Schmetterlinge
by Sanaree
Summary: Trunks und Pan waren schon immer ein einzigartiges Paar, bei denen niemand anders mithalten konnte. Ein Gegner nach dem anderen besiegten sie, lernten Lebenslehren. Nach vielen Jahren dachten sie, das sie ruhen könnten, aber dann kommt ein neues Chaos...
1. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 1 - Erinnerungen**

Sieben Jahre... So lange war es her, das Goku in dem letzten Kampf gegen Cell starb. Fünf Jahre, seit Chi-Chi, Gohan und Goten den Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Der Tag, an dem er wiederkam, war für die restlichen Sons ein ganz regulärer Tag gewesen. Chi-Chi hing draußen die Wäsche auf, als aus dem nichts zwei starke Arme sich um ihre Hüfte wickelten, und sie in eine kräftige Brust zurückgezogen wurde. Sie erkannte sofort ihren Partner an seinem Geruch, und als sie sich umdrehte, war es tatsächlich er! Goku stand da, strahlte bis über beide Ohren, und sah genauso aus, wie er es getan hatte, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„G-Goku! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als sie ihn fest umarmte. „Mirai Pan hatte recht", sagte Goku ihr. „Es gab ein Turnier im Jenseits und ich habe gewonnen. Meister Kaio war mein Mentor und ich durfte mir etwas wünschen. Mein Wunsch war, den Tag mit dir und Gohan zu verbringen."

Chi-Chi lächelte in seinen Nacken, froh, ihren Ehemann für einen Tag zurück zu haben, und das sie ihre Tochter haben würde. „Komm mit, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen", sie ergriff Gokus große Hände, führte ihn zum Haus. „Gohan! Goten!", rief sie durchs Haus.

Sekunden später kam Gohan die Treppe herunter gerauscht, ein kleines Kind in den Armen. Beide Jungen sahen aus wie ihr Vater, beide mit dunklem Haar und kohlschwarzen Augen. „Papa!", schrie Gohan, als er Goku sah. „Was machst du hier? Bist wieder zurück?" „Nein, ich fürchte, ich bin nur heute hier...", meinte Goku, seine Augen auf Goten haftend. Er sah so aus, wie er selbst!

Goku das ist Goten, er ist zweieinhalb Jahre alt... Ich bin sicher, das du das schon erraten hast, aber er ist dein Sohn." Goku lächelte strahlend: „Komm her, kleiner Kerl" Er streckte seine Arme nach Goten aus, der sofort zu ihm kam. Goku griff Gohan und Chi-Chi, zog sie in eine Gruppenumarmung.

 **xXxXx**

Der Rest des Tages war ein friedlich für die vereinte Familie. Sie verbrachten es mit Fischen im Fluss neben dem Haus und sie picknickten. Goku und Gohan trainierten eine Weile, und nachdem Gohan darum gebettelt hatte, tat das sogar Chi-Chi, auch wenn Goku sanft mit ihr war.

Später am Abend kochte Chi-Chi ein großes Essen – benutzte den ganzen Fisch, den sie über den Tag hinweg gefangen hatten. Sie wusch das Geschirr ab, während Goku die Jungen zu Bett brachte. Sie war gerade fertig, als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von Armen umschlugen wurde. „Ich muss bald wieder fort", flüsterte Goku.

Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn. Wenn dies die einzige Nacht sein würde, die er da wäre, dann müsste Pan in dieser gezeugt werden. Nicht, das Chi-Chi etwas dagegen hätte; sie hatte ihren Mann fürchterlich vermisst. Er führte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie die restliche Nacht gemeinsam verbrachten.

 **xXxXx**

Am nächsten Morgen war Goku verschwunden, als Chi-Chi aufwachte. Auf eine Weise brach es ihr Herz erneut. Sie hatte gewusst, das er nicht für immer bleiben könnte – egal wie sehr sie das wollte. Traurig hob sie sein orangenes Trainingsshirt vom Boden auf und zog es an – erinnerte sich daran, wie er roch. Seine starken Arme, die sich um sie schlangen, seinen Geruch. Sie war eine starke Frau, und sie würde weiterhin stark sein – für ihre Familie.

 **xXxXx**

Es waren einige Monate vergangen, als Chi-Chi herausfand, das sie ein Kind erwartete. Bulma, die immer wie eine Schwester für Goku gewesen war, war in den letzten Jahren ihre beste Freundin geworden. Das Genie mit den blauen Haaren war nicht überrascht von den Nachrichten, genauso wenig waren es die anderen Z-Kämpfer. Mirai Trunks und Pan hatten ihnen schließlich gesagt, das es passieren würde...

Kurz nach ihrer Verkündung, machte Bulma selbst eine: Sie würde auch noch ein Kind bekommen. Beide Frauen waren begeistert und strahlten geradezu. Ihre Aufregung wurde nur größer, als Bulma erfuhr, das sie auch ein Mädchen erwartete.

 **xXxXx**

Jeder liebte sofort Pan und Bulla – Bulmas Tochter, die nur wenige Monate nach Pan geboren worden war. Trunks allerdings, war definitiv Pan am nächsten. Ihre Verbindung fing bereit an, bevor sie überhaupt geboren war. Niemand war wirklich überrascht, die beiden waren schließlich für einander bestimmt, egal in welcher Zeitlinie. Mirai Trunks und Pan waren dafür Beweis genug.

Während Pan wuchs, wusste Trunks immer, was sie wollte; selbst als sie noch nicht sprechen konnten. Er hat ihr sogar einen Spitznamen gegeben, Panna. Ein Name, mit dem nur er sie ansprechen durfte. Als Pans erstes Wort Trunks war, überraschte es keinen. Er konnte Pan auf eine Weise verstehen, wie niemand sonst es konnte, oder es je können würde. Er sprach mit ihr wie mit einem anderen Kind, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die mit ihr wie mit einem Baby redeten. Wenn Pan quengelig war, konnte Trunks sie immer wieder zum Lachen bringen. Er war jetzt acht Jahre alt, und Pan war vier, und nichts hatte sich geändert.

Chi-Chi lief in ihr Wohnzimmer, suchte nach ihrer Tochter. Wo konnte sie hin sein? „Pan?"

„Hi Mama!"

Chi-Chi sah mit großen Augen auf. Da war ihr kleines Mädchen, und saß an der Decke! Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus, damit hätte sie wirklich rechnen müssen. Pan war immerhin ein Sayajin – selbst in dieser Zeit: „Gohan!"

„Ja, Ma?", der Teenager kam ins Zimmer gerannt. Chi-Chi deutete nach oben, und er folgte ihrem Blick dann begann er, zu lachen. „Pan-chan, was machst du da oben?"

„Ich weiß nich'", meinte das Mädchen ehrlich. „Ich wollte nur das machen, was Trunks und Go-nii machen."

„Was?" Chi-Chi legte den Kopf schief. „Trunks und Goten laufen an meinen Wänden herum?"

„Äh... nein", Pan lachte, versuchte, die beiden Jungs zu verteidigen, aber dafür war es schon zu spät.

„Was macht Pan da?", fragte Goten, der zu der Gruppe gelaufen kam.

„Junger Mann, bist du an meinen Wänden herumgelaufen?", fragte Chi-Chi, die Hände auf den Hüften.

„Es war Trunks' Idee!", behauptete Goten.

„Nein, war es nicht", trällerte Pan, „du hattest die Idee!"

„Pan!" Goten warf seiner Schwester einen schnellen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Mom, versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. „Wir haben die Schuhe ausgezogen..."

Chi-Chi seufzte erneut. „Wenigstens sind die Wände nicht dreckig geworden, aber wenn ihr noch mal so was machen wollt, geht doch bitte raus."

„Jawohl Ma'am", lächelte Goten.

„Gohan, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für Flugstunden", sagte Chi-Chi, und sah ihren ältesten an.

„Glaube ich auch", er grinste, „wie hört sich das an, Pan-chan?"

„Ich werde fliegen!", sie strahlte, und klatschte in die Hände.

 **xXxXx**

Pan verstand nicht, weshalb Gohan nicht wollte, das sie und Goten schnell flogen, wenn sie in der Nähe von Videl waren... Goten meinte, es wäre so, weil Videl nicht so schnell fliegen könne, wie sie, aber die vierjährige wurde es leid, nur auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Ihr Bruder war vor einige Zeit schon abgehauen, um einen Ort zu finden, wo er so schnell fliegen konnte, wie er wollte, und ihr andere Bruder wartete noch immer darauf, das Videl höher schwebte, und ließ Pan damit größtenteils alleine.

In solchen Momenten wünschte Pan sich, das Trunks da wäre. Er wäre mit ihr abgerauscht, um einen Platz zu finden, wo sie schnell fliegen könnten. Ein Gedanke stieg in Pans Kopf auf... Vielleicht fürchtete sich Videl und brauchte jemanden, der ihre Hände hielt. Fliegen konnte ziemlich fürchterlich sein... Sie sprang vom Boden auf und schwebte neben Gohans Kopf.

„Flieg mit mir", sagte sie zu dem Teenager, und hielt ihr ihre Hand entgegen. Videl sah sie eine gute Minute lang an, fragte sich, was das Mädchen vorhatte. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte sie sich gefürchtet, höher zu schweben – Angst, das, falls sie das tat, sie fallen würde. Aber, Pan würde ihre Hand halten; sie hätte dort oben jemanden bei sich. Das konnte nicht so schlimm sein, oder? Mit einem Lächeln, nahm Videl die Hand an.

Sie schwebten langsam in die Höhe, bis sie über den Baumwipfeln waren. Videls Augen wurden groß, und krallte sich an Pans Hand fest.

„Es ist Okay", sagte das junge Mädchen zu ihr. „Hab keine Angst."

Videl atmete tief ein, sah zu ihrer rechten Seite, und sah Gohan, der auf dieser Seite schwebte. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie lächelte. „Okay, lass uns das durchziehen!"

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Videl den Dreh raus und sie und Pan rauschten über den Boden hinweg. Gohan sah ihnen zu, schwebte über dem Boden, seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Er lachte leise, als er sie beide lachen hörte. Es war ein schönes Geräusch und er freute sich, das sie sich so gut verstanden.

„Panna!" Das war eine neue Stimme, und er drehte sich um, und sah Trunks und Goten, die auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Er sah sofort, wie begeistert seine Schwester reagierte.

Pan flog Videl zu Gohan herüber, bevor sie ihre Hand in die seine legte. „Hier", sagte sie Videl lächelnd, „er wird auf dich aufpassen..."

„Du hast keine Ahnung", lachte Gohan.


	2. Pan trifft Goku

**Kapitel 2 - Pan trifft Goku**

Es war endlich der Tag des Kampfsportturniers, und der Tag, an dem Pan ihren Vater kennenlernen würde. Sie war aufgeregt und zugleich; sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr Vater war. Klar, sie hatte viele Geschichten über ihr gehört, und bisher waren es vor allem gute Dinge. Pan ritt Huckepack auf Trunks' Rücken, Bulla bei Goten. Es war keine große Überraschung, die beiden Mädchen hatten jeden um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Pan Trunks, als er anhielt.

„Ich glaube, hier treffen wir deinen Dad..."

„Oh" Pan und Bulla kletterten von den Rücken der Jungs. Pan drehte sich, um die anderen anzusehen. „Seid ihr nervös?"

Trunks lächelte wissend, aber Goten war etwas verwirrt. „Nervös worüber?" Sie schlugen sich synchron gegen den Kopf.

„Das Turnier, also wirklich..." Pan rollte die Augen, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Die Leute sollten nervös sein", sagte Trunks, seine Stimme voller Zuversicht.

„Dad!", rief Gohan plötzlich und Pan drehte sich um, und sah einen Mann, der einen orangefarbenen Trainingsanzug trug, mit einem blauen Gürtel. Sein Haar erinnerte sie an das von Goten, da es sich der Schwerkraft zu widersetzen schien. Ihre Brüder warteten nicht, bis sie auf den Mann zu rannten. Pan war aus irgendeinem Grund nervös. Das muss ihr Vater sein... Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff sie nach Trunks' Hand. Er drückte ihre Hand und bedeutete ihr, das alles in Ordnung sein würde.

Goku sah zu Pan, und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr nervös. Sie wusste, das der Mann ihr Vater war, und er wusste, das sie seine Tochter war... Nur durch einen Blick. Gokus Lächeln war warm und freundlich; Pan wusste, das sie ihm trauen konnte.

' _Geh' schon und begrüß ihn, starr ihn nicht nur an._ ' Trunks sprach telepathisch zu Pan.

Telepathische Kommunikation war etwas, das sie schon immer konnten. Pan streckte ihm geistig die Zunge heraus und er lachte leise, während sie seine Hand losließ und zu Goku herüber ging.

Der Sayajin hob sie hoch, lächelte, al _s er sie ansah. Er konnte nicht glauben, das_ er sie endlich in dieser Zeit traf! Es fühlte sich so Surreal an... „Wie heißt du?" Goku fragte sie, obwohl er es schon längst wusste. Er musste sie irgendwie zum Reden bringen.

„Pan", meinte sie schüchtern, aber ihr Lächeln war strahlend.

„Wie geht's dir, Pan? Lass mich raten... Du bist drei, oder?", neckte er.

„Nein!" Pans Augen wurden groß. „Ich bin vier!" Sie hielt vier Finger in die Höhe, um es deutlicher zu machen.

„Wow", Goku sah zu Pan, dann in Chi-Chis Richtung. „Ich bin echt froh, das sie aussieht wie du", meinte er, und brachte alle zum Lachen.

„Komm schon Kakarot, wir müssen uns anmelden", meldete sich Vegeta zu Wort.

 **xXxXxXx**

Während sie zu den Ständen gingen, trug Goku Pan und Goten auf seinen Schultern, löcherte sie mit Fragen. „Was ist euer Lieblingsessen?"

„Ramen Nudeln!", trällerten sie gemeinsam.

„Die liebe ich auch! Was sind eure Lieblingsfarben?"

„Blau!" „Orange!"

„Ich wette, ich weiß, weshalb"; lachte Goku, als er die Antwort seiner Tochter hörte. „Also, könnt ihr fliegen?"

„Uh-huh", nickte Pan, während Goten in die Höhe schoss.

„Zeig's mir", sagte Goku und warf Pan in die Höhe.

„Goku!" Chi-Chi schrie, dann sah sie, wie Pan sich fing und anfing zu lachen, als sie um Gokus Kopf kreiste, nur um dann in seinen Armen zu landen.

„Sehr gut!" Goku lächelte breit, als er seine zwei Jüngsten lobte. „Wer hat es euch beigebracht?"

„Gohan! Und, er hat mir auch gezeigt, Energiestrahlen zu machen! Ich kann das besser als Goten!", erzählte Pan aufgeregt.

„Kannste nich'!", unterbrach Goten von seinem Platz auf Gokus Schultern her.

„Kann ich sowas von! Du hast keine Kontrolle über deine!"

„Ich bin besser geworden!"

 **xXxXxXx**

Bald waren alle bei der Anmeldung angekommen. Goten und Trunks gingen zuerst und versuchten sich bei der Erwachsenensektion anzumelden, ohne Glück. Trunks war enttäuscht, Goten schien es aber nicht allzu sehr zu kümmern.

Goku trug Pan die ganze Zeit über, bis er gehen musste. „Ich muss los, Panny", meinte er.

Pan sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Panny... So nannte sie niemand. Das würde der Name sein, mit dem ihr Vater sie ansprach – genauso, wie Trunks der einzige war, der sie Panna nenne dürfte! „Okay Papa", sie umarmte ihn fest, „ich feuer' dich an!" Sie drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange, dann schwebte sie herunter zu Goten und Trunks. Sie wünschte ihnen Glück, und das sie sie anfeuern würde. Trunks zog spielerisch an einem ihrer Zöpfe und ging mit Goten los.

Es war Zeit, zu ihren Plätzen zu gehen, um sich die Kämpfe anzusehen. Bulla und Pan hakten sich ein und führten die anderen an, um Sitze zu finden, um auf den Beginn des Turniers zu warten.


	3. Trunks vs Goten

**Kapitel 3 - Trunks vs. Goten**

Die Gruppe der Z-Kämpfer, die nicht antraten saßen auf der Tribüne, alle außer Pan und Bulla. Sie warteten geduldig auf den Kampf der Jungs. Die zwei jungen Mädchen hatten ihre Arme über das Geländer geworfen und standen auf den Querbalken vor den Sitzen ihrer Mütter, damit sie die Bühne sehen konnten. Ihnen war fürchterlich langweilig... Es war die Kindersektion, und bislang waren die Kinder erbärmlich schwach.

 _'Wie sieht's da draußen aus?'_ , fragte Trunks Pan.

 _'Du machst Witze, oder?',_ _meinte_ Pan und rollte mit den Augen. ' _Diese Kinder sind so schwach, es ist so langweilig! Es wird erst Spaß machen, wenn du und Goten gegeneinander antretet...'_

 _'Gut. Ich bin als nächstes draußen, und ich trete gegen einen fünfzehnjährigen an. Er glaubt, das er so böse ist; du hättest ihn sehen soll'n – hat versucht, mir Angst zu machen! Es wird so Spaß machen, ihn auszuknocken.'_

 _'Alles, was du machen musst, ist, ihn zu schlagen... ich weiß! Du könntest ihn erst 'ne Weile blödes Zeug labern lassen, und ihn dann von seinen Füßen reißen, und ihn dann in die Luft treten. Das sollte ihn ausknocken. Und ihn überraschen.'_

 _'Klar, Prinzessin, hört sich gut an'_ _, stimmte_ Trunks zu.

Pan spürte, das er lächelte und das er mehr Spaß haben würde, als er haben sollte.

Das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie er sie Prinzessin nannte. Das war ein anderer Spitzname, mit dem Trunks sie manchmal versah. Es hatte eines Tages damit angefangen, das Bulma ihnen erzählt hatte, das sie und Trunks wirklich Prinz und Prinzessin seien. Sie hatte Trunks gesagt, das er eine Prinzessin heiraten müsse, und sein einziger Kommentar war: 'Dann wird Panna meine Prinzessin sein', und seitdem war sie das auch.

„Das ist ein guter Platz, um meinen Idasa zu beobachten!" Gesprochen, nervtötend, könnte man hinzufügen, hatte eine plump gebaute, rothaarige, Frau. „Er wird mich so stolz machen!" Sie quetschte sich zwischen Ohlong und einem weiterem Fremden.

„Der Kampf der jetzt folgt, ist zwischen dem achtjährigen Trunks und dem Fünfzehnjährigen Idasa!" Die Stimme des Moderators schallte durch die Menge.

„Mach ihn fertig Idasa! Mach ihn zu Kleinholz!", schrie der Rotschopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie mal!" Jetzt sprach Bulma die laute Frau an, und funkelte sie wütend an. „Das da draußen ist MEIN Sohn! Ich gebe Ihrem Sohn höchstens dreißig Sekunden! Und zwar, wenn er Glück hat! Mach ihn alle, Trunks!", schrie Bulma, wollte nicht mehr, als das ihr Sohn gewann.

„Der kleine Zwerg?", Rotschopf schnaubte, und sah zu Bulma herüber, „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst!"

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Ihr Sohn gewinnen könnte?" Pan stellte die Frage ruhig, bevor Bulma dem Rotschopf wieder etwas entgegen speien konnte. Die beiden Frauen drehten sich zu ihr um, geschockt, dass diese auf die Arena sah. Ihre Augen waren fest auf Trunks gerichtet, als sie weitersprach: „Seht ihn doch mal an. Ihr Sohn hüpft rum, als hätte er einen Hirnschlag, während Trunks einen festen Stand hat. Ihr Sohn ist zu beschäftigt damit zu labern, um tatsächlich zu kämpfen."

Der Rotschopf saß dort, Kiefer aufgeklappt, während Bulma das Mädchen stolz ansah. Pan konnte das Gelaber von Idasa von ihrem Platz dort oben hören, und sie konnte fühlen, wie sehr es Trunks nervte.

' _Ich bin es echt leid, ihm zu zu hören_ ', sagte er Pan. Trunks kniete sich hin, schlug Idasa von den Füßen, dann trat er ihn in den Rücken, stieß ihn in die Lüfte. Trunks ging aus dem Ring, seine Arme gekreuzt und ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Idasa wieder auf dem Boden landete.

 _ _'Wow, Trunks-kun!"__ _Pan staunte._ _ _'Du hast ihn__ _wirklich ausgeknockt.'_

 _'Jaah... Ich hab ihn vielleicht etwas härter getreten, als ich sollte.'_

 _'Tja, vielleicht etwas... Aber er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat.'_

Bulma streckte dem Rotschopf die Zunge heraus, die zurück knurrte. „D _as interessiert ni_ cht, Ikose _wird weiterkommen!"_

 _„Ja genau, das werden wir noch sehen!", stellte Chi-Chi klar, und deutete auf den Kampfring, wo Goten und ein älterer Junge standen._

 _P_ an schnaubte. _Diese Frau hat zu viel vertrauen in ihre Kinder._

Ikose war schwächer als sein Bruder. Er fing an, nach Goten zu schlagen, der einfach jeden Schlag abfing...

„Goten! Jetzt schlag ihn einfach!" Chi-Chi schrie, und Goten tat es. Er traf I _kose genau auf die Nase, und der fiel einfach_ wie ein Stock nach hinten – K.O.. „Haha!", knallte Chi-Chi ins Gesicht des Rotschopfes, „Das ist MEIN Sohn!"

„Warten Sie nur", zischte der Rotschopf durch ihre Zähne, dann stürmte sie davon.

„Endlich", meinte Ohlong, und fächerte sich Luft zu. „Raum zum Atmen."

„Das ist so langweilig!", jammerte Bulla. „Es wird keinen Spaß machen, bis Trunks und Goten gegeneinander antreten!"

Pan nickte, sah auf und sah die Männer und C18. „Seht mal!" Sie deutete auf die Gruppe.

„Lass da hoch gehen!"

Pan und Bulla sahen Chi-Chi und Bulma an.

„Mama..." Pan schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Mami..." Bulla tat es ihr gleich.

„Was wollt ihr beiden?", fragten sie synchron. Den Blick ihrer Töchter kannten sie, der kündigte in den seltensten Fällen was Gutes an.

„Können wir da hoch?" Die Mädchen deuteten auf die anderen, die Schmollmünder weiterhin auf ihren Gesichtern.

Bulma und Chi-Chi sahen nach oben und lächelten. „Okay, aber passt auf euch auf!"

„Danke!", trällerten die Mädchen und rannten los – gingen zur Seite, damit sie niemand sah, und flogen hinauf. Bulla landete auf Vegetas, Pan auf Gokus Schultern.

„Hey ihr zwei", grüßte Kirllin für die anderen. „Wie geht's Bulma und Chi-Chi?"

„Verprügeln Ohlong und Meister Roshi", meinte Bulla, und Vegeta grinste.

„Ja, und die Frau neben uns", fügte Pan hinzu, und stützte ihre Arme auf Gokus Kopf ab. „Ihre Söhne waren die beiden, die gegen Trunks und Goten angetreten sind. Ihr hättet ihr Gesicht sehen müssen, als ihre Jungs von Goten und Trunks besiegt wurden!"

„Das hätte ich echt gern gesehen!" Alle lächelten, während Krillin sprach.

 **xXxXxXx**

Pan und Bulla blieben bei den anderen, während die Kindersektion weiterging, und endlich waren Trunks und Goten gemeinsam im Ring.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, es ist endlich Zeit für das Finale unserer Kindersektion!", rief der Moderator. „Wir haben auf einer Seite den achtjährigen Trunks, auf der anderen den siebenjährigen Goten! Diese zwei sind zufällig Freunde, die normalerweise im Wald kämpfen, aber jetzt treten sie gegeneinander in diesem Turnier an und eine Frage stellt sich noch: WER WIRD DER SIEGER SEIN?!"

Trunks und Goten nahmen ihre Kampfhaltung ein, und starrten einander an.

„Man, seht euch die beiden mal an", murmelte Krillin staunend. „Perfekte Kampfhaltung, und nicht mal zehn Jahre alt!"

„Kann's losgehen, Goten?" Trunks grinste. Selbst von dem Punkt, auf dem sie standen, konnten die anderen ihn hören, Trunks sprach deutlich genug für ihr Gehör.

„Klaro!" Goten lachte, ein fröhliches Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

„Okay... Aber nur damit du's weißt, ich werd's dir nicht leicht machen."

„Ich geb auch alles."

„Geht mit mir klar!", sagte Trunks, als er seinen Freund angriff.

Sie folgten ihrem Wort, und gaben alles. Warfen Schläge und Tritte umher, die viel zu schnell waren, als das das normale, untrainierte Auge ihnen folgen könnten. Langsam erhoben die beiden sich in die Luft, ließen die meisten Zuschauer erstaunt zurück. Der Kampf ging weiter, und es schien wie ein ewiges Tauziehen. Einmal hatte Trunks, dann wieder Goten die Oberhand.

Gohan und Videl waren endlich durch mit der Anmeldung, und schlossen sich den anderen an. Gohan sah zu den beiden Jungs stolz hinunter – er hat schließlich geholfen, sie zu trainieren. Videl allerdings... Sicher, sie wusste, das Gohan den Jungs beigebracht hat zu kämpfen, aber sie wusste nicht, das sie so kämpfen konnten!

Trunks schnappte sich Goten in den Schwitzkasten, und dachte sich schon, das er gewonnen hätte. Jedenfalls bis Goten zum Super Sayajin wurde.

„Hey, du schummelst", Trunks landete auf der Arena, während Goten seine Kräfte runterschraubte. „Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, uns nicht zu verwandeln, weißt du noch?"

„Oops", Goten kratzte sich verlegen an Hinterkopf.

„Ja ja", Trunks winkte ihn mit einer Hand ab. „Du wusstest genau, was du gemacht hast, oder?"

„Vielleicht..."

„Okay, also... Wie wär's wenn wir das Ganze hier etwas interessanter machen?"

„Interessant, wie?" Trunks grinste, und fing an, seine Energie zu sammeln und schoss sie in Gotens Richtung los.

„Oh nein, Trunks! Wir woll'n doch nicht, das du alle hier in die Luft jagst!" Krillin brach leicht in Panik aus.

„Keine Bange", lächelte Goku, „seht ihn euch doch an, er hat volle Kontrolle.

Goten wich dem Strahl aus und er schoss auf eine Gruppe Menschen zu, und Trunks lenkte ihn schnell nach oben.

„Ich kann so was auch machen!", gab Goten an.

Er versuchte ein Kamehameha, aber Trunks trat einfach aus dem Weg und wich ihm aus. Es traf die Überdachung der Tribüne, und Trunks schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, brachte Pan zum Lachen.

„Sieht aus, als brauchte Goten noch etwas mehr Kontrolle." Goku zuckte zusammen.

„Ja", stimmte Gohan zu, „Pan hatte es schneller drauf als er."

„Das hab' ich dir ja gesagt, Papa", sagte Pan glücklich, und Goku lachte.

„Okay Goten, das hat nicht funktioniert, also müssen wir was anderes machen. Ich werde dich mit nur einem Arm besiegen", erklärte Trunks.

„Was?! Ein Arm, das kannst du nich machen! Das ist unmöglich!" Goten wedelte wild mit seinen Armen herum.

„Ohne den linken Arm", Trunks nickte den Kopf, und fing an, nach Goten zu treten. Vegeta grinste stolz, als er seinen Sohn betrachtete.

Trunks, der keinen seiner Arme nutzte, fiel mehrmals beinahe hintenüber, bevor er sich wieder fing. Goten rann geradewegs auf Trunks zu und der bewegte sich schnell und schummelte. Er wird zum Super Sayajin, benutzte seinen linken Arm und machte einen Energiestrahl. Er gewann, und die Menge rastete aus.

„Ohh, manno", jammerte Goku.

„Keine Sorge Kakarot, es gibt immer ein nächstes Mal", Vegeta lächelte begeistert.

„Wir sollten lieber gehen", nickte Goku. „Ich verhungere, und ich würde echt gern was futtern, bevor die Erwachsenensektion anfängt. Bulla und Pan flogen auf das Geländer und setzten sich. Sie wollten da bleiben und zusehen, wie Trunks Mister Satan besiegte.

„Wollen sie nicht den Kampf meines Vaters sehen?", flüsterte Videl Gohan zu.

„Tja, nun...", fing Gohan nervös an. „Mein Vater und Vegeta haben empfindliche Mägen, also müssen sie essen, sobald sie hungrig werden oder sie werden krank... Oder könnten sogar sterben! Ich bin aber sicher, das sie deinem Dad gern zugesehen hätten..."

 **xXxXxXx**

„Hör zu, Kleiner", flüsterte Mister Satan in Trunks' Ohr. „Weißt du, wie Kämpfer sich begrüßen?"

Trunks hob eine Augenbraue, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, wovon der Mann sprach. „Reden Sie vom Verbeugen?" Der Junge wusste, das Kämpfer sich aus Respekt voreinander verbeugen, aber sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, sich nie zu verbeugen. Vegeta hatte ihm gesagt, das er sich nicht verbeugen musste, da er ein Prinz war – das der andere sich stattdessen verbeugen sollten. Außerdem meinte sein Vater das ein Gegner einen angreifen konnte, solange man seinen Kopf gesenkt hält.

„Nein, nein", Mister Satan winkte leicht ab. „Du weißt schon, der freundliche Klaps auf die Wange."

„Ein freundlicher Schlag...?", wiederholte Trunks, eine Augenbraue angehoben.

„Genau!" Mister Satan lächelte. „Also wenn der Kampf beginnt, musst du mir nur freundlich auf die Wange schlagen."

„Okay...", Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher.

Der Kampf begann, und Trunks tat, wie gebeten. Er schlug Mister Satan sanft ins Gesicht, aber selbst Trunks' leichtester Schlag war zu stark für Mister Satan. Er flog von der Arena und Trunks gewann deutlich, auch wenn Mister Satan ihn, seiner Aussage nach, gewinnen ließ.

Pan und Bulla hüpften von der Brüstung herunter und fingen an, wegzugehen.

„Wohin geht ihr zwei?", fragte Gohan, und hielt die Mädchen damit an.

„Die Jungs finden", meinten die beiden gleichzeitig.

„Natürlich", Gohan lächelte leicht, „seid vorsichtig."

„Werden wir!", antworteten sie, und hoben ab.


	4. Den Jungs aushelfen

**Kapitel 4 – Den Jungs aushelfen**

Pan und Bulla fanden die Jungs in einem Zimmer, von Reportern umzingelt. Sie alle hatten ihre Mikrophone ausgestreckt, in Trunks' Richtung, fragten ihn Fragen um Fragen, während er nur zu essen versuchte.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, gegen Mister Satan anzutreten?"

„Langweilig", er überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, und warf genervt den Kopf zurück.

„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Schwarz", er grinste, wusste er doch, wie dunkel das klang. Für ihn gab es an der Farbe aber nichts dunkles. Schwarz war die Farbe von Pans Augen, und er liebte es, sie anzusehen.

„Was machst du zum Spaß?"

„Leuten wehtun...", knirschte Trunks hervor, hoffte, die Reporter zu verängstigen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Pan und seine Schwester. ' _Helft uns_ ', sagte er zu Pan.

„AH!" Pan schrie laut und schre _ckte damit_ die Reporter auf. Sie drehten sich um, um sie anzusehen, panischer Ausdruck in ihren Augen. „Mister Satan!" Pan deutete auf die andere Seite des Raumes, und die Reporter rauschten herüber.

Goten und Trunks rannten aus dem Zimmer, die Mädchen an den Fersen, und sie versteckten sich zwischen einer Wand und einem Busch.

„Danke...", schnaubte Trunks.

„Hey, wer ist denn das für ein Kämpfer?", fragte Goten, und sah zu einem Mann in einer Maske, der vorbeiging.

Trunks' Gesicht erstrahlte. „Ich hab 'ne Idee!"

Goten stöhnte, und widerstand dem Drang, sich eine Hand ins Gesicht zu knallen. „Deine Ideen bringen uns immer in Schwierigkeiten...!"

„Was ist der Plan?" Bulla sah zu ihrem Bruder.

„Wir hauen diesen Idioten K.O, klauen sein Kostüm, dann ziehen Goten und ich es an. Wenn das anhaben, können wir bei den Erwachsenen mitkämpfen!"

„Ich weiß nich, Trunks...", fing Goten an. „Was ist, wenn wir erwischt werden? Und wenn wir gegen unsere Väter kämpfen müssen, oder Gohan, Piccolo, C18 oder Kril-"

„Okay, okay", Trunks schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach Goten. „Wir benutzen die Maske, dann kann niemand unser Gesicht sehen."

„Was wenn wir gegen unsere Väter oder Freunde antreten müssen?"

„Ich habe keine Angst! Wir werden so sehr versuchen, gegen sie anzukommen, wie wir können", Trunks ballte vor Erwartung die Fäuste.

Goten seufzte lang und laut. „Fein, aber wie kriegen wir das Kostüm?" Trunks sah Pan an, und sie tauschten ein geheimes Lächeln. „Überlasst das Panna und mir."

Pan wand sich aus der Spalte heraus, dann rannte sie auf den maskierten Mann zu. Sie zupfte an seinem Hosenbein, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Was willst du Kleine?"

„Du bist's wirklich..." Pan täuschte ziemlich überzeugend Staunen vor. „Ich bin ein großer Fan! Mein Papa sagte, das er dich beim Armdrücken schlagen kann. Er meinte, wenn er dich besiegen kann, gäbe er dir 1000 Dollar!"

„1000 Dollar, hm...? Ich könnte mir die neue Maske kaufen, die ich schon 'ne Weile wollte! Zeig' mir den Weg", sprach der Mann.

Pan ergriff seinen Arm, und ging nur fünf Schritte, bevor Trunks den Mann auf den Kopf schlug und ihn ausknockte. „Haha!" Er lachte. „Hast du den Schlag gesehen?" Er packte den Mann an den Fußgelenken, und zerrte ihn in das Gebüsch.

Die Jungs zogen sich an; Trunks saß auf Gotens Schultern, während sie versuchten, ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden. Erst als Goten sich Löcher ins Kostüm machte, damit er was sehen konnte, schafften sie es.

„Wie seh'n wir aus?", wollte Trunks wissen.

„Komisch..." Bulla neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite.

„Seh'n wir überzeugend aus?", fragte Goten.

Bulla und Pan zuckten mit den Schultern. „Überzeugend genug."

„Deckt uns bitte", Trunks wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, und Goten ging auf die Arena für das Turnier zu.

„Komm schon", Bulla sah Pan an. „Wir müssen zu unseren Müttern zurück."

 **xXxXx**

„Hey, wo sind Trunks und Goten?", fragte Chi-Chi, als die beiden Mädchen auf sie zuliefen.

„Äh... Naja... Sie, öhm...", stammelte Bulla. Sie war nie gut im Lügen.

„Sie wollten sich von den Reportern davonstehlen und sich was zu Essen besorgen. Sie meinten, das sie sich die Kämpfe wahrscheinlich vom selben Punkt aus sehen, wie Papa, um besser sehen zu können", half Pan ihr aus.

„Klar, das sie mampfen würden", lächelte Bulma. „sie sind schließlich Sayajins."

„Hör auf, an meinen Haaren zu ziehen!" das hörten die Mädchen gezischt, und sie drehten sich um und sahen Marron, die nur sechs Jahre alt war, die böse in die Richtung von Yamchus Sohn, Drake, der schon acht Jahre alt war. Drake grinste, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sieht dämlich aus, Ratte."

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!", schrie Marron, ihr Gesicht leuchtend rot. „Ich bin keine Ratte! Das sind Rattenschwänze!"*

„Drake!" Yamchu griff seinen Sohn am Kragen und setzte ihn neben sich. „Benimm dich!"

Pan und Bulla tauschten ein Lächeln, bevor sie auf Yamchu zuliefen und auf seinen Schoß kletterten. Sie hatten den Mann schon immer gemocht, er war beinahe wie ein Onkel, der immer alte Geschichten und Witze erzählte. „Hier", Bulma reichte ihm einen Drink.

„Danke, wow, du bist aber in guter Stimmung."

„Ja, ich schätze, ich bin noch aufgedreht, das Trunks gewonnen hat, und jetzt tut Vegeta das auch. Oh könnt ihr euch das vorstellen, Vater und Sohn, die am selben Tag gewinnen?"

„Entschuldige mal!", unterbrach Chi-Chi. „Goku kämpft auch! Er macht das für seine Familie, nicht wegen des Nervenkitzels wie dein Mann!"

„VEGETA WIRD GEWINNEN!" Bulma schrie, entschlossen.

„GOKU!" Chi-Chi schrie nicht weniger bestimmt.

Yamchu zog Bulla und Pan wieder an sich zurück, während er sich aus dem Schussfeld der beiden Frauen weg lehnte.

„VEGETA!"

„G-O-K-U! GOKU!"

„Oh sieh mal an, du kannst buchstabieren! VEGETA!"

„Ich zeig' dir, wie man buchstabiert -"

Ladies und Gentlemen, sind Sie bereit, für die Erwachsenensektion?" Der Moderator unterbrach die beiden zankenden Frauen, und es gab ein lautes Grollen. Bulma und Chi-Chi setzten sich wieder, in noch immer etwas gedämpfter Stimmung, aber sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Bühne, um ihre Männer zu beobachten.

„Als erstes haben wir Krillin gegen Pintar!"

Krillin ging mit einem riesigem Mann auf den Ring, der war dreimal so groß wir er! Allerdings bedeutete die Größe nicht viel für den kleinen Mann, und er gewann mit Leichtigkeit gegen seinen Gegner.

„Als nächstes kommt Shin gegen McJunior!"

Ein kurzer Mann mit violetter Haut kam heraus gelaufen, aber Piccolo war nirgends zu sehen.

„McJunior?", rief der Moderator erneut, aber es kam keine Reaktion. „Einen Moment bitte, ich bekomme hier gerade eine Nachricht... McJunior hat den Kampf aufgegeben. Shin geht in die nächste Runde!"

„Warum hat Piccolo nicht gekämpft?" Bulma sah zu der kleinen Gruppe, verwirrt. „Ich weiß es nicht", Chi-Chi zuckte mit den Schultern, die ihren vorhergegangenen Streit vergaß. „Das ist seltsam..."

„Okay, jetzt tritt an: Videl gegen Spopowitsch!" Der Moderator fuhr fort.

„Gohans Freundin!", flüsterte Chi-Chi aufgeregt.

„Wow, Gohan hat 'ne Freundin?" Yamchu hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, und sie ist die Tochter des Weltchampions", Bulma kicherte mit einem wissenden Blick.

„Wow..." Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Weiß Mister Satan das?"

Bulma zuckte unwissend die Schultern, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kampf zurück. Videl schlug sich ziemlich gut, und Spopowitsch zu Boden. Aber egal wie oft sie ihn traf, und er zu Boden fiel, er stand wieder auf. Er landete einen guten Schlag auf ihren Kiefer, der sie überraschend traf.

„Was machst du? Steh' auf oder ich lass' nicht zu, das du Gohan heiratest!" Chi-Chi war außer sich, schrie wie eine Irre und lehnte sich vor aller Augen praktisch über das Geländer.

„Meine Fresse, ich hätte sie nicht gerne als Schwiegermutter, ihr?" Bulma sah zu Yamchu.

„Ich sicher nicht. Der arme Trunks, oder?" Er deutete zu Pan, die zu ihnen herübersah, als sie Trunks' Namen hörte.

Bulma lachte auf. „Ja, gut, das er ein Sayajin ist. Sie sind so niedlich zusammen, jetzt schon. Ich kann gar nicht warten, bis sie älter werden. Sie sahen so perfekt zusammen aus... weißt du noch?" Yamchu nickte, und Pan war noch verwirrter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, kam auf den Gedanken, das sie über Gohan und Videl redeten.

Genau in dem Moment wurde Videl von Spopowitsch fertig gemacht. Stille brach über die Menge herein, aber Gohan verschwendete keine Zeit, bevor er dort hinaus rannte, vergaß sein Kopftuch, um Videl zu retten. Spopowitsch hielt ihn nicht auf, bewegte sich nur aus dem Weg, damit Gohan Videl ins Krankenzimmer tragen konnte.

„Was passiert da?", fragte Bulma besorgt.

„Pan, Bulla, findet eure Väter. Sie werden wissen was ist", Meister Roshii sah die beiden an.

 **xXxXx**

Pan und Bulla hoben ab, bevor ihre Mütter sie aufhalten konnten. Sie rasten in den Raum, wo die meisten Teilnehmer an den Wänden lehnten, und Goku gerade wegflog. Bulla rannte zu Vegeta, sie wusste, das er etwas wissen müsste. Pan sah sich nach Goten und Trunks um, fand sie aber nicht, also ging sie zu Gohan.

„Sayaman", rief sie, und benutzte sein Alias, damit niemand erfahren würde, das er es war. Er sah zu seiner kleinen Schwester hinunter, ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht, dann hob er sie hoch. Pan umarmte ihren Bruder fest, immer noch nicht sicher, was los war, aber sie wusste, das es etwas schlimmes war.

„Hey Pan-chan. Wie geht's meiner Lieblingsschwester?"

Pan kicherte leise. „Ich bin deine einzige Schwester!"

„Trotzdem meine Favoritin", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo ist Papa hin?"

„Er ist Meister Quittes Turm geflogen um ein paar Senzu Bohnen zu holen." Da er bemerkte, das Pan keine Ahnung hatte, was er meinte, erklärte er es ihr. Der Turm von Meister Quitte ist unter Gottes Palast. Dort leben Piccolo, Popo und Dende, der Schützer der Erde."

„Oh", Pans Mund formte ein o... „und was ist mit diesen _super_ Bohnen?"

„Nicht _super_ , Senzu. Sie helfen Menschen, die verletzt wurden."

„Also wird es Videl besser gehen?"

„Ja!"

„Klasse! Sie hat einen guten Kampf hingelegt."

„Ja, so _lange_ , bis Spopowits _ch si_ e platt gemacht hat. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm und seinem Kumpel Yamu."

„Ich mag sie nicht", flüsterte Pan leise. „Ich glaube, sie sind böse."

„Du hast ihr Ki gelesen? Gut...", murmelte Gohan stolz.

„Pan", sagte Vegeta, der auf sie zugelaufen kam und Bulla an der Hand hielt, „du und Bulla müssen allen sagen, was passiert."

„Okay", Pan umfasste noch einmal Gohan. „Viel Glück Sayaman!" Sie sprang aus seinen Armen, und griff nach Bullas ausgestreckter Hand. „Dir auch viel Glück, Veggie-sama!", sagte sie und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht in die Höhe.

 **xXxXx**

„Was ist los?", fragten alle gemeinsam, als die Mädchen wieder zurück waren.

„Daddy sagte, Videl ist in einem Zimmer, in dem sie niemand sehen könne. Dann hat er etwas über ein Kakarot gesagt... Ich weiß nicht, was das sein soll", zuckte Bulla mit den Scultern.

„Gohan hat mir gesagt, Papa wäre zu Meister Quitte, um irgendwelche Bohnen zu holen", Pan runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte, sich an den Namen zu erinnern.

„Okay", Yamchu nickte, „dann wird es Videl bald wieder gut gehen."

„In Ordnung Leute", die Stimme des Moderators erklang durch die Menge. „Uns hat die Nachricht erreicht, das es Videl gut geht! Also können wir mit der nächsten Runde weitermachen! Sayaman gegen Kibito!"

„Los Gohan!", schrie Chi-Chi glücklich.

Bulma zischte ihre beste Freundin an. „Er ist verkleidet da, weißt du noch?"

„Oops", Chi-Chi schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Gohan nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, und sie schrie wieder: „Juhu Gohan! Jetzt kann ich dein Gesicht sehen!"

„Mama, ich glaub, du bist ihm peinlich", kommentierte Pan, als sie Gohans rotes Gesicht sah.

„Dafür sind Mütter da!" Chi-Chi lächelte, und küsste Pan auf die Wange.

Gohan starrte zu Kibito, der anfing zu sprechen: „Ich weiß, das du ein Sayajin bist. Werde zum Super Sayajin, ich glaube, wir könnten deine Kräfte nutzen."

Bulla und Pan, die das beste Gehör hatten, stockte der Atem, als sie das hörten. „Das hast du auch gehört, oder?", fragte Bulla Pan, die nur mit dem Kopf nickte.


	5. Geheimnisse werden gelüftet

**Kapitel 5 – Geheimnisse werden gelüftet**

„Was hat er gesagt?" Die Frage schoss aus Meister Roshi hervor, kaum das sie gelandet waren.

„Er weiß, das Gohan zum Super Sayajin werden kann", flüsterte Pan in einer gedrängten Stimme.

„Wie?", fragte Chi-Chi, größtenteils zu sich selbst.

„Keine Ahnung", Pans Stimme verlor sich.

Gohan wurde für Kibito zum Super Sayajin, und alle waren beeindruckt. Man konnte die Kraft von ihm vibrieren sehen! Aus dem nichts kamen Yamu und Spopowitsch auf den Ring gerannt. Sie hatten eine seltsame Waffe und stachen Gohan damit, saugten ihm die Kräfte ab.

„GOHAN!" Die Mädchen, die alles beobachteten, schrien auf.

So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, verschwanden Yamu und Spopowitsch auch wieder, hoben ab und flogen davon, ließen Gohan, in seiner regulären Gestalt, ausgelaugt zurück. Der violette Mann, Shin, folgte ihnen sofort, gefolgt von Goku, Vegeta, Krillin und Piccolo. Kibito gab Gohan etwas Energie, und er wachte auf, als Videl in den Ring lief, um sicher zu stellen, das es ihm gut ging. Kurz darauf hob Kibito mit Gohan und Videl im Schlepptau ab.

 _'Was passiert da?',_ fragte Pan Trunks, hoffte, das er wusste, was los war.

 _'Keine Ahnung. Die Kerle haben einfach Gohans Kräfte geklaut und jetzt flie_ _ _gen ihnen alle n__ _ach. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen bei der Rück_ _ _kehr, verpassen sie ihre Kämpfe.'__

 _Mister Satan, dessen Augen groß wurden, als er sich an die Sayajins erinnerte, bewegte sich langsam auf den Ring zu,_ um zu sehen, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, es gibt jetzt nur noch fünf Teilnehmer: Killa, Jewel, Mighty Mask, C18 und Mister Satan", verkündete der Moderator. „Mister Satan, unser geliebter Champion hat verkündet, dass er alle verbliebenen Kandidaten gleichzeitig besiegen könne! Also, lasst den Kampf beginnen! Der letzte Mann, oder Frau, der noch steht, wird der nächste Weltmeister sein!"

Wenn jemand Mister Satans Gesicht angesehen hätte, hätte man gesehen, das er das niemals gesagt hatte... C18, 'Mighty Mask', ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann und ein Mann, der ziemlich herausgeputzt aussah, betraten alle den Ring mit Mister Satan.

„Kämpfer nehmt eure Stellung ein!", rief er. „In Ordnung... LOS!" C18 schlug Jewel mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Ring und Trunks und Goten schafften Killa. „Nur noch drei übrig? Schon? Es ist jetzt Mighty Mask gegen C18 gegen Mister Satan! Wer wird gewinnen?"

C18 griff Trunks und Goten an, und sie schlugen sich ziemlich gut, aber nach einer Weile wurde es schwieriger, da sie sich ein Kostüm teilten. Nach einigen Schlägen tauschten Goten und Trunks, damit Trunks trat, und Goten schlug. Es gab kurze Momente, in denen Pan dachte, sie könnten gewinnen – sie glaubte an sie. C18 schraubte ihre Anstrengungen hoch, ihre Augen nur auf dem Preisgeld gerichtet. Das machte es schwerer für Trunks und Goten, also machten sie das dämlichste, was sie hätten tun können... Sie wurden zum _Super Sayajin_ , und flogen auf. Und da zwei Personen nicht in einem Kostüm zusammen arbeiten können, wurden sie disqualifiziert, und Mister Satan und C18 waren die letzten, die übrig waren.

C18 war offensichtlich besser, und hatte innerhalb kurzer Zeit im Schwitzkaste _n. Der einzige Grund_ , weshalb sie ihn losließ, war, wenn er ihr Geld bezahlte, und er, der gewinnen wollte, stimme zu. Nach ihrem 'Sieg' ging sie zu den anderen, und sie gingen los, um was zu essen.

 **XxxXx**

 _ _'Hey, Videl ist wieder da, sie hat mir und Goten erzählt, wohin alle losgeflogen sind. Wir fliegen auch hin! Wie werden einen richtigen Zauberer sehen!'__ _, erzählte Trunks ihr._

 _ _'Ein Zauberer?'__ _, fragte Pan verwirrt._ _ _'Was ist das?'__

 _ _'Weiß ich nicht, aber ich werd's rausfinden.'__

 _ _'Sei bitte vorsichtig.__

 _ _'Immer doch.'__

Als alle mit essen fertig waren, liefen sie im Stadion herum, waren sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollten, während sie darauf warteten, dass die anderen wiederkämen. Plötzlich tauchten Goku, Gohan, Shin, Vegeta, ein großer rothäutiger Mann mit Hörnern, und ein kleiner, gelbliche Mann mit Knopfaugen auf der Plattform auf. Irgendwas war anders an Vegeta, so viel war klar dank des großen 'M' auf seiner Stirn.

„Vegeta, töte deine Freunde!", befahl der kleine Mann.

„Nein", grollte Vegeta. „Ich werde nur gegen Kakarot kämpfen!"

„Nein Vegeta", Goku schüttelte den Kopf, „Komm schon, komm zu Sinnen; so bist du nicht mehr. Ich werd 'nen Trainingskampf mit dir ablegen, wenn das hier vorbei ist, ich versprech's."

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du mich kennen! Niemand kennt den Prinz der Sayajins besser als er selbst! Kämpf verdammt nochmal gegen mich!"

„Nein", Goku schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf.

„FEIN!" Vegeta wütete, hob eine Hand und ließ eine Seite der Arena explodieren, tötete hunderte von Menschen.

„VEGETA!" Bulma fiel auf die Knie, konnte ihre Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken. Chi-Chi fiel neben ihr zu Boden und legte ihre Arme um sie, wollte ihre beste Freundin trösten. Pan hielt Bullas Hand fest, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Die Mädchen wussten das Vegeta etwas falsches tat, aber sie waren beide zu jung, um es zu verstehen.

„In Ordnung", Goku seufzte, „ich werde gegen dich kämpfen Vegeta. Aber nicht hier, irgendwo, wo niemand verletzt werden kann."

„Schön", murmelte Vegeta, dann verschwanden die Männer wieder.

 **xXxXx**

„Was ist los?" Chi-Chi weinte, fürchterlich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß es", Videl kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Naja... ein bisschen. Seht ihr den kurzen, violetten Mann, Shin? Er ist der Kaioshin, der mit Kibito zur Erde gekommen ist, um den kleinen, gelben Mann, Babidi, einen bösen Zauberer davon abzuhalten, seine monströse Kreation aufzuwecken, Buu. Wenn Buu befreit wird... Tja, er hat die Macht den gesamten Planeten zu zerstören."

„Tja...", murmelte Muten Roshi leise, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „was wir brauchen, sind die Dragonballs."

„Genau", schniefte Bulma, und zog eine Kapsel aus ihrer Tasche, die zu einem Schwebeauto wurde, in das alle reinpassten.

„Was sind die Dragonballs?", fragten Bulla und Pan neugierig.

„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, sieben magische Kugeln die, wenn sie zusammengebracht werden einen Drachen formen der drei Wünsche gewährt", erklärte Yamchu.

„Cool!" Pan lächelte strahlend. Spannung, für den Moment wenn sie den Drachen sehen würde, war schon in ihr Gesicht geschrieben.

 **xXxXx**

Sie konnten die ersten sechs Dragonballs mit Leichtigkeit, hatten aber ein paar Schwierigkeiten beim letzten. Als sie alle hatten, machten sie sich zu Bulmas Haus und legten die Kugeln aufs Gras.

„Shenlong, wir rufen dich!", rief Bulma laut und klar. Der Himmel wurde dunkel, und Blitze schossen aus den Dragonballs hervor und formten einen großen, grünen Drachen.

„ **Sprecht euren Wunsch** ", die Stimme des Drachen hallte laut wieder.

„Shenlong bitte hol alle Personen wieder ins Leben, die Vegeta heute getötet hat...", flehte Bulma.

Shenlongs Augen leuchteten kurz rot auf, dann sprach er wieder: „ **Es ist geschehen. Was ist euer nächster Wunsch?** "

„Wonach sollen wir noch w **ünschen?" Yamchu t** ippte sich aufs Kinn.

„Wartet! Wünscht euch nichts!" Goku tauchte urplötzlich auf.

„Papa!" Pan lief auf ihn zu, und zog Bulla mit sich. Goku lächelte zu den zwei Mädchen hinunter, dann **hob er sie beide hoch und setzte** sie auf je eine seiner Schultern.

„Wünscht euch nichts mehr", fuhr Goku fort, seine Stimme ernst.

„Goku...", fing Bulma an. „Ich hab schon etwas gewünscht."

„Hm", Goku dachte kurz nach, dann drehte er sich zu Shenlong. „Danke für alles bisher Shenlong, aber wir brauchen jetzt keine Wünsche mehr!"

Nach diesem Satz verschwand Shenlong in die Dragonballs und die schossen in den Himmel und außer Sichtweite.

„Kommt, ich muss euch zu Gottes Palast bringen. Dort ist es gerade am Sichersten", sagte Goku.

Alle griffen nach Goku, oder nach jemanden, der ihn berührte, und schon verschwanden sie. Sobald sie in Gottes Palast angekommen waren, sprang Pan von Goku herunter und lief einige Schritte. Ihr Bauch fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an...

„Panny?", rief Goku nach ihr.

Pan konnte Trunks in ihrer Nähe spüren, aber sie wusste, das etwas falsch war. Etwas war wirklich, wirklich falsch. Pan drehte sich zu Goku, ihre Augen groß. „Was ist passiert, Papa?", fragte sie, und lenkte aller Augen auf ihn. Er schluckte schwer, sah seine Tochter mit den neugierigen Augen an und sprach dann.

„Wir waren zu spät. Majin Buu ist freigelassen worden. Shin, Kibito und Gohan sind verschwunden und es ist ziemlich sicher, das sie tot sind -"

Chi-Chi fiel zu Boden, und jetzt musste Bulma sie trösten.

„Vegeta wurde von Babidi kontrolliert, deswegen hat er diese ganzen Menschen getötet. Er hat die Kontrolle aber durchbrochen, und hat gegen Buu gekämpft... Trunks und Goten sind aufgetaucht, wollten beim Kampf helfen, aber Vegeta hat sie ausgeknockt, bevor er sich geopfert hat -"

Bulma schluchzte wieder.

„Buu ist immer noch da draußen...", flüsterte Goku.

Jedem außer C18, Piccolo und Goku standen die Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte ein so schöner Tag zu solch einem Albtraum werden?

„Hey Piccolo..." Goku sah Bulla und Pan an.

„Ja Goku?"

„Ich habe eine Idee..."


	6. Fusion!

**Kapitel 6 - Fusion!**

„Was?" Piccolo sah den Sayajin an.

„Ich sagte, ich habe eine Idee", wiederholte Goku.

Piccolo seufzte. „Das hab ich gehört, Goku. Ich wollte wissen, was der Plan ist?"

„Oh", Goku lächelte, „Ich möchte, das Pan und Bulla mit Trunks und Goten fusionieren."

„WAS?", polterte Piccolo.

„Ich sagte, ich will, das Pan und -"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast du Idiot!", bellte Piccolo. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, sie sind zu jung!"

„Mein ich aber. Trunks und Goten werden eine Unterstützung brauchen, die ihnen helfen wird, und um die sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ja, beide Mädchen sind jung, aber sie werden ein voller Sayajin sein, und sie können viel mehr machen!"

„Warte mal!" Chi-Chi meldete sich zu Wort, funkelte Goku böse an. „Was ist diese Fusion, die du meine Babys machen lassen willst?"

„Eine Technik die zwei Personen ähnlicher Größe und Kraft erlaubt, eins zu werden", sagte Goku ruhig.

„UND du willst, das unsere Kinder das machen?!" Chi-Chi und Bulma kreischten.

„...ja", Goku rieb sich den Nacken, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich kann mit dir nicht diskutieren", seufzte Chi-Chi. „Wenn es nur eine Chance gibt, Buu zu besiegen, dann ist's gut."

„Super! Wir sollten dann die Jungs aufwecken!"

Goku weckte die Jungs auf, und sie waren nicht froh. Wie jeder andere hatten sie Probleme zu glauben, dass Vegeta und Gohan tot sein sollen...

 **xXxXx**

„Es reicht!" Gokus Stimme wurde ernst. „Vegeta und Gohan würden nicht wollen, das ihr euch so benehmt! Wollt ihr Rache?" Alle vier Kinder nickten. „Okay... Ich kenne eine Technik, die uns helfen könnte. Sie heißt Fusion. Trunks und Goten werden fusionieren, und Pan und Bulla werden das selbe tun. Also, eure Energielevel müssen dafür genau gleich sein. Habt ihr verstanden?" Die vier Kinder nickten erneut.

„Okay Piccolo, ich brauch deine Hilfe", Goku sah zu dem Namekianer herüber.

„Was! Warum...?", fragte Piccolo, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Um mir dabei zu helfen, ihnen den Tanz beizubringen..."

„Es ist ein Tanz?!" Piccolo schrie.

„Nun nein... irgendwie schon", nickte Goku geschlagen.

Piccolo schnaubte genervt. „Okay, bringen wir's hinter uns."

„Klasse! Es geht so -"

„ _Bewohner der Erde"_ , unterbrach eine Stimme. _„Mein Name ist Babidi, euer neuer Meister. Ich brauche etwas Hilfe, ich suche nämlich nach einigen Freunden von mir. Ihre Namen sind Son Goten, Trunks Briefs und ein Namekianer namens Piccolo. Wenn ihr wisst, wo sie sind, ruft einfach meinen Namen und ich antworte... Wenn ich sie nicht bis, sagen wir, morgen Mittag bei mir sind, wird mein Kumpel Buu euch essen wie Süßigkeiten."_ Ein Bild von einem fettem, pinkem Klumpen, der die Bewohner ei _ner ganzen Stadt in_ Süßigkeiten verw _andelte und sie aß tauchte vor ihrem innerem Auge auf. „_ _ _Nicht vergessen: Goten, Trunks und Piccolo. Ich brauche sie und ihr wollt doch nicht gegessen werden, oder?"__ _, sagte Babidi und einfach so war er wieder aus den Köpfen der Menschen verschwunden._

 _„Ich glaube, wir haben ihn wütend gemacht", Goten sah kurz in die Richtung von Trunks und_ Piccolo.

„Glaub ich auch, Kleiner...", nickte Piccolo.

„Dieses Monster hat meinen Vater getötet!", sc _hrie Trunks wütend._

 _„Ja, das ist Majin Buu", meinte Goku vorsichtig. „Ich muss euch_ noch den Fusionstanz beibringen. Gerade ist es unsere einzige Chance."

„Aber, Babidi sagte, er würde alle wie Süßigkeiten essen!" Bulmas Augen vor Horror weit.

„Ja, das hat er. Trunks, flieg in die Capsule Corp und hol das Dragonradar. Ich hab das Gefühl, das wir es brauchen werden. Ich werde Babidi und Buu finden, keine Sorge, ich werde mit ihm reden", sagte Goku.

„Okay", nickte Trunks, und hob schnell ab.

Sobald Trunks fort war, verschwand Goku. Alle warteten gefühlte Stunden, dann spürten sie eine massive Energie.

„Was ist das?!" Videl hob beide Augenbrauen.

Pan fühlte nach dem Ki. „Es ist Papa!"

 **xXxXx**

Trunks landete kurz darauf mit dem Dragonradar, Goku direkt hinter ihm.

„Okay Leute, ich hab nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Wir müssen uns beeilen", meinte er.

Mit der Hilfe von Piccolo demonstrierte er den Tanz. Pan und Bulla studierten all ihre Bewegungen, sie wollten es ja nicht versauen.

„Ich muss gehen", flüsterte Goku traurig, als Baba auftauchte. „Macht euch wegen Buu keine Sorgen wegen der Zeit. Ich habe ihm gesagt, das ihr zu ihm kommen würdet, aber er hat nur zugestimmt, zwei Tage zu warten, also müsst ihr wirklich hart trainieren. Ich glaube an euch vier."

„Warte!" Trunks hielt ihn an. „Bevor du gehst, kannst du dich noch in den dreifachen Super Sayajin verwandeln?" Seine Augen waren groß und gespannt.

Goku nickte, ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht, dann sammelte er seine Energie, um den dreifachen zu erreichen. Die große Energie von vorher tauchte wieder auf. Er war ein Super Sayajin, aber sein Haar ging bis zu seinen Kniekehlen, und seine Augen waren dunkelblau, anstatt türkis.

„Wow...", war alles, was alle sagen konnten.

Goku powerte herunter, und umarmte noch einmal alle. Er küsste Chi-Chi und Pan auf die Wangen, hielt sie beide und Goten fest. „Es war sehr schön, dich kennenzulernen", sagte er zu Pan, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es war auch schön, dich kennenzulernen, Papa." Pans Augen waren riesig. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Bleib stark, Panny", wisperte Goku ihr zu, bevor er allen noch einmal zum Abschied zuwinkte und verschwand.

 **xXxXx**

„In Ordnung, Zeit für die Fusion!", sagte Piccolo, und übernahm die Führung.

Er stellte die Kinder wie folgt von links nach rechts auf: Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bulla.

„Gut, jetzt müsst ihr zuerst fusionieren. Wenn ihr das geschafft habt, werden wir trainieren, ihr werdet Majin Buu nicht direkt besiegen können. Es braucht Training. Trunks, schraub dein Ki etwas herunter, um es Gotens anzupassen. Pan du musst das auch tun, um dich Bulla anzupassen."

Trunks und Pan taten, wie ihnen befohlen und Goten hob eine Hand.

„Ja?" Piccolo drehte sich zu ihm.

„Kannst du uns nochmal den Tanz zeigen...?"

Piccolo seufzte laut, tat es aber noch einmal... Dieses Mal mit Krillin. Trunks musste sehr an sich halten, damit er nicht schallend loslachte.

„Okay!" Piccolo zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder auf sich. „Jetzt seid ihr dran!"

„Ich frag mich, wie sie aussehen werden...", sagte Chi-Chi.

„Fu-sion HA!", erklang vierstimmig, und die vier Sayajins machten die Bewegungen nach.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihre Körper und überall war Rauch. Alle warteten darauf, das der Rauch sich legte, damit man sehen konnte. Als es soweit war, waren alle geschockt... Dort stand ein alter Mann dem Rotze aus der Nase lief. Er wischte sie weg, lachend. Piccolo schlug sich eine Hand ins Gesicht beim Anblick von der Fusion der Jungen. Er war so dünn und alt; er hoffte nur, das Bulla und Pan es besser hinbekommen hatten.

„ **IHR WOLLT MICH DOCH AUF DEN ARM NEHMEN! HABT IHR GAR NICHT ZUGEHÖRT?!** ", schrien zwei Stimmen, die e **ine waren.**

 **Alle drehten sich zu einem Mädchen um, deren Gesicht da** s von Pan war, mit den Augen von Bulla. Die obere Hälfte der Haare war schwarz und die untere war blau; in einem festen Pferdeschwanz. Das Bauchfreie Shirt war in einem dunklen Violett, dazu trug sie eine graue Weste und Hose.

Das Mädchen sah perfekt aus und Piccolo war stolz auf Pan und Bulla. „Gut gemacht", lobte er.

„Oh, sie brauchen einen Namen!", sprudelte es aus Chi-Chi heraus.

„Mein Name ist Palla," das Mädchen lächelte.

„Ich liebe es!", quietschte Bulma, „Was ist mir den Jungs?"

„Gotenks!", bellte Palla, und starrte ihn an, wie er auf den Schnodder in seiner Hand starrte.

„Was? Was ist passiert?", fragte der alte Mann, und sah sich hektisch um.

„Verstehe!", staunte Chi-Chi.

 **xXxXx**

Nach dreißig Minuten löste sich die Fusion und die vier Sayajins standen wieder einzeln da. Recht schnell befahl Piccolo ihnen, die Fusion zu wiederholen.

„Fu-sion HA!"

Als sich dieses Mal der Rauch legte, war Gotenks kein alter Mann. Nein... Aber er war etwas dicker, und alle stellten sich um ihn herum, die Augen groß während er sich den Bauch kratzte.

„DU WILLST MICH DOCH VERÄPPELN!" Panra schrie ihn an, ihre Hände auf der Hüfte. „Was ist so schwer an diesem Tanz, das ihr es immer versaut?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", beschwerte sich Gotenks und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich krieg's beim nächsten Mal richtig hin. Sag mal... hat jemand was zu essen?"

„Du bist hoffnungslos." Panra klatschte sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn.

 **xXxXx**

Bald darauf war die Fusion wieder gelöst und es war Zeit für den dritten Versuch.

„Macht es diesmal richtig", Piccolo funkelte die Jungs zornig an.

Diese sahen ihn nur dämlich grinsend an.

„Fu-sion HA!" Zum dritten Mal legte sich der Rauch, aber Gotenks war... in guter Form! Er sah auf jede Art perfekt aus.

„Das war überfällig", murmelte Panra, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„In Ordnung!" Gotenks grinste und spannte seine Muskeln an. „Siehst du das? Das ist Perfektion!" Er sah zu Panra herüber.

„Wohl eher Dummheit", korrigierte sie und rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey!"

„Okay", Piccolo rief nach ihnen, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Zeit für's Training!"

„Training?" Gotenks hob eine Augenbraue, ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich muss nicht trainieren! Ich bin jetzt perfekt! Ich kann Buu so erledigen!"

„Du Baka!", schrie Panra ihm hinterher. „Du wirst Staub fressen, und das muss ich kommen und dir den Arsch retten!"

Gotenks Antwort war ein Lachen, während er davonflog.

Panra funkelte ihm hinterher, seufzte laut und drehte sich zu Piccolo um. „Keine Sorge", versicherte sie, „ich lass ihn nicht sterben." Sie hob ab und folgte Gotenks.

 **xXxXx**

Gotenks fand Buu schnell. „Hey Pinky!" Er zog eine Grimasse, als er nach den Monster rief.

Panra kam bei der Szenerie an und sah gerade noch, wie Gotenks Buu schlug. Sie seufzte, flog ein Stück hinunter und zog Gotenks an seiner Weste zurück, um ihn wegzuziehen.

 **xXxXx**

Die zwei landeten wieder in Gottes Palast, und Gotenks lehnte sich gegen Panra.

„Ist wohl nich so gut gelaufen, oder?" Krillin kicherte.

Gotenks starrte ihn zornig an und wollte ihm schon den Finger zeigen, als Panra seine Hand griff und zu sprechen begann. „Nein, der Baka hätte auf Piccolo hören sollen!" Sie schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„AUA!"

Piccolo seufzte schwer, es wäre nutzlos zu versuchen, sie heute noch mal arbeiten zu lassen... Sie müssten das morgen nochmal versuchen.

 **xXxXx**

„Okay", meinte Piccolo an nächsten Tag. „Trunks, Goten... Ich brauche euch als Super Sayajins und dann müsst ihr fusionieren."

Trunks und Goten taten wie ihnen geheißen und wurden zu Super Sayajins, während Pan und Bulla normal blieben. Sie fusionierten und Gotenks war ein perfekter Super Sayajin.

„Wunderbar!", bemerkte Piccolo. „Jetzt müssen wir -"

„A-ah", Gotenks wedelte mit einem Finger. „Ich bin jetzt ein Super Sayajin!"

„Hast du deine Lektion beim letzten Mal nicht gelernt?!" Piccolo zischte durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Gotenks hob arrogant die Nase in die Höhe. „Hä, das ist egal! Ich bin jetzt stärker!" Er flog los.

„Wenn Buu ihn nicht umbringt...", zis **ch** te Panra, dann schrie sie: „Dann mach ich das!" Und flog los.

„Ich hoffe, sie kann ihm etwas Vernunft einreden", sagte Yamchu.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, das wenn das jemand schafft, es Panra ist", meinte Piccolo, dem endlich auch klar wurde, weshalb Goku wollte, das die Mädchen auch die Fusion machten.

 **xXxXx**

Gotenks fand Buu, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er an seiner Weste gepackt und in einen Felsen geschleudert. Panra landete vor ihm und als der Junge aufstand, und Junge, sie war nicht glücklich... Gotenks lachte nervös und zuckte etwas zurück.

„Du... BAKA!" Panra schlug nach ihm, als sie ihn anschrie.

 **xXxXx**

Kurz darauf landeten die beiden wieder in Gottes Palast.

„Hat dich Buu wieder gekriegt?", fragte Piccolo den vermöbelten Gotenks. „Gut, ich bin froh -"

„Buu?!" Gotenks Augen waren groß. Das war nicht Buu! Es war diese Verrückte!" Er zeigte auf **Pa** nra.

„Tja, dann fang an, zuzuhören!" Sie kreuzte die Arme.

„Ich habe keinen Boss!", schrie Gotenks, bevor die Fusion sich löste, kurz darauf bei Panra.

„Okay ihr vier..." Piccolo sah sie an. „"Wir werden später da dran arbeiten. Ruht euch erst mal aus."

Trunks und Goten hätten nicht glücklicher sein können, und sie eilten davon um sich hinzulegen.


	7. Human Extinction Attack

**Kapitel 7 - Human Extinction Attack**

„Hey Leute", flüsterte Yamchu, als es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Fühlt ihr das?"

„Was fühlen?", fragten Bulma, Chi-Chi und Videl.

„Es ist Buu", sagte Piccolo leise, und versuchte, die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Aber er verändert sich...", Krillin hob eine Augenbraue.

„In was verwandelt er sich?", fragte Bulma neugierig.

„Etwas noch böseres", sagte Yamchu schockiert.

„Er kommt her!" Jetzt konnte man Panik in Piccolos Stimme hören.

„Was?!", kreischte Chi-Chi.

Alle, die nicht zu den Z-Kämpfern gehörten, sowie C18 und Muten Roshi gingen zu dem Tempel, und ließen Piccolo, Krillin und Yamchu zurück, um sich mit Buu zu beschäftigen. Das Monster landete... Er war noch immer das selbe Ungeheuer, aber er war eindeutig anders. Er war schlanker, schlauer, und seine Augen waren von einem blutrot.

„Wo ist der Krieger, den der Stachelkopf mir versprach? Er sagte, ich könne gegen ihn kämpfen", grollte Buu.

Piccolo grub in seinem Kopf, bis ihm klar wurde, das er von Goku redete. Der Mann hatte Buu einen Kampf mit Gotenks versprochen!

„Er ähm... macht ein Nickerchen", antwortete er lahm.

„Dann weck ihn auf", Buu biss die Zähne zusammen, verlor bereits seine Geduld.

„Er braucht seine Ruhe. Willst du ihn etwa nicht bekämpfen, wenn er am Stärksten ist? Gib ihm eine Stunde, Es gibt sicher genug Menschen, die du in der Zwischenzeit töten kannst." Yamchu und Krillin zogen geschockt die Luft ein, und Piccolo fühlte sich schlecht, aber er wusste, dass jeder Gestorbene mit den Dragonballs zurück gewünscht werden könnte.

Buu dachte nach, dann lief der an der Kante des Palasts entlang.

„Krillin", wisperte Piccolo durch seinen Mundwinkel. „geh' und weck die Jungs auf. Bring sie in den Raum von Geist und Zeit! Beeil dich, solange Buu nicht hinsieht!"

„Was ist mit den Mädchen?"

„Sie sind noch zu jung, Gotenks wird unsere Chance sein müssen, Buu zu besiegen."

„Richtig", Krillin nickte, und rannte in das Zimmer, in dem die Kinder ein Nickerchen hielten. Die Aufgabe, die Jungs aufzuwecken, war leichter gesagt als getan, und stattdessen weckte er die Mädchen auf.

„Krillin?", fragte Pan verschlafen, und rieb sich die Augen. „Was ist los?"

„Ich muss die Jungs aufwecken, um sie in den Raum von Geist und Zeit zu bringen. Buu ist hier und -" Krillin schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. _Ich bin schlimmer als ein Waschweib._ Dachte er sich.

„Buu ist hier?!" Bulla quietschte, die Augen groß.

„Ja", sagte er lei _se, „deswegen muss_ ich die Jungs wach kriegen."

„Tja... du macht's falsch", erklärte ihm Pan.

„Hä?"

„Sie sind Sayajins." Pan drehte sich zu den Jungs um. „Wir haben kein Essen mehr!"

„WAS?!" Trunks und Goten sprangen hektisch auf. Pan lächelte, und lehnte sich gegen Trunks, hoffte das sie noch mal einschlafen könne.

Krillin schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Hätt mir denken können, dass es was mit Essen zu tun hat..."

„Buu ist hier!", teilte Bulla mit, Augen weit aufgerissen.

„WAS?!" Trunks und Goten wiederholten sich, dieses Mal standen sie auf, Trunks zog Pan mit sich.

Plötzlich erfüllten pinke Lichter den Himmel und das Zimmer. Es gab eine geschockte Stille und Kälte erfüllte die Luft. Pan ergriff Trunks' Arm und hielt ihn fest, und im Gegenzug legte Trunks eine Hand auf ihre, hielt sie selbst fest.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Junge mit Lavendelfarbenen Haaren.

Krillin schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht." Er rannte zum Fenster, die Kinder dicht hinter ihm.

Sie sahen zu, wie Buu seinen Arm fallen ließ und seine neue Attacke verkündete – die Human Extinction Attack. Bulla, die Angst bekam, rannte hinaus zu Bulma, um den Schutz ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Buus neuer Angriff hinterließ in jedem ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, und Pan ließ ihre Hand heruntergleiten, und packte mit ihrer die von Trunks.

 **xXxXx**

Buu hatte zugestimmt, auf Gotenks zu warten... Aber nur eine Stunde lang. Piccolo beschwor ein Stundenglas hervor, dann kam er in das Zimmer hineingelaufen.

„Trunks, Goten, wir müssen euch in den Raum von Geist und Zeit kriegen", sagte er sogleich.

„Hey du Monster!" Sie hörten eine Stimme schreien, sie drehten sich um und sahen, das Chi-Chi vor Buu stand.

„Chi-Chi!", warnte Piccolo sie, aber es war zu spät.

„Du hast mein ältestes Kind getötet!" Chi-Chi kreischte Buu entgegen, der auf das Stundenglas starrte. „Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Buu ließ sich nicht stören, und drehte sich langsam zu Chi-Chi um, verwandelte sie in ein Ei, bevor er auf sie trat.

„MAMA!", schrien Goten und Pan. Trunks, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt, weigerte sich, sie loszulassen, und wickelte stattdessen seine Arme um sie, um sie daran zu hindern, sich auf Buu zu stürzen. Pan wusste, das sie nicht losbrechen könnte, also drehte sie sich um, und fing an, in Trunks' Shirt zu schluchzen.

„Goten, nicht!", schrie Piccolo, und hielt den Jungen zurück, damit er nicht aus dem Fenster flog.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte Goten, weigerte sich zu Weinen. „Mein Papa ist weg, meine Mama und Bruder sind tot! Jetzt gibt es nur noch mich und Pan!"

„Ja", flüsterte Piccolo, die Stimme sanft. „Nur noch du und Pan sind übrig. Du willst sie doch nicht allein lassen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„In Ordnung. Du musst mit Trunks in den Raum von Geist und Zeit gehen, um genug zu trainieren, um Buu zu besiegen."

„Okay", murmelte Goten.

„Ja", stimmte Trunks leise lächelnd zu. „Wir haben jetzt alle jemanden verloren, aber das macht uns stärker. Es stärkt unser Verlangen, Buu zu vernichten." Goten nickte bestätigend.

Pan schniefte, dann ließ sie Trunks los und umarmte ihren Bruder, bevor sie wieder zu Trunks' Umarmung zurückkehrte. „Seid vorsichtig ihr beide", sagte Pan ihnen.

„Immer", versprach Trunks, dann gingen er und Goten in den Raum hinein.

Pan ging langsam zu Bulma herüber, die immer wie eine zweite Mutter für sie gewesen war.

„Komm her Schatz", die Frau öffnete den Arm, der nicht Bulla festhielt. Pan lehnte sich zu ihr und setzte sich mit ihr und Bulla hin, glaubte daran, das die Jungs es schaffen würde, beteten dafür, das sie es schaffen würden, Buu zu besiegen.


	8. So ein Pech, Majin-Po

**Kapitel 8 – So ein Pech, Majin-Po**

Die Minuten vergingen, und langsam aber sicher verlor Buu seine Geduld. Er war es leid zu warten... Nach dreißig Minuten stand er auf. „Kein Warten mehr", sagte er durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Was?", stotterte Piccolo hervor. „Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde!"

„Nichts mehr!" Buu gellte, und spannte sich an.

„Okay", Piccolo seufzte, befürchtete dass das Monster etwas Überstürztes tat. „Folge mir, ich zeig' dir den Weg."

Buu folgte dicht hinter Piccolo, wollte so schnell wie möglich zum Raum von Geist und Zeit kommen. In einem Abstand folgten die Z-Kämpfer ihnen.

„Er verschafft den Jungs mehr Zeit" flüsterte Dende ihnen entgegen. „Er hätte schon durch sechs andere Türen bei ihnen sein können."

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen sie vor den Raum von Geist und Zeit an. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, Buu direkt hinter ihm, dann schloss sich die Tür. Alle anderen wurden draußen zurück gelassen, wartend und sich wundernd... Wie stark ist Gotenks geworden? Und, war er stark genug geworden?

 **xXxXx**

Piccolo und Buu gingen in den weitläufigen Raum herein, der der Raum von Geist und Zeit war.

„Wo ist er?" Buu sah sich um, sah die Jungs aber nirgends. Er ging in die freie Zone des Raumes und sah Trunks und Goten dort stehen, die ihn mit verschränkten Armen ansahen.

„Bereit Goten?", fragte Trunks.

„Klaro", nickte der andere Junge.

„Was ist mit Buu?", fragte Trunks, als beide Jungen auf ihn zeigten.

„Sieht nich so aus."

„Cool, lass uns das erledigen."

Goten nickte zustimmend.

Buu drehte sich zu Piccolo um. „Diese Balgen?", fragte er. Diese Balgen sollten der Krieger sein, gegen den er kämpfen solle...?

„Das ist richtig...", sagte Piccolo langsam, hoffend, das die Jungs ihn nicht im Stich lassen würden.

„All das Training und der einzige, der unseren Kampf sieht, ist Piccolo", sagte Trunks enttäuscht. „Warum sind die anderen nicht her gekommen?"

„Ja, zu schade, das die Mädchen nicht her gekommen sind", seufzte Goten.

„Wo ist der Kämpfer?" Buu wandte sich an Piccolo.

„Das sind sie...", Piccolo deutete Schulter zuckend auf die Jungs. Er war genauso verwirrt, warum sie noch nicht fusionierten! Sicherlich hatten sie genug trainiert, um Buu den Hintern zu versohlen!

„Wir haben vielleicht kein Publikum, aber liefern wir trotzdem eine gute Show ab", sagte Trunks zu Goten, der nickte.

Die Jungs hielten ihre Fäuste in die Höhe, streckten die Daumen in die Höhe, bevor sie sie nach unten zeigten.

„Das ist dein Ende -", fing Trunks an.

„Majin Buu!", endete Goten. Er drehte sich zu Trunks und schmollte. „Findest du nicht auch, das es blöd ist, das ich nur 'Majin Buu' sage?"

Trunks verschränkte die Arme. „Du hattest noch mehr Zeilen. Ist es meine Schuld, das du sie dir nicht merken kannst?"

„Fangen wir an", Buu bleckte die Zähne.

Trunks sah zu Goten. „Sieht aus, als würde der Böse ungeduldig werden. Sollen wir ihm unsere Moves zeigen?"

„Oh, in Ordnung", meinte Goten.

„Bereit?"

„Los geht's!"

Gerade als die beiden sich vorbereiteten zu fusionieren, flog Buu auf sie zu und boxte Trunks ins Gesicht, und der Sayajin mit lavendelfarbenem Haar flog zurück.

„Was läuft falsch bei dir?!" Trunks bellte, setzte sich auf und hielt sich die Wange. „Man schlägt nicht einfach auf jemanden los!" Er stand wütend auf. „Weißt du, was ein überraschender Hieb aussagt? Das machen nur unerfahrene Kämpfer!" Er trat vor Buu. „Verstehst du, was ich sage? Wir bereiten uns hier vor, damit wir dir einen fairen Kampf liefern können! Also versuch's mit ein bisschen Geduld!" Er schritt zurück zu seinem Platz neben Goten, während er schrie. „Also, wir werden jetzt unsere Energie sammeln, du bleibst da stehen, und bist leise. Ich sag' dir Bescheid, wenn es Zeit für den Kampf ist. Versuchen wir es noch mal, bereit?"

„Jap", Goten nickte.

„Fu-sion HA!"

„Perfekt!" Piccolo freute sich, während er sie beobachtete.

Ein Licht erfüllte den Raum, dann stand Gotenks dort. Er zog eine Bewegung durch: „Nett, dich wieder zu sehen, Majin Buu!"

„Ah, ja", Buu lächelte böse. „Da ist mein Kämpfer... Zu schade, das niemand hier ist, deine letzte Stunde zu betrachten."

„Letzte Stunde? Das ist ziemlich pfiffig. Schätze, du kannst Witze erzählen, jetzt, wo du kein Eimer voll Schmalz mehr bist", schnarrte Gotenks. „Aber ich habe mich auch verändert. Dich erwartet eine richtige Überraschung, wenn Fäuste zu fliegen beginnen." Gotenks flog herüber und begann in Majin Buus Gesicht zu schlagen und zu treten.

„Hä?" Gotenks sah ihn verwirrt an... Warum kämpfte er nicht zurück?

Buu sah ihn an, das Gesicht missbilligend verzerrt. „Du sagtest, du würdest mir sagen, wann der Kampf losgeht..."

„Klar, wart' nur 'nen kleinen Moment", Gotenks flog ein kurzes Stück zurück, überlegte, wie er Buu stoppen könnte.

„Das wird nicht lange dauern, Erdlinge sind schwach", murmelte Buu in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Nicht ich", meldete sich Gotenks. „Ich muss mich nur aufwärmen, dann bin ich tödlich." Buu grinste, und Gotenks fuhr fort: „An diesem nächstem Angriff arbeite ich jetzt eine Weile. Sag mir was du davon hältst." Gotenks flog in die Höhe, „Ein Nuklear Tritt!" Das sagte er, ließ sich fallen und trat Buu direkt in den Nacken.

Der Angriff affektierte Buu absolut nicht und Gotenks bewegte sich, um ihn wieder anzugreifen. Egal was Gotenks Buu antat, dem Monster machte es nichts aus, und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, versuchte Buu, ihm zu sagen, wie er kämpfen solle. Das Wetter in dem Raum von Geist und Zeit änderte sich unerwartet und der Boden war mit Schnee bedeckt, sodass Gotenks Attacke nach Art eines angreifenden Bullen schwierig wurde. Aber das interessierte ihn nicht, und er schlug weiter auf Buu ein mit allen Angriffen, die ihm einfielen; eine Schande, das dem Monster nichts ausmachte. Letztendlich traf Buu Gotenks, und dieser flog rückwärts fort.

„Autsch!" Gotenks hielt sein Gesicht in Schock. „Das hat wehgetan!" Er bemerkte Piccolo im Hintergrund, der seinen Kopf in der Hand hielt.

„Wir sind verloren", murmelte Piccolo vor sich hin.

Gotenks stampfte auf Buu zu und sah ihn an, „Ich brauche ein paar Minuten."

 **xXxXx**

Er lief zu dem Namekianer herüber und packte seinen Umhang, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Piccolo sei ehrlich, glaubst du, das ich diesen Kerl irgendwie besiegen kann?"

Der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaube, das es möglich ist, alles zu schaffen, du musst es nur ernst nehmen."

„Das ist keine Antwort", Gotenks zog wieder an seinem Umhang. „Ich, äh -", er warf einen Blick zu Buu herüber. Er zerrte Piccolo in eine Ecke, von der er ausging, das Majin Buu sie nicht hören können würde. „Ich schlage so stark ich kann. Ich habe jeden Trick versucht, den ich kenne – und einige von mir."

„Was von dir?" Piccolo legte den Kopf schief.

„Meine eigenen Angriffe! Das machen alle wahren Krieger! Außerdem hab' ich mir ein paar Strategien ausgedacht, die später nützlich sein können..."

„Ist das so?", fragte Piccolo sarkastisch. „Und welche 'Strategien' genau spucken dir im Kopf umher?"

„Ich habe ihn denken lassen, das ich schwächer wär, als ich tatsächlich bin, ich habe nämlich einen großen Trick im Ärmel versteckt!"

„Gotenks..." Piccolo schnaubte genervt. „Warum hast diese Attacke nicht als erstes eingesetzt?!"

„Was? Weil ich will, das man sich an das hier erinnert, weil es etwas besonderes war, und keine einfache Streiterei."

„Verstehst du, das das Schicksal der Welt auf deiner Fähigkeit ihn zu besiegen ruht?!" Der Namekianer schrie laut.

„ALLES WAS IHR TUT, IST REDEN!" Buu schrie lauter, seine Kräfte schossen in die Höhe, er war schließlich zornig.

 **xXxXx**

„Ist gut, lass uns mit der zweiten Runde anfangen!", rief Gotenks, und flog auf das Monster zu.

„Ich sollte große Krieger bekämpfen, aber es ist nicht großes an dir."

Gotenks funkelte Buu wütend an. „Ist das so? Ich hab nämlich ein Geheimnis... Ich habe Strategien benutzt, und bin stärker als du denkst!" Er schoss seine Energie in die Höhe... Nur um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Toller Move, oder? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt anfangen, weg zu rennen."

Energie umgab Gotenks, als er zum Super Sayajin wurde, und zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, glaubte Piccolo daran, dass sie das tatsächlich schaffen könnten. Gotenks grinste, größtenteils um anzugeben.

„Zeit, das Rumgealber zu beenden. Was sagst du, Ekelpaket? Bist du bereit?" Er saß auf dem Boden, während er das sagte. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Techniken ich jetzt einsetzen soll... Ich werde mir ein paar für später aufheben, aber jetzt brauch ich was Gutes."

„Gotenks!", bellte Piccolo genervt.

„Schön, schön, ich hab eine", er stand auf und stieß einen Finger in die Höhe. „Cosmic Halo!" Er bewegte seinen Finger im Kreis, um eine Ringförmige Konstruktion erscheinen zu lassen. Gotenks warf sie und ließ sie direkt über Buu anhalten, und senkte sie auf ihn herab, und es verengte sich um den Bauch des Monsters. Gotenks dachte schon, dass er gewonnen hatte, aber da lag er falsch... Buu befreite sich mit leichter Hand! Der Sayajin funkelte das Monster wütend an... Ihn zu besiegen würde mehr verlangen... Buu rannte auf Gotenks zu, der gerade noch dem Schlag ausweichen konnte.

„Knapp daneben is auch vorbei", Goten grinste keck, dann sah er Buu direkt neben sich. Das Monster trat fest in seine Seite.

Gotenks schlug sich nicht gut, und das wusste er. Nachdem ein Schlag sowohl ihn, als auch Piccolo in einer Wanne landen hatte lassen, entschied er sich, ernster zu kämpfen. Er verpasste Buu eine Kopfnuss... was nicht besonders schlau war, aber Buu etwas wehtat.

„Hey Majin-Po", Gotenks zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, „wie geht's deinen Kopfschmerzen? Ich habe schon 'ne Weile darauf gewartet, um das hier einzusetzen. Sie ist neu, also sorry, wenn's etwas happig ist", Gotenks sammelte seine Energie. „Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacke!" Urplötzlich stieß er eine weiße Rauchwolke aus, der Arme sprossen.

„Was zur Hölle... ist das?", fragte Piccolo, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren.

Ein Kopf ploppte nach vorn und er sah genauso aus wie Gotenks. Es konnte sogar sprechen! „ _Hi, fertig Buu?_ ", fragte es ihn.

„Ich warne dich einmal, Buu", begann Gotenks, dann schlos _s sich der Geist_ ihm an. „ _Legst du dich mit dem Geist an, bist du bald Geschichte._ "

Der Geist flog auf Buu zu, der versuchte, _ihn wegzuwischen, der Geist explodierte de_ nnoch. Das Monster war vollkommen deformiert und zuckte, war aber noch am Leben. Gotenks sprang fröhlich auf und ab, dann spuckte er noch zehn Geister hervor. Wie der erste auch, sahen sie alle wie Gotenks aus, und bis zu einem gewissen Grad benahmen sie sich auch wie er. Gotenks ließ sie sich in einer Reihe aufstellen.

„Hey", Piccolo zog Gotenks' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Falls du's verpasst hast... er ist wieder da", sagte er, und deutete auf Buu, der etwas Saft trank und ein Magazin las.

„Der Punk!" Gotenks raste vor Wut. „Der nimmt sich Sachen raus! Ich werde ihn gleich in die Luft jagen, und er trinkt 'nen Softdrink! Schwing dich auf die Füße, Buu!"

„Warum sollte ich?" Buu war desinteressiert.

„Nummer eins und zwei, erteilt ihm eine Lektion!"

Die ersten zwei Geister flogen zu ihm. Buu, der wusste, was kommen würde, bewegte sich rechtzeitig ein Stück zur Seite, die Geister krachten ineinander und flogen in die Luft. Gotenks redete mit seinen Mini – Geistern, während Piccolo zusah, seine Augen riesig, angesichts der Dämlichkeit des Jungen. Zwei Geister berührten sich und... BÄM.

„Okay, vergesst diese zwei Idioten! Nummer zehn, bleib neben mir, alle anderen, Abmarsch!" Die verbliebenen Geister schlossen einen Kreis, und sprachen, als hätten sie etwas zu Essen gefunden. Buu, neugierig wie immer, dank seines Magens, ging zu ihnen herüber.

„ _Willste sehen?"_ , fragte einer der Geister ihn, dann berührten sie ihn alle.

„In Ordnung!", rief Gotenks.

„Warte Gotenks", sagte Piccolo, „sieh' mal..." Er zeigte auf Buu, der noch deformierter war, aber noch immer lebte. Gotenks drehte sich zu dem letzten Geist.

„Okay, Zeit, ihn zu erledigen!", befahl Gotenks ihm.

„ _Jawohl, Sir!_ " Der Geist salutierte, dann flog er zu Buu herüber, und flog in seinen Mund, und ließ das Monster explodieren. Teile von Buu landeten überall, und Gotenks grinste.

„Haha _! Mein Gei_ st hat aus ihm Hackfleisch gemacht!"

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei!" Piccolo rief laut in Gotenks Richtung. „Buu kann noch immer zurück kommen! Wir müssen jeden Teil von ihm vernichten."

„Ich hab das unter Kontrolle", Gotenks nickte, und wedelte mit der Hand. „Das ist nervig, meine Technik tötet Buu, und ich muss aufräumen."

„Mach sauber!", bellte Piccolo.

„Meine Fresse, Piccolo, er ist erledigt." Gotenks beschwerte sich leise, während er Teile von Buu in die Luft sprengte. „Ich kann's nicht erwarten, allen zu erzählen, das ich Buu getötet habe! Allen voran Pan und Bulla!"

„Du hast das gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Piccolo ihm. Unerwartet wurde der Wind stärker.

„Was ist los?!" Gotenks schrie.

„Da oben!", Piccolo deutete hinauf.

Gotenks sah hoch und sah ein pinken Klumpen der sich formte, und sicher, es war Buu. Er war zurück, und gemeiner als zuvor. Gotenks tat so, als hätte er keine Ideen mehr, brachte Piccolo dazu, zu denken, das sie verloren waren. Buu wickelte den pinken Klumpen auf seinem Kopf um seinen Fuß, und klatschte ihn in der Gegend herum.

„Das reicht!", donnerte Gotenks. „Der größte und beste Trick von Gotenks, den du jetzt sehen -" Er wurde unterbrochen, als Piccolo die Tür zum Raum von Geist und Zeit sprengte. „E-er hat die Tür in die Luft gejagt!"

Das gesamte Gebäude wurde zerstört... „Da", meinte Piccolo ruhig. „Jetzt sind wir für immer hier eingesperrt." Buus Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen und Piccolo fuhr fort: „Ja, das ist richtig. Die Tür zwischen dieser Dimension und der dort ist weg. Du bist ewig mit uns hier eingesperrt."

„WAS?!", schrie Gotenks, und zog eine Grimasse als Buu grollte.

„Macht's euch gemütlich", meinte Piccolo.

Gotenks murmelte leise und ging zu den Überresten der Tür hinüber. „Ist das wahr, Piccolo? Sitzen wir hier wirklich fest?"

„Ja", bestätigte Piccolo, „das war unser einziger Ausweg."

„Wie essen wir Süßigkeiten?!", verlangte Buu zu wissen.

„Können wir nicht", sagte Piccolo einfach. „Es gibt hier keine."

„Keine Eiscreme?! Keine Schokolade?!" Buu schrie, und ging weg, murmelte über Süßigkeiten.

„SUPER! EINFACH SUPER! WER HAT DIR GESAGT, DAS DU UNS HIER EINSCHLIE?EN SOLLST? ZU DEINER INFORMATION, ICH HATTE MIR MEINE BESTE TECHNIK NOCH AUFGEHOBEN!" Gotenks kreischte Piccolo entgegen.

„WAS?!", stotterte dieser hervor. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?!"

„Ich hab versucht, den Kampf fantastisch zu machen! Wenn du mich gelassen hättest, hätte ich Buu schon erledigt, und wir wären wieder draußen! Du hast es versaut!"

„Was für ein Kind bist du?! Die Welt in Gefahr bringen, um 'fantastischer' zu sein? Du Idiot!"

„Du bist der Idiot, weil du die Tür in die Luft gejagt hast! Bring uns hier raus, oder ich benutze meine Technik an dir!"

„Es gibt keinen Weg hier raus!", schrie Piccolo. „Der einzige Weg ist weg! Weg! Weg!"

„Buu will Süßes!", beschwerte sich das Monster. „Will jetzt Süßes!" Plötzlich fing Buu an, zu schreien, erschuf ein Loch und kroch hindurch. Er war fort, und Gotenks und Piccolo blieben geschockt zurück.

 **xXxXx**

Die Z-Kämpfer die noch draußen in Gottes Palast waren, hörten alle den lauten, kreischenden Schrei, der durch den Tempel hallte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Bulma, die die Hände von Pan und Bulla hielt.

Buu tauchte vor ihnen auf, und alle erstarrten vor Angst. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, seine Lippen verzerrt. „Keine Süßigkeiten mehr? Von wegen, keine Süßigkeiten mehr!" Er verwandelte Yamchu in was Süßes, und alle schrien los.

„Mädchen, rennt und versteckt euch!" Bulma stieß ihre Rücken an.

„Mami!", fing Bulla an.

„Geht!", sie stieß sie erneut.

Pan ergriff Bullas Hand und lief auf den Tempel zu, versuchte, die Schreie von den anderen auszusperren. Ein Schauder lief ihren Rücken herunter, als es leise wurde. Das bedeutete eine Sache... Die Mädchen waren nicht schnell genug, und bald hatte Buu die beiden auch eingeholt.

' _Trunks!_ ' Pan rief nach dem einzigen, de _r ihr h_ elfen können würden. Das letzte, was sie sah, waren die schrecklichen roten Augen von Buu.

 **xXxXx**

„Oh nein!" In dem Raum von Geist und Zeit stockte Gotenks der Atem. „Er ist draußen, was machen wir jetzt? Er bringt sie alle um!"

„Wir müssen schreien...", gab Piccolo zum Besten. „Buus Vibrationen haben einen Riss in diese Dimension gerissen, also müssen wir versuchen, das selbe zu tun."

„Ja, okay, bin drin", Gotenks nickte.

Beide standen dort und schrien ins Nichts... Sie sahen ziemlich lächerlich aus. Sie versuchten es noch einmal, dann entschied Gotenks, eine andere Technik zu nutzen.

„Was machst du?", fragte Piccolo ihn.

„Versuch's mal mit Raten", grinste Gotenks.

Piccolo schlug ihm hart auf den Hinterkopf. „Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Spielchen! Denk an alle da draußen! Bulma, Bulla... Pan!" Mit einem Schlag wurde Gotenks Gesicht ernst.

Er begann zu schreien, den lautesten, den Piccolo bis dato gehört hatte. Und als er fertig war... war er ein dreifacher Super Sayajin.

„Du bist... ein..." Er flüsterte erstaunt.

„Ja", mehr sagte Gotenks nicht, dann schrie er wie Buu es getan hatte.

Er war erfolgreich und ein Riss entstand. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, bevor er hinein sprang, Piccolo direkt hinter ihm. Gotenks landete vor Gottes Palast und sah Gotenks der dort saß, essend.

Aus dem Nichts traf Gotenks eine Stimme wie ein Backstein es täte, zwang ihn auf die Knie, während er seinen Kopf festhielt. Es wiederholte sich einfach nur immer wieder...

' _Trunks!_ '

„Gotenks?", fragte Piccolo, er wusste nicht, was der Junge zu tun versuchte.

„WO IST SIE?!" Gotenks brüllte und stand auf, Piccolos Augen weit _eten si_ ch. Gerade hatte er sich mehr wie Trunks, als Goten angehört... Das war nicht gut...

„Wer?", fragte Buu abwesend. „Da waren viele... Schwierig zu sagen, von wem du redest. Aber, keine Sorge... Buu hat seine Süßigkeiten bekommen."

Gotenks fletschte die Zähne und ballte die Fäuste, während die Aura um seinen Körper immer dunkler wurde. „Du hast sie gegessen...", sagte er langsam, „Du hast sie alle gegessen... Du Bastard...", mit dem Satz flog Gotenks auf Buu zu.

Gotenks traf Buu, und der flog durch den halben Tempel und zerstörte ihn. Der junge Sayajin fand das Monster bald wieder und fing an, auf ihn ein zu trommeln. Buu konnte sich gegen die Schläge verteidigen, und das machte Gotenks nur noch zorniger.

Buu griff Gotenks' Bein und fing an, ihn umher zu schleudern, ließ ihn dann los und er flog durch den Palast. Gotenks schoss aus dem See heraus, in dem er gelandet war, und schoss einen Energiestrahl auf Buu, teilte ihn in der Hälfte durch. Dann sammelte er in beiden seiner Hände Energie, schickte sie zu dem, was von Buu übrig war. Gotenks Sieg war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Buu schnell wiederkam und etwas von seinem Körper um Gotenks und schmiss ihn in Richtung eines Berges.

„Ich bin wieder dran!" Gotenks rieb sich den Kopf, dann blies er einen riesigen Ballon heraus und brachte vierzehn Geister hervor. „ATTACKE!" Er schrie, und alle Geister griffen gleichzeitig an.

Als sie fertig waren, tauchte Gotenks neben Buu auf und schlug ihn zu Boden. Buu ordnete sich schnell wieder und schrie Gotenks an. Dieser flog los, dachte sich, das er, wenn er Buu müde kriegen würde, aber dann wurde er aufgehalten, als Buu seine Haare festhielt und einen Energiestrahl auf ihn richtete. Gotenks landete vor dem Palast, und zerstörte ein weiteres Stück davon.

„Worüber regst du dich so auf?", rief Gotenks Piccolo zu.

„Ihr zerstört den Palast Gottes!", schrie der als Antwort.

„Oh... ja", Gotenks zuckte die Schultern, und sah zu Buu, der wieder in die Höhe schwebte.

Er beobachtete das Monster begierig, während Piccolo weiterhin wegen der Zerstörung des Palasts austickte. Buu rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und rollte durch den Palast, machte noch mehr Chaos als sowieso schon vorhanden war. Gotenks sperrte ihn dann in einer Art Ball ein.

„Gut gemacht, Gotenks! So wurdest du trainiert!", jubelte Piccolo.

„Danke", meinte Gotenks. „Aber das wird nicht lange halten... Also, wir müssen etwas anderes machen, um ihn zu erledigen... Hm, aber was? Ich weiß! Ich mache den Spiking Buu Ball Slam!"

„Was heißt das?" Piccolo legte den Kopf schief.

„Es ist ein neuer Angriff", Gotenks grinste. „Willste helfen? Fertig?"

Piccolo hob die Hände in die Höhe.

„Wenn wir als ein Team arbeiten werden, musst du mir antworten, wenn ich dich was frage. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Du hast mir beigebracht, ein Teamplayer zu sein, Piccolo, und ich brauche dich jetzt. Glaube mir, wenn ich glauben würde, das ich das alleine hinbekäme, würde ich dich nicht fragen. Jetzt ist aber nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig."

„Ja, ich weiß das", murmelte Piccolo, dessen Gesicht in einem tiefrot erleuchte war.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Beeil dich einfach!"

Gotenks warf den Ball zu Piccolo, der den kurz darauf zurückwarf. Gotenks warf den Ball zu Boden, und folgte ihm, ließ Piccolo in der Luft zurück, beschämt und sich fragend, warum der einzige Kämpfer, der noch übrig war, so dermaßen lächerlich sein musste.

Gotenks fand den Punkt, den Majin Buu getroffen hatte, und war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Piccolo allerdings, wusste, das Piccolo noch am Leben war und sagte Gotenks das auch. Also hat Gotenks, der war, wer er nun mal war, machte sich über Piccolo lustig, bis Buu letztlich eine Energiewelle ausbrechen ließ, um Gotenks mitzuteilen, das er nicht mit dem Kampf fertig war.

Gotenks hatte nur noch fünf Minuten seiner Fusion und er versuchte sein Möglichstes, mit Buu mitzuhalten. Das Monster allerdings grinste, als Gotenks endgültig aus dem Super Sayajin Status fiel. Alle Hoffnung schien verloren – jedenfalls, bis ein Strahl Buu davon abhielt, Gotenks komplett zu erledigen, bevor die Fusion sich löste.

„Gohan!", rief Gotenks glücklich aus. „Du bist am Leben!"

Gohan lächelte von seinem Platz in der Luft aus, als er die beiden Jungen ansah. Er nickte, dann sprach er: „Ihr Jungs bleibt bei Piccolo." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Buu.

„Buu, es ist Zeit, das ich nochmal gegen dich kämpfe!" Buu drehte sich zu Gohan, und schnarrte, kämpfte aber trotzdem gegen ihn.

Der Kampf, den die beiden Jungen sahen, war fantastisch. Gohan war ein wahrlich meisterhafter Kämpfer! Als Gohan durchatmete, entschieden sich Goten und Trunks, nochmal eine Fusion zu versuchen, um ihm zu helfen. Was sie nicht wussten, war, das Buu ein Stück seines Rückens heraus gelöst hatte, das jetzt langsam aber sicher, sich auf die Jungen zu bewegte...

Sobald Gotenks auftauchte, umwickelte ihn der Teil von Buu, absorbierte ihn und schickte ihn zurück zu sich selbst. Die Augen von Gohan und Piccolo wurden weit, als sie beobachteten, wie Buu sich schon wieder veränderte. Es schien, als kenne dieses Monster kein Ende...

Die Dinge lagen nicht gut. Nicht nur absorbierte Buu Gotenks, sondern er schnappte sich kurz darauf auch Piccolo. Bald darauf tauchte Goku auf und es sah besser aus... Zuerst jedenfalls, nämlich bis Gohan absorbiert wurde. Vegeta wurde von King Yema eine Weile lang zur Erde geschickt und Goku fand ihn schnell. Der Prinz der Sayajins war nicht glücklich, ihn zu sehen... Sein Stolz war immer noch davon angeknackst, das Goku nicht zum dreifachen Super Sayajin geworden war, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Goku allerdings, redete dem Mann Vernunft ein, indem er ihn an seine Familie erinnerte. Sie steckten sich besondere Ohrringe an, die der alte Kaioshin Goku gegeben hatte, und Vegeto ward geboren. Er war angeberisch, genauso wie Gotenks, aber er hatte mehr Erfahrung und machte Buu fertig – selbst als Schokolade!

 **xXxXx**

Als sie in Buus Magen waren, löste sich die Fusion, aber sie mussten zusammenarbeiten, um ihre Söhne und Piccolo aus Buu zu befreien, als auch zu entkommen. Als sie es taten, veränderte Buu sich... Kid Buu war da, und bereitete sich darauf vor, die Erde in die Luft zu jagen.

Kibito Kai tauchte auf, um Goku, Vegeta, Dende und Mister Satan zu retten. Er hatte aber nicht genug Zeit, um die Jungen und Piccolo zu schnappen. Buu, das schreckliche Monster, das er war, überlebte die Explosion der Erde und schafften es auf den Planeten der Kais, wohin Kibito alle gebracht hatte. Goku gewann eine Runde Stein-Schere-Papier gegen Vegeta, und trat zuerst gegen Buu an. Dende, gelang es, die Namekianer zu benachrichtigen, die sich bereit erklärten, den Sayajins zu helfen. Mit dem ersten Wunsch, wurde die Erde wieder hergestellt. Als zweites wurden alle wieder ins Leben gebracht.

Über den ganzen Erdball verteilt fingen Menschen an, wieder aufzutauchen, keine Ahnung, was passiert war, oder weshalb sie wieder zurück gebracht worden waren. Nur die Z-Kämpfer wussten, was wirklich abgegangen war. Die meisten von ihnen waren in Gottes Palast, mit Ausnahme der männlichen Sayajins und Piccolo.

„Mama!", schrie Pan und rannte in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

„Mein Baby!", gellte Chi-Chi fröhlich, die ihre Tochte in die Arme schloss.

' _Trunks...!_ ', rief Pan aus, betend, das Trunks antworten möge.

' _Panna!_ ' Er antwortete sofort. ' _Du lebst!_ '

' _Ja, das sind alle! Was ist passiert?_ '

' _Buu ist entkommen und hat euch alle getötet. Gotenks ist gegen ihn angetreten, aber kurz darauf hat sich die Fusion gelöst. Aber, hey, rat' mal? Gohan ist zurück und es geht ihm gut!_ '

Pans Lächeln wurde riesig, und sie drehte sich um, um allen die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Eine Stimme unter _brach sie a_ llerdings.

„ **Bewohner der Erde** ", eine Stimme sch _ien vo_ m Horizont auszugehen. Sie hörte _sich an, wie_ Vege _ta. „_ _ **Ihr wurdet eben zurück auf d**_ **ie E** _ **rde gebracht. Das Monster Majin Buu hat die Erde vernichtet und euch getötet. Er wird das erneut tun, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten. Wi**_ **r br** **auchen eure Hilfe... Wir müssen ihn aufhalten. Hebt eure Hände ihn die Luft.** "

„Das ist Vegeta! **" Bulma strahlte u** nd hob ihre Hände in die Höhe, bevor alle anderen das auch taten.

Ein paa **r Minuten vergingen und die Z-Kämpfer konnten all die Energie fühlen, es war nicht viel.**

 **„** ** **Lasst ihn nicht gewinnen**** **", zischte Vegeta, der deutlich genervt war.**

 **'** ** _Warum heben keine Menschen die Hände?_** **',** **fragte Pan Trunks.**

 **'** ** _Tja, überleg' ma_** _l,_ _eine seltsame Stimme, die vom Himmel kommt..._ '

„ **WENN IHR EURE ENERGIE NICHT GEBT WERDEN WIR ALLE STERBEN!** " Vegeta schrie.

' _Nicht zu erwähnen, eine nicht allzu freundliche Stimme_ ', fügte Trunks hinzu.

 **Pan konnte nicht and** ers, als trotz der Situation zu lachen.

Bal _d meldete sich eine andere Stimme zu_ Wort: „ **Es tut mir Lei** _ **d, wegen meines Freundes, aber er hat Recht. Wir brauche**_ **n eu** ** **re Energie. Bitte hebt eure Hände. Tut es nicht für**** **uns, tut es für di** _ **e Erde!**_ _"_

 _„Das ist Papa!" Pan jubelte._

 _La_ ngsam kam mehr Energie, aber das hörte auch schnell wieder auf. Es schien, als wollte niemand helfe **n...**

 **„** ** **Hey Leute, ich bin's, der Weltmeister!**** **" Die Stimme von Mister Satan erschallte. „** ** **Warum helft ihr dem Planeten nicht? Die Erd**** **e braucht euch! Gebt mir bitte eure Energie, damit ich euch retten kann!** " Das rief Mister Satan und einfach so geben Menschen über den **ganzen Planeten verteilt Energie.**

 **'** ** _Verarsch mich nicht_** _!_ ', wüte **te Trunks. '** ** _Sie hören auf ihn?!_** **'**

 **'** ** _Hätten wir uns denken können, das sie ihm glauben würden, sie glau_** _ben auch, er wäre der Weltm_ _eister..._ '

Jeder konzentrierte sich, sie konnten B _uu fühlen, und sie konnten s_ eine Energie fühl _en. Sie war gewaltiger, a_ ls all _es, was sie bis dahin gespürt hatten! Jeder war leise, als sie dara_ uf warteten, was passieren würde. Sie hatten vertrauen in Goku und Vegeta, die bisher ein unschlagbares Team waren. Die Energie wurde freigelassen und einfach so... war Kid Buu nicht mehr.

„Ich kann ihn nicht fühlen!" Yamchu strahlte begeistert.

„Sie hab'n's geschafft!", sagte Krillin, der praktisch auf und ab hüpfte.

 **xXxXx**

Ein Luftstoß fuhr an ihnen vorbei und Trunks und Goten landeten vor Gottes Palast. Bulla und Pan rannten zu ihnen herüber, umarmten sie fest, und die Jungs erwiderten die Umarmungen.

„Gohan!" Pan schrie, als sie ihren älteren Bruder sah, bevor sie zu ihm eilte.

Chi-Chi und Videl sahen eilig geschockt auf und rannten dann zu ihm.

Gerade da kamen Goku und Vegeta mit Dende um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Seit ihr beiden endgültig zurück?" Alle drehten sich zu Yamchu um, der die Frage gestellt hatte.

Goku lächelte das klassische Son-Lächeln und Vegeta grinste nur. „Vorerst", sagten sie.

Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan und Pan liefen alle zu Goku, fielen über ihn her, während Bulma, Trunks und Bulla das selbe bei Vegeta taten.

 **xXxXx**

„Hey, Chi-Chi", meinte Goku eine halbe Stunde später. „Können wir jetzt nach Hause? Ich verhungere."

Chi-Chi kicherte. „Klar Goku, alles, was du willst."

„Hey Sons", rief Bulma ihnen entgegen. „Bevor ihr geht, seid am Samstag um drei in der Capsule Corp. Ich werd' zur Feier eine Grillparty steigen lassen."

„Klingt super", Goku lächelte und Chi-Chi nickte den Kopf zustimmend.

Kurz darauf waren alle auf dem Heimweg. Vegeta, Bulla und Trunks hatten sich bereits verabschiedet und waren aufgebrochen. Bulma nahm Mister Satan, Videl, und das neue Mitglied, ihrer Familie, Buu, mit.

„Wettrennen!", rief Pan ihren Brüdern zu, und rannte über die Kante des Ausgucks.

„Hey!", lachte Gohan. „Du hast nicht los gesagt!" Er hob kurz nach ihr ab.

„Wartet auf mich!", schrie Goten, und flog hinter ihnen her.

„Seid ihr drei bloß vorsichtig!", rief Chi-Chi ihnen nach, während Goku sie hochhob, und sich bereitmachte, auch abzuheben.

„Ja Ma'am!", trällerten die drei zurück.

„Es ist echt schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein, Chi-Chi", meinte Goku sanft, als er abhob.

Sie sah ihn an, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist schön, dich zu Hause zu haben", meinte sie, bevor sie ihn küsste.


	9. Die Party

****Kapitel 9 – Die Party****

„Ich mag das hier", Chi-Chi hielt ein rotes Kleid in die Höhe. „Aber das steht mir nicht", sie warf über ihre Schulter. Sie hob ein weiteres vor ihre Figur. „Nein... zu entspannt", sie warf auch dieses hinter sich, bevor sie ins Bad ging.

„Hey Pan-chan." Gohan lief in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern, wo Pan auf deren Bett saß. „Wo ist Mama?"

„Zieht sich noch an...", gab Pan einfach zu verstehen.

„Tja, du siehst sehr hübsch aus", lächelte er.

„Danke!" Pan strahlte zu ihm hoch, und fuhr mit den Händen an ihrem gelbem Sommerkleid runter.

„Gohan! Pan!" Chi-Chi rauschte aus dem Badezimmer, gekleidet in einem pinken Shirt und weiße Hosen. Ihr Haar war ordentlich hochgesteckt, der Pony im Gesicht. „Wie sieht das aus? Du auch, Goten", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, wie ihr Jüngster den Raum betrat.

„Hübsch!" Pan strahlte, und ihre Mutter lächelte.

„Oh, seht euch drei nur an!", gurrte Chi-Chi. „Meine Babys, ihr seht alle so niedlich aus! Wunderbar, jetzt sind wir fertig! Wo ist euer Vater?"

Pan zuckte mit den Schultern, sie hatte ihn seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen.

„O-oh", murmelte Goten. „Ich weiß, wo er ist..."

„Wo?" Chi-Chi hob eine Augenbraue.

„Die Vogeleier beobachten..."

„WAS?!" Die Augen der Frau zuckten. „Diese... Diese Vögel beobachten! Wir müssen los, kommt schon. Er wird uns einfach dort treffen müssen!" Sie stürmte aus dem Haus, kochend vor Wut.

Gohan lächelte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte mit seinen Geschwistern.

 **xXxXx**

Gerade, als die Sons Capsule Corp betreten wollten, krachte Yamchus neues Auto durch eine der Wände. „Danke Trunks, es ist neu", er lachte leise.

„Das ist von hier. Es hat das Logo der Capsule Corp drauf."

„Ja! Deine Mutter hat mir ein super Angebot gemacht!"

„Nun, vielleicht kann sie mir das selbe machen...?", fragte Krillin, der vor den Sons herein gelaufen kam, C18 und Marron bei ihm.

„Hallo zusammen!", grüßten die Son Kinder.

„Hey!"

„Wo ist Goku?" Krillin so sich um.

„Goku?" Chi-Chis Augen zuckten ein wenig. „Goku wer? Nie von dem gehört!" Sie stürmte davon, die Nase in die Höhe erhoben.

„Was hat er dieses Mal gemacht?" Yamchu sah zu Gohan.

„Er kriegt ein Baby!", schrie Chi-Chi, bevor sie in den äußeren, verkuppelten, Raum verschwand.

„Was macht er?", fragte C18 geschockt.

„Heheh... Das ist eine lange Geschichte", Gohan lachte nervös. „Ich erklärs' später", meinte er, bevor er seiner Mutter folgte.

„Kommt schon!" Pan ergriff Trunks und Gotens Arme und zog sie auch zur Kuppel.

 **xXxXx**

„Pan! Goten!", grüßte Bulla, die heraus gerannt kam und sie umarmte. Sie trug ein Kleid, das dem von Pan sehr ähnlich war, nur in pink.

Alle hatten Spaß. Krillin sang nicht so toll, sie aßen tonnenweise Essen, und Chi-Chi tanzte... seltsame Bewegungen.

„Der Tanz deiner Mom ist genauso cool wie dein Aufzug", kicherte Trunks, der zu Goten sah.

„Tja...", fasste Gohan zusammen. „Es ist was anderes, das ist sicher."

„Autsch." Chi-Chi richtete sich auf, und hielt ihren Rücken.

„Bist du okay, Chi?, fragte Bulma besorgt.

„Ja, es geht schon, gebt mir einfach eine Senzu Bohne, dann bin ich so gut wie neu."

Alle lachten. „So was sagt auch nur Gokus Frau", meinte Dende und es wurde leise.

„Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne ihn", murmelte Krillin.

Piccolo und Vegeta suchten nach seiner Energie. „Es geht ihm gut", versicherte Piccolo sie.

 **xXxXx**

Der Tag wurde älter und bewegte sich dem Ende entgegen. Ohlong, Yamchu, Dende, Meister Roshi und Mister Satan spielten eine Runde Poker, Gohan und Piccolo unterhielten sich, während Chi-Chi, Bulma und Videl anfingen, aufzuräumen. Die vier jüngsten Sayajins verursachten irgendwo Probleme, und Krillins Familie bereitete sich auf den Aufbruch vor. Gerade als sie hinaus wollten, eilte Goku rein.

„Hey Leute!" Er grüßte sie mit einem dämlichem Grinsen. Er lehnte sich zu Gohan: „Wo ist eure Mutter?" Er flüsterte.

„Oh! Tauchst du auch endlich mal auf!" Sie funkelte ihn zornig an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Hehe... Hi Schatz", er rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Chi-Chi fuhr einfach damit fort, ihn an zu funkeln.

„Ohh Chi-Chi, du hättest diese Eier sehen sollen! Sie waren so hilflos."

Sie seufzte: „Ich schätze, du hast nicht gegessen, und wir müssen das Essen wieder rausholen?"

Goku lachte nervös, als sein Magen als Antwort laut knurrte. Chi-Chi rollte die Augen, und bekämpfte den Drang mit allen anderen zu lachen. Das war definitiv ihr Mann, aber sie würde ihn für nichts in der Welt eintauschen.


	10. Brolys Rückkehr

**Kapitel 10 - Broly's Rückkehr**

 **3 Jahre später**

Ein paar Jahre waren vergangen seit Buu, und bislang hat die Erde nichts außer Frieden gesehen. Aber Frieden, so wussten die Z-Kämpfer, würde immer vorbei gehen. Also **fing Bulma die Suche nach den sieben mystischen Dragonballs. Videl meldete sich schnell freiwillig, und Goten und Trunks würden diesen Spaß ganz sicher nicht verpassen. Pan und Bulla hatten gefleht, mit** zu dürfen, aber es wurde ihnen verweigert, da sie erst sieben waren. Aber dank Trunks' und Pans telepathischen Bandes konnten die Mädchen mit der Gruppe mithalten, als sie einen Dragonball gefunden hatten.

Die beiden Mädchen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem riesigen Dachboden in der Capsule Corp. Von ihrem Sitzplatz aus konnten sie ihre Väter sehen, die in einem Trainingskampf verwickelt waren, Gohan lernte und ihre Mütter unterhielten sich.

„Was willst du machen?" Bulla wandte sich mit einem Seufzen zu Pan um.

Bulla sah sich im Raum um, der größtenteils voll gestellt war mit alten Möbeln und Kleidung von Oma Bunny. „Ich schätze, wir könnten nach unten gehen."

„Jaah", gähnte Pan. „Aber -" Sie unterbrach sich, als eine Stimme sie inne hielten ließ.

' _Ähm... Panna, könnten du und Bulla dahin kommen, wo Goten und ich sind?_ ', fragte Trunks' Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

' _Was is' los?_ ', wollte Pan sofort wissen.

' _Wir waren beim letzten Dragonball, als irgend so ein Freak aufgetaucht ist. Er hat angefangen Goten 'Kakarot' zu nennen, und er wusste, wer ich bin... Goten und ich wollen 'ne Fusion machen, aber wir brauchen eine Ablenkung und Videl ist nicht stark genug um ihn alleine aufzuhalten. Glaubst du, Panra würde klappen?_ '

' _Wir können's versuchen. Wo_ _ _seid ihr?__ _'_

 _ _'Die Nördlichen Berge.__ _'_

 _'_ _ _Okay, wir sind in 'ner Minute da.__ _'_

„Pan?", fragte Bulla vorsichtig, die _den Blick auf_ dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin _zu gut kannte – sie sprach mit Trunks._

 _„Wir müssen zu den Jungs", sagte Pan ihr leise. „Sie sind in Schwierigkeiten."_

 _„Okay", Bulla nickte, dann huschten sie durchs Fenster heraus, bevor sie davonflogen._

 **xXxXx**

 _Auf dem halben Weg zu den Bergen krachten sie in Videl._

 _„Videl?"_

 _„Bulla? Pan? Was macht ihr zwei hier?"_

 _„Sind auf dem Weg, den Jungs zu helfen... Was machst du hier?"_

 _„Ich hole die_ anderen, dieser Kerl ist viel stärker als wir dachten. Wartet... woher wusstet ihr, das die Jungs Hilfe brauchen?"

„Nur ein Gefühl", Pan zuckte mit den Schultern. Nur Bulla und Goten wussten von ihrer und Trunks' Fähigkeit, telepathisch miteinander zu reden.

„Oh", war alles, was Videl sagte. „Ihr Mädels solltet vorsichtig sein; Ich werde bald mit den anderen wieder da sein."

„Das ist in Ordnung", versicherte Bulla ihr, „Wir haben vor, zu fusionieren."

„Viel Glück" Videl nickte, dann flogen sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

 **xXxXx**

Die Mädchen landeten auf dem Boden und sahen Goten, die Dragonballs vor sich ausgebreitet. „Erscheine Shenlong, um den bösen Mann mit zu nehmen", er verbeugte sich.

Pan schlug sich ins Gesicht, ihr Bruder war ein Idiot, aber wenigstens versuchte er es. „Hilf ihm. Ich hol Trunks, dann könnt ihr fusionieren", sagte sie zu Bulla.

Das Mädchen nickte, und rannte zu Goten, Pan bewegte sich zu Trunks und dem unbekannten Mann. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte sie, als sie über sie hinweg flog und den Kampf beobachtete.

„Goten! Was dauert denn so lange?" Trunks gellte: „Ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen!"

Pan pfiff, und lockte die Aufmerksamkeit von Trunks, aber auch dem Fremden auf sich. „Was ist dein Problem?!" Sie schrie den Mann an.

„KAKAROT!" Er schrie und Pans Augen weiteten sich... Das war der Sayajin Name von ihrem Papa.

„Was willst du von meinem Vater?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Dein Vater?" Der Fremde neigte den Kopf, und trat einen Schritt von Trunks weg... „Pan...", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Lächeln, erinnerte sich an das Mädchen von zuvor.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", flüsterte Pan, der es eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief.

„Bleib von ihr weg!", schrie Trunks den Mann an.

Bevor es eines der Kinder sah, war der Fremde direkt vor Pan. Er verweilte weniger als eine Sekunde vor ihr, dann schlug er sie in einen Felshaufen.

„ICH SAGTE DOCH, BLEIB WEG VON IHR!", schrie Trunks und wurde vom Super Sayajin und traf den Mann mit einem Energiestrahl, der ihn in den nächsten See beförderte.

Pan sprang schnell aus den Felsen auf, rieb ihre Stirn und flog zu Trunks herüber. „Geht's dir gut?" Er umarmte sie fest.

Pan nickte mit dem Kopf, und sah zu ihm auf. Er war so kurz davor, ein zweifacher Super Sayajin zu sein, selbst wenn sie das nur fühlen konnte. Aber ihn blockierte was... „Trunks du musst den zweifachen schaffen."

„Panna... ich kann nicht, ich meine, ich glaube, das ich es nicht kann..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Was sagst du mir immer?" Pan lächelte ihn an. „Gib niemals auf Trunks. Du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du's nicht versuchst." Trunks sah sie leer an. „Okay..." Sie überlegte, „Warum bist du gerade eben zum Super Sayajin geworden?"

Die Aura, die Trunks umgab wurde dunkler, und er ballte die Fäuste. „Er hat dich geschlagen."

„Okay... Jetzt stell dir vor, das er mich wieder schlägt, und ich habe keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen."

Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" Trunks ließ sie los, griff seinen Kopf. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ungewollte Bilder in seinen Kopf drangen.

„Tu's für mich... Es könnte mit deiner Blockade helfen."

Trunks grollte, die Bilder wurden deutlicher. Der Mann, dieser schreckliche Mann, tat Pan weh – seiner Panna. Trunks schrie, ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf und explodierte letztlich. Pan bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Armen, als seine Energie um sie herum flackerte. Als sie sie herunter nahm um sich zu sehen, ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn sah! Sein Haar war länger und seine Muskeln größer!

Trunks sah zu Pan und sie lächelte ihn stolz an. „Du hast es geschafft Trunks!" Sie umarmte ihn fest.

Trunks grinste und hielt Pan fest, und blickte zu dem Punkt des Sees, wo Blasen aufstiegen. Der Mann war nicht tot – noch nicht. „Er wird dich nie wieder berühren Panna, ich versprechs."

 **xXxXx**

Gerade als der Mann aus dem See schoss, kamen die anderen an. „Broly!", flüsterten die anderen Sayajins.

„Du lebst noch?", fragte Krillin geschockt.

„Nicht Kakarot." Vegeta hielt einen Arm vor Goku, der abheben wollte. „Trunks ist noch nicht fertig, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Keine Sorge, du kommst noch dran."

„Ja, lass ihn fertigmachen." Broly grinste fies. „Und ich dachte, du wärst in dem Alter stark gewesen", er sah zu Gohan.

„Trunks ist stärker, als ich es in dem Alter war?" Gohans Augen waren riesig.

„Geh mit deinem Vater da runter, damit du nicht verletzt wirst." Trunks ließ von Pan ab. Sie nickte und flog ein Stück runter, aber nicht zu den anderen.

„Tja..." Goku legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. „Trunks ist sehr mächtig, aber das ist versteckt, so wie es bei dir war", sagte er zu Gohan. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist seltsam."

„Er ist endlich ein zweifacher..." Vegeta grinste stolz.

„Ja, er ist weiter gekommen und er ist stärker, als du es warst", verhöhnte Broly Gohan. „Es ist seltsam... Wie sind sie so jung geworden?", fragte er. Die älteren Männer antworteten nicht, Trunks und Pan wussten noch nicht von ihren zukünftigen Gegenparts... „Wie auch immer, lasst uns Trunks' Kräfte austesten... Weißt du, sicherstellen, das sie noch da sind, oder?" Broly lachte.

Genau wie zuvor, war er schneller als sie blinzeln konnte vor ihr. Aber, bevor Broly sie diesmal schlagen konnte, griff Trunks sie. Nun stand er mehrere Fuß über Brolys Kopf, Pan sicher in seinen Armen.

„Ich sagte doch, das du sie nicht anfassen sollst." Trunks funkelte den Mann mit dunklen Augen an.

Pan sah zu Trunks auf, sah etwas in ihm, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte eine dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab, aber sie hatte keine Angst... Nein, wenn überhaupt fühlte sie sich sicher. Trunks drehte seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen, und sie konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas. Geh zu den anderen da rüber, während ich das hier fertig mache."

Pan nickte und landete neben ihrem Vater. Goku lächelte, und legte einen Arm um Pans Schultern.

„Weißt du, Bursche, du schaffst es immer, mich anzupissen", Broly grollte.

„Gut", Trunks' Grinsen war unerreicht stolz.

Broly griff Trunks mit unfassbaren Bewegungen an, aber der junge Sayajin konnte ihnen ausweichen, machte den älteren wütend. Trunks trat nach Broly, schickte ihn ein paar Meter dem Boden entgegen, dann packte der verrückte Kerl Trunks' Bein und schleuderte ihn hinunter, bevor er ihn in einen Berg schleuderte und der zerbröckelte.

„Mehr kannst du nicht?" Trunks lachte, als er aus den Felsbrocken kletterte. Pan sah ihm dabei zu, die Augen groß. Sie wusste, das Trunks Energie verlor, aber er war so stur wie sein Vater und weigerte sich, das zuzugeben.

„Oh nein", murmelte Piccolo, alle drehten sich um und sahen Trunks und Broly die sich gegenseitig zeitgleich mit Attacken bombardierten. Die Energiebälle erreichten die Erde, und ließ alle zu Boden krachen.

„Kakarot! Mach diese Kamehameha Sache von dir und lass uns das beenden!" Vegeta stand auf, half Bulla, die vor einer Minute mit Goten im Schlepptau bei ihnen angekommen war, auch auf.

„Was ist, wenn Trunks ihn besiegt?" Goku stand auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Guck dir das doch an Kakarot, der spielt was vor! Er hat nicht genug Energie, um ihn zu erledigen. Broly ist sehr geschwächt, du wirst es machen müssen."

Pan krabbelte zu Trunks, der neben einem Felsen lehnte. Er sah wirklich schlimm aus, aber er lächelte sie an, wollte nicht, das sie sich Sorgen machte. „Hier, nimm ein bisschen von meiner Energie", meinte er zu Goku, hielt seine Hand in die Höhe, ein blauer Lichtschein stieg davon auf und wanderte zu Goku herüber.

„Meine auch", sagte Pan, die dasselbe tat. Alle anderen folgten sogleich und Goku wurde stärker.

„Kamehame HA!" Goku formte ein Ball, und traf Broly direkt an der Brust.

Zum gefühlt millionsten Mal flogen alle zu Boden. Trunks und Pan landeten zusammen auf einer Klippe. Pan setzte sich langsam auf, dann half sie Trunks. Sie sahen Broly nirgends – Goku hatte ihn erledigt! Oder, so sah es aus, bis ein Haufen Felsen sich verschob und das Monster heraustrat. Alle außer Trunks und Pan waren noch benebelt. Broly entdeckte sie und er grollte leise.

„Ihr zwei", er deutete auf sie.

„Wir", Trunks grinste, als er langsam aufstand, zog Pan mit sich. „Panna, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Pan drehte sich zu ihm um, aber er sah immer noch Broly an. „Okay... was brauchst du?"

„Ich werde einen Energiestrahl machen und ich will, das du mir hilfst. Goku hat ihn geschwächt, also können wir ihn mit all unserer Kräfte erledigen."

„Okay", Pan packte seine Hand. „Lass meine Hand aber nicht los", flüsterte sie, wusste sie doch, das sie es ohne ihn nicht schaffen würde.

„Niemals", flüsterte er zurück. Er sah endlich zu ihr, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Broly. „Bereit?", fragte er, als Broly anfing, auf sie zu zurennen.

„So bereit es nur geht..."

' _Eins..._ '

' _Zwei..._ '

' _Drei...!_ ', sagten sie gemeinsam, und schossen einen Energiestrahl auf Broly. Ein strahlend blaues Licht schoss aus ihren Handflächen und traf Broly. Die zwei sahen, wie er _verschwand. Trunks und Pan st_ anden einen Moment da, dann fing Pan an zu lachen. Sie umarmte Trunks fest, und er schwang sie umher.

„Wir haben's geschafft!" Pan sagte es immer wieder, bis die anderen anfingen, aufzuwachen.

„Was is passiert?" Gohan setzte sich auf, und rieb sich den Kopf.

Trunks und Pan tauschten einen Blick, beide waren sich einig, das sie den anderen nicht erzählen würden, das sie Broly getötet hatten. „Goku hat's geschafft, er hat Broly gekillt!", sagte Trunks.

„Echt?" Goku hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hätte schwören können, das ich ihn nochmal gespürt hätte."

„Nein, gar nicht", Pan schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du hast ihn erwischt, Papa."

„Der Hammer!" Goten jubelte fröhlich.

„Trunks, bist du in Ordnung?" Krillin wandte sich an den kleinen Jungen. „Du wurdest ziemlich fertiggemacht."

„Ja, ich bin okay", nickte Trunks.

„Ich frag mich, ob das, was Broly gesagt hat, wahr ist", sinnierte Gohan. „Ihr wisst schon, das Trunks stärker sein soll als ich. Und, du weißt, das du nicht mit deiner ganzen Kraft gekämpft hast", sagte er zu Trunks.

„Es war ziemlich so, wie als Gohan zum ersten Mal zum Super Sayajin geworden ist", überlegte Piccolo.

„Ich würde sagen, das Broly irgendwo recht hatte", fügte Goku hinzu. „Du könntest gut und gerne eines Tages der stärkste Sayajin werden", meinte er an Trunks gewandt.

Goku und Vegeta sahen aus, als dächten sie nach, Goten sah begeistert aus, Bulla und Videl schienen verwirrt, Gohan, Piccolo und Krillin sahen etwas geschockt aus. Pan sah zu Trunks in die Höhe und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich, der stärkste Sayajin?" Trunks lachte. „Ha! Es gibt noch dich, meinen Vater und Gohan. Ganz zu schweigen von Panna, wenn sie älter wird. Broly war nur wütend auf mich, mehr ist das nicht."

„Hey, was ist damit, das ich der Stärkste sein könnte?" Goten verschränkte die Arme.

„Goten, Goten, Goten, hast du deine Lektion nicht beim letzten Mal gelernt, von uns beiden werde ich immer der stärkere sein, oder?", höhnte Trunks, dann fingen beide Jungen an, zu lachen.

„Nur weil du gemogelt hast", murmelte Goten. „Komm schon, lass uns Videospiele spielen."

„Warum? Damit ich dich dabei auch fertigmachen kann?", stichelte Trunks, als sie abhoben.

 **xXxXx**

„Was meinst du Dad?" Gohan sah zu Goku, und das taten auch alle anderen.

„Ich glaube, das Trunks der Stärkste von uns sein wird. Es ist versteckt, wie es vor Jahren bereits war, aber es ist diesmal was anders... Ich weiß nicht, es ist... mächtiger? Vielleicht weil er adlig ist... der Prinz der Sayajins, vielleicht?"

„Kakarot, wir wissen beide, das das nicht wahr ist", stellte Vegeta klar. „Weil Pan genauso versteckte Kräfte hat, wie zuvor."

Pans Augen wurden groß, als sich alle zu ihr umdrehten. Sie hatte keine versteckten Kräfte... Sie war nur Pan. „Haha", sie fälschte ein Lachen. „Der Witz war gut, aber ich verstecke keine Kräfte." Sie wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Bulla: „Wie wär's, wenn wir uns Eis holen?"

„Klar!", rief Bulla aufgeregt aus, und zog ihre Freundin mit.

„Sie glauben es beide nicht..." Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist dort drin, wie es all die Jahre zuvor war."

„Keine Sorge", seufzte **Goku. „Eines Tages werden sie diese Macht brauchen, und wenn es soweit ist... Wird sie auf sie warten."**


	11. Pans erstes Turnier

**Kapitel 11 - Pans erstes Turnier**

 _*Drei Jahre später*_

Pan war gelangweilt... Was könnte eine zehnjährige tun? Ihr Vater und Goten trainierten für ein kommendes Turnier, und ihre Mutter war entweder am Kochen oder Putzen... Gohan war eine Weile schon ausgezogen, und Pan wollte ihn und Videl nicht nerven, weil sie noch immer 'Flitterten', so wie ihre Mutter es gern ausdrückte.

Mit einem Seufzer, stand Pan auf, und pustete ihren Pony aus der Stirn. Sie streckte sich, und ging zu einem nahegelegenem Fenster, als ein Klopfen an der Tür sie aufhorchen ließ. Sie hob eine Augenbraue, suchte nach dem Ki der Person, und lächelte, als ihr klar, wurde, das sie den Ki bereits kannte! Sie lief auf die Tür zu.

„Pan, könntest du zur Tür gehen?" Die Stimme von Chi-Chi erklang aus der Küche.

„Jawohl Ma'am!", rief Pan zurück, bereits neben der Tür angekommen... und öffnete sie weit.

Trunks stand auf der Türschwelle, ein geknicktes Grinsen im Gesicht und eine Augenbraue erhoben. Pan schrie seinen Namen und fiel mit einer Umarmung über ihn her, als hätte sie ihn Wochenlang nicht gesehen, obwohl es nur zwei Tage waren.

„Panna!" Er gluckste, hob sie vom Boden hoch und sie lachte. Er setzte sie wieder ab, strahlend lächelnd.

Pan sah den Vierzehnjährigen an, grinsend. Selbst jetzt machte der Altersunterschied ihnen nichts, sie waren immer noch die besten Freunde.

„Machen du, oder die anderen beim Turnier mit?" Er hob eine Braue.

„Ja, mein Papa und Goten machen mit... Und rate mal, was noch? Heute Morgen hat Mama mir gesagt, das ich auch mitmachen könne! Ich wollte es dir später erzählen, aber ich bin echt froh, das ich dir's jetz' schon sagen kann!" Sie strahlte und hüpfte auf und ab. Sie packte seine Hand, führte ihn ins Haus. „Das wird mein erstes Turnier!"

„Ich weiß", lachte Trunks, und folgte ihr hinein. „Mein Vater und ich nehmen auch teil, also pass besser auf dich auf!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich dachte schon, das ich gehört hätte, wie Pan deinen Namen schreit", lachte Chi-Chi leise, als sie den zwei Kindern entgegensah.

„Mama...", Pan errötete, und Trunks gackerte.

Die Frau lächelte weiter, sah Trunks einfach nur an. „Du weißt, das du nicht klopfen musst. Die Tür ist immer für dich und deine Familie offen."

„Danke Chi-Chi", grinste er.

Die Frau nickte. „Tja, ich hätte wissen müssen, das du Pan aus ihrer Misere befreien würdest, jetzt, wo deine Eltern hier sind."

„Meine Eltern sind hier?" Trunks hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, wusstest du das nicht?", fragte Chi-Chi verwirrt. „Sie sind da, wo Goku mit Goten trainiert."

„Ich weiß, wo sie sind", lächelte Pan.

Trunks drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen: „Zeig den Weg, Panna."

 **XxXxX**

Die zwei landeten in der Lichtung, und wurden von Goten gegrüßt. „Hey!", schrie er den beiden entgegen.

Goku winkte mit einem strahlendem Lächeln. „Wir sprachen gerade darüber, wie wir alle – außer Bulma natürlich, im Turnier kämpfen werden!"

„Einen Moment", Bulma sah sich in der kleinen Gruppe um. „Pan, du trittst beim Turnier an?"

„Oh ja!" Das Mädchen strahlte, ihre Spannung wuchs wieder. „Diese Jungs schaff ich doch mit links."

„Und von was träumst du nachts?" Goten grinste, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Trunks legte sich eine Hand ans Kinn. „Hm... Goten, warst nicht du der, den Panna erst vor ein paar Tagen zum Schreien gebracht hat?"

Gotens Grinsen drehte sich auf den Kopf. „Pan schummelt", murmelte er, und das Mädchen begann zu kichern.

 **XxXxX**

Der Tag des Turniers kam schnell und die einzigen Z-Kämpfer die antraten, waren Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten und Pan. Die meisten der anderen behaupteten, sie wären zu alt. Gohan wollte sich nur zurücklehnen, und seinen Vater und Geschwister beim Kämpfen zusehen, und Bulla, natürlich, kämpfte nicht, außer wenn's absolut notwendig war.

„Hey, lass uns Mister Satan beschied sagen, das wir kämpfen", Goku sah zu der Gruppe zurück.

„Warum?" Vegeta schnarrte, kreuzte die Arme.

„Um ihn wissen zu lassen, das der, der es ins Finale schafft, der ihn gewinnen lässt... und um ihn zu grüßen", grinste Goku.

„Wie auch immer", der kurze Sayajin streckte die Nase in die Luft, als er Goku hinterher lief. „So lange ich gegen dich kämpfen kann Kakarot, geht das klar."

Trunks seufzte tief, rollte mit den Augen als die älteren Männer gingen. „Der Mann wird sich nie ändern..."

„Nö!" Pan lächelte und hakte ihre Arme bei denen von Ihm und Goten unter. „Kommt schon!", lachte sie und zog sie hinter ihren Vätern her.

Die Gruppe erreichte den Gang und Vegeta lehnte gegen die Wand, seine Arme noch verschränkt. Pan lehnte sich neben ihn, und lächelte ihm entgegen. Die Mundwinkel des Mannes zuckten, und Pans Lächeln weitete sich. Die meisten fürchteten sich vor Vegeta – und mit gutem Grund –. Aber, sie hatte sich nie vor ihm gefürchtet; für sie war er wie ein zweiter Vater. Und er behandelte sie genau wie er es mit Bulla machte, was sie ihn nur mehr mögen ließ.

Trunks und Goten fingen an, sich zu raufen. Sie griffen sich gegenseitig in einem Schwitzkasten, rutschten durch den Gang. Pan kicherte über ihr Verhalten, aber Vegeta rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Hi Mister Satan!" Goku grüßte, als der Mann seine Tür öffnete.

„Mister Satan!" Pan rutschte unter dem Arm ihres Vaters durch und winkte dem Mann zu.

Die Augen des Weltmeisters wurden groß, als er grinste. „Buu, Bee, seht mal, wer gekommen ist um mich zu begrüßen!"

„Nein!" Pan lachte und wedelte mit einer Hand. „Ich trete an! Tun wir alle!"

„Wir...?", flüsterte Mister Satan.

„Jap", Pan strahlte nickend, als sie die Tür so öffnete, das er alle sehen konnte.

Vegeta lehnte noch immer gegen der Wand, und die Jungs verschränkten die Hände.

„SIND SIE BEREIT, LOSZULEGEN?!", schrien sie.

„Ihr... ihr Sayajins werdet mich noch umbringen!" Die Augen von Mister Satan weiteten sich.

Trunks und Goten verbargen ihr Gelächter mit Gehüstel, aber selbst das tat Vegeta nicht, er gluckste, seine Augen leuchtend.

„Oh nein", meldete sich Goku leise. „Darum sind wir hier... Um dich wissen zu lassen, das der, der im Finale gegen dich antritt, dich gewinnen lassen wird."

„Das würdet ihr für mich tun?" Mister Satan wunderte sich dramatisch.

„Natürlich!" Goku lächelte. „Du hast uns geholfen, die Erde zu retten, Sie sind jetzt Familie!"

 **„Wenn ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf! Würden sich bitte alle, die im heutigen Turnier kämpfen, sich zur Arena begeben?"** Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers hallte durch die Gegensprechanlage.

„Sieht aus, als wäre es Zeit, zu gehen. Bye Mister Satan!" Goku winkte zum Abschied.

„Ja, bye bye Mister Satan!" Auch Pan winkte, und ging im Gleichschritt zwischen Trunks und Goten.

 **XxXxX**

Nur zwölf Leute schafften es am Schlagkraftmesser vorbei, und natürlich waren fünf von denen die Sayajins. Der Wettkampf schien recht simpel, sie alle wussten, das die richtigen Kämpfe erst beginnen würden, wenn es zwischen ihnen war.

Es hatte nicht mal angefangen, und schon: „Ich verhungere", grummelte Goten, und rieb seinen Bauch.

„Du verhungerst ständig", Pan rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum du das nicht tust!"

„Einfach. Ich komme nach Mama!"

Es war leise... ein paar Momente lang. „Mir ist langweilig", wimmerte Goten.

„Es fängt gleich an", Trunks klopfte mit seinem Handrücken gegen Gotens Brust. „Entspann dich, okay?"

Goten rieb sich die Brust und grummelte. „Hey Pan!", sagte er, und eine Idee bildete sich in seinem Kopf. „Machen wir eine Wette!"

„Was für 'ne Art Wette?" Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sehen wir mal, wer am längsten auf seinen Händen stehen kann."

„Warum fragst du nicht Trunks?"

„Ich gewinne immer", unterbrach der ältere Teenager sie grinsend.

Goten schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer, ich frage aber dich Pan."

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich gewinne?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ich mache all deine Aufgaben im Haushalt für zwei Wochen. Wenn ich gewinne, machst du meine."

„Hört sich gut an... Deal", sie schüttelte seine dargebotenen Hand.

Die Geschwister machten sich bereit, und es lief gut, bis Pan einen Käfer sah. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie bewegte sich zurück, versuchte, es nicht zu berühren. Aber es war nutzlos, sie rannten in jemanden und fiel um.

„Ich gewinne!", schrie Goten glücklich.

Pan rollte mit den Augen, als sie aufstand. Sie klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, in wen sie gestolpert war. Es war ein riesiger Kerl mit einem buschigem schwarzem Bart, und sogar noch buschigeren Augenbrauen... Er türmte über Pan, ein zorniger Blick im Gesicht. Wenn sie nicht spüren würde, wie erbärmlich schwach sein Ki war, hätte sie vor ihm Angst haben können.

„Es tut mir leid", sprach Pan klar.

„Dummes Kind", spie der Mann aus.

Pans Brauen begannen zu zucken. Hatte er sie gerade dumm genannt? „Ich sagte, das es mir leidtut! Und ich werde dir zeigen, was du-"

Ein Arm wickelte sich um die Schultern des Mädchens, hielten sie fest, bevor die Hand, die zum Arm gehörte, über ihren Mund legte. Eine andere Hand griff ihren Ellbogen und führte sie zügig weg. Von ihrer Seite hörte sie das nervöse Lachen von Goten, und sie verstand das der, der sie wegführte, Trunks war.

„Nicht, das ich es nicht furchtbar gern sähe, wie du ihn fertigmachst", Trunks schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld, lächelte, als er seinen Arm und die Hand entfernte. „Aber heb' dir das fürs Turnier auf, Prinzessin."

„Ich hoffe, ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen", zischte sie, und funkelte dorthin, wo der Riese stand.

„Vielleicht tust du das", versicherte Trunks ihr.

„Hey Pan, rate mal..." Goten stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Was?", fragte sie dumpf.

„Ich hab gewonnen!"

„Das ist ja wohl nicht fair!", beschwerte sich Pan. „Ich bin umgestoßen worden!"

„ **Ladies und Gentlemen, es ist Zeit, das das Turnier anfängt!** " Die Stimme des Kommentators schallte durch die Anla **ge, und unterbrach die Kabbelei der Geschwister. „** ** **Der erste**** **, der zieht, ist Son Goten!** "

„Juhuu! Ich bin zuerst!" Goten grinste, und eilte zur Kis **te vor.**

 **Er hat sich seit dem let** zten Mal wirklich nicht verändert", Trunks schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bezweifle, das irgendeiner von ns das getan hat", Pan lächelte sanft. „Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Die eigentliche Frage ist, wer von uns drein wird gewinnen?" Trunks beugte sich zu ihr herunter, lehnte sich näher zu ihr.

„Ich natürlich!" Pan lächelte, stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte. Sie war nicht allzu eingeschüchtert darüber, wie viel größer er als sie war, auch wenn er sicher war, das sie das war.

„Oh wirklich?" Trunks sprach langsam, lächelte überheblich, streckte seinen Rücken und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich würde gern sehen, wie du versuchst, mich zu besiegen", lächelte er, als Goten zurückkam.

„ **Als nächstes, Mokeko!** "

Der große Mann, der Pan beleidigt hatte, stampfte nach vorn zur Box.

„Sieh den mal an", murmelte Goten. „Tut so groß und böse... Sein Energielevel ist verdammt noch mal kleiner als Mister Satans!"

Mokeko zog eine Kugel aus **der Kiste, und gab sie d** em Kommentator. Es war die Kugel mit der Nummer zwei darauf, und kurz darauf war Pan dran, zu ziehen. Sie hielt ihren Kopf in die Höhe, als sie zur Mitte der Bühne ging und eine Kugel hervorzog. Sie grinste, als sie ihre Nummer sah – es war die eins.

„Scheint, als würde dein Wunsch erfüllt", Trunks grinste, als sie wieder zu ihm kam. Sie begegnete seinem Blick, ein Lächeln wuchs in ihrem Gesicht.

Alle anderen zogen Kugeln, und die Reihenfolge war folgende: Pan war Nummer eins, Mokeko war zwei. Goku zog Kugel Nummer drei und ein kleine Junge zog Nummer vier. Ein Freak namens Captain Chicken war die fünf, und ein Kerl namens Kilano war sechs. Buu war Nummer sieben, Goten acht. Trunks zog die Nummer neun, Homo zog die zehn. Ein Mann namens Nok hatte die elf gezogen, Vegeta die zwölf.

Der Kommentator gab den Kandidaten etwas Zeit, um zu reden, bevor die Kämpfe losgingen. Und die Gruppen waren, wieder einmal, am Reden.

„Warum muss ich gegen Buu antreten?", beschwerte sich Goten.

„Das nennt man Pech gehabt, Alter", grinste Trunks ihn an.

„Ah ja?" Goten hob eine Augenbraue, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wenigstens steht mein Gegner nicht auf mich!", sagte er, und deutete auf Homo.

Trunks sah zu dem Mann herüber, und Homo spitzte die Lippen in Richtung des Teenies, und dessen Gesicht verzog sich, als würde ihm schlecht werden.

„Haha!" Goten fing an zu lachen. „Es ist okay, Trunks! Du hast wohl ein Glückslos gezogen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber sich alle beschweren", grollte Mokeko, als er zu ihnen herüber stampfte. „Ich muss gegen ein Baby antreten!" Er zeigte auf Pan.

Die männlichen Sayajins um sie herum verkrampften sich. Sie wussten, das Pan sich um sich selbst kümmern konnte, aber sie nahmen es nie gut auf, wenn jemand schlecht über sie redete.

„Ruf dir das in den Sinn, wenn ich dich zum Heulen bringe", Pan sprach leichthin, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Jungs um sie herum entspannten sich und Trunks grinste. Mokeko funkelte sie einen Moment an, dan stampfte er davon.

„Das war super!" Goten strahlte sie an. „Man, du hast dich kurz wie Trunks angehört! Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?!"

' _Hm... Vielleicht sollte ich aufhör'n, so viel mit dir abzuhängen_ ', witzelte Pan.

' _Besser nicht_ ', entgegnete Trunks todernst.

In dem Moment kamen die anderen Z-Kämpfe _r die Treppe runter, um den anderen viel Glück zu wünsch_ en.

„Also Pan, _versuch diesen K_ erl nicht allzu fest zu schlagen", wies Chi-Chi sie an.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen", murmelte Pan und Trunks und Goten fingen an zu glucksen.

„Hä?" Chi-Chi hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

„Der Kerl fand es ratsam, Panna vor dem Kampf zu beleidigen", informierte Trunks die Gruppe.

„Autsch", lachte Gohan leise. „Mir tut der Kerl leid."

„Tritt ihm in den Hintern, Pan!" Bulla lächelte strahlend, und gab Pan ein Daumen hoch.

„Wie stark kannst du denn schlagen?" Krillin hob eine Braue.

„Stärker als du denkst", murmelten Trunks und Goku gleichzeitig. Die beiden Männer waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die Pan jemals mit aller Kraft geschlagen hatte.

„Wow", Yamchu pfiff laut. „Ich kann gar nicht darauf warten, bis ihr gegeneinander antretet."

„Ich werde gewinnen!" Goten trat zwischen Pan und Trunks hervor. Als er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn trat, stellte Trunks ihm ein Bein.

„Habe nicht ich das letzte Mal gewonnen?" Trunks grinste.

„Bitte!", sagte Pan dramatisch übertrieben. „Wir wissen alle, das ich gewinnen werde", beendete sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Kandidaten eins und zwei bitte in den Kampfring", rief der Kommentator.

„Das bin ich", lächelte Pan. „Wünscht mir Glück!"

„Als ob du das brauchen würdest", Trunks zwinkerte ihr zu, ein durchtriebenes Grinsen im Gesicht.

 **XxXxX**

Pan und Mokeko gingen in den Ring. „Das wird zu leicht sein", sagte Mokeko. „Du bist erledigt, kleines Mädchen!" Er schwang seinen langen Zopf über die Schulter.

Pan verschränkte die Arme, genervt, aber sie würde nichts tun, bevor der Startpfiff gegeben wurde.

„ _Da gibt's schon Trashtalk, liebe Zuschauer_ ", meinte der Kommentator und sah Mokeko vorsichtig an. Er wusste, das Pan Gokus Tochter war, und er wusste, was für ein guter Kämpfer der war... der Beste, den er je gesehen hatte! Also **konnte er sich nur denken, wie gut Pan sein würd** e.

Der Pfiff erklang und bevor Mokeko Zeit hatte, flog Pan auf ihn zu, und klatschte ihm eine.

„Das ist dafür, das du mich ein Baby genannt hast!" Während sie in der Luft schwebte, trat sie ihm in den Rücken. Mokeko wurde direkt in die Wand der Arena geschickt, wo die Tribünen waren.

„ **Pan kommt weiter!** "

Pan landete mit Leichtigkeit auf dem Boden und platzierte ihre Hände an den Hüften. Mit einem selbstsicherem Lächeln im Gesicht warf sie ihre Haare übertrieben über ihre Schulter, dann ging sie aus dem Ring.

„Ih **r hattet recht", sagte** Pan den Jungs, als sie wieder bei ihnen ankam. „Es wird keinen Spaß machen, bis wir untereinander kämpfen."

„Jaah, aber toller Angriff", grinste Goten.

„Hey alter Mann!", grölte Mok in Vegetas Ohr. Der Sayajin bewegte sich nicht, ignorierte den Mann. „Sieht aus, als träten wir gegeneinander an! Kannst du mich hören, alter Knacker?!"

„Der Idiot weiß nicht, was er sich antut", murmelte Trunks, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„HALLO?!", schrie Nok, und war total entnervend. „Alter Knacker?" Er fing an zu lachen.

Vegeta hob einfach nur eine Hand, und schlug sie Nok ins Gesicht, warf ihn in ein Schild bei dem Eingang für die Kämpfer. Trunks, Pan und Goten brachen in Gelächter aus. Goku stand nur dort mit einem ungläubigem Blick, schüttelte den Kopf mit einem verblüfftem Grinsen.

„Kann mal jemand dem Linienrichter Bescheid sagen? Der will nicht mehr", sagte Vegeta, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die Angestellten des Turniers ersetzten schnell das Schild und Pan flog dorthin und setzte sich darauf. Trunks und Goten flogen zu ihren Seiten und stützten sich auf ihren Armen neben ihr ab. Goku war als nächstes dran – das wird spaßig werden.


	12. Gokus Abschied und die letzten Runden

**Kapitel 12 - Gokus Abschied und die letzten Runden**

Goku und Uub gingen zügig zur Arena. Jeder konnte sehen, das Uub nervös war. Er zitterte und schwitzte über den ganzen Körper, Goku allerdings sah wie ein Profi aus. Das Startsignal erklang, aber Goku bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Goten, „Warum schlägt Dad ihn nicht?"

Ich glaub' er will sein Energielevel erfassen", sagte Trunks zum ihm. „Er sagte etwas davon zu meinem Dad."

Tatsächlich fing Goku an, über Uub und dessen Familie herzuziehen, weshalb das Ki des Jungen unglaublich anstieg. Endlich, als Uub es nicht mehr aushielt, griff er Goku mit mächtigen Schlägen und Tritten an. Der Sayajin blockte mit Leichtigkeit, und antwortete mit seinen eigenen Tritten und Schlägen, aber Uub schien sie zu blocken. Das Kind war besser, als er gedacht hatte.

Goku ließ eine Attacke los, die Uub über die Ringkante flog. Goku hätte gewonnen, da Uub nicht fliegen konnte, aber er griff das Shirt des Jungen, bevor er aus dem Ring fiel.

„Du bist echt gut", sagte Goku zu Uub, „aber du brauchst noch Training. Wie wär's, wenn ich dich trainiere?"

„Ja!" Uub antwortete lachend.

„Gut, komm, wir können direkt loslegen. Ich nehm dich mit in dein Dorf."

Pans Augen wurden groß, wenn er in Uubs Dorf ging... Würde er weggehen. „Papa!" Pan schrie, sprang von dem Schild herunter und rannte, Goten direkt hinter ihr, zum Kampfring. Goku lächelte und kam ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen.

„Du gehst", sagte Pan mehr als Feststellung, als als Frage.

„Ja, jemand muss Uub trainieren."

„Warum ist er so wichtig?", fragte Goten, seine Augen so feucht wie die von Pan.

„Der Geist von Buu ist in ihm, tja, der böse Buu. Man könnte sagen, das er die gute 'Reinkarnation' von Buu ist", meinte Goku.

„Wirst du wieder kommen?", fragte Pan, die Augen groß.

„Natürlich, ich könnte von euch oder eurer Mutter niemals absichtlich allzu lange wegbleiben."

„Versprochen?" Pan hielt bei der Frage den rechten kleinen Finger in die Höhe.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Goku, und legte seinen Finger um den ihren. Pan umarmte Goku fest, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er küsste ihren Kopf und zog Goten auch in die Umarmung, damit er sie beide umarmte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf euch beide. Ich bin so froh, das ich zurückkommen konnte, und meine beiden Söhne wiedersehen konnte, und meine wunderschöne Tochter kennenlernen konnte. Bleibt bei eurem Training, damit wir 'nen Übungskampf machen können, wenn ich wiederkomme. Goten, kümmer dich um deine Mutter und Schwester, jetzt, da Gohan verheiratet ist, wirst du der Mann im Haus sein bis ich wieder da bin." Goten lächelte und nickte mit seinem Kopf. „Sagt allen von mir auf Wiedersehen und das ich sie bald wiedersehe", sagte Goku bevor er zum Ring zurückging und Uub auf seinen Rücken stiegen ließ, dann flog er weg.

Pan sah in den Himmel hinauf, fragte sich, wann sie ihren Vater wieder sehen würde. „Er kommt wieder", sagte Trunks, der neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Pan drehte sich zu ihm um, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Goten ging los, um dem Moderator von den Änderungen Bescheid zu sagen.

„Ja... Tja, wir müssen immer noch ein Turnier weitermachen. Außerdem sieht es aus, als wäre dein Gegner soweit", sagte Pan, die ihren Mund mit einer Hand bedeckte und mit der anderen auf Homo deutete.

Trunks sah zu ihm herüber und Homo zwinkerte ihm zu. Trunks' Gesicht wurde blass und sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder vor Übelkeit, wie vorher. „Das ist nicht witzig Panna!" Trunks beschwerte sich bei ihr und zog sie, während sie hysterisch lachte, weg.

„Tja, wir müssen jetzt einige Änderungen vornehmen müssen...", sagte der Kommentator, nachdem sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte. „Okay Uub, Goku, Vegeta, und Nok nehmen nicht länger am Turnier teil. Ja... machen wir jetzt weiter mit Nummer 5 und 6!" Captain Chicken und Kilano gingen heraus.

„Warum tritt dein Dad nicht mehr an?", fragte Goten Trunks.

„Der einzige Grund, weshalb er angetreten ist, war, das er gegen Goku antreten könnte. Jetzt, da dein Dad nicht mehr dabei ist, sieht er keinen Grund, weiter zu machen. Also ist es einer von uns, der gegen Mister Satan 'verliert'"

Pan lächelte, als sie sah, wie Captain Chicken aus dem Ring flog. „Goten, du bist als nächstes dran!" Erinnerte sie ihn.

Goten verzog die Miene. „Ja... Aber ich muss gegen Buu antreten."

„Du wirst das schon schaffen. Wir wissen alle, das er nicht annähernd so stark ist wie der böse oder der kleine Buu es war. Außerdem das war, was... sechs Jahre her? Du könntest das schaffen", sagte Trunks.

„Ja viel Glück!" Pan umarmte ihn, als der Kommentator ihn, und Buu herausbat.

Trunks und Pan gingen zurück zum Schild und sie saßen jetzt nebeneinander. ' _Wer glaubst du, wird gewinnen?_ ', fragte Pan ihn.

' _Ich weiß es nicht_ ', meinte Trunks. ' _Goten ist jetzt viel stärker, aber, wer weiß, Buu könnte auch stärker geworden sein._ ' Pan nickte zustimmend, als die Signalpistole losging.

„Buu muss für Mister Satan gewinnen", _flüsterte Buu_ Goten entgegen.

„Wei _ßt du, wenn ich gewinne, lass ich Mister Satan gewinnen. Mein Freund und meine Schwester werden_ das auch", sagte Goten ihm.

„Wirklich?", fragte Buu unsicher.

„Jaah."

„Okay, du kannst Buu jetzt schlagen."

„Ähm... okay?", sagte Goten unsicher. Er schlug Buu in die Magengrube.

„Ughh...", röchelte Buu hervor, röchelte noch etwas, dann fiel er zu Boden. Goten sah geschockt und verwirrt zu ihm. Buu hatte ihn gewinnen lassen...

„Du willst mich doch veräppeln." Trunks sprach leise das aus, was Pan dachte.

„Das war leichter, als ich dachte..." Goten ging wieder zurück und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf.

„Teilnehmer 9 und 10 bitte herauskommen!"

„Das bist du", Pan sprang von dem Schild runter und umarmte Trunks fest. „Viel Glück!", reif sie ihm nach.

Er ging hinaus und Pan setzte sich wieder auf das Schild, Goten neben ihr. Das Signal erklang und Homo rannte auf Trunks zu. Der Junge mit lavendelfarbenem Haar bewegte sich zur Seite, stellte Homo ein Bein und trat ihm dann in den Rücken, schleuderte ihn noch weiter durch den Ring. Der Kommentator rannte hervor, als Trunks aus dem Ring trat.

„Tja, das war langweilig", sagte er, als er Goten und Pan erreicht hatte.

„Also gut Leute, das beendet unsere erste Runde!" Der Kommentar sorgte für Begeisterungstürme der Menge. „Und er nächsten Runde sind die Paare: Pan gegen Goten und Kilano tritt gegen Trunks an! Die Gewinner dieser beiden Kämpfe werden in dem Finale aufeinander treffen, und der Gewinner wird gegen Mister Satan selbst kämpfen!" Ein weiteres lautes Grollen ertönte durch die Reihen.

„Wir treten gegeneinander an?", fragte Goten mit großen Augen.

„Klar", sagte Pan ihm. „Wir wussten, das wir das irgendwann mal müssen. Ich werde Ich werde dich auch nicht so gewinnen lassen, wie es Buu getan hat!"

„Zeig, was du kannst, Kurze!

„Pan und Goten, ich brauche euch zwei im Ring bitte!", meldete der Moderator sich zu Wort.

„Killt euch da draußen bitte nicht, ihr zwei", meinte Trunks trocken. Pan lächelte zu ihm hoch und zeigte ein Daumen hoch, während Goten rauslief.

„Pan und Goten sind eigentlich sogar Geschwister, Leute!", erzählte der Ansager allen. „Das wird sicherlich ein interessantes Match werden!"

Goten und Pan gingen in den Ring, nahmen ihre Plätze ein und das Signal ertönte. Zuerst taten sie überhaupt nichts, sie starrten sich nur gegenseitig an. Dann stürzten sie sich auf den anderen. Goten versuchte, Pans Magen zu erwischen, aber sie blockte den Schlag und trat ihm in die Schläfe. Er erholte sich schnell und ergriff ihren Arm, als sie versuchte, ihn zu schlagen, und trat ihr stattdessen in den Unterleib, und sie flog einige Schritt zurück. Pan kam wieder zu ihm und warf Schläge und Tritte umher, und er tat dasselbe. Er sammelte einige Energie und warf ihr den Ball entgegen, dem sie kaum ausweichen konnte. Also er will das unfair machen, dachte sich Pan, komm ich mit klar! Pan nutzte ihre Geschwindigkeit um hinter ihm aufzutauchen, dann sprang sie auf ihn. Sie benutzte etwas von ihrem Ki und schickte einen Energiestrahl, und klatschte ihn auf den Ring.

„Wenn er sich nicht in zehn Sekunden auf die Beine bringt, rückt Pan in die nächste Runde vor! 1... 2... 3..." Da es Goten war, ging Pan zu ihm, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging. „6... 7... 8..." Genau in dem Moment schossen Gotens Augen auf und er schickte eine Energiewelle auf Pan zu. Sie war so geschockt, das sie zurückfiel... Und aus dem Ring. „pan wurde ausgetrickst! Unglücklicherweise ist sie, weil sie aus dem Ring gefallen ist, draußen, Goten kommt weiter!", meinte der Ansager.

Pan lag dort vor Schreck erstarrt, bis Goten seinen Kopf in ihr Sichtfeld steckte, ein dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber sie ignorierte sie stur, als sie sich selbst aufstemmte. „Du Mistkerl!" Sie schlug ihm in den Arm, „Du wusstest, das ich käme, um nach dir zu sehen."

„Nein, wusste ich nicht", leugnete dieser lachend. „Aber ich hoffte, das du das würdest!"

„Das reicht!", deklarierte Pan, als sie in den Wartebereich ging, „Ich hoffe, das Trunks gewinnt", sagte sie, und der gemeinte Junge begann zu lächeln.

„Was?!", fragte Goten. „Du sagtest, wenn wir beide im Finale landen, würdest du keinen von uns beiden anfeuern. Außerdem bin ich dein großer Bruder!"

„Tja... wollte ich auch nicht. Bis ich aus dem Ring geworfen wurde! Tritt ihm in den Hintern, Trunks!", sagte Pan, bevor sie nach oben ging.

Pan ging die Treppe hinauf, wo alle saßen. Gohan und Videl saßen auf einer Couch beim Fenster, genauso wie Chi-Chi und Bulma. Bulla saß auf einem Fenstersims, und alle anderen lehnten an Wänden oder 'ner Couch.

„Hey Kurze!" Gohan stand auf, um Pan zu umarmen. „Du warst großartig!"

„Danke!" Pan strahlte ihn an, „ich werde mich so was von an Goten rächen, das er mich ausgetrickst hat." Pan umarmte ihre Mutter und setzte sich dann neben Bulla. Sie sah gerade rechtzeitig hinaus, um zu sehen, wie Trunks Kilano ins Gesicht und ihm mehrere Zähne ausschlug.

„Autsch", ließ Krillin hören.

„Pan, was hast du Goten gesagt, bevor du hochgekommen bist?", fragte Videl, „Trunks hat ihn ausgelacht und er sah ziemlich fertig aus."

„Oh, ich hab ihm gesagt das ich, weil er mich ausgetrickst hat, das ich jetzt Trunks anfeuern würde, und das ich hoffe, das er gewinnt", meinte Pan lächelnd.

„Du bist schrecklich" neckte Videl sie.

„Ich weiß", Pan zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Endlich ist die finale Runde erreicht, bevor der Sieger Mister Satan entgegen tritt!" Der Moderator verkündete es, als Goten und Trunks sich auf den Weg zum Ring machten. „Jetzt kämpfen Trunks Briefs und Goten Son! Einige von euch werden sich an diese beiden erinnern, das diese beiden vor mehr als sechs Jahren in der Kindersektion aueinander getroffen, tja, meine Damen und Herren, sie sind keine Kinder mehr! Das letzte Mal hat Trunks gewonnen, aber wer wird es diesmal schaffen?"

Trunks und Goten nahmen ihre Kampfhaltungen ein, beide lächelnd. Für sie war es, als würden sie im Wald gegeneinander kämpfen... Nur das es vor einer Menge Leute war und für Geld.

„Mann, das erinnert mich daran, als sie jünger waren", meinte Yamchu. „Ja", sagte Gohan mit einem Nicken. „Es wird toll zu sehen, wie viel besser sie geworden sind."

Das Signal erklang, und Goten stürzte sich auf Trunks, aber der verschwand. Goten sah sich verwirrt um, bevor Trunks hinter ihm landete und ihn von den Füßen haute und ihm in den Rücken kickte, Goten flog in die Höhe. Noch immer in die Luft fliegend, fing Goten sich ab und schwebte jetzt in der Luft. Er schickte einen Energiestrahl nach dem anderen nach unten zu Trunks, der einfach auswich. Goten flog nach unten zu Trunks, und schlug und trat nach ihm, Trunks tat das selbe. Beide Jungs versuchten hart, den anderen zu blocken, aber es wurde schwieriger. Plötzlich wurde Trunks zum Super Sayajin und griff beide von Gotens Armen, und flog einige Zentimeter vom Boden hoch.

„'Tschuldige Goten, aber ich gewinne wieder", sagte Trunks, bevor er Goten mit beiden Füßen in den Magen trat und Goten in die Wand krachen ließ.

„Das war der Hammer", kommentierte Krillin.

Goten bekam wieder Luft in die Lungen und schüttelte sich aus dem Schutt heraus. „Hey, keine Super Sayajins, weißt du noch?" Goten beschwerte sich bei Trunks.

„Das war die Regel beim letztem Mal, niemand hat gesagt, das das auch diesmal gilt", meinte Trunks überheblich, verschränkte die Arme und grinste. Goten wollte etwas sagen, entschied sich aber dann eines Besseren und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

„Okay, da Trunks der Gewinner ist, hat er zehn Minuten, um sich zu lockern, bevor sein großer Kampf mit Mister Satan beginnt", sagte der Kommentator.

Trunks, der jetzt wieder in seiner normalen Form, und sprang von dem Ring herunter, und er und Goten liefen nach oben, um zu den anderen zu gehen. „Hey, wirst du dich nicht aufwärmen?", rief ein Mann, der bei Mister Satan stand Trunks zu.

„Das brauche ich nicht", sagte Trunks gelangweilt, als er an Mister Satan vorbeilief, und dem Mann rissen die Augen auf. Von dem Fenster aus fingen Pan und Bulla bei Mister Satans Gesicht zu lachen. Videl legte ihren Kopf in die Hände und fing an, über ihren Vater zu brabbeln.

Trunks und Goten kamen oben im Zimmer an, und Pan rannte zu ihnen. „Trunks! Danke, das du meinen Bruder fertig gemacht hast!" Sie umarmte ihn.

„Null Problemo, Panna", lachte er, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

Goten schnaufte und verschränkte die Arme theatralisch. Pan und Bulla tauschten einen Blick und Bulla ging langsam zu Pan herüber. „Eins", sagte Bulla.

„Zwei", meldete sich Pan. Goten, dem klar wurde, wich zurück, die Augen groß.

„Drei!", riefen die beiden Mädchen gemeinsam, und schmissen sich gemeinsam auf ihn, schlugen ihn um und fingen an, ihn zu kitzeln.

„Hahaha – st – haha – stopp! Hahah - lasst – hahaahah – lasst mich – hahaaha – in Ruh'!", bettelte er.

„Ooh, Goten, wir wollen dir nur zeigen, wie sehr wir dich lieben", sagte Pan ihm.

„Sehr witzig", schnaufte Goten heraus, lächelte aber trotzdem.

„Zwing uns nicht, das nochmal zu machen, Mister!" Bulla drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Nein Ma'am!" Goten salutierte.

Trunks setzte sich neben Pan und sie lächelte ihn an. „Dein nächster Kampf sollte interessant werden."

Bevor er antworten konnte, sprach Krillin: „Warum sagst du das? Es ist nur Mister Satan."

„Weißt du noch, als ich acht war, und gegen ihn gekämpft habe? Tja, er sagte mir, ich solle ihn schlagen, meinte das wäre die Art, wie 'professionelle' Kämpfer sich grüßen. Ich, natürlich, wusste es nicht besser also habe ich ihn leicht geboxt, es hat ihn aber immer noch aus dem Ring gehauen. Alle dachten, er hätte zugelassen, das ich ihn aus dem Ring haue, weil ich ein Kind war."

Gohan, Yamchu und Krillin lachten alle. „Du willst mich doch verarschen!", entgegnete Videl, „Trunks, wenn er nicht mein Paps wäre, würde ich dir sagen, das du ihn fertig machen sollst! Ich glaub nich, das er das mit einem Kind gemacht hat!"

„Jaah, aber, nein danke, ich verzichte", sagte Trunks gelassen. „Goten hat Buu versprochen, das wir deinen Vater gewinnen lassen, sollte einer von uns gegen ihn antreten. Es ist der einzige Grund, weshalb er gewonnen hat und ich wurde gerne nicht in was Süßes verwandelt werden.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Goten. „Ich hätte Buu voll fertig machen können! Weißt du, was Mister Satan aber wirklich Angst einjagen würde? Wenn du zum Super Sayajin würdest!"

„Der arme Kerl würde sich wahrscheinlich in die Hosen machen", sagte Bulma. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, Videl."

„Mach ich nicht, würde er nämlich."

„Wo wir grad vom Super Sayajin sprechen", meldete sich Gohan. „Trunks, ich hab dich nicht im zweifachen Super Sayajin gesehen, seit ihr zwei gegen Broly gekämpft habt."

„DU BIST ZUM ZWEIFACHEN SUPER SAYAJIN GEWORDEN?!", kreischte Bulma. Sie wusste, das die Sayajins gegen Broly gekämpft hatten, aber nicht den Teil mit Trunks, der zum zweifachen wurde oder das Broly versucht hatte, Pan zu verletzen... Chi-Chi wusste auch nichts von dem Teil.

„Jaah, das war super", sagte Pan mit einem Lächeln, als sie sich klar an den Tag erinnerte.

„Warum sagt ihr uns nie was?!" Bulma und Chi-Chi drehten sich zu den Sayajins, die als Antwort nur die Schultern zuckten.

„Ich bin seitdem noch mal zum Zweifachen geworden", sagte Trunks zu Gohan. „Ich war bei Goku und meinem Vater, sie wollten sehen, was ich alles tun kann. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich kann mich an nicht viel erinnern."

„Trunks, wir brauchen dich in Ring", der Moderator. „Dein Kampf mit Mister Satan fängt an."

„Tja, das bin ich", meinte er und stand auf. Er zupfte leicht an einer Strähne von Pans Haar, dann ging er zur Tür.

„Versuch, ihn nicht zu viel Angst einzujagen Boxer Boy", meinte Pan. Sie konnte ihn lachen hören, als er sich die Treppe herunter bewegte. Bulla, Goten und Pan standen alle auf und gingen zum Fenstersims, damit sie Trunks' Kampf sehen konnten. Piccolo, Gohan und Vegeta fingen alle an, zu flüstern, unwissend ihrerseits, hörte Pan zu.

„Vegeta, warum kann Trunks sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er ein zweifacher Super Sayajin war?", fragte Gohan.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war Vegetas Antwort. „Kakarot auch nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich hoch powert, verliert er einfach die Kontrolle. Das einzige Mal, das ich gesehen habe, das er die Kontrolle behielt, war der Kampf gegen Broly."

„Warum hatte er da die Kontrolle, aber nicht, als du oder Goku bei ihm waren?"

„Kakarot denkt, es hätte etwas damit zu tun, das er in der Nähe von Pan war."

„Was?", fragte Gohan und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh komm schon, sagt mir nicht, das euch das nicht aufgefallen ist", sagte Vegeta ungläubig. „Jedes Mal, wenn Trunks in Pans Nähe ist, hebt sich sein Energielevel und er wird sehr beschützend und spannt sich an. Er weiß nicht mal, das er das tut, und Pan macht dasselbe, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Ihre Energie wächst langsam und wird angespannt. So war es seit Broly." Pan konnte konnte sie fühlen, wie sie ihren Hinterkopf anstarrten, aber sie tat so, als würde sie über einen Witz Gotens lachen, den er erzählt hatte.

„Das hab ich mitgekriegt", meinte Piccolo.

„Ja, ich auch", sagte Gohan. „Aber ich dachte, das war so 'ne Beschützer Sache, ich mein, wer weiß, was passiert ist, bevor wir dort angekommen sind."

„Wegen ihr ist er überhaupt erst zum Zweifachen geworden, wisst ihr."

„Was?" Piccolo und Gohan waren überrascht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hat, aber sie hat's getan. Kakarot glaubt sogar, das sie Broly wirklich getötet haben."

„Meint ihr, das hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was Broly gesagt hat? Darüber, das die beiden die Stärksten sind?", fragte Gohan.

Es war leise, dann sagte Vegeta: „Alles, was ich weiß, ist das etwas an diesem Tag passiert ist, ich bin nur nicht sicher, was."

Pan schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Trunks war stark, sie sah, das er eines Tages der Stärkste sein könnte, aber sie auch? Das brachte sie beinahe zum Lachen, auf die Tatsache bezogen, das sie nicht mal zum Super Sayajin werden konnte. Seit dem Tag, an dem Broly da war, sprach niemand darüber... Tja, bis jetzt.

Pan wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Trunks. Er und Mister Satan waren im Ring in Kampfhaltung und warteten darauf, das das Signal ertönte. Trunks sah selbstsicher aus, während Mister Satan hingegen aussah, als würde er bald ohnmächtig werden. Die Pistole ertönte. Trunks stand dort in seiner Haltung, Mister Satan konnte nicht stillhalten.

„Hör zu Kleiner, vor ein paar Jahren, das verstehst du doch, oder?" Mister Satan war sichtlich nervös.

„Jaah, wolltest deinen Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen, und so", sagte Trunks, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment angreifen. Mister Satan bemerkte das, und erblasste weiter.

„Ich – ich dachte, du hättest es Buu versprochen?"

„Ich hab das nie gesagt, das war mein Freund", sagte Trunks und boxte ihm in den Magen. Es war kein harter Schlag aber es schlug ihm trotzdem den Atem aus den Lungen. Mister Satan griff stöhnend seinen Bauch.

„Keine Bange, ich werd' dich gewinnen lassen, aber du willst es real aussehen lassen, oder?", fragte ihn Trunks.

Mister Satan nickte kurz, stand wieder auf und trat nach Trunks. Es störte ihn kein bisschen, aber er stolperte etwas zurück, dann schlug Mister Satan ihn erneut und ließ ihn rückwärts aus dem Ring 'fliegen'. Die Menge spielte verrückt... Mister Satan hatte es wieder geschafft!

' _Tja, das war spannend_ ', meinte Pan sarkastisch.

' _So viel dazu, der Weltmeister zu werden, hä?_ ', sagte er, als er zu seiner Familie zurückging.

' _Du wirst immer mein Meister sein. Es war süß von dir, ihn gewinnen zu lassen._ '

' _Goten hat Buu versprochen, das wir das tun würden._ '

' _Wahr, aber es ist so, wie du Mister_ _ _Sa__ _tan gesagt hast – Goten hat das Versprechen gemacht, nicht du._ '

' _J_ _ _aja.__ _'_

 _'_ _ _Beeil dich! Alle wollen für eine Grillparty zu euch__ _nach_ _ _Hause, und ich bin am Verhu__ _ngern!_ '

' _ _Ich komme!__ _'_

 _Trunks kam endlich im Zimmer an. „So, wie fühlt sich's an,_ vom _Weltmeister_ _besiegt zu werden?", fragte Krillin ihn kichernd._

 _Trunks rollte mit den Augen: „Ic_ h w _eiß nicht, ab_ er du wirst gleich wissen, wie es ist, von 'nem Sayajin besiegt zu werden."

Krillin hielt die Klappe und jetzt fing Vegeta an, zu glucksen, „Das ist mein Junge", sagte er leise, und Bulma seufzte.

„Okay", sagte Bulma. „Ich habe ein großes Auto besorgt, in das wir alle reinpassen, sind alle bereit?"

Trunks, Pan, Goten und Bulla tauschten einen Blick und lächelten. „Wettrennen!", riefen Trunks und Pan, bevor sie aus dem Fenster sprangen und losflogen. Bulla war direkt hinter ihnen und lachte vor sich hin.

„Sie lassen mich immer allein!", beschwerte sich Goten, bevor er auch aus dem Fenster hüpfte. Auf dem Weg zur Capsule Corp kam Pan nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wann sie ihren Vater wiedersehen würde.


	13. Die Party des Rinderteufels

**Kapitel 13 – Die Party des Rinderteufels**

 ** ***2 Jahre später**** *****

„Pan, halt doch bitte still", sagte Chi-Chi, als sie den Rest von Pans Haarschopf hochsteckte.

„'Tschuldige", meinte Pan. „An dem hier bin ich nicht gewöhnt." War sie wirklich nicht.

Heute Abend gab der Rinderteufel eine Party, um seine Enkel der Öffentlichkeit vorzustellen. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten kein Fest mehr veranstaltet, also war es eine ziemlich große Sache, und eine viele Leute würden kommen. Der Rinderteufel war nicht wirklich ein König, seine Vorfahren waren es aber. Jetzt, in modernen Zeiten, war er eher ein Adliger und das er jetzt mit einer Feier ins Auge der Öffentlichkeit trat, war eine richtig große Sache. Pan war natürlich schon auf Partys gewesen, wie ihr Großvater sie schmiss, aber sie wurde noch nie auf einer vorgestellt, wo jede einzelne Person im Raum sie anstarren würde.

„Okay fertig", sagte Chi-Chi, die eine Sonnenblume in Pans Haar. Pan sah sich im Spiegel an und erkannte sich selbst fast nicht wieder. Sie trug ein gelbes Kleid das von ihrer linken Schulter herabfiel und dann auf den Boden fiel. Ihre Haare waren ordentlich hochgesteckt mit der Blüte einer Sonnenblume hinten im Haar. Sie trug sehr wenig Make-Up, da sie eine natürliche Schönheit besaß und es nicht brauchte. Chi-Chi versuchte, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. „Du bist so wunderschön", schniefte sie und umarmte Pan.

„Hey Mom", meinte Goten, der ins Zimmer gelaufen kam. „Wann kommen die Briefs hier -", er unterbrach sich selbst, als er Pan sah. „Schwester, du siehst Hammer aus!"

„Danke!" Pan lächelte. „Siehst auch nicht schlecht aus."

„Die Briefs werden bald hier sein", informierte Chi-Chi ihn. „Sag Gohan und Videl Bescheid, damit sie bereit sind."

„Jawohl, Ma'am!" Er salutierte, dann ging er die Treppe hinunter.

Chi-Chi rollte mit den Augen, das Lächeln blieb aber in ihrem Gesicht. Sie verließ kurz darauf Pans Zimmer um sich selbst bereit zu machen. Pan wurde langsam nervös. Sie würde mit Gohan und Goten die Treppe herunter gehen. Zu wissen, das ihre Brüder bei dir sein würden, beruhigte sie etwas.

„Pan-Chan!" Bullas Stimme schallte durch das Haus, und Pan wusste sofort, das die Briefs angekommen waren.

„Bin in meinem Zimmer!" Pan hörte Schritte, dann wurde sie von einem verrückten Mädchen mit blauen Haaren attackiert.

„Du siehst so hübsch aus!" Bulla quietschte. Sie trug ein sehr helles, violettes, Kleid, dessen Träger um ihren Nacken liefen. Ihr Haar war formte eine Menge Locken.

„Du auch", meinte Pan lächelnd.

„Panna!" Trunks kam in ihr Zimmer und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Trunks!", sagte Pan strahlend.

„Seid ihr zwei hübschen Ladys soweit? Unsere Mütter haben mich geschickt, um euch beide zu holen."

„Jep", meinte Pan und griff seinen angebotenen linken Arm.

„Wir folgen dir, Brüderchen", neckte Bulla und nahm den anderen Arm.

' _Du siehst wunderschön aus._ ', sagte Trunks zu Pan.

Pan lächelte und auf ihren Wangen erschien eine leichte Röte. Trunks tat das in letzter Zeit oft, ließ sie immer rot werden. ' _Du siehst auch ziemlich gut aus_ ', entgegnete sie.

' _Tu ich immer_ ', sagte er, mit einem Zwinkern und sie rollte mit den Augen.

Bald kamen alle bei dem Anwesen des Rinderteufels an und machten sich bereit. Gohan, Goten und Pan standen vor zwei _riesigen Türen, d_ ie vor einer großen Treppe waren, die sie herunter gehen müssen. Pan war in der Mitte und, Junge, fühlte sie sich winzig _. Gohan hatte 1.80 längst hinter s_ ich gelassen, und Goten _wuchs noch,_ war aber beinahe so groß wie er. Trunks war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Goten und wuchs auch noch. Bulla war fast 1.60, während Pan immer noch bei 1.52 festhing.

„Hallo, alle zusammen", begann der Rinderteufel und es erklang höflicher Applaus.

„Ihr Jungs fertig?", fragte Pan ihre Brüder. Goten nickte mit einem strahlendem Lächeln, wie auch Gohan, der allerdings etwas nervös wirkte.

„Ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, das so lange aus dem Öffentlichen Auge verschwunden war", sagte der Rinderteufel. „Der Hauptgrund für diese Party sind meine drei Enkelkinder. Mir ist klargeworden, das ich sie nie vorgestellt habe, also erlauben Sie mir, dies nachzuholen." Die Türen vor Gohan, Goten und Pan öffneten sich langsam.

„Ich schwör's euch", flüsterte Pan leise zu ihren Brüdern, „wenn ihr mich zu Fall bringt, werde ich euch Zahlen lassen." Die Jungs lachten leise und Pan nahm jeweils einen Arm und sie fingen an, gemeinsam die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

„Der Mann auf der rechten Seite ist mein ältester Enkel, Gohan. Er wird dieses Jahr 27 werden. Er ist momentan ein Student, so ein schlauer Junge. Der Mann links ist mein jüngster Enkel, Goten. Er ist 16 und wird dieses Jahr die Orange County High School mit Auszeichnungen beenden. Die junge Lady in der Mitte ist meine einzige Enkelin, Pan. Sie ist zwölf Jahre alt und ist eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin in ihrem Jahrgang." Pan zwang sich, nicht rot anzulaufen, und weiter zu lächeln. Es gab einen großen Unterschied, wenn Menschen einem zusahen, wie man in einem Turnier kämpft, und wenn Leute einen beobachten, auf einer Medienmäßigen Art.

„Wie meine Tochter Chi-Chi sind sie geübte Kämpfer. Einige von Ihnen hörten vielleicht sogar von ihrem Vater, der ein Meister der Kampfkünste, Goku Son." Pan runzelte die Stirn, zwei Jahre waren eine lange Zeit.

Die drei Geschwister erreichten den Boden und sie ihre Wege trennten sich bald nachdem, der Rinderteufel seine Rede beendet hatte. Als sie vorbei war, waren alle frei, Gespräche zu führen und wie bei den meisten Partys sich sozial zu verhalten. Pan wurde von einigen Jungen verfolgt, die auf ihre Schule gingen. Sie verstanden keine Winke mit dem Zaunpfahl, die sagten: 'Verschwindet, ich bin nicht interessiert!'

' _Trunks, hilf mir!_ ', rief sie telepathisch zu ihm.

' _Ich soll dir helfen? Hilf du mir!_ ', entgegnete dieser, ' _ _Ich werde von Mä__ _dchen belagert._ ' Pan kam nicht um _hin, etwas eifers_ üchtig zu sein. Sie mocht _e es nicht, das diese ganze_ n Mädchen Trunks hinterherliefen.

' _Tja, ich bin umzingelt von einer Gruppe Jungen. Warum hilfst du nicht uns beiden,_ _ _und holst mich hier weg?__ _'_

 _'_ _Ich bin in 'ner Sekunde_ _ _da__ _', sagte Trunks sofort und Pan lächel_ te, da ihr klar war, das er unterwegs war.

„Du solltest beim Essen bei uns sitzen."

„Jaah, das wäre witzig!"

„Musst du kurz Luft schnappen?"

„ _Ich könnte dich -" Die Jungen hörte_ n auf zu reden, als sie Trunks hinter Pan auf sie zulaufen sahen. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an, ein Lächeln, das etwas verrutschte, als sie die Mädchen hinter ihm sah.

Trunks lächelte Pan an und ignorierte alle anderen, hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Panna, ich glaube ja, das du mir einen Tanz schuldest."

„Ah, ja, ich versprach dir einen, oder?", sagte Pan und nahm seine Hand.

„Das hast du definitiv"; sagte Trunks, als er sie wegführte. Er sah über seine Schulter hinweg zurück zu den Jungs, forderte sie heraus, zu versuchen, ihm Pan weg zu nehmen. Jeder der Jungs neigte den Kopf nach unten, und sie alle vermieden jeden Blickkontakt mit Trunks und das war was Gutes. Wenn einer von ihnen versuchen sollte, Pan von Trunks wegzunehmen... dann würde die Hölle losbrechen.

„Danke für die Rettung", meinte Pan, als sie zu Tanzen begannen.

„Sollen Prinzen nicht so was für ihre Prinzessinnen tun?"

„Ja und ich würde sagen, das du einen super Job machst, mein Prinz", witzelte Pan, als er sie unter seinem Arm drehte.

„Alles für meine Prinzessin", sagte er theatralisch und Pan lachte leise.

„Alles?", fragte Pan ihn, als sie wieder in seinen Armen war.

„Alles", antwortete Trunks ernsthaft. „Wenn du wolltest, das ich die Sterne bewege, würde ich einen Weg finden, es zu tun, Prinzessin."

„Warum nennst du mich so?", fragte Pan langsam. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin..."

„Für mich schon", sagte Trunks. „Deswegen ist das so was besonderes, weißt du? So wirst du nur meine Prinzessin sein und ich muss nicht teilen." Pan wurde wieder rot, und legte ihren Kopf dann auf Trunks' Brust, um den Tanz zu genießen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Trunks nach einer Weile.

„Mein Vater", murmelte Pan. „Es sind zwei Jahre her und er ist noch nicht wieder da... Er hat uns nicht mal besucht."

„Er hat dir versprochen, das er wiederkommt, oder?" Pan nickte gegen seine Brust. „Dann kommt er auch wieder", sagte er. „Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde je ein Versprechen an dich brechen."

„Du heiterst mich immer auf", sagte Pan.

„Das ist, weil ich dein bester Freund bin", meinte Trunks grinsend.

Pan hob ihren Kopf und tat so, als zog sie überrascht die Luft ein. „Oh, du denkst immer noch, du wärst mein bester Freund? 'Tschuldige, aber Bulla ist jetzt Nummer Eins."

„Du magst eine gute Lügnerin sein, aber du weißt genau, das ich da durch sehen kann", Trunks zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Tja, das ist, weil du mein bester Freund bist."

„Ich hab's gewusst!", grinste er, dann verschwand sein Lächeln als er an Pans Kopf vorbeisah.

„Was?", fragte sie und drehte ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, was er ansah.

Es war eine etwas beschwipste Bulma, die mit einer Frau wegen, so wie es aussah, einem Nachtisch diskutierte. Pan konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als Trunks seufzte. Vegeta würde normalerweise zu ihrer Rettung kommen, aber wenn eine Party nicht in der Capsule Corp oder bei den Sons stattfand, kam er nur selten mit.

„Entschuldige mich, Prinzessin, aber ich muss mich um meine verrückte Mutter kümmern", sagte Trunks.

„Okay, du musst mir aber versprechen, das wir später unseren Tanz beenden."

Trunks lächelte, ehrlich gesagt, tanzten sie schon eine Weile und es sollte eigentlich schon länger fertig sein, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. „Ich verspreche es", er beugte sich bei seinen Worten etwas vor, und küsste ihren Handrücken.

Pan lächelte, während eine Röte ihre Wangen hoch kroch. Sie bewegte sich zu ihrer Mutter herüber, die etwas besorgt aussah. „Mama, geht's dir gut?", fragte Pan sie.

„Oh, hallo Pan", grüßte Chi-Chi, als sie sie sah. „Du hast deinen Großvater nicht gesehen, oder?"

„Nein, Ma'am", Pan sah sich suchend um.

„Hmm... Gehst du kurz nach oben, und siehst nach, ob er da oben ist?"

„Ja Ma'am", sagte Pan, dann ging sie los in Richtung des Schlafzimmers ihres Großvaters.

Pan klopfte leise an die Tür ihres Großvaters, dann ging sie rein. Der Rinderteufel saß auf dem Bett, ein Ring in seiner großen Handfläche und ein Bild in seiner anderen Hand.

„Großvater?", fragte Pan, als sie in das Zimmer, und zu ihm herüber, trat. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Du siehst genauso wie sie aus", sagte der Rinderteufel und sah noch immer das Bild an.

„Wer?", fragte Pan und verrenkte ihren Nacken, um das Foto zu sehen. „Mama?" Die Frau in dem Foto ähnelte Chi-Chi auf viele Arten. Die Frau hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und kohlschwarze Augen. Sie trug ein grünes Sommerkleid, lachte und hielt in den Händen eine Sonnenblume.

Der Rinderteufel lachte leise, „Nein, das ist deine Großmutter. Sie ist gestorben, bevor Gohan auch nur geboren wurde. Deswegen habe ich solange keine Feier mehr veranstaltet. Es hat sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt, ohne sie an meiner Seite. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe war gelb, weil ihre Lieblingsblumen Sonnenblumen waren... Deswegen hat deine Mutter wahrscheinlich eine in deine Haare gesteckt."

„Sie war sehr hübsch."

„Das war sie", nickte der Rinderteufel. „Deine Mutter sieht ihr sehr ähnlich und siehst ja aus wie deine Mutter."

„Also seh ich aus wie Großmutter."

„Ja... Pan, ich will, das du das hier hast", sagte er, und übergab ihr den Ring. Pan sah ihn genau an, und es sah aus, wie ein gewöhnlicher Silberring. „Er gehörte deiner Großmutter."

„Oh Großvater, ich kann den nicht annehmen", beklagte sich Pan und versuchte, ihm den Ring wiederzugeben.

„Ja, das kannst du", sagte er und steckte den Ring an ihren rechten Mittelfinger. „Sie wollte, das du ihn bekommst, deswegen hab ich ihn draußen. Vor vielen, vielen Jahren, bevor sie starb, sagte sie mir, das sie wolle, das unsere erste Enkelin ihn bekommt. Sie nannte ihn ihren Glücksring und hoffte, das er dir auch Glück bringen würde. Du wurdest schließlich nach ihr benannt."

„Sie hieß Pan?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, aber Gabriella", sagte er mit einem Blick zu Pan. „Pan Gabriella Son", sagte er lächelnd. „Hier, nimm das hier, damit du immer weißt, wie sie aussieht." Mit dem Satz gab er Pan das Foto.

„Danke Großvater", sagte sie, und umarmte ihn. „Komm schon, lass uns zurück zur Party, Mama wird sich sorgen machen."

Später in der Nacht saß Pan auf einem Fensterbrett und sah das Foto ihrer Großmutter an. Die Briefs, also Trunks, Bulla und Bulma, blieben über Nacht. Bulma und Chi-Chi waren unten und tranken und unterhielten sich. Die Jungs kamen in Pans Zimmer gelaufen und warteten, das Bulla ihre Dusche beendete.

„Wann hast du das machen lassen?", fragte Goten, der das Bild ansah, während Trunks auf seinem Bauch auf Pans Bett landete.

„Ich gar nicht", stellte Pan klar. „Das ist Großmutter Gabriella, die Frau von Großvater Rinderteufel... Die, die geboren wurde, bevor Gohan geboren wurde."

„Ah", gab Goten von sich. „Tja, du siehst aus wie sie."

Pan lächelte leicht, bevor sie aufstand und das Foto ihrer Großmutter in ihren Spiegelschrank legte, wo viele andere Fotos lagen. „Sucht ihr 'nen Film aus?", bat sie die Jungs.

„Goten hat's gemacht, nicht ich... Also schlag mich, wenn du herausfindest, welcher es ist", stellte Trunks von seinem Platz auf dem Bett fest.

„Was?"

„Der Herr der Ringe, Baby!" Goten lächelte breit. Pan rollte mit den Augen, ihr Bruder liebte diese Filme etwas zu sehr. Sie allerdings, interessierten sie nicht. „Du magst sie nur nicht, weil sie dir Angst machen", sagte Goten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, grinsend.

„Tun sie nicht!"

„Das erste Mal, das du sie gesehen hast, hast du Trunks' Arm als Schild benutzt, während du dein Gesicht in seine Seite gepresst hast... Tust das immer noch, glaub' ich."

Trunks sah zu Pan und wartete auf ihre Antwort. „Ich war sechs! Und ich hatte nicht, eine Woche lang Albträume deswegen gehabt!"

Trunks fing an, so schallend zu lachen, das er vom Bett fiel. „Da erinner' ich mich!" Er gackerte in Gotens Richtung. „Mein Schatz, mein Schatz!", sagte er, und versuchte, Gollums Stimme nachzumachen.

„Ich hoffe, du kriegst Albträume", meinte Goten und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Pan zärtlich lächelnd, und er erwiderte das Lachen.

Bulla gesellte sich endlich zu ihnen und sie bewegten sich endlich in den, von ihnen so getauften, Filmeraum, wo sie immer Filme guckten. Goten übernahm den Liegesessel, Bulla pflanzte sich auf den Sessel, also landeten, wie üblich auf dem Sofa. Sie fingen an, den Film zu sehen, aber Pan wusste, das etwas an Trunks seltsam war.

' _Was ist los, Trunks-Kun?_ '

' _Ich hab die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, das was Schlechtes passiert... Ich weiß, das du es auch spürst._ '

Pan seufzte, er hatte recht, sie fühlte es schon eine Weile. ' _Nein, egal was passiert, wir werden trotzdem beste Freunde bleiben, richtig?_ '

' _Natürlich_ ', sagte er, und legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie näher an sich heran. ' _Du wir_ _st immer mein bestes Mädch_ e _n sein._ _' Pan lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Es war leise und Trunks war fa_ st eingeschlafen, als Trunks wieder sprach. ' _Panna?_ '

' _Ja?_ '

 _'Du hei_ _ _terst mich auch immer wieder auf.__ _'_

 _Pan lächelte, als sie i_ hre _beiden Ar_ me um ihn schlang. ' _Das ist, weil ich deine beste Freundin bin_ ', sagte sie, und nu _tzte seinen Satz von zuvor. Si_ e konnte fühlen, wie seine Brust durch sein Lachen vibrierte, als sie friedlich einschlief.


	14. Goku kommt zurück

**Kapitel 14 - Goku kommt zurück**

 ** ***Ein Jahr später**** *****

 **Es war ein sonniger Tag, un** **d Pan w** _ar au_ **f d** _em Weg, zu einer ihrer Klassen. „Hey Son, warte mal" Jeff, ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang kam auf sie zu._

 _Pan seufzte,_ **und wünschte sich, das Bulla bei ihr wär** **e, aber sie hatte einen anderen Kurs. Trunks und Goten hatten letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht, und sie gingen jetzt aufs College, auch wenn sie das nicht mussten. Trunks arbeitete schon als Führungskraft in der Capsule Corp, und ab seinem 18. Geburtstag würde er der Vizepräsident werden. Goten hatte mit Leichtigkeit einen Job in Mister Satans Dojo bekommen, den er ziemlich genoss.**

Pan wusste, was Jeff tun würde – sie um ein Date bitten. Er war Anfang des Jahres in die westliche Hauptstadt gezogen und ging seitdem in die Orange Star High, und seither versuchte er, Pans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, auch wenn sie nicht interessiert war.

„Also, ich hörte, das Bulla und du die beliebtesten Mädchen an der Schule seid", meinte Jeff, als er sie einholte.

Pan rollte mit den Augen, Bulla und sie waren wegen ihrer Berühmtheit beliebt. Nicht viele sahen darüber hinaus, aber es gab einige. Die Mädchen waren genauso gekonnt, sich rauszureden, wie Trunks und Goten es gewesen waren. Darum wurden die Jungs in der Schule praktisch als Legenden verehrt, wegen ihrer Berühmtheit und wegen dem Ärger, den sie veranstaltet hatten.

„Mhm, ist das so?", fragte Pan und lief weiter.

„Jaah, und ich bin der beliebteste Kerl."

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Pan und hob eine Braue, „Das ist mir neu." Sie wusste, das das gemeint war, aber das ging ihr ziemlich am Arsch vorbei. Sie wollte einfach nur von Jeff wegkommen, weil sie wusste, das er sie wieder nach 'nem Date fragen wollte.

„Also, ich hab mich gefragt ob du -" Jeff wurde von einem Windstoß unterbrochen. Pan lächelte strahlend, als sie sah, das es Trunks war.

Er grinste wissend, er wusste, das er genau zur rechten Zeit reingeschneit kam. „Ich unterbreche doch nichts, oder?"

Jeff wollte schon ' _Doch_ ' sagen, aber Pan unterbrach ihn. „Nein, gar nicht, aber was machst du hier? Hast du nicht 'nen Job, zu der du musst?", neckte sie ihn.

„Was?", sagte Trunks und schnappte gefälscht nach Luft, als einige Schüler seine Gegenwart bemerkten. „Bist du nicht froh, mich zu sehen?"

Pan lachte, dann rannte sie auf ihn zu und sprang ihm in die Arme um ihn fest zu umarmen. „Ich bin immer froh, meinen Trunks-Kun zu sehen."

Trunks lächelte als Jeffs Gesicht erbleichte, als er Pan seinerseits fest drückte. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was für Neuigkeiten ich habe."

„Was?", fragte Pan als er sie absetzte und sah zu ihm auf.

„Willst du nicht raten?", neckte Trunks.

„Truuuunks", wimmerte Pan.

„Okay okay", sagte er und lachte leise. „Dein Vater ist wieder da." Pans Augen wurden groß, als sie ins Leere starrte, scheinbar in einer Trance. Ihr Vater war zurück? Sie hatte ihn so vermisst! Er war wieder da!

„was hast du zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Jeff und Trunks drehte sich mit einem zornigem Funkeln zu ihm.

„Das geht dich nichts an", meinte er und drehte sich dann wieder zu Pan. „Panna?", fragte er besorgt.

„Er ist zurück!" Pan warf begeistert ihre Arme um Trunks' Nacken und umarmte ihn.

Trunks lachte, als er sie hochhob. „Jaah, Goten und ich haben nur in meinem Büro gechillt, als meine Mom mich angerufen und uns alles erzählt hat. Sie sagte, wir sollen dich und Bulla holen gehen und hier bin ich."

„Ich glaub's nicht, das er wieder da ist", flüsterte Pan, die Trunks noch immer festhielt. Sie war so glücklich und aufgeregt, und sie konnte nicht erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Er ist zurück Panna", sagte er ihr.

Goten und Bulla flogen in ihr Sichtfeld, je ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht. „Schätze, Trunks hat's dir schon gesagt?", fragte Goten.

„Papa ist wieder da!" Pan ließ Trunks los, bevor sie ihren Bruder und Bulla überdreht umarmte. „Wo ist er?"

„Tja Mom meinte, wir würden uns in der Capsule Corp treffen", zuckte Trunks mit den Schultern.

„Mister Briefs, Mister Son", der Schulleiter, Mister Smith kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Was machen Sie hier? Sie haben letztes Jahr den Abschluss gemacht."

Trunks drehte seinen Kopf um den Mann an zu funkeln und glaubt es oder nicht, Mister Smith zuckte leicht zusammen. Es war kein Geheimnis, das der Mann etwas Angst vor Trunks hatte. Er und der Sayajin kamen die ganze Zeit, die Trunks in der Schule war, absolut nicht miteinander klar. Trunks mochte ihn größtenteils nicht, weil der Mann versuchte, ihm zu sagen, was er tun solle. Für den Prinzen der Sayajins hieß es, warst du keiner seiner Eltern, ein respektierter Z-Kämpfer oder Pan, sagt man ihm nicht, was er zu tun hatte. Außerdem dachte Trunks, das er ein Arsch war.

„Sicher nicht, um Sie zu besuchen", sagte er zu seinem ehemaligem Schulleiter.

„Wir sind hier, um Pan und Bulla abzuholen", teilte Goten ihm mit.

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun", sagte der Rektor zu den Jungs.

„Ich würde gern sehen, wie Sie uns aufhalten wollen", Trunks griff Pans Hand. „Wir verschwinden und wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, können Sie das gern mit meiner Mutter diskutieren. Sie hat uns schließlich hergeschickt." Damit hob er in Richtung Himmel ab, Pan, Bulla und Goten im Schlepptau.

Die vier flogen über einen Banküberfall hinweg, als sie zur Capsule Corp flogen. „Ich bin dran!", sagte Goten und flog hinab zum Raub. Goten war mittendrin, die Geiseln zu befreien, als ein Kind auftauchte. Der junge Mann stieß ihn schnell zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf den Raub.

„Kommt das Kind dir auch bekannt vor?", fragte Pan Trunks.

Er sah das Kind an und seine Augen wurden groß, und er nickte mit seinem Kopf. „Panna... Das Kind sieht aus wie Goten, asl der ein Kind war... Und Goten sah genau aus wie, Goku?", sagte er und richtete das Ende des Satzes an das Kind.

Das Kind drehte sich verwirrt um, dann lächelte er, als er Trunks sah. „Trunks! Hey, wie geht's? Und Bulla!", meinte er, als er das Mädchen mit blauen Haaren sah, er konnte Pans Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie auf den Boden sah, und versuchte, nicht zu hyperventilieren. Warum war ihr Vater ein Kind?! „Man, du bist aber gewachsen! Wer ist deine Freundin?"

Pan sah auf und ihre Augen begegneten den Gokus und er wusste, wer es war. „Papa?", flüsterte Pan.

„Panny?", flüsterte er geschockt. „Du bist so groß geworden..."

Pan wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Sie war glücklich, ihren Vater wiederzusehen, aber sie war auch wütend auf ihn. Wütend, das er drei Jahre weg gewesen war, keine Besuche, und als er wieder auftauchte, war er ein Kind? Wie? Sie wollte ihren großen Vater, den, der so viel größer war, als sie. Den, der sie hochheben konnte und auf seine Schultern setzte...

„Hey Kleiner", sagte Goten und kam zu ihnen gelaufen. „Versuch nächstes mal etwas vorsichtiger zu sein, okay?"

„Goten, das ist kein Kind", verklickerte ihm Bulla. „Das ist Goku."

„P-Paps?!", sagte er genauso geschockt, wie Pan es gewesen war.

„Goten! Wow, Leute, das ist fantastisch!", sagte Goku.

Trunks, dem auffiel, wie Pan sich fühlte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Lasst uns in die Capsule Corp gehen. Alle warten auf uns."

Die Gruppe kam in der Capsule Corp an und alle waren ziemlich geschockt heraus zu finden, das Goku ein Kind war, Chi-Chi besonders. Die Frau wurde geradezu hysterisch, und sie meinte, Goku liebte sie nicht mehr, und das er sie nicht mehr wolle. Goku sagte ihr dann, das er es mochte, alt zu sein, was der Sache nicht wirklich half.

„Goku", sagte eine seltsame Stimme von oben und alle sahen auf.

„Meister Kaio! Hey!" Goku lächelte bei der Stimme.

„Goku, hör zu, ich habe einige schlechte Nachrichten für euch. Die Dragonballs, die Pilaf benutzte, waren die Dragonballs mit schwarzen Sternen. Sie sind gefährlicher, als die normalen. Nachdem man seinen Wunsch ausgesprochen hat, verteilen sich nicht über die Erde... Sie verteilen sich in der gesamten Galaxie. Das ist aber nicht der schlimmste Teil... Wenn die Dragonballs nicht innerhalb eines Jahres zusammengetragen werden, wird, egal auf welchem Planet der Wunsch gesprochen wurde, zerstört."

„Willst du sagen, das die Erde zerstört wird?", fragte Goku geschockt.

„Das befürchte ich, außer, ihr könnt die Dragonballs finden.

„Ich gehe", sagte Goku, dann drehte er sich zu Bulma. „Hast du ein Schiff, das ich mir ausleihen kann, und ein Dragonradar auch?"

„Klar, ich kann eins morgen bereit haben", meinte sie.

„Ich geh mit dir, Paps", sagte Gohan.

„Nein", mischte sich Chi-Chi ein. „Gohan, du hast eine Frau um die du dich kümmern musst, Goten wird gehen."

„Trunks sollte auch gehen", meinte Bulma. „Sie werden etwas zusätzliche Stärke brauchen, um das Schiff zu kontrollieren."

„Dann wäre das geklärt", nickte Chi-Chi. „Goten und Trunks werden mit Goku mitreisen, um die Dragonballs mit schwarzen Sternen zu finden."

„WAS?!", riefen Trunks, Pan, Bulla und Goten wie aus einem Mund, die Augen groß.

„Ich hab' heute ein Date!", beschwerte sich Goten.

„Verabredungen sind für Schwächlinge", murmelte Vegeta.

„Was ist mit mir?", sagte Trunks, „Ich bereite mich drauf vor, Vizepräsident zu werden!" Und ich kann Panna nicht allein lassen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Oh, papperlapapp Trunks", Bulma wedelte mit der Hand. „Ich komm damit klar, bis du wieder zurückkommst!"

„Keine Widerworte Jungs", befahl Chi-Chi. „Ihr zwei werdet gehen, und damit ist die Sache beendet!"

In dem Moment wollte Pan in ein Loch kriechen und heulen. Ihr Vater war zurück, nach drei langen Jahren, nur, damit er direkt wieder verschwinden könnte. Jetzt würde er aber nicht alleine verschwinden, sondern Trunks und Goten würden mit ihm gehen. Sie wollte schreien.

' _Lass uns in den Park gehen_ ', meinte Trunks und griff ihre Hand.

Pan nickte und er führte sie aus dem Haus, unbemerkt, als sie zum Park um die Ecke flogen. Sie landeten bei ihrem Standardplatz unter einer Trauerweide, die neben einem kleinen Teich stand. Trunks und Pan mochten es, weil darin aus irgendwelchen seltsamen Gründen ihre Initialen eingeritzt waren, oben in einem Baum. Trunks flog etwas hinauf, und setzte sich auf einen Ast, dann hielt er Pan die Hand hin. Sie kletterten ein wenig hinauf, damit niemand sie sehen konnte und sie gemütlich saßen. Sie landeten auf diesem großen Ast, und sie setzten sich nebeneinander.

„Ich werd' dich vermissen", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen", meinte er. „Aber wir werden immer noch jeden Tag sprechen können, wie sollte ich sonst bei Verstand bleiben? Ich werde ein Jahr mit deinem Vater und deinem Bruder in 'nem Raumschiff eingeschlossen sein."

Pan lachte leise, „Ich schätze, ich könnte Bulla etwas mehr ärgern, aber so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie mich quälen, indem sie mich den ganzen Tag zum Shoppen mitnimmt."

„Ohne mich keine Streiche!"

„Versprochen! Es wird furchtbar langweilig werden ohne dich und Goten."

„Ich weiß... Wer weckt mich morgens?", neckte Trunks und Pan musste lachen. Trunks hatte einen sehr tiefen Schlaf, kaum jemand bekam ihn wach. Selbst an den Wochentagen, wo sie nicht beim anderen zu Haus waren, weckte Pan ihn durch ihr telepathisches Band auf. Alle dachten, sie hätte ein 'Geheimnis', um ihn wach zu kriegen, dabei nervte sie ihn nur so lange, bis er aufstand und er hörte immer auf ihre Meinung.

„Ich schätze, Goten kann dich wecken", meinte sie leise, und sie wurde wieder traurig. „Ich will dich, das du gehst Trunks...", sagte sie und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Trunks legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft an seine Brust. „Ich will dich auch nicht allein lassen. Versprichst du mir aber was?"

„Was denn?" Sie sah von ihrem Platz an seiner Brust auf.

„Vergiss mich nicht? Lass dir, während ich weg bin, von keinen Burschen das Herz klauen."

„Ich könnte dich nie vergessen Trunks", stellte Pan klar und schloss fest die Augen, wollte nicht mal drüber nachdenken.

„Geh' nicht mit Jeff aus", sagte er und festigte seine Griff um sie.

„Niemals", flüsterte Pan zu ihm.

„Ich mag nicht, wie er dich ansieht", stellte er klar.

„Warum?" Pan war etwas überrascht.

„Weil du meine bist", sagte Trunks in einer grollenden Stimme.

Pan hoffte zu Dende, das Trunks nicht hörte, wie ihr Herz kurz aussetzte, und wie es dann zu rasen begann. Sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht knallrot wurde. Trunks hatte das mit einem solchen besitzergreifendem Ton gesagt, das es für die meisten erschreckend gewesen wäre, Pan sollte es eigentlich Angst machen, aber das tat es nicht. Sie fühlte sich... sicher und geliebt. Trunks allerdings merkte, wie Pan rot anlief, und wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde und musste einfach leicht grinsen.

„Werde ich immer deine sein?", flüsterte Pan, und hatte schon beinahe Angst, was er ihr antworten würde.

„Natürlich", antwortete Trunks. „Genauso, wie ich immer deiner sein werde. Nichts könnte uns auseinander bringen", flüsterte er.

„Ich hab's versprochen, oder?" Er grinste.

„Trunks, ich mein's ernst", sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Du kannst nicht einfach sterben, ich bin ohne dich verloren."

„Ich verspreche es, Panna", sagte er, und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich werde nicht sterben. Ich bin doch ohne dich genauso verloren."

Pan nickte mit dem Kopf, dann legte sie ihn wieder auf Trunks' Brust, um die Zeit, die sie noch hatten, bevor er gehen musste... Am nächsten Tag müsste sie sich von ihrem Vater, Goten und Trunks verabschieden. Das war etwas, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es überhaupt tun könnte.


	15. Oh nein!

**Kapitel 15 - Oh nein!**

Es war der Tag des Abflugs und die Briefs und Sons waren alle in der Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi zählte Goku einige Informationen, auf die den Kleinen nicken ließen, und Goten sprach über das Handy mit seiner neuen Freundin sprach. Vegeta und Bulla standen gemeinsam an einem Geländer, um auf den Start zu warten. Pan war bei ihnen gewesen, da sie und Bulla, nachdem die Jungs losgeschickt worden waren, sich auf machen, um zur Schule zu gehen, deswegen hatten sie auch ihre Rücksäcke angeschnallt. Auf der einen Seite, wollte Pan nicht sehen, wie das Schiff startete, sie wusste, das es schwer werden würde. Auf der anderen Seite, wusste sie, das sie zusehen musste, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, das sie wieder weinte.

„Bulma-San?", fragte Pan, als sie bei einer genervt aussehenden Bulma ankam. „Geht's dir gut?"

„oh, hey Pan", meinte Bulma, als sie das Mädchen sah. „Ich habe einen Mikrochip verloren, der den Jungs erlaubt, mit uns zu sprechen...?"

„Wirklich?", Pan war etwas aufgeregt, es wäre super mit den Jungs zu sprechen.

„Ja, aber ich fürchte, das ich ihn auf dem Schiff gelassen habe. Macht es dir was aus, rein zu gehen, und nachzusehen?"

„Sicher nicht!", sagte Pan und schlich sich auf das Schiff, ohne erwischt zu werden. Sie ging die Stufen hoch und fing an, sich umzusehen. Sie hätte Bulma fragen sollen, wie der Chip aussah. Sie sah sich um, und stand vor dem Fahrersitz.

„PANNY?" „PANNA?" Trunks und Goku traten in den Kontrollraum und waren überrascht, sie zu sehen.

Die zwei Jungs erschreckten Pan sosehr, das sie aufsprang und fälschlicherweise einen Knopf drückte. Das Raumschiff fing an, zu vibrieren und warf Goku, Pan und Trunks durcheinander. „Was ist passiert?", schrie Pan, als sie von der Schwerkraft zu Boden gepresst wurde.

„Dieser Knopf, den du gedrückt hast", sagte Trunks ihr. „Es war der Startknopf!"

Pans Augen wurden groß. „Oh nein...", murmelte sie.

Endlich hörte das Vibrieren auf und Trunks konnte aufstehen. Er half Pan auf und Goku stand wieder auf.

„Vielleicht finde ich heraus, wie ich die automatische Steuerung übergehen kann, um uns nach Hause zu bringen", sagte Trunks leise, dann sah er zu Pan. „Dann wirst du sicher sein."

Etwas schlug in Pan um, ihre Sturheit kam zum Vorschein.

„Was? Kannst du vergessen!", weigerte sie sich, „Ich bin schon auf dem Schiff, und es fliegt schon im Weltall, also, lasst mich mitgehen, um die Superdragonballs zu suchen."

„Es könnte gefährlich werden", meinte Goku.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, wisst ihr", beschwerte Pan sich. „Außerdem bezweifle ich, das es da draußen jemand stärkeren als Broly oder Buu gibt. UND wenn ihr zwei mich nicht erschreckt hättet, hätte ich diesen Knopf gar nicht gedrückt, also solltet ihr mich bleiben lassen." Sie sah zu Trunks, der sie anstarrte. Sie stierten sich eine Weile gegenseitig an.

„Wir wollen nur nicht, das du verletzt wirst", sagte Trunks. ' _Ich kann nicht zulassen, das du verletzt wirst_ ', fügte er über ihr Band hinzu, dann sprach er normal weiter. „Wer weiß, was da draußen ist, es könnte schlimmer sein als Buu oder Broly."

„Trunks, wenn so etwas passiert, hab ich dich und Papa. Außerdem, sind wir Sayajins oder nicht?" Sie lächelte sie leichthin an. Trunks konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren.

„Okay, aber wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, musst du zurück", sagte Trunks.

Pan lächelte strahlend, als sie Trunks umarmte, „Hört sich toll an!", rief sie ihm zu. War es etwas Schlimmes, das sie so glücklich war, das sie, wie viel Zeit auch immer, mit Trunks und ihrem Vater verbringen würde, auch wenn sie getrennt sein würde von dem Rest ihrer Familie?

Trunks sah Goku in einem der Stühle hinter dem Fahrersitz – bereits am Futtern, und er konnte den Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Wenigstens würde Pan bei ihm sein.

Genau in dem Moment begann das Schiff wieder zu schlenkern. „Was ist los?", fragte Pan und hielt sich fester an Trunks fest.

Er führte sie zu ihren Plätzen. „Schnall dich fest." Pan und Goku folgten seinem Wort. Er sah auf den Bildschirm und seine Augen wurden groß. „Als wir gestartet sind, ist ein wichtiges Teil abgefallen. Ohne das fällt das ganze Raumschiff auseinander."

„AAAH!" Das Schiff stürzte ab, die drei Sayajins schrien, und sie krachten auf einen fremden Planeten. Sie waren kopfüber, und Goku fiel, als er sich abschnallte.

Pan fühlte sich im Gesicht, „Ich lebe!"

„Ey! Danke, das du an mich glaubst, Panna", meinte Trunks dumpf.

Pan streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und lächelte dann. „Ich wusste, das du uns nicht total umbringen würdest", neckte sie. Bald waren sie und Trunks auch abgeschnallt.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Goku.

Trunks sah zum Monitor: „Es sagt, das der Planet Imecka heißt."

„Hey Leute", sagte Goku, bevor er aus der Tür eilte. „Seht euch das an! Glaubt ihr, das sie was zu Essen haben?"

„Papa", rief Pan hinter Goku her und trat dann mit Trunks selbst aus der Tür. „Jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit, über Essen nachzudenken."

„Aber Panny... ich habe so 'nen Hunger."

„Goku, du hast auf dem Schiff eben erst gegessen", stellte Trunks fest.

„Jaah, aber das Schiff hat angefangen, rumzuschleudern und ich konnte nicht fertig essen."

Trunks seufzte tief. „Ich sag dir was Goku, lass uns die Teile für das Schiff finden, und dann suchen wir nach Essen."

„Okay!" Goku trällerte beinahe.

Die drei Sayajins kamen in der Stadtmitte an. Dort waren hunderte Aliens, die umher rannten und bunte Kleider trugen. Die drei Sayajins hielten an und alle starrten sie an.

„Ähmm... hallo", sagte Trunks. „Hat jemand zufälliger weise Ersatzteile für unser Raumschiff?"

Schnell eilten die Kaufleute auf sie zu, und schmissen alles in Trunks', Pans und Gokus Arme. Sie legten auch Kleidungsstücke und Hüte auf die Sayajins. Goku genoss das ziemlich, da er aß.

Pan allerdings sah zu Trunks. ' _Lass uns von hier verschwinden!_ '

Trunks nickte und versäumte keine Zeit, und ergriff Gokus Hand, dann rannten sie los. Sie kamen an einem wunderschönen Hotel an und sie traten mit Vorsicht ein.

„Mögen Sie es nicht?", fragte der Angestellte.

„Oh nein, es ist wunderschön", antwortete Pan.

„Es ist nur, das wir von einigen ihrer Kaufleute angefallen wurden", erklärte Trunks.

„Ah, ja, nun, hier sollte Ihnen das keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Danke, könnten wir ein Zimmer haben?", fragte Trunks und gab dem Mann einige Juwelen, die Bulma ihm glücklicherweise mitgegeben hatte.

Trunks bekam einen Schlüssel überreicht und kurz darauf kam ein kleiner Roboter, um ihr Gepäck abzuholen. Pan, die ihren Rucksack vergessen hatte, übergab ihn, dem Roboter und bald darauf packte der auch Goku.

„Hey, lass mich runter!", beschwerte Goku sich, „Ich bin erwachsen, weißt du?!"

Trunks und Pan lachten leise, als sie dem Roboter in ihr Zimmer folgten. Der Roboter betrat das Zimmer, dann ließ er Goku und das Gepäck fallen.

„Es ist wunderbar", Pan sah sich staunend um. Sie war auf einem anderen Planeten noch nie in einem Hotel gewesen, und so weit, sah alles klasse aus.

„Trunks, ich glaube, der Roboter will ein Trinkgeld", meinte Goku, der sich am Hinterkopf kratzte, als die Maschine eine Hand hochhielt.

„Die mögen Geld, oder?", fragte Trunks und legte dem Roboter ein Juwel in die Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen Sir, und Ma'am. Genießen Sie die Honeymoonsuit und die Zeit auf Imecka", sagte der Roboter bevor er verschwand.

Pana Augen wurden groß, hatte dieser Roboter gerade Honeymoonsuit gesagt? Und wenn er dachte, das ihr Vater Gepäck war... hieß das, das er dachte, das sie und Trunks in ihren Flitterwochen seien!

Trunks versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, als er aufs Bett fiel. Es würde eines Tages passieren; dafür würde er sorgen, aber jetzt waren sie noch jung, und er konnte warten.

Pan lächelte als sie sich weiterhin im Zimmer umsah. Der Roboter dachte, das sie und Trunks verheiratet seien, und das machte sie sehr glücklich. Sie dachte über die Zukunft nach und wenn sie eines Tages Trunks tatsächlich heiraten würde, wie die Hochzeit wohl sein würde. Aber dann mischten sich Gedanken ein, was Leute während der Flitterwochen taten, und ihre Wangen leuchteten knallrot auf.

„Ich werd' unter die Dusche hüpfen", sagte sie schnell und ergriff ihren Rucksack, dann rauschte sie ins Bad. Trunks lachte leise, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf ihre roten Wangen erhascht hatte. Er liebte es, wenn sie rot wurde.

„Wow", hörte er Goku in der Küche sagen. „Der Kühlschrank ist RIESIG!"

Trunks rollte mit den Augen, dieser Mann würde sich nie ändern, egal, in was für einem Körper er steckte.

Pan raste ins Badezimmer und lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, über solche Sachen nachzudenken! Sie waren auf einer Mission die Superdragonballs zu finden. Aber Pan konnte nicht verneinen, das sie etwas mehr als nur 'verknallt' war in ihren besten Freund. Um einiges mehr...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären und öffnete stattdessen ihren Rucksack, nur um darin nur Kapseln vorzufinden. Es war nur August und alles für die Schule war noch in Kapselform. Pan seufzte, die einzige Kleidung, die sie hatte, war die, die sie trug, also müsste sie sich etwas von Trunks leihen.

Pan ließ sich in der Dusche Zeit, auch wenn sie erst zwei Stunden weg waren, fühlte es sich wie so viel mehr an. Als sie fertig war, versuchte sie das Wasser abzudrehen, ohne das es funktionierte. Pan stieg schnell raus und zog den pinken Bademantel an, auf dem 'Braut' stand, und wickelte ihre Haare in ein Badetuch. Es half ihren Emotionen wirklich nicht, aber sie musste wissen, was mit der Dusche los war. Sie versuchte erneut, das Wasser abzustellen, dann entdeckte sie den Zähler. Zügig griff Pan ihre Kleidung und rannte ins Zimmer rein.

Trunks sah auf vom Fernseher und seine Augen wurden groß, als er Pan sah. 'Warum trägt sie nur einen Bademantel?!', fragte er sich als er sie ansah. Das Handtuch hielt ihre Haare nicht mehr, und sie hingen wild umher.

„Da ist ein Zähler an der Dusche!", platzte Pan hervor.

„Ein Was?", fragte er und setzte sich auf; jetzt, wo sie was sagte, hörte er ticken. Er schob das Kissen beiseite, und dort war ein Zähler, der es ihm einfach berechnete, auf dem Bett zu liegen. Trunks sprang vom Bett auf, nur um von einer Kette festgehalten zu werden.

„Sie berechnen uns alle", sagte Pan, die zusah, wie der Zähler auf dem Fernseher höher schoss, immer höher und höher.

Trunks zerbrach leicht die Kette, als Goku mit einem Riesenberg Essen hereinkam. „Hey, seht mal! Ich hab den Jackpot geknackt!", sagte er lächelnd.

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden!", sagte Trunks, griff Goku und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

„Das Essen!", schrie dieser.

„Keine Zeit Papa!" Pan bellte ihn praktisch an, als sie aus dem Hotel in die jetzt überfluteten Straßen rauschten.


	16. Schlecht zu Schlimmer

**Kapitel 16 – Schlecht zu Schlimmer**

Die drei Sayajins fanden einige Imeckische Kleidung und nahmen sie sich, um sich umzuziehen, damit sie sich angepasst waren. „Das ist schrecklich", sagte Pan, als sie sich vor dem Regen unter einem Vordach versteckten.

„Wir müssen zum Schiff kommen"; sagte Trunks.

„Was? Ich will nicht durch diesen Regen zum Schiff fliegen, es schüttet wie aus Eimern", jammerte Pan.

„Ich weiß", meinte Trunks. „Aber jetzt ist das die beste Chance die wir haben."

„Er hat recht", kommentierte Goku.

Zorn wallte in Pan auf. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!", warf sie Goku vor.

„Wie ist das meine Schuld?", fragte Goku sie, „Du hast den Knopf gedrückt."

„Arrg! Wenn du nicht zum Kind geworden wärst, hätten wir gar nicht erst ins All gemusst, oder?!" Pan wollte ihn nur ewig anschreien, das es seine Schuld war.

„Oh, ja, schätze, das ist wahr", Goku legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß, was du machst", beschuldigte Pan ihn. „Tust so, als fühlest du dich schuldig. Tja, hör auf damit! Hör einfach auf! Es ist nämlich deine Schuld!" Sie schnaubte, dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand, nur um direkt durch zu fallen. Sie sah auf und sah vier Imeckianer sie ansehen. Sie lachte nervös: „Hi, ich bin Pan."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Trunks, kam herein und half Pan auf. „Wir wollten nicht stören."

„Aber nicht doch. Bitte, kommen Sie doch rein und setzen Sie sich", sagte die Frau.

Sie setzte sie an dich Tisch und gab ihnen je eine Tasse mit etwas, was Tee ähnelte. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber was ist mit den Leuten hier los? Sie scheinen verrückt nach Geld zu sein, aber Sie sind ziemlich nett", sagte Pan zu der Familie.

Die Imeckianer erklärten den Sayajins, das ihr Herrscher Don-Kee machthungrig war. Er hat die Steuern erhöht, und damit hoben sich auch alle anderen Preise.

Trunks murmelte 'Arsch' in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Pan musste einfach kichern. Das war Don-Kee definitiv...

Ausgerechnet mitten in dieses Gespräch platzten zwei riesige Roboter rein und nahmen einfach das Haus der Imeckianer mit, weil sie ihre Miete nicht gezahlt hatten. Es zwang die Sayajins, zu dem Raumschiff zurückzukehren. Sie fragten die Imeckianer, ob sie mitkommen wollten, aber diese verneinte höflich, dann verschwanden sie in die Nacht hinaus.

Zurück auf dem Schiff entdeckte Pan, das es drei Stockwerke hatte. Auf dem untersten, wo man hereinkam, hatte einige Vorräte. Auf dem mittleren Stockwerk waren Bad, Schlafzimmer, Küche, Wohnzimmer und der Kontrollraum. Und schlussendlich, unter der Kuppel war ein Ausguck. Es bestand vor allem aus einem großen Fenster und Pan konnte es nicht erwarten, bis das Schiff wieder flog, damit sie die Sterne vom Nahen sehen könnte.

Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer auf dem Schiff, und Pan als einziges Mädchen verkündete natürlich, das das Zimmer mit dem riesigen Bett ihres sei. Da sie keine Klamotten zum Anziehen hatte, musste sie ein Shirt von Trunks leihen, das zu groß für sie war, aber das war in Ordnung, so mochte sie das nämlich.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die Sayajins auf und zogen sich an. Sie gingen zurück in die Stadt, schließlich brauchten sie immer noch das Ersatzteil. „Hey, vielleicht ist ja ein Dragonball auf diesem Planeten", sagte Pan.

„Vielleicht", gab Trunks zu, und zog den Dragonradar hervor.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Pan und versuchte, das Radar anzusehen, aber Trunks ließ es fallen. Es fiel mit einem Plopp zu Boden. Bevor Trunks es wieder aufheben konnte allerdings, kam ein kleiner weißer Roboter und fraß es.

„Aah! Gib's wieder her!", schrie Trunks und rannte hinter dem Roboter her. Die Szenerie war ziemlich witzig und Pan musste kichern, dann rannte sie auch hinterher. Goku bekam den Fuß zu fassen, als dieser an ihm vorbeirannte. Pan fasste den Roboter und wickelte ihn in ihrem Bandanna ein, dann legte sie ihn in ihren Rucksack. Sie würden sich später darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie sie an das Dragonradar kommen sollen, erst mal müssen sie die Ersatzteile bekommen.

„Guckt mal ihr beiden", sagte Goku, und zeigte in die Ferne.

Trunks und Pan drehten sich und sahen, wie ihr Schiff von einem großen Truck abgeschleppt wurde. Sie starrten einige Zeit in die Ferne, die Dinge wurden von schlimm zu schlimmer, und zwar ziemlich schnell.

„Hey Goku", sagte Trunks nachdenklich. „Meinst du, du könntest Momentane Teleportation benutzen? Damit wir unser Schiff wieder bekommen?"

„Aber klar", sagte Goku.

Die Gruppe flog auf einen Felsen, und alle hielten sich Goku fest. Er atmete tief durch und berührte seine Stirn. Als nächstes fielen sie alle herunter. Goku versuchte es noch zweimal, aber Pan hatte genug. Also folgten sie nur den Reifenspuren zu einem riesigen Schrottplatz. Sie kletterten auf ein Haus und Goku sah ihr Raumschiff. Die Leute, die es sahen, versuchten, es auseinander zu nehmen.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten", bemerkte Trunks, Pan und Goku nickten und sie alle sprangen hinunter.

Die Sayajins kamen an und die Soldaten versuchten, sie mit Waffen aufzuhalten... Waffen! Wann konnte eine Waffe je einen Sayajin verletzen? Trunks und Goku konnten sich allein um die Wachen kümmern, während Pan sich auf den Truck schlich und hob ab.

„Pass auf!", zischte Trunks und ließ sich auf die Beifahrerseite fallen. „Wer hat dir beigebracht zu fahren?", fragte er Pan.

„Ich weiß, das du noch nicht so alt bist", neckte Pan. „Das warst du, weißt du nicht mehr? Nachdem Gohan es dir und Goten beigebracht hat?"

Sein Augen wurden groß, „Oh, ja, ich hatte Angst um mein Leben, als Goten gefahren ist... Du bist bei Weitem besser."

„Danke", antwortete Pan frech.

„Also ist Goten kein guter Fahrer? Ich war auch nie sehr gut. Muss in der Familie liegen." Gokus Stimme war vom Dach des Trucks aus zu hören, wo er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Nachdem das Schiff wieder in Sicherheit war, gingen die Sayajins wieder zurück in die Stadt. „Entschuldige Miss? Könntest du –" bevor Pan fertig reden konnte, schrie das Mädchen laut auf und rannte davon. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte Pan genervt.

„Nein. Sagen wir einfach, Gerede läuft schnell umher..." Trunks deutete auf die Poster, die überall angepinnt waren.

„Oh Dende", sagte Pan, als sie die Poster betrachtete. Es gab drei verschiedene; eins von Trunks mit einer Pistole, Pan mit einem Messer und Goku, der eine Grimasse schnitt.

„Kommt schon", seufzte Trunks, „wir werden über die Hausdächer reisen müssen."

Also sprangen sie von Dach zu Dach. Die Wachen waren wieder hinter ihm her, und sie und sie machten sich bereit, zu schießen, als sie sahen, wie die Sayajins umhersprangen. Sie waren geschockt, wie weit sie springen konnten, und Goku sprang sogar auf das Gesicht des Kommandanten.

Nach einem Fall durch ein Dach, und weiteren Imeckianern, die litten, konnten die Sayajins nicht länger darum kamen und diesen Regenten Don-Kee sehen mussten. Dieser Wahnsinn musste aufhören. Da sie Sayajins waren und schneller als normal waren, schafften sie es schnell zum Palast.

„Hey Arsch, was ist das Problem?", rief Trunks, als sie hereinstürzten. Pan hielt die Luft an, damit sie nicht loskicherte. So war Trunks nun mal, manchmal konnte er ziemlich direkt und unhöflich sein.

Ein Mann, der ein bisschen wie eine Dragqueen aussah, stand auf und schnaubte: „Ich bin Don-Kee, und ich bin der König."

„Und, ich bin ein Prinz also lassen Sie uns professionell reden. Wir haben ein Problem Arsch, sehen Sie –"

„MEIN NAME IST DON-KEE!"

Trunks seufzte. „Ja ich weiß Arsch, du vergeudest meine Zeit." Er wollte den Mann nur wütender machen.

Pan konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und brach in Lachen aus, Goku neben ihr tat das selbe. Trunks grinste den Mann an.

„Du Junge, solltest deine Zunge hüten", grollte Don-Kee.

„Oder was, Arsch?", forderte Trunks ihn heraus.

Don-Kee drückte einen Knopf und Pan quietschte vor Schmerz, als ein elektrischer Schock durch sie fuhr. „Panna!" Trunks bellte und er sammelte seine Energie.

„Nein Trunks, nicht! Lass mich gegen ihn kämpfen, du bringst Pan hier raus.", sagte Goku. Trunks nickte und rannte dann zu Pan rüber.

Pan konnte gar nichts mehr fühlen, der Schock hatte sie taub zurückgelassen. Sie konnte ihren Mund nicht öffnen, oder auch nur kaum die Augen auf machen. Trunks versuchte, sie erreichen, aber diesmal traf der Schock ihn. Er zuckte überrascht zurück und dann huschte ein Blick über sein Gesicht. Es sah nun genauso aus, wie das seines Vaters, wenn der zu etwas entschlossen war.

' _Lass dich nicht schocken_ ', sagte Pan zu ihm.

' _Interessiert mich nicht, ich bring dich hier raus._ '

Trunks wurde zum zweifachen Super Sayajin. Don-Kee zog scharf die Luft ein, der Kerl hatte wirklich keine Idee, was ein Sayajin tun konnte. Trunks, j _etzt zweifacher Super Say_ ajin, langte nach Pan und zischte, als es ihn noch immer schockte, aber er langte trotzdem nach ihr. Als er ihren Arm berührte, schlang er schnell seinen Arm um Pans Hüfte und zog sie heraus. Er hielt sie wie eine Braut, wissend, das sie zu schwach zum Laufen wäre.

 _„Danke", sagte Pan zu ihm, als sie ihren Kopf a_ uf seine Schulter legte. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und sie fühlte, als würde sie sich jeden Moment übergeben.

Trunks ließ die Verwandlung fallen, schuldbewusste, Es war seine Schuld, das Don-Kee Pan unter Strom gesetzt hatte. Dämlicher Arsch, dachte er sich. Goku wurde zum super Sayajin, während er gegen Don-Kees Leibwachen kämpfte, Ledgic. Der Wachmann wusste us irgendeinem Grund, das sie Sayajins waren, und verlor vollkommen gerechtfertigterweise.

' _Lass mich runter_ ', sagte sie zu Trunks.

' _Sicher?_ '

' _Klar, ich muss wieder Gefühl in meine Beine kriegen, aber halt mich bitte fest._ '

' _Natürlich_ ', sagte Trunks und stellte sie ab. Sie war etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber dank des Arms von Trunks um ihre Hüfte, fiel sie nicht um.

Don-Kee schrie Legic an, er solle die Sayajins töten, aber als Legic i _hm entgegen funkel_ te, hielt der _König sei_ ne _Klappe. Legic, der kein Mistkerl war, sagte Don-Kee, das er die Steuern senken_ so _lle._

 _Die Sa_ yajins konnten sich endlich das Ersatzteil für ihr Schiff und Pan bekam sogar ein paar Klamotten. Glücklicherweise, fanden sie heraus, das der Roboter, der den Dragonradar gegessen hatte, hatte diesen absorbiert und er konnte die Dragonballs lokalisieren. Schien, als hätten sie ein neues Teammitglied.


	17. Nicht eure Königin

**Kapitel 17 – Nicht eure Königin**

„Bist du sicher, das du den Dragonball gefunden hast?" Trunks wandte sich an den kleinen Roboter, den die Gruppe einige Wochen zuvor gefangen hatte.

„Giru, sicher, Giru-Giru", teilte der Roboter mit.

Die Gruppe war kurz davor, auf einem seltsamen Planeten zu landen, wo der Roboter ihnen gesagt hatte, der erste Superdragonball zu finden sei. „Du liegst besser nicht falsch", sagte Pan ihm.

„Da du jetzt im Team bist, brauchst du einen Namen", meinte Goku, der zum Roboter herübersah.

„Wie wäre es mit Giru?", schlug Trunks vor. „Er scheint's zu mögen."

„Tja, magst du das, Giru?", fragte Pan.

„Giru mögen! Giru mögen!"

„Schätze, das löst das Problem."

„Okay ihr beiden, schnallt euch an, wir landen", sagte Trunks zu Goku und Pan.

Die zwei taten wie ihnen geheißen und das war gut, da sie eine ziemlich harte Landung auf eine, vermeintliche, Bergkette hatten. „Pass doch auf Trunks", sagte Pan.

„Sorry, das ist meine erste Landung, wenn man die Bruchlandung mal außer Acht lässt", rechtfertigte er sich.

Sie bereiteten sich darauf vor, auszusteigen, als der Berg sich zu bewegen begann. Trunks manövrierte das Raumschiff weg, nur um zu sehen das der Berg ein... Krokodil war? „Alles auf diesem Planeten ist riesig", wunderte sich Trunks.

„Hey Leute, ihr müsst hier rauskommen, das ist der Hammer!" Goku meldete sich.

„Sag mir bitte, das er nicht da draußen rumfliegt", murmelte Pan, die sich nicht traute, selbst nachzusehen.

„Jap", sagte Trunks ihr dumpf.

„Du willst mich doch veräppeln", sagte Pan, die sich eine Hand ins Gesicht schlug. „Er weiß nicht mal, ob die Luft giftig ist und er rennt einfach daraus.

„Ist sie nicht", sagte Trunks, der auf die Monitore starrte. „Also kannst du ihn übernehmen, während ich lande."

Pan nickte, dann flog sie aus dem Schiff und zu dem Fleck, wo Goku auf einem Skorpion ritt. „Wow, das schlägt selbst laufen", sagte er. Trunks landete einige Meter weg. Pan rutschte ein Blatt herunter, und einige Grashalme verfingen sich in ihrem Haar, sodass diese aussahen wie Antennen.

Plötzlich erfüllten wunderschöne Farben den Himmel, Pan sah auf und sah Schmetterlinge alles bedecken. Sie hatte Schmetterlinge immer geliebt, sie waren ihre liebsten Tiere / Insekten, wie man's auch ausdrücken will. Pan flog zu einer gigantischen Blume, wo die Schmetterlinge gelandet waren, um einen besseren Blick auf sie zu bekommen. Sie landete auf einer Blüte und sah zu dem Himmel auf, es war so hübsch.

' _Wo bist du hin? Goku meint, du wärst weggeflogen_ ', fragte Trunks sie durch ihre Verbindung.

' _Ich bin auf einer riesigen Blume. Ich hab ein paar Schmetterlinge gesehen und bin ihnen gefolgt. Du kennst mich, diese Chance lass ich mir nicht entgehen._ '

' _Okay, wir sehen den Superdragonball, also sollte es nur ein Griff sein. Wir kommen dich abholen, wenn es Zeit zu gehen ist._ '

' _Danke!_ '

Pan schloss die Augen und genoss die friedliche Stille. Sie hörte das Brummen nicht, bis die Bienen schon umzingelt hatten. Sie griffen sie mit Leichtigkeit und trugen sie weg. „Lasst mich gehen!" Sie schrie, ohne das es einen Unterschied machen würde.

Endlich setzten sie sie ab, und sie sah sich um und sah, das sie in ihrem Stock war und sie in einem Bereich saß, der von kleinen Kreisen umrandet war. Einer davon brach auf und eine Babybiene krabbelte heraus. „Aww", sagte Pan, der die Biene irgendwie niedlich vorkam. Bald darauf waren alle Eier geschlüpft und dann saßen Bienen neben ihr und starrten zu ihr in die Höhe. Pan saß einfach da und wusste nicht, was sie wollten, das sie es tat. Babysitten? Kurz darauf kamen die älteren Bienen an und gaben ihr Honig. Da kapierte sie's! Sie trug ein gelbes Shirt, das sie sich auf Imecka erworben hatte. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar mit Gras darin. Für eine Biene sah sie aus wie eine Biene. Sie dachten, sie wäre ihre Königin.

„Keine Chance! Dafür bin ich nicht bereit!", protestierte Pan, und sie schob sanft eine kleine Biene von sich, dann flog sie hinaus. Blöd nur, das die Bienen anfingen, ihr hinterher zu jagen. ' _Trunks... Ich brauch Hilfe_ ', sagte sie ihm.

' _Was hast du angestellt? Und was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Wir konnten dich nicht bei den Blumen finden, und wir dachten, eine Biene in 'nem Spinnennetz wärst du._ '

' _Oh, na ja... ich bin irgendwie entführt worden..._ ' Pan sprach, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

'WAS?!' Trunks schrie fast, so besorgt war er.

' _Ein großer Schwarm Bienen kam und hat mich gefangen. Sie denken, ich sei ihre Königin, also bin ich abgehauen. Und jetzt verfolgen sie mich..._ '

' _Okay, du kommst in unsere Richtung._ '

Pan flog weiterhin geradeaus und aus dem nichts griff sie jemand am Arm und hielt sie an. Sie sah auf und lächelte Trunks entgegen, da sie sich keine großen Sorgen mehr machen musste. Trunks erwiderte das Lächeln und war dankbar, das sie in Ordnung war. Goku, der eine Biene auf dem Rücken trug winkte seiner Tochter zu.

„ICH BIN NICHT EURE KÖNIGIN!" Pan schrie den Bienen entgegen. „SIE IST DAS!" Sie zeigte auf die Biene auf ihrem Vater und zupfte sich das Gras aus den Haaren. Die Bienen, glücklich ihre Königin wieder zu haben, flogen weg. „Also, wo ist der Dragonball?", fragte Pan und sah sich um.

„Den hat ein Riese", sagte Trunks ihr.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?"

„Ein Apfel ist draufgefallen, bevor wir ihn greifen konnten und er ist festgehängt, und der Riese hat ihn erwischt."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß wo er ist! Ich bin an ihm vorbeigekommen, als ich her geflogen bin", verkündete Pan, dann startete sie wieder, Trunks und Goku hinter ihr. Sie landeten in der Nähe und wollten den restlichen Weg laufen. Sie gingen vorsichtig, da sie nicht wussten, wie der Riese war.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Goku, und flog wieder hoch.

„Papa!" Pan packte seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder runter.

„Goku komm wieder her! Wir essen, wenn wir auf dem Schiff sind."

„Ohh", murmelte Goku traurig, als er wieder landete.

„Er ist ganz oben", sagte Trunks zu Pan und deutete darauf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen um es zu sehen, es war der Superdragonball mit vier Sternen. Bevor die Sayajins etwas tun konnten, nahm der Riese eine Handvoll der Früchte und biss hinein.

„Nein!" Pan schrie, „was machen wir denn je -"

„AH!" Ein lautes Grauen ertönte. Die Sayajins hörten es deutlich und bedeckten die Ohren. Der Riese fing an mit den Füßen zu stampfen, sein Mund weit aufgerissen.

„Der Dragonball, er steckt in seinem Zahn fest!", sagte Trunks.

„Ich hol ihn!" Goku flog wieder in die Höhe. Er landete im Mund des Riesen und der klappte den zu, aber Goku schoss einen Zahn raus und flog mit dem Ball heraus. Trunks und Pan flogen hoch und die Kugel aus dem Zahn und schmiss diesen zu dem Riesen zurück.

„Wow", sagte Pan, die den Dragonball ansah. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie hübsch die sind."

„Ja, ich 'ne Weile her, seit wir sie benutzen mussten", sagte Trunks und sah ihn genauso an.

Goku legte den Dragonball in eine blaue Tasche an seinem Gürtel. „Das war ein Dragonball, richtig? Giru-Giru", sagte der kleine Roboter von Pans Seite aus.

„Jap, wunderschön, oder?", fragte sie ihn.

„Sehr hübsch, Giru-Giru."

„Wie weit ist es bis zum Schiff?", wandte sich Pan fragend an Trunks.

Er berührte seine Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und die leuchtete auf. „Fast fünf Kilometer nördlich von hier."

„Ein Wettfliegen zum Schiff!", sagte Pan, bevor sie überhaupt los konnte, flog Trunks an ihr vorbei, er war so ein Mogler! Pan lachte, dann flog sie los, hinter ihm her.

„Komm schon, Giru, die lassen uns zurück!" Goku lachte, griff Giru und flog Trunks und Pan hinterher.


	18. Das Monster Zoonama

**Kapitel 18 - Das Monster Zoonama**

Pan seufzte und sie legte eine handvoll Einkaufstüten auf ihr Bett. Sie, die war, die sie war – hatte Trunks dazu überredet bei einem nahen Planeten Halt zu machen damit sie sich einige Dinge besorgen konnte.

„Pan mit Einkaufen fertig? Giru-Giru", fragte der Roboter, der in Pans Zimmer geflogen kam.

„Jap, vorerst jedenfalls."

„Was hat Pan gebraucht? Giru-Giru."

„Noch ein paar Klamotten, damit ich nicht immer die selben fünf Outfits tragen muss, und dann noch einige Hygieneartikel. Seife, Shampoo, Zahnpasta, Zahnbürste, eine Haarbürste... Weißt du, was ich meine? Wo wir grade von Bürsten reden! Ich muss meine Haare stutzen", murmelte Pan noch, dann rannte sie ins Badezimmer, Giru nicht weit hinter ihr.

Pan nahm ihr Bandanna ab, bürstete ihr Haar durch, welches nun zu ihren Schultern reichte. Sie öffnete den Medizinschrank und nahm ein Paar Scheren heraus. „Pan hat eine Waffe! Giru – Giru!"

„Hab ich nicht!" Pan korrigierte ihn. „Es ist nur 'ne Schere. Schätze, sie könnten als Waffe eingesetzt werden, aber dafür benutze ich sie nicht. Ich werde mit ihnen nur meine Haare kürzen, kannst ruhig zugucken", sagte sie zum Roboter, dann tat sie eben das und schnitt sich einen Pony. Als Pan sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete um zu überprüfen, das alles in Ordnung war, fühlte sie ein Zupfen an einer ihrer Hände. Sie sah hinunter und sah Giru, der an der Scere knabberte.

„GIRU! ICH HAB DIE BENUTZT! DU KANNST DIE NICHT ESSEN!" Pan schrie den Roboter an.

„GEFAHR! GEFAHR! PAN! GEFAHR! Giru-Giru!" Der Roboter schrie und stürzte aus dem Badezimmer und ins Wohnzimmer, Pan jagte hinter ihm her.

„KOMM ZURÜCK DU ROBOTER! WENN ICH MIT DIR FERTIG BIN BIST DU ALTMETALL!"

„GEFAHR! GEFAHR!"

Pan wollte gerade auf Giru einschlagen, als ein Arm hervorschnellte und ihre Vorderseite packte, und sie anhielt. Sie sah auf und schnaufte in Trunks' Gesicht.

„Panna, warum willst du diesmal Giru umbringen?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei der Frage auf die Lippen.

„Der verdammte Roboter hat die Schere gefressen!"

„Natürlich, er ist ein Roboter, die fressen Metall"; sagte er ruhig, dann sah er Giru an. „Aber Giru, du kannst nicht Metall essen, während wir es benutzen."

„Sei froh, das ich sie nicht mehr brauchte", sagte sie zu Giru, der sie einfach nur stumm ansah. „Und?" Sie trat ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf, „Ich warte!"

„Worauf?", fragte Goku, der mit einem Sandwich aus der Küche kam.

„Eine Entschuldigung!" Pan sprach, als wäre es offensichtlich, Trunks rollte mit den Augen, konnte das Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken, während Goku nur verwirrt aussah.

„Halloo!" Pan schnipste vor Giru mit den Fingern.

„Dragonball geordnet! Giru-Giru!" Er brummte und flog in den Kontrollraum, platzierte sich auf seinem Platz, damit er ihnen zeigen konnte, wo der Dragonball war.

Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf und Trunks sah mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht darauf, „Super, sieht so aus, als erreichen wir morgen den Planeten."

„Hammer! Das ist der zweite Monat im All und wir sind kurz davor, den zweiten Superdragonball zu kriegen, ich find, wir machen das super!" Pan bot ihre Hände zum Highfive.

„Jap, wenn wir so weitermachen, werden wir es noch in dem Jahr wieder zurück sein", sagte Trunks.

„Mhm", stimmte Goku mit einem vollen Mund zu.

„Was ist du da eigentlich?", fragte Trunks, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

Goku schluckte und antwortete: „Ein Sandwich mit Truthahn, Senf, ein paar Cheetos, ich hab ein paar Sardinen draufgehauen und anderes Zeug."

„Das ist ekelhaft... Wirfst du einfach Sachen zusammen, wenn du kochst?", fragte Pan ihn.

„Ähmm... ja?", sagte Goku, als wäre das normal.

„Ich werde nie etwas essen, was du fabriziert hast", stellte Pan fest, und Trunks nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Tag landeten sie auf einem kleinen Planeten. Seltsamerweise sahen sie niemanden. „Wo sind alle?" Pan sah sich um.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwas fühlt sich nicht richtig an", sagte Goku besorgt.

Bald kamen sie bei einem Haus an, das von mehreren Leuten umrandet war. „Was ist los?", wollte Pan wissen und legte eine Hand auf Trunks' Arm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über die Köpfe hinweg zu sehen. Es war nutzlos, sie war einfach zu kurz.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Trunks, und sah sich in der Umgebung um.

„Der Dragonball!" Gokus Stimme gellte von seinem Platz in der Luft aus, dann flog er auf eine Frau zu, die Auf der Veranda stand, der Dragonball in ihrem Haar. Gokus Bewegung erschreckte die Frau und zwei Männer, die neben ihr standen, als Trunks und Pan zu Goku rannten, damit er nichts dämliches tat. Mal wieder.

„Entschuldigen Sie meinen Vater", sagte sie zu der Frau.

„Ja", fügte Trunks hinzu. „Wissen Sie, er wollte den Dragonball in Ihrem Haar erreichen, der in Ihrem Haar ist... Sie müssen wissen, wir brauchen ihn, um unseren Planeten zu retten."

Bevor Trunks es erklären konnte, fing der Boden langsam an, zu beben, und das wurde immer und immer stärker, und warf alle zu Boden. Dort, vor dem Haus stand eine fischartige Kreatur. „Habt ihr eine Braut für den mächtigen Zoonama erwählt?", fragte das Monster.

Trunks, von seinem Platz auf dem Boden aus, blockierte die Sicht des Monsters auf Pan, wollte verhindern, das sie eine Option war. Pan wollte sich dagegen nicht protestieren, griff Trunks' Arm und beugte ihren Kopf um den Arm, um zu sehen zu können. Als keine der Bewohner antwortete, sprach Zoonama wieder: „Nun? Zwingt mich nicht, ein so schweres Erdbeben hervorzubringen, das das ganze Dorf zerstört!"

„Ich tu es!" Das Mädchen auf der Veranda meldete sich zu Wort, „Ich werde deine Braut, aber nur für mein Dorf!"

„Nein Marie", sagte der jüngere der beiden Männer, die bei ihr auf der Veranda standen. „Du darfst nicht die Braut des Monsters werden."

„Ich muss Doma, das ist der einzige Weg."

Zoonama lachte: „Was für eine hübsche Braut du sein wirst!"

' _Ich weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber dieser Zoonama Kerl verpasst mir Gänsehaut_ ', sagte Pan zu Trunks, dessen Arm sie immer fester packte.

' _Ja, mir auch_ ', antwortete er ihr. ' _Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht zulassen, das er dir was antut._ '

„Ich werde morgen hier sein, um meine Braut abzuholen, also sei bereit!", sagte Zoonama und ging wieder weg.

Marie, Doma, und der andere Mann gingen ins Haus und die Sayajins und der Roboter folgten ihnen. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber könnten wir den vielleicht haben?", fragte Pan, und deutete auf den Dragonball.

„Findet einen Weg, wie meine Tochter dieses Monster heiraten muss, und ich gebe Ihnen alles, was Sie wollen"; sagte der ältere Mann.

„Okay", sagte Goku zu ihm. „aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns erst mal mehr über diesen Zoonama erzählen."

„Nun", begann Maries Vater, „Zoonama ist vor einigen Jahren aufgetaucht, und zuerst dachten wir, er sei harmlos, aber dann hat er verlangt, das wir ihm zu Essen geben. Sollten wir es ihm verweigern, wollte er das Dorf mit Erdbeben zerstören, die seine Schnurrhaare hervorbringen. Erst vor kurzem hat er begonnen, nach Bräuten zu verlangen..."

„Hört sich nach einem Mobber an", kommentierte Pan und wandte sich dann an Marie. „Und du musst ihn heiraten?" Langsam nickte Marie.

„Lasst mich das mal wiederholen... Wenn wir diesen Zoonama loswerden, gibt ihr uns den Dragonball?", fragte Trunks und sie alle nickten.

„Dann tun wir das", sagte Pan.

„Ihr könnt ihn wirklich loswerden?", fragte Marie.

„Natürlich! Diese zwei Kerle sind die stärksten auf unserem Planeten, also wird dieser Zoonama kein Problem sein!", sagte Pan, und prahlte fürchterlich über Goku und Trunks.

„Eigentlich, sind es die beiden, die die stärksten sein werden"; sagte Goku und zeigte auf Trunks und Pan.

Die beiden schlugen sich eine Hand gegen ihre Gesichter und seufzten laut. „Nicht das schon wieder...", murmelte Trunks.

„Okay", Pan wollte das Thema wechseln, ein Plan formte sich in ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe einen Plan, aber Marie, ich werde mir dein Kleid leihen müssen."


	19. Pan die Braut

**Kapitel 19 - Pan die Braut**

„Was?!" Trunks sah Pan entgeistert an. Er fragte sich, warum sie ein Kleid brauchen könnte.

' _Hilf mir, meinen Papa in das Kleid zu stecken. Er wird so tun, als sei er Marie und sobald er das Monster besoffen gekriegt hat, kann er seine Schnurrhaare absch_ ** _neid_** _en._ '

' _Verstehe_ ', sagte Trunks und grinste stolz bei Pans Idee. Sie konnte ein böses Genie sein, genau wie er.

„Panny, ich glaube nicht, das das funktionieren wird!", bemerkte Goku nach mehreren Versuchen Pans, ihm das Kleid überzuziehen. „Ich hab mich mal als Mädchen verkleidet, und das hat nicht so gut geklappt!"

„Wann hast du das denn gemacht?" Trunks hob eine Augenbraue.

„Als ich jünger war und mit deiner Mutter nach den Dragonballs gesucht habe."

„ich will's gar nicht wissen", sagte Trunks ihm ehrlich.

Pans Gedanken rasten, während sie sich einen anderen Plan überlegte. Sie war beinahe Marias Größe, und größer als ihr Vater... Sie würde Zoonamas Braut spielen. Der Gedanke ließ ihr übel werden. „Was ist los Panna?", fragte Trunks sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Pan sah traurig zu ihm hoch, dann drehte sie sich zu Marie. „Marie?"

„Ja?"

Pan atmete tief ein, „Du musst mich zu einer Braut machen."

„WAS?!" Alle schrien, Trunks deutlich am Lautesten.

„Mein Vater und Trunks können es nicht tun, also muss ich ran."

„Ich mag das nicht", sagte Trunks grummelig. „Nein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du dich verkleidest, um die Braut dieses Monsters zu werden. Keine Ahnung, was er versuchen könnte."

„Trunks, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, an den Superdragonball zu kommen und die Erde zu retten. Ich muss es tun. Außerdem werdet ihr direkt hinter mir sein, oder?", fragte Pan.

„Natürlich", sagte er. ' _Ich hab dir gesagt, ich lass nicht zu, das dieses Ungeheuer dich verletzt_ ', fügte er leise hinzu.

' _Na ja, es ist ja auch nicht so, als würde ich wirklich heiraten_ ', beschwichtigte Pan ihn. Selbst wenn es eine falsche Hochzeit war, Pan hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlecht Trunks bei diesem Gedanken wurde.

Der nächste Tag kam schnell und Pan verbrachte in komplett in Maries Zimmer, um sich für ihre Fakehochzeit bereit zu machen. Sie angezogen wie eines der Dorfmädchen, wenn diese heirateten. Pan war etwas nervös, da Zoonama jeden Moment ankommen würde.

„Wow Panny", staunte Goku, als Pan herausgelaufen kam. Trunks' Augen waren groß; Eifersucht und Zorn gegen das Monster wallte in ihm auf, ohne das er es aufhalten konnte.

„Ich dachte immer, ich führe dich zum Alter, wenn du heiratest", meinte Goku.

„ICH/ SIE HEIRATE/ HEIRATET NICHT!" Trunks und Pan sprachen gleichzeitig.

Zoonama kam bald darauf an und zuerst sprach Pan nicht mit ihm. Nachdem das als Nervosität abgetan wurde, ging es ziemlich reibungslos ab. Sobald Zoonama gegangen war, folgte Trunks ihm. Er wusste, das es Pan bei dem Monster unwohl war und wenn das Ding irgendwas bei Pan versuchen sollte, würde Trunks ihn da und dort killen. Goku ließ sich Zeit und ging mit Doma viel zu langsam, sodass Trunks den Kleinen am Liebsten eine reinhauen würde. Er wollte Pan so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Situation rausholen.

Zurück bei Zoonama, hatte Pan nicht besonders viel Spaß. Das Monster hatte sie zu seiner, von ihm sogenannter 'Liebeshöhle' gebracht. Pan sah sich unauffällig um, hatte sie doch keine Lust, sich mit Zoonama zu unterhalten, als sie die Lava am Boden der Höhle quellen sah, und sie verstand, wie das Monster das Dorf zerstören könnte, wenn er wollte. Als sie ihren Kopf weiter anhob, um sich mehr umzusehen, blieb ihr Hut an einem Ast hängen und fiel von ihrem Kopf.

„Du bist nicht Marie!" Zoonama beschwerte sich lautstark.

„Ähm... nein", antwortete sie. „Ich bin Pan, und ich habe Maries Platz eingenommen", sagte sie, war nicht sicher, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Pan", das Monster wiederholte ihren Namen, testete ihn aus und Pan schluckte schwer.

„J-ja... Mein Name ist Pan."

„Ich mag ihn. Komm meine Braut, lass uns speisen, bevor wir uns zu Bett bewegen."

Pans Augen wurden groß, als Zoonama sie an den Tisch führte. Bett?! Keine Chance, das sie das zulassen würde. Entweder tauchten Trunks und ihr Vater bald auf, oder sie würde sich um das Monster kümmern.

„Goku, um Dendes Willen, sag mir das du nicht das tust, was ich denke, was du tust", brummte Trunks, während Goku sich auszog, als sie bei dem Fluss angekommen waren.

„Was?" Goku blickte fragend, als wäre das keine große Sache. „Ich schwimme immer nackt!"

„Zieh dich wieder an!", befahl Trunks ihm.

Goku benutzte nur seinen Gürtel, um seine Kleidung auf seinem Kopf festzubinden, dann sprang er in den Fluss.

„Trunks, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein", sagte Doma zögernd. „Aber ist das wirklich Pans Vater?"

„Ja", seufzte Trunks. „Er war nicht immer ein Kind. Wo wir grad von Panna sprechen, lass uns gehen. Ich will nicht, das dieses Monster irgendwas mit ihr macht", sprach er zu Doma, dann sprang er Goku hinterher.

Die Jungen kamen in der Höhle an und sahen Pan, die neben einem ausgeknocktem Zoonama saß. Als Pan sie sah, lächelte sie und stand auf. Sie rannte zu ihnen herüber und das erste, was sie tat, war Trunks zu umarmen. „Wird auch Zeit, das ihr hier ankommt."

„Tschuldige", sagte Trunks und gab ihr eine Kapsel. „Er hat nichts versucht, oder?", fragte er Pan und funkelte wütend dem Monster entgegen.

„Nein", meinte Pan, die sich zurücklehnte und Erleichterung breitete sich in Trunks aus. „Gut, das ich ihn besoffen gemacht habe, als ich das getan habe. Er wollte mich zu Bett bringen."

Ein wenig zuckte eines von Trunks' Augen, als Pan wegging, um sich umzuziehen. „Bist du in Ordnung Trunks?", fragte Doma und sah den Sayajin besorgt an.

„Alles klar...", sagte Trunks mit einer recht kehligen Stimme, der sich zügeln musste, das Monster nicht umzubringen.

Pan kam bald darauf in ihren normalen Klamotten wieder und ging zu Trunks herüber. „Hey Panny...", sagte Goku, „ist das Lava?"

„Oh ja!", sagte sie, „er hat euch nicht angelogen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er das Dorf wirklich zerstören."

„Dann müssen wir seine Schnurrhaare jetzt absäbeln!", sagte Doma und mit einer riesigen Schere schnitt er eine der Schnurrhaare ab.

Zoonama schrie vor Schmerz und richtete sich auf. Als er seinen Blick auf Pan gerichtet hatte, verengten sie sich, um sie besser zu sehen. Pan trat einen Schritt näher zu Trunks, der seine Hände in den Taschen hatte und sie legte ihren rechten um seinen linken Arm.

„Pan? Du... Du bist", stotterte Zoonama.

„Nicht dein Typ", sagte Pan, die hoffte, das Trunks mitspielen würde.

Trunks natürlich, war glücklich, mitzumachen. „Sorry", sagte Trunks grinsend. „Eigentlich, nein, bin ich nicht. Sie ist meins", sagte er zu Zoonama mit einem zornfunkelnden Blick.

„Was? Nein! Du hast mich ausgetrickst!" Zoonama schrie und sprang in die Höhe und ließ den Boden erschüttern.

Zoonama bewegte seine Schnurrhaare heftig und die gesamte Umgebung fing zu beben. Doma fiel zu Boden und versuchte, einen stabilen Platz zu finden. Goku flog in die Luft und zitterte damit nicht mehr. Pan hielt sich fester an Trunks fest, um nicht umzufallen.

„Er benutzt sein Gewicht, um Erdbeben hervor zu bringen, nicht die Schnurrhaare!", rief Trunks den anderen zu. Alle hörten auf sich zu bewegen, um das Monster anzustarren, entweder vor Schock oder Genervtheit. Als Zoonama merkte, das die vier ihn anstarrten, hielt er inne und wurde rot, als er erkannte, das er durchschaut worden war.

Goku nahm Zoonama das Versprechen ab, keine Erdbeben mehr zu verursachen. Gerade als sie den Boden verlassen wollten, fing der wieder an, zu beben. „Das war ich nicht! Ich versprech's!", wimmerte Zoonama.

„Nein, das ist ein wirkliches Erdbeben", bemerkte Trunks trocken.

„Das ist die Lava!", sagte Pan, deren Augen groß wurden, „Wir müssen hier raus!", sagte sie schnell.

Sie Sayajins ließen Doma und Zoonama zuerst nach oben schwimmen. Als sie es beinahe alle geschafft hatten, aus dem Wasser zu kommen, erreichte die Lava das Wasser und Goku musste das Ganze zurückschlagen. Der Energiestrahl katapultierte alle aus dem Wasser und in die Luft, dann fielen sie mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden.

„Geht's allen gut?", fragte Goku beim Aufsitzen.

„Wie wär's beim nächsten Mal mit 'ner Warnung?!" Pan kreischte, als Trunks ihr aufhalf.

„Sorry", sagte Goku bedröppelt, und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Kommt schon, lasst uns zurück ins Dorf gehen", sagte Doma.

Die Gruppe lief los, Trunks und Pan führten sie an, und laberten miteinander. „Weißt du...", fing Trunks an und sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Du schnauzt deinen Vater nur an, seit er zurück ist. Das wolltest du doch."

„Ich weiß", Pan verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich mich fühlen soll. Ja klar, er ist immer noch mein Papa, aber ich will meinen erwachsenen Papa zurück, nicht irgendein... irgend so ein Kind!" Sie seufzte, „Bin ich selbstsüchtig?"

„Nö", Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du willst den Vater zurückhaben, an den du dich erinnerst. Würd' ich auch, wenn mein Vater zum Kind würde."

Pan fing an zu kichern, dann brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus, und Trunks lächelte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Vegta zu einem Kind wird?! Allein der Gedanke ist urkomisch."

Trunks fing an zu glucksen. „Wenn mein Vater zu 'nem Kind gemacht würde, würden meine Mum, Bulla und ich würden das noch ewig hören. Ein Wettrennen zum Dorf?"

Pan nickte, „Die Wette gilt!"

„Der letzte muss 'ne Woche kochen! 1, 2 -", bevor er zu Ende gezählt hatte, raste er auch schon los.

„Schummler!" Pan lachte ihm hinterher und raste ihrerseits los.

„Also, gehen die miteinander?" Doma stellte die Frage, während er, Goku und Zoonama hinter Trunks und Pan hergingen.

„Noch nicht", lächelte Goku.

„Also nein?", fragte Zoonama hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich sagte, noch nicht, was heißt, das eines nahen Tages die beiden zusammen kommen werden", stellte Goku fest. Zoonama sah aus, als bräche ihm das Herz, er mochte Pan wirklich.

„Sie mögen sich wirklich sehr, oder? Ich konnte spühren, wie verrückt Trunks geworden ist, als Pan gegangen ist.

„Ja tun sie, sie haben ein sehr besonderes und starkes Band... Wenn einem von ihnen etwas passieren sollte, würde der andere verrückt werden. Könnt nur froh sein, das Trunks wusste, wo Pan war und das es ihr gut ging. Ich glaube, wenn Pan wirklich entführt oder ernsthaft verletzt würde und Trunks sie nicht erreichen könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich in vollkommenen mächtigen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch unaufhaltsamen Zorn ausbrechen. Ich hab davon schon einmal was gesehen, als sie etwas verletzt wurde. Aber selbst da denke ich, das das nur die Spitze seiner Kräfte waren", sagte Goku.

„Ist er wirklich so mächtig?", fragte Doma fasziniert.

„Ja, ist er wirklich", sagte Goku, als sie das Dorf betraten.

„Pan ist sicher! Giru-Giru!" Giru trällerte vor Freude und flog in Pans Arme.

„Und ob ich sicher bin!" Pan zwinkerte dem Roboter zu.

Die GT Gruppe machten sich zu ihrem Schiff, gefolgt von den Dorfbewohnern und Zoonama. „Ich kann euch nicht genug für eure Hilfe danken. Hier ist das Juwel", sagte Marie zu den Sayajins und übergab Pan den Dragonball.

„Vielen Dank für den Dragonball", bedankte Goku sich.

„Ja, es bedeutet uns wirklich viel", meldete sich Trunks.

„In Ordnung der zweite Dragonball! Jetzt fehlen nur noch fünf!", jubelte Pan.

„Pan, du kommst doch wieder und besuchst mich, oder?", fragte Zoonama sie. Trunks sah zu dem Monster und dieses wurde still und fing an, mit seinem verbliebenem Schnurrhaar zu spielen.

„Ihr Narren!" Eine Stimme erschrak alle. Ein Mann aus dem Dorf rannte hervor und schnappte Pan den Dragonball aus der Hand.

„Gib den wieder her!", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

Der Mann wurde zu einem Alien mit blauer Haut und einem roten Overall. Ein Schiff kam über ihnen allen zu schweben und beamte ihn hoch, und aller Augen wurden riesig... Goku, Trunks und Pan versäumten keine Zeit, bevor sie zu dem Schiff rannten. Sie mussten den Dragonball zurück kriegen!


	20. Para Para Brüder

**Heute gibt es ein Kapitel außer Reihe zum Jahreswechsel!**

 **Kapitel 20 - Para Para Brüder**

„Trunks, beeil dich! Sie entkommen!" Pan beobachtete das Schiff, während sie redete.

„Nein, werden sie nicht", stellte Trunks entschlossen klar, drückte einige Knöpfe und die Gang schoss in die Höhe. „Was hab ich euch gesagt, ich bin ein super Fahrer", kommentierte er... Kurz darauf tauchten gigantische Kometen im Sichtfeld auf und er musste denen ausweichen, damit sie nicht getroffen wurden.

Pan, deren Hände in ihre Armlehnen gekrallt waren, sah zu Trunks rüber. „Du musstest unbedingt anfangen, anzugeben, oder? Wie viel bezahlst du eigentlich deinen Ingenieuren?"

„Ungefähr acht Riesen plus Feiertagszuschläge und dem ganzen Schmarr'n."

„Tja, ich würde ihren Lohn um die Hälfte kürzen, und die Feiertagsgelder streichen, bis das Ding hier schneller fliegen kann."

„Tja... ich bin froh, das du nicht meine Vorgesetzte bist", meinte Trunks mit einem schiefen Lächeln in ihre Richtung.

„Ähm hallo?", empörte sich Pan gespielt. „Das bin ich doch." Pan wusste, das sie nicht wirklich, sein Boss war, aber sie wusste, das sie Macht über den Jungen hatte. Die Sache war nur, das er genauso viel Macht über sie hatte.

Trunks musste nicht antworten, und er sah, wie das andere Schiff in eine Höhle auf einem kleinen Planeten flog. Schnell folgten sie ihnen. „Ich sehe sie nicht", sagte Goku, der aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Seltsam, hier sind sie gelandet", sagte Trunks, als er das Raumschiff landete.

Die drei Sayajins und der Roboter stiegen aus und sahen sich nach dem Alien um. Nicht mal eine Minute später fing die Höhle an, zu beben. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll, von Erdbeben", quengelte Pan. Unglücklicherweise war es kein Erdbeben... es war ein monströser WURM! Die Augen von Pan und Trunks wurden riesig.

Der Wurm erreichte Goku, aber der trat aus dem Weg und fing an zu kämpfen. Er hatte sogar ziemlich viel Spaß, während Trunks und Pan nur zusahen. „Dein Vater", seufzte Trunks, und schüttelte leise den Kopf.

„Mein Vater", bestätigte Pan nickend.

„Hey Leute!", sagte Goku, als mehr Würmer hervorkrochen. „Der Schwanz ist die Schwäche." Die Sayajins fertigten die Würmer zügig ab und darüber war Pan nur froh. Seit den Bienen hatte sie eine starke Abneigung für jegliche Krabbeltiere.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte eine Stimme und die Sayajins drehten sich um, und sahen den blauen Mann, der den Dragonball gestohlen hatte, mit zwei anderen Personen, die fast genauso aussahen wie er.

„Das würdet ihr gern wissen, oder?", sagte Trunks. „Bevor wir mit euch dasselbe tun, wo ist unser Dragonball?"

„Erlaubt uns, uns erst vorzustellen. Ich bin Para Bon", sagte der größte blaue Kerl.

„Ich bin Bara Don", kam von dem mittelgroßen Typ.

„Und ich bin Para Son", sagte der kleinste.

„Und zusammen sind wir die Para-Para Brüder!" Das letzte kam im Chor von ihnen.

Trunks und Pan sahen sich an, ' _Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen_ ', sagte Trunks. „Was seit ihr denn? Irgend'ne Boyband?" Trunks hob eine Augenbraue.

„Para Time!" Bon schrie und riss sich seine Weste vom Leib, Don und Son gleichzeitig mit ihm. Sie drückten einige Knöpfe auf den Westen und Musik begann zu spielen, zu welcher sie anfingen zu tanzen.

So wenig Pan es auch gefiel, musste sie zugeben, das die Musik ziemlich gut war, und ihr Kopf nickte mit. Die Para Brüder fingen zu singen an und bald darauf tanzte Pan mit.

„Au!", zischte Trunks, als sie ihn mit ihrem Arm schlug.

„'Tschuldige, kann mich nicht kontrollieren", sagte Pan. Dann wurden ihre Augen groß, als sie verstand, das die Para-Para Brüder sie unter Kontrolle hatten. Auch Trunks verstand es, aber zu spät. Seine Arme bewegten sich wild, genauso wie seine Füße. Und die Para-Para Brüder, die Kontrolle über die Sayajins hatten, ließen diese tanzen und sich gegenseitig schlagen.

„Sobald ich aufhöre, das hier zu machen, werde ich euch allen in den Hintern treten!", schrie/ sang Trunks.

„Giru, tu doch was!", trällerte Pan. Nicht nur ließ diese Musik sie tanzen, nein, jetzt sangen sie auch noch wegen ihr!

„Wow, ihr beide habt tolle Stimmen", sagte Goku glücklich, sang und tanzte.

„Schlechtes Timing, Goku!"

Giru flog zu der Lautsprecherweste der Para-Para Brüder und drückte einen Knopf, und die Musik hörte auf. Sie mussten nicht mehr tanzen und Pan seufzte vor Erleichterung. Die Para-Para Brüder waren so vertieft darin zu tanzen, das sie nicht mal merkten, das die Sayajins nicht mehr mit ihnen tanzten. Goku lachte sie aus, Pan, die neben ihm stand sah nur mitleidig drein, und Trunks neben ihr hatte genervt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Go Para! Go-go Para!", sangen die Brüder.

' _Du musst zugeben, das ist'n ziemlicher Ohrwurm_ ', sagte Pan zu Trunks, der sie einfach nur stumm ansah. ' _Aber es sollte:_ Go Sayajins! Go-go Sayajins! _heißen_ ', fügte sie hinzu, und brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

' _Das mag ich bei WEITEM besser_ ', stimmte er ihr zu.

„Wo die Para-Para Brü-" Sie unterbrachen sich, als sie sahen, das die Sayajins nicht tanzten.

„Wie habt ihr...?", fragte Son, der zu geschockt war, um die Frage zu beenden.

„Wir hatten etwas Hilfe", antwortete Trunks. „Jetzt hätten wir gerne den Dragonball zurück", sagte er, rannte auf sie zu und trat Bon in den Unterleib, und der flog direkt in die nahegelegene Wand.

„Autsch, das muss wehtun", lächelte Pan. Sie rannte vor und traf Don ins Gesicht, und er landete auf Bon.

Goku ging auf Son zu und hob nicht mal seine Arme oder so. „Nein! Erlaubt mir!", schrie er und warf sich selbst auf seine Brüder. Trunks und Goku banden sie mit einem Stück Seil zusammen und setzten sie hin.

„Wo ist unser Dragonball?", fragte Pan.

„Das sagen wir nicht!", sagte Bon stur.

„Willst du ernsthaft, das wir euch nochmal in eure Hintern treten?" Trunks verkreuzte wieder die Arme. Jetzt sahen sie wieder ängstlich aus.

„Komm schon Giru, wir überprüfen mal das Schiff. Viel Glück Jungs", sagte Pan, und ging auf das Raumschiff zu. Sie war etwas geschockt, wie ordentlich es darin war, aber dann dachte sie sich, das die Brüder wahrscheinlich nicht oft dort drin waren.

„Mhm, wenn ich ein Dragonball wäre, wo würde ich mich verstecken?", fragte Pan sich selbst, während sie sich umsah.

„Pan ist ein Mensch. Giru-Giru", kommentierte der Roboter.

Pan sah den Roboter wenig belustigt an, „Natürlich bin ich das. Jetzt such mal da hinten", sagte sie und deutete zum Kontrollsystem.

Pan suchte im ganzen Raum, aber ohne Erfolg. Als sie sich umdrehte, um nach Giru zu sehen, fraß er gerade einige Kabel. „Giru! Hör auf zu Essen und fang an, zu Suchen!" Pans Schrei schreckte ihn auf und landete auf einem Knopf. Urplötzlich wurde sie zu Boden geworfen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, aber es machte ihr wirklich Angst. Als das Schütteln aufhörte, piepte der Bildschirm. Pan hob den Kopf und funkelte Giru zornig an.

„Was hast du gemacht, du dämlicher Roboter? Ich schwöre -", sie wurde von Trunks unterbrochen. ' _Panna, gibt es einen Grund, weshalb das Schiff abhebt?_ '

' _Es hebt ab?! Giru hat den Knopf gedrückt! Ich weiß nicht, wohin wir unterwegs sind, die Schrift auf dem Monitor ist in einer anderen Sprache!_ ' Ihre Augen waren groß geworden.

Pan wartete eine Minute, dann antwortete er: ' _Okay, die Brüder haben uns gesagt, wohin ihr unterwegs seid. Es ist nicht weit weg also seid ihr bald da. Wir sind direkt hinter euch. Halt dich aus Schwierigkeiten fern, sobald du da bist._ '

'Ich in Schwierigkeiten? Niemals...', meinte Pan, um die Stimmung zu heben. Sie ko **nnte nur hoffen, das Trunks und Goku so schnell dort sein würden, wie sie sagten.**


	21. Pan die Puppe

**Kapitel 21 - Pan die Puppe**

Bald darauf landete das Schiff und Pan, die nicht wusste, welcher Knopf die Türen öffnen würde, drückte einfach wild alle Knöpfe. Irgendwie wurde sie mit einigem anderen Zeug durch das Heck geleert. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Der Planet sah wie ein Schlammplanet aus und darauf standen noch viele andere Raumschiffe wie das der Paras.

Trunks hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich aus Schwierigkeiten raushalten, aber ein Dragonball war auf diesem Planeten und da er und ihr Vater sie an Bord behalten hatten, musste sie ihnen helfen, so gut sie konnte. Als sie ein seltsames Geräusch hörte, drehte sie sich um, nur um zu sehen, wie Giru etwas Metall mampfte.

„Giru, hörst du irgendwann mal auf zu essen?", fragte sie ihn. „Du bist so wie Papa." Sie ergriff den Roboter, „Komm schon, da ist ein Dragonball auf diesem Planeten und du wirst mir helfen, ihn zu finden."

Pan ging los, Giru in den Armen, dann fing sie an, mit sich selbst zu reden. „Hier sieht es so verlassen aus, aber wie kann das sein? Hier sind so viele Raumschiffe..."

„Giru weiß es nicht, Giru-Giru."

„Hm... zeig mir mal das Dragonradar", sagte Pan ihm und er leuchtete auf. „Hier steht, das der Dragonball hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein muss", murmelte Pan, flog in die Höhe und landete an der Wand von etwas, das so aussah wie ein, aus Schlamm gebautes, Schloss.

„Komm Giru, wir haben ein Dragonball abzuholen."

„Nein!" Der Roboter schüttelte sich vor Angst. „Gefahr! Gefahr!"

„Was kann an Matsch so gefährlich sein? Komm schon Giru, lass uns den Dragonball holen."

„Nein! Gefahr! Pan in Gefahr!"

Pan schnaubte, „Ich krieg das schon hin. Warte hier draußen, wenn du willst, aber ich geh' rein", sagte Pan gleichgültig, dann flog sie weiter hoch.

Innen waren riesige Türen, über die Pan hinwegflog. Genau wie Außen, sah es dort drin verlassen aus. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile umgesehen hatte, fand sie endlich den Platz, wo alle waren. Ein Mann mit einer Maske sprach mit Leuten, von denen sie dachte, das sie seine Untertanen waren, hinter ihm eine Maschine, die ihr definitiv einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Dragonball lag davor. Pan, die bemerkte, das die Kraft des Kerl nicht wirklich beeindruckend war, sagte sich, das sie mutig sein solle und sprang dann nach unten.

„Wisst ihr nicht, das Klauen unhöflich ist?" Alle im Raum drehten sich um, um sie geschockt anzustarren. „Eure Freunde, die Para-Para Brüder haben das von mir und meinen Freunden geklaut", sagte sie und hob den Dragonball auf. „Also, werde ich das einfach wieder nehmen.

„Angreifen!" Der Anführer, ein Mann mit einer Maske, schrie.

Seine Mitläufer rannten auf Pan zu und sie kümmerte sich mit Leichtigkeit um sie, während sie sich auf die Türen zubewegte. Der Mann in Maske bemerkte das und traf ihren Rücken mit seinem Seil. Pan erstarrte mitten im Laufen. Ihre Arme fingen an sich taub anzufühlen, fielen zu ihren Seiten herab, und der Dragonball fiel aus ihren Händen. Zitternd fiel sie auf die Knie, bevor sie einfach nach vorn weg kippte, dann konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, während sie sich in eine Puppe verwandelte. Pan, keine Ahnung habend, was sie tun sollte, tat das einzige, was ihr einfiel.

' _Trunks!_ ', rief sie verzweifelt. Beinahe sofort war dort das kurze Ziehen in ihrem Kopf, das sie immer spürte, wenn sie mit Trunks sprach. Sie konnte ihn nicht hören. Das machte sie schnell panisch. Sie konnte ihn immer hören. Immer. ' _Trunks! Wenn du mich hören kannst, etwas läuft nicht richtig! Da ist was faul, ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich bin in dem Schloss, beeil dich bitte!_ ' Sie konnte ein Ziehen fühlen. Sie wurde langsam Sie wurde wirklich panisch langsam, und ihr einziger klarer Gedanke war, _bitte Dende, lass ihn nich finden_.

Giru wusste, das er Pan nicht hätte gehen lassen dürfen, aber nach den paar Wochen, die er sie kannte, hatte er verstanden das sie fürchterlich stur war. Er musste Trunks und Goku finde, sie wüssten, wie sie helfen könnten. Er flog dahin zurück, wo das Raumschiff war und flog an einer Energie vorbei, die Trunks war. Er drehte um und flog zu dem Sayajin zurück.

„Gefahr! Gefahr! Pan ist in Gefahr!" Der kleine Roboter schrie, als er bei Trunks und Goku ankam. Die Augen der beiden weiteten sich und Trunks, der von Natur aus braun war, wurde blass. Er atmete scharf ein, als er ein bekanntes Ziehen fühlte. Er konnte Pan nicht hören. Er konnte sie nicht hören. ' _Panna?_ ', fragte Trunks, der sich bemühte, sie zu erreichen, im stieg ein sehr unwohles Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er wollte sich übergeben, aber drückte das schnell weg. Er zwang sich, nicht über negatives nachzudenken.

' _Panna? Bitte antworte mir! Was ist passiert? Goku und ich sind hier, auf dem Planeten, okay? Wir werden so schnell wie wir können da sein_ ', sagte er, hoffend, das er, auch wenn er sie nicht hören konnte, sie ihn hörte.

„Trunks?", fragte Goku, der sein kränkliches, besorgtes und verwirrtes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Sie antwortet nicht! Komm schon, wir müssen los! Wir müssen sie finden", sagte er, und teilte Goku damit praktisch mit, das er und Pan telepathisch reden können. In dem Moment allerdings, könnte es ihm nicht egaler sein.

Als sie das Schloss betraten sahen sie einen Mann, der eine Maske trug. Er hielt eine Peitsche und stand vor einem riesigen Roboter. Er verwandelte die Para-Para Brüder in Puppen, direkt vor den Augen der zwei Sayajins.

Pan zählte, jedenfalls, bis jemand auf sie trat. Sie kannte diesen Jemand, das war Giru! Der Roboter hielt an, und sah dann die neugeschaffene Puppe. „Pan?", fragte er unsicher. Pan versuchte sehr heftig, zu reden, aber nichts kam dabei heraus. Er setzte sie auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie aufzuheben, als er weggetreten wurde. Ein Mann mit einem violetten Gesicht, das einem Schimpansen ähnelte, hob sie auf.

„Ah, ja, meine wunderschönes, liebes Püppchen Pan", sagte er. Pan wusste nicht, woher der Mann ihren Namen kannte, und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie wollte nur, das er sie absetzte!

„Dein Meister Daltoki ist hier", sagte er, als er anfing, ihr Haar zu tätscheln. Er trug die Puppen Pan in ein Schlafzimmer voller anderer Puppen und legte sie auf ein Bett.

„Oh meine Pan, du weißt, das ich denke, das du wunderschön bist, aber wir müssen etwas wegen deinem Haar und Kleidung tun", sprach er weiter. Pan wollte diesem Kerl eine Reinhauen, er zog ihr lieber nichts aus!

(Das Gespräch zwischen Daltoki und seinen Anhängern, und sie in Puppen zu verwandeln, überspringen wir. Trunks und Goku sprechen jetzt mit ihm.)

„Wo ist Pan?", fragte Goku ernsthaft.

„Oh, du meinst sie?" Daltoki hob sie in die Höhe.

„P-Panna?", fragte Trunks mit einem zitternden Atemzug. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", wollte er durch zusammengebissenen Zähne wissen, seine Energie ansteigend.

„Sie ist sehr schön, oder? Sie ist meine besondere Puppe."

„Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!", schrie Trunks und Elektrizität umgab ihn.

„Oder du machst was?", fordete Daltoki ihn heraus.

„Vertrau mir, du Bastard, das willst du nicht herausfinden", sagte Trunks todernst. „Verwandel sie zurück!" Er schrie.

„Hmm... ich glaube nicht. Luud, kümmer dich um sie", Daltoki schrie und drückte einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung, dann ging er weg.

(Wir überspringen das Gespräch zwischen Daltoki und Dr. Myuu, Pan und er sind jetzt in Luud.)

Pan öffnete die Augen und war froh, das sie ihre Arme und Beine wieder bewegen konnte. Sie war solange glücklich, bis sie die Para-Para Brüder sah und verstand, das sie in Luud waren.

„Du!" pan kreischte in Daltokis Richtung.

„Ah ja, meine Pan", er lächelte.

„Ich bin NICHT deine Pan! Du Freak", sagte sie und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Das überraschte ihn.

„Wie kommen wir hier raus?", fragte Pan Daltoki. Als er ihr nicht antwortete, packte sie sein Shirt.

„ANTWORTE MIR!" Sie schrie ungeduldig und formte mit der anderen Hand einen Energieball.

„Nein töte mich nicht! Ich sag's dir... es ist da oben! Du, und jemand, der draußen ist, müsst beide diese Zelle treffen! Das bringt ihn um, ich versprech's!", sagte er und zeigte auf eine Zelle, die wie ein Herz geformt war.

„Wie stellen wir Verbindung mit meinem Vater und Trunks auf?"

„Erlaubt uns", sagte Bon, Don und Son.

„Hä? Wie könnt ihr das tun?" Pan hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Wir können unsere Para Magie dazu benutzen, um sie zu kontaktieren, genauso, wie als wir euch zum Tanzen gebracht haben", sagte Bon.

„Ja! Wir reden sofort mit deinem Vater und dem violetten Typ!", endete Son.

Pan fing an zu kichern, hatte er Trunks gerade 'Violetten Typ' genannt? Sie konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Okay Leute, lasst uns das machen!" Sie sprach, auch wenn sie noch lachte.

„Hallo..."

„Hallo..."

„Hallo..."

„Was zum -", sagte Trunks, der sich fragte, wo die Stimmen herkamen. Es hörte sich wie die Para-Para Brüder an, aber die waren in Luud drin.

„Hallo?", antwortete Goku.

„Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, uns hier raus zu kriegen. Wir brauchen aber eure Hilfe", sangen die Brüder.

„Müsst ihr drei unbedingt immer singen?", stöhnte Pan, etwas genervt.

„Panna!", sagte Trunks froh, ihre Stimme zu hören.

Im Inneren von Luud stieß Pan die Brüder aus dem Weg. „Trunks!", sagte sie glücklich. „Ich brauche deine und Papas Hilfe. Einer muss eine Weile lang auf das Herz von Luud feuern -" Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, schoss Goku auf Luuds Herz, und der geriet einfach nur in Raserei. „Nicht jetzt Papa! Wir müssen ihn gleichzeitig treffen!", gellte Pan.

„Oh-oh! Trunks, ich lenk ihn ab, du und Pan feuert auf Luud", sagte Goku und rannte los, um Luud abzulenken.

„Bereit, Panna-chan?", fragte Trunks, der sich bereitmachte, einen Energiestrahl abzufeuern.

„Jap", antwortete Pan, die sich darauf vorbereitete dasselbe zu tun.

„Auf 3!", sagten die Para-Para Brüder. „1... 2... 3!"

Trunks und Pan entließen ihre Energiestrahlen, direkt auf Luuds Herz. Das Monster fing an, zu zittern und seine Körperteile fielen ab. Das innere des Roboters fing an, zu wirbeln, als er alles in sich herausstieß.

Pan öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte strahlend Trunks, Giru und Goku entgegen. „Guten Morgen Dornröschen", begrüßte Trunks sie mit einem strahlendem Lächeln.

Pan sah ihre Hände an und lachte: „Ich bin wieder in meinem Körper!"

„Lass uns sichergehen, das das so bleibt", sagte Trunk ihr und bot ihr seine Hand an. Pan nickte, während sie sie annahm.

„Also, haben wir jetzt beide Dragonballs?"

„Sicher verwahrt", kommentierte Goku, der auf den Beutel an seinem Gürtel deutete.

„Pan!" Die Para-Para Brüder kamen auf sie zu gerannt.

„Hey Leute!", Pan winkte. „Danke für eure Hilfe dadrin, wir hätten das ohne euch nicht geschafft."

„Äh, das war doch gar nichts", Don wurde ziemlich rot und sah nach unten.

„Kein Problem, aber Daltoki entkommt!", sagte Bon.

Die Augen der Sayajins wurden groß; wer weiß schon, wo dieser Ekel hin verschwindet. Wahrscheinlich zu einem Gespräch mit Dr. Myuu. „Wo ist dieser Spast? Der wird das teuer bezahlen!" Pan wurde langsam wütend, als sie sich an all die Dinge erinnerte, die er gesagt hatte.

„Wir können da nichts gegen tun, Pan. Lass uns einfach die anderen Dragonballs finden, bevor Myuu das tut", bat Goku.

„Ja, du hast leicht Reden, mit dir wollte er ja auch nicht Verkleiden spielen! Er -"

„WAS HAT ER?" Trunks Augen waren riesig. „ICH WERD' IHN UMBRINGEN!" Er ballte die Faust. Die Para-Para Brüder sahen ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und traten einen Schritt von Pan weg, besorgt, das sie für den männlichen Sayajin zu nahe stehen könnten. Oh ja, Rache würde sehr süß sein, dachte Pan sich, aber ihr Vater hatte recht. Sie winkte den Brüdern zu und griff Trunks' Hand, um ihn zum Schiff zurück zu führen. Er murmelte weiterhin Flüche an Daltoki vor sich her.

„Komm schon, du violetter Typ, vielleicht sehen wir ihn im All", beruhigte Pan ihn.

Trunks hörte unvermittelt auf zu brabbeln und drehte seinen Kopf zu Pan, um sie anzustarren. „Violette Typ?", fragte er dumpf und Pan musste sich in die Wangen beißen, damit sie nicht wieder loslachte.

„Joa, das ist der Name, den die Para-Para Brüder für dich ausgesucht haben", sagte sie und er rollte mit den Augen, als er das Raumschiff betrat.

Die Dinge waren gerade gefährlicher geworden, viel gefährlicher, und die Sayajins wussten das. Jetzt hatten sie einen verrückten Wissenschaftler, der auch hinter den Dragonballs her war. Sie konnten nur hoffen, das sie vor dem Kerl bei den Superdragonballs ankämen.


	22. Goku der Koch?

**Kapitel 22 - Goku der Koch?**

„Pan!" Goku rannte eines morgens in das Zimmer seiner Tochter.

Ganz groggy setzte Pan sich auf, und rieb an ihren Augen herum, „Was?" Giru sagte ihr etwas, aber Pan war zu beschäftigt damit, sich zu dehnen, um zuzuhören. „Was?", wiederholte sie, immer noch schläfrig.

„Etwas stimmt mit Trunks nicht!", schrie Goku.

Jetzt war Pan hellwach, und mit ihrem Herz wildschlagend sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte zu dem Zimmer der Jungs. „Er wacht einfach nicht auf", erklärte Goku ihr. „Ich hab den 'wir haben kein Essen mehr' Spruch gebracht und alles!" Pan hielt mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf an, und lachte los.

Goku sah sie verwirrt an: „Was ist so witzig?"

Pan atmete einmal tief ein. „Der Essensspruch funktioniert bei Trunks nicht, außer er ist am Verhungern. Das klappt nur bei dir, Goten und Vegeta."

„Wie kann der Essensspruch nicht klappen?!"

„Trunks hat 'nen tiefen Schlaf", Pan zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er ist die ganze Zeit so früh wach gewesen..."

„Nur, weil ich ihn immer aufwecke."

„Du kriegst ihn wach? Wie? Ich dachte, er wäre tot."

„Ich habe meine Taktiken, sieh zu", sagte sie, dann ging sie los ins Zimmer.

Das Pan die einzige war, die Trunks aufwecken konnte, war ein Mysterium für alle anderen. Nicht mal Vegetas und Bulmas Geschrei konnten was ausrichten. Pan tat eigentlich gar nichts. Meistens redete sie mental solange, bis er ihre eine Hand auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann fing sie an, ihn zu nerven, indem sie ihn pikste, auf seinem Bett umhersprang. Manchmal kitzelte sie ihn, nur wenn er besonders stur war... Wenn sie ihm sagte, er solle aufstehen und das tat er.

„Trunks, Zeit aufzustehen", sagte Pan ihm, während sie ihm in die Seite stach, und er zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Zu früh", murmelte Trunks genervt und er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Pan packte sie aber, bevor er das konnte.

„Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Krieg deinen faulen Hintern hoch!"

Mit seinen, noch geschlossenen, Augen, lächelte Trunks: „Oh, der zweite Vorname, ich hab Angst."

„Solltest du auch", stellte Pan fest. „Mein Vater dachte schon, du wärst tot."

„Warum?" Jetzt waren Trunks' Augen offen und er setzte sich auf.

„Er hat versucht, dich zu wecken und du hast dich nicht gerührt. Selbst als er die 'Wir haben kein Essen mehr!' Variante benutzt hat."

Trunks lachte gedämpft, als er seine Handfläche benutzte, um seine Augen zu reiben. Pan lächelte, als sie ihm zusah, sein Haar war zerstrubbelt aber es sah noch immer niedlich aus. Alles an ihm war niedlich, während er sich streckte und aufstand.

„Das hat er wirklich versucht?"

„Ja, er ist sogar in mein Zimmer gekommen, hat geschrien, das mit dir was nicht stimmt."

„Aww", meinte Trunks, der jetzt stand und einen Arm um Pan gelegt hatte. „Hat sich meine Panna-chan um mich gesorgt?"

„Natürlich war ich das!" Pan wurde rot. „Jetzt komm schon", meinte sie und zog ihn mit sich.

„Tada!" Sie präsentierte Trunks Goku wie ein Geschenk und der rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Wow Trunks, du lebst wirklich noch", sagte Goku und seine Augen groß.

„Natürlich bin ich das", erwiderte Trunks.

„Tja", sagte Pan, die auf ihren Fußballen herum wippte. „Ich werde sehen, wie nah wir am nächsten Dragonball sind."

„Ich mach Frühstück!", sagte Goku.

„Auf keinen Fall Goku", stellte Trunks fest, und packte sein Shirt um ihn aufzuhalten. „Du wirfst einfach Sachen zusammen, weißt du noch?"

„Diesmal nicht, ich versprech's! Giru kann mir auch helfen!"

Pan sah zu Trunks und zuckte mit dem Kopf, dann sah sie zu ihrem Vater. „Okay Papa, du kannst kochen, aber steck die Küche nicht in Brand. Giru, beobachte ihn genau."

'Ich esse nichts davon.', sagte Trunks entschlossen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dusche.

„Ja!" Goku schrie fröhlich auf, dann rannte er in Richtung Küche los.

Pan lachte, als sie in den Kontrollraum ging. Ihre Verwandlung in eine Puppe war eine Woche her. Der Gedanke daran jagte ihr immer noch Schauer über den Rücken. Trunks hatte darüber nachgedacht, sie nach Hause zurück zu bringen, zu ihrer Sicherheit, aber als Pan ihm sagte, das er das nicht dürfte, wusste er, das sie recht hatte. Er hätte Pan nicht zurückbringen können, selbst wenn er das gewollt hätte. Ein paar Minuten später, als Pan die Küche betrat, war sie überrascht Eier, und nichts Verbranntes zu riechen.

„Du machst Eier?", fragte Pan.

„Ja hier, probier mal!" Goku reichte ihr einen Teller mit Eiern. Pan sah zu ihnen herunter und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Goku sie beobachtete. Sie wollte ihn nicht traurig machen, also setzte sie sich mit dem Teller in der Hand an den Tisch. Zaghaft nahm Pan sich eine Gabel voll und war überrascht, das es tatsächlich nach Eiern schmeckte. Wer hätte gedacht, das Goku kochen könnte? Pan sicher nicht, Chi-Chi hatte das immer getan, also sah sie nie, wie ihr Vater das tat.

Pan aß noch ein paar Bissen, dann bemerkte sie einen bitteren Geschmack. Langsam senkte sie den Blick und sah, das ihr Rührei grünlich und flüssig aussahen. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und raste dann in Richtung Bad davon, wobei sie auf halben Weg an Trunks vorbeihuschte.

„Panna?" Er war verwirrt, als sie weiter rannte, bis sie beim Badezimmer angekommen war und, dort angekommen, sich prompt in die Toilette übergab. Trunks der ihr aus Neugier, was nicht stimmte, gefolgt war, hielt für sie ihr Haar zurück. Als sie fertig war, half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen und dann aufzustehen. Er setzte sich auf den Schrank, während Pan ihre Zähne putzte.

„Iss niemals etwas, was mein Vater kocht", stellte Pan trocken fest, nachdem sie fertig war.

„Das hast du nicht", sagte Trunks ungläubig.

Pan nickte langsam. „Es hat nach Eiern gerochen, hat selbst so geschmeckt... Zuerst." Pan atmete tief ein, um sich dazu zu zwingen, nicht schon wieder zu würgen.

Pan wickelte ihren linken Arm um Trunks' Rechten und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberarm, als sie zusammen in die Küche zurück gingen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schrecklich. „Goku, ich verbiete dir, nochmal zu Kochen", sagte Trunks entschieden. „Du hast Panna krank gemacht."

„Ohh, aber wie werde ich denn dann hiermit experimentieren?" Goku hielt einen Teller, auf dem eine zähflüssige, breiige, mehrfarbige Substanz waberte, in die Höhe. Es erinnerte Pan an die Eier und sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten und eilte in das Badezimmer, wieder.

„Okay Goku, raus! Bevor ich mich noch übergebe!"

„Aber – aber – Trunks!"

„Kein 'aber' Ich bin der älteste, also hab ich das Sagen!"

„Technisch gesehen, bin ich älter..."

„Ja, aber du bist in einem Kinderkörper, also zählt das nicht! Also nimm bitte Giru und guckt euch irgendwas im Fernsehen an."

Pan putzte sich erneut die Zähne und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander, und ihre gewöhnlich blasse Haut war noch blasser als sonst und helle Schatten waren unter ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich nicht nur wie Scheiße, aber sie sah auch noch so aus.

„Hier", Trunks kam ins Bad gelaufen und gab Pan ein Glass Wasser.

Die trank zügig. „Warum hat mich das so schnell erwischt?", fragte sie Trunks. „Ich dachte, Sayajins dürften nicht krank werden."

„Vielleicht war das, weil es von Goku gekocht wurde... Ziemlich ironisch wenn du mich fragst, oder? Ein Sayajin sollte nicht krank werden, und kriegt 'ne Lebensmittelvergiftung, dabei lieben Sayajins Essen."

„Haha, ich bin froh, das du das so witzig findest", gab Pan sarkastisch zu hören.

„Nicht witzig, nur ironisch."

„Trägst du mich ins Bett?", fragte Pan, die ihm ihre Arme entgegenstreckte. Trunks hob eine Augenbraue und sie machte weiter, und wackelte zusätzlich noch mit den Armen. „Ich bin krank! Ich muss mich ausruhen!"

Er hob sie schnell hoch und ging in ihr Zimmer. „Wenn ich jemals krank werde, verkleidest du dich besser als Krankenschwester und kümmerst dich um mich", sagte er ihr, als er ihr Zimmer betrat.

Er legte sie sanft in ihr Bett. Pan war noch nie krank gewesen, und sie wollte nicht allein sein, also rutschte sie beiseite und klopfte neben sich. „Bleib", bat sie ihn.

Für Trunks gab es keinen Weg 'Nein' zu sagen, nur sie hatte diese Macht über ihn. Er kletterte rein und Pan legte direkt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Verdammt Panna, du zitterst ja", sagte er und ergriff noch mehr Decken. Jetzt, da Trunks was gesagt hatte, bemerkte Pan, das ihr tatsächlich eiskalt war.

„Ich dachte, Giru sollte Papa helfen."

„Giru hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, das Goku alles richtig macht."

„Sag mir irgendwas", sagte Pan ihm, sobald ihr warm genug war.

„Irgendwas", entgegnete er grinsend.

„Trunks", wimmerte Pan. „Ich mein, erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß. Egal was."

„Okay", meinte Trunks und dachte nach, bis ihm was einfiel. „Wusstest du, das dein Vater meinen dazu gebracht hat, ihm einen Muffinknopf in sein Raumschiff zu bauen?"

„Einen Muffinknopf?" Pan hob eine Augenbraue, überrascht.

„Jap", nickte Trunks. „Als er nach Namek gereist ist."

„Ah, verstehe. Also, erzähl mal, Boxer Boy, was machen du und Goten den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit? Irgendwas Wichtiges?"

„Nee. Wir gehen morgens ins College, dann mach ich mich zur Capsule Corp, und Goten zu Mister Satans Dojo. An Diens- und Freitagen haben wir keine Kurse, also gehen wir dann zur Arbeit und Goten kommt gegen eins vorbei und wir spielen Videospiele oder so. Niemand mag uns tatsächlich, weil wir so jung sind und wir kommen mit allem davon, weil ich der Boss von ihnen bin."

„Faulpelze. Hey, weißt du, wie Cell besiegt wurde?", fragte Pan, deren Verstand praktisch überall war, „Bulla und ich haben mal nachgefragt, aber niemand wollte uns was sagen."

„Goten und ich haben mal unsere Mütter gefragt. Die wollten uns auch nichts sagen. Meinten, wir müssten nur wissen, das Gohan Cell besiegt hat, und das Mister Satan die Lorbeeren dafür eingeheimst hat."

Die zwei verbrachten den Rest des Tages in Pans Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett und unterhielten sich einfach nur. Trunks brachte ihr Poker bei, sie war nicht sehr gut, aber das interessierte nicht. Jetzt war der Tag schon um einiges fortgeschritten. Pan hatte sich nur noch einmal übergeben, womit sie insgesamt bei drei mal stand. Sie würde definitiv nie wieder etwas essen, was ihr Vater gekocht hatte.

„Trunks-kun?" Pans Kopf lag wieder auf seiner Brust.

„Ja Panna-chan?"

„Wie wurde Super Buu erledigt? Wie sind Gotenks und Piccolo aus dem Raum von Geist und Zeit gekommen?", wunderte sie sich. Es war seltsam, das sie ihn das noch nie gefragt hatte.

„Tja, nachdem Buu aus dem Raum von Geist und Zeit abgehauen war, wurde Gotenks zum dreifachen Super Sayajin, und hat einen Schrei dazu benutzt, um die Barriere zu zerstören. Das hat ihm und Piccolo ermöglicht, raus zu kommen. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Buu das letzte Stück Schokolade aß und das hat Gotenks ziemlich angepisst und er hat sein Ki gesammelt, um Buu anzugreifen. Ich werde diesen Kampf wahrscheinlich nie vergessen; Gottes Palast war zerstört, und wir haben mit Piccolo Buu-Volleyball gespielt, ganz zu schweigen davon, das wir die Oberhand hatten. Tja, jedenfalls hatten wir das, bis die Fusion nachgelassen hat, dann hat Buu uns praktisch den Arsch versohlt. Da ist Gohan dazu gekommen, gerade als Goten und ich getrennt wurden. Gohan ist gegen Buu angetreten, und der Kampf war episch, sie haben nichts zurückgehalten. Aber Buu wollte aus irgendeinem Grund nochmal gegen Gotenks antreten, und Goten und ich, die dachten, er wäre sehr geschwächt, willigten ein. Also sind wir fusioniert und er hat uns absorbiert."

„Gruslig", kommentierte Pan, die sich enger an ihn kuschelte.

*BEEP BEEP* Trunks' Armbanduhr meldete sich. Er sah hinunter und lächelte Pan an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Panna."

„Ich hab Geburtstag?"

„Jepp, 31. Oktober, 0:01."

„Yay jetzt bin ich 14, was für ein Geburtstag, hm?"

„Der nächstes Jahr wird besser."

„Ja! Wir werden zu Hause sein, und alle kommen vorbei wie immer und wir haben eine riesige Party", sie gähnte beim Sprechen.

„Schlaf jetzt Panna, ich geh hier nicht weg", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Warum nennst du mich Panna? Du bist der einzige, der das tut", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder ab.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß nich, das mach nur, solang ich mich erinnere. Nervt es dich?" Er wisperte nur noch.

Pan schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, nur neugierig."

„Neugier brachte die Katze um, weißt du."

„Ja, aber Zufriedenheit hat sie wiedergebracht! Nacht, Trunks-kun, ich liebe dich", murmelte Pan schnell und legte ihren Kopf abermals ab.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Panna", sagte er und küsste ihre Haare.

Pan gähnte und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu. Das Ding war nur, sie liebte ihn nicht nur, sie war in ihn verliebt. Sie war es schon immer, und würde es immer sein. Wenn er nur das selbe empfinden würde.

Trunks ließ ein Seufzen ertönen, das kranke Mädchen in seinen Armen benahm sich langsam wieder wie seine Panna. Ja, SEINE. Sie hatte recht, als sie meinte, das er der einzige war, der sie so nannte. Keiner der Familien oder der Z-Kämpfer versuchte auch nur, sie so zu nennen. Als die beiden noch in der Schule waren, versuchten einige manchmal, sie so zu nennen, weil sie immer hörten, wie Trunks sie Panna nannten. Sie sagte ihnen dann, das sie sie nicht so nennen sollen, oder Trunks sah sie an und sie sagten den Namen nicht noch einmal. Selbst Goten und Bulla hatten Leute gewarnt, das Trunks der einzige war, der sie so nennen durfte.

Die vier Sayajins in einem Gebäude, das war vielleicht ein Spaß. Die vier machten so viel Ärger. Meistens waren es Trunks und Pan. Die meisten Mädchen waren eifersüchtig auf Pan. Größtenteils, weil sie das einzige Mädchen war, abgesehen von Bulla, mit der Trunks mehr als eine Minute Zeit sprach, wenn das Gespräch nicht über schulische Arbeiten ging. Und definitiv das einzige Mädchen, mit dem er flirtete. Wisst ihr, für ihn war es immer Pan. Er ist verliebt in das Mädchen, und er würde auf sie warten... Ewig, wenn es sein müsste.


	23. Heißer Planet

**Kapitel 23 - Heißer Planet**

Die Tage vergingen und die Sayajins landeten auf einem Planeten, auf dem sich ein Dragonball befand. „Das sieht aus wie 'ne Wüste", bemerkte Pan in Richtung der beiden Jungs, während sie aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ist wahrscheinlich auch eine. Ich sag, wir beeilen uns und finden den Dragonball damit wir verschwinden können", sagte Trunks.

„Ditto", stimmte Pan zu, als sie das Raumschiff verließen.

Sobald sie draußen waren, wurden ihre Gliedmaßen schwer. Es war brühend heiß, die Luft war so drückend, das sie kaum Atmen konnten. Sie gingen gerade zurück zum Schiff, als eine riesige Kombination aus Schlange und Skorpion eben jenes angriff. Goku lenkte schnell die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und begann mit der Kreatur zu kämpfen, und stoppte nur kurz, um sein Shirt auszuzi **ehen**. Trunks zog seines auch über den Kopf und es kostete Pan alle Willenskraft, ihn nicht anzustarren. Sie war schließlich schon ewig in den Jungen verknallt.

„Das Schiff ist im Eimer, ich werde das in Ordnung bringen müssen, dann können wir erst wieder los", sagte Trunks zu Pan.

„Okay", antwortete diese, „Dann geh ich schon mal den Dragonball suchen. Je eher wir den finden, desto besser."

„Bist du sicher, das das 'ne gute Idee ist? Es kocht da draußen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das du erst krank warst", ließ Trunks besorgt hören, der ihr nichts zustoßen lassen wollte.

„Wird schon gut gehen. Ich nehm' sogar Giru und etwas Wasser mit. Außerdem, wenn ich Probleme hab, ruf ich nach dir", Pan zeigte ihm ein Daumen hoch und ging zum Schiff.

Sie zog sich schnell die Hose aus und eine Shorts an, füllte eine Feldflasche, griff einen Schirm, sowie Giru und hob ab. „Du hast echt Glück, Giru...", sagte Pan nach einer Stunde der Suche. Ihr war heiß, schwindlig, und sie war schweißgebadet, „du musst diese Hitze nicht spüren."

„Ist Pan okay?", fragte Giru besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht's gut", flüsterte Pan und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Bald darauf verlor ihre Flasche und der Rest war für sie verschwommen.

Sie erinnerte sich, in eine Sandgrube gefallen zu sein, und zu denken, das sie sterben würde, aber als sie über alle nachdachte gab ihr das die Kraft sich zu bewegen, als eine riesige Schlangen/ Skorpionen Kombi versuchte, sie zu töten. Giru, der verrückte Roboter, hat sie gerettet. Er bekämpfte das riesige Monster und gab ihr etwas Wasser, außerdem brachte er den Dragonball mit.

„Hey Pan!" Sie sah auf und sah Goku und Trunks, die auf sie zuflogen.

„Hey! Seht euch an, was Giru gefunden hat!" Sie hielt den Dragonball für sie hoch.

„Wow, hast du das getötet?", fragte Goku, der zu dem Monster deutete.

„Nein, das war Giru", sagte Pan, die den Roboter umarmte.

„Giru hat Pan gerettet! Giru-Giru", sagte dieser stolz.

Giru führte die Sayajins zu einer Oase, wo Trunks die Tanks auf dem Schiff wieder befüllte. Es sah aus, als hätte Giru Spaß, und Goku schwamm herum. Pan setzte sich hin und weichte ihre Füße im Wasser ein, genoss den Frieden.

„Was ist da passiert? Ich hab versucht, dich zu erreichen und du hast nicht geantwortet", Trunks setzte sich neben sie, „Ich hab mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Es tut mir leid. Du hattest recht, es war keine gute Idee, allein loszuziehen. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist, mir ist fürchterlich heiß geworden, und schwindlig und ich erinner' mich nicht an mehr. Ich weiß ja nicht mal mehr, das du mich ansprechen wolltest."

„Wie wär's, wenn du nicht mehr allein in die Wüste gehst?" Er lächelte sie an.

„Jaah, beim nächsten Mal nehm ich dich einfach mit!" Pan lächelte. Plötzlich gab es einen riesigen Schwall Wasser und Pan war triefend nass. Trunks lachte sich den Arsch ab, war buchstäblich auf seinem Rücken und hielt seinen Bauch vor lachen! Pan starrte zornig zu Goku herüber, aber der aber den Blickkontakt verweigerte und unschuldig umher pfiff.

„Das kriegst du zurück Papa!" Pan schrie und schwebte über das Wasser und jagte ihm hinterher.


	24. Planet M2

**Kapitel 24 - Planet M2**

An der GT Gang waren Monate vorbeigezogen und es war jetzt Mitte Dezember. Auch wenn sie es nicht bis nach Hause schaffen würden, versuchte Pan, das beste draus zu machen.

„Ahh!", schrie Pan von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus, als sie sie versuchte, den Asteroiden auszuweichen, die ihr Schiff demolieren wollten. Sie entkam schnell, nur um dann abgeschossen zu werden.

Goku, von seinem Platz auf dem Boden aus, setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Gib auf Pan, du wirst nie gegen einen Computer gewinnen", sagte er und meinte Giru, der der andere Spieler war.

„Wenn ich sage, das ich etwas tue, dann tue ich das auch", sagte sie stur an ihren Vater gerichtet, gerade, als Trunks ins Zimmer gelaufen kam. Sie lächelte strahlend. „Trunks! Komm her und mach Giru für mich fertig!"

Er kam herüber und setzte sich neben sie: „Panna-chan bittet mich um Hilfe?" Er sprach theatralisch, und nahm den Controller aus ihren Händen und reichte ihr das Sandwich, das er am Essen gewesen war.

„Ja bitte, jetzt mach ihn fertig", sagte sie ihm.

Trunks setzte sich gemütlich hin und begann das Spiel mit Giru, der auf der Armlehne saß. „Wenn du Giru nicht schlagen kannst, wie kann Trunks es dann?" Goku wandte sich verwirrt an Pan.

„Trunks ist der beste Spieler, sogar besser als Goten." Goku sah noch verirrter aus und Pan seufzte nur und erklärte es noch einfacher: „Trunks schlägt immer jeden in Videospielen."

„Oh", sagte er und Pan biss ein Stück aus Trunks' Sandwich.

„Hey, du isst nicht mein Essen, wenn ich für dich Gewinne einfahre", ermahnte Trunks Pan.

Pan schnaubte nur, das hatten sie schon. Sie aß sein Essen, während er für sie gegen Goten spielte. „Jaja Trunks-kun", winkte Pan ab und biss erneut ab.

„Ah! Verdammte Asteroiden, die sind ja überall! Nein... NEIN nönönönö! Oh ja, hast du das gesehen? Gut gerettet, wenn ich das so sagen darf", brabbelte Trunks, während er auf dem Controller herumdrückte.

Ihm und Goten zuzusehen, wie sie Videospiele spielten, amüsierte Pan immer wieder. Sie wurden dann immer sehr wetteifernd. So wetteifernd, das sie die Augen des anderen verdeckten oder den anderen vom Sofa schubsten, damit sie gewinnen würden. Trunks fing immer an, in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart zu nuscheln und das Spiel zu verfluchen, und Goten streckte seine Zungenspitze etwas heraus. Es war niedlich. Trunks verlor gegen Giru, aber so einfach gab er nicht auf, forderte Giru wieder heraus, und wieder, und wieder und wieder.

„Giru!", schrie Pan ein paar Stunden später, als sie hinter dem Roboter herjagte. „Komm sofort wieder her! Gib mir diese Kapsel!" Sie schrie noch ein bisschen. Er hatte einige Kapsel von ihr genommen, in denen noch einige ihrer Schulsachen waren.

„Giru!", rief Pan bei ihrem Sprung auf ihn und grabschte die Kapseln aus seinen Fingern, „Haha!"

Giru starrte auf die flackernden Lichter. „Giru?" Pan sprach langsam, er richtete sich auf und schwebte zum Fenster, um raus zu sehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn.

„Das ist Girus Heimatplanet, Giru wurde dort gebaut", sagte er und sah zu dem Planeten, an dem sie vorbeiflogen.

„Giru", murmelte sie wieder langsam. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Pan! Gefahr! Gefahr!", piepste er und eilte in die Küche. Pan sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Also das war seine Heimat, dachte sie. Sie fühlte sich schlecht für den armen Kerl, er war wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen. Pan ging in die Küche und sah, wie Goku gegen die Anrichte lehnte und aß, und Trunks sah Giru an.

„Panna, was hast du mit Giru gemacht? Er ist hier rein gekommen und schrie etwas von Gefahr", Trunk hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben.

Pan zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie hatte nichts falsches getan. Sie hatte nur ihre Kapseln wieder genommen. „Es ist in Ordnung Giru, ich bin nicht mehr wütend, lass uns ins Bett gehen, okay?", versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen. Goku und Trunks starrten sie geschockt an. Sie behandelte den Roboter normalerweise nicht so zärtlich.

Pan ist nicht mehr wütend auf Giru?" Er fragte sie zaghaft.

Pan schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur müde."

Giru landete auf ihrer Schulter, „Bettzeit", bestätigte er.

Trunks hob noch einmal eine Braue, um Pan zu fragen, was los war aber sie lächelte einfach nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nacht Jungs", sagte Pan zu ihnen dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Giru schlief für gewöhnlich in Pans Zimmer. Er rollte sich immer zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlief entweder neben Pans Kopf, oder bei ihren Füßen auf einem eigenen Kissen. Auf die Art war er einem Hund sehr ähnlich. Pan sagte immer, Giru schlafe bei ihr, weil er sie am Liebsten hatte, aber er argumentierte nur, das er nur bei ihr schlief, weil er nicht wollte, das sie alleine war. So oder so fand Pan das sehr nett von ihm.

Pan wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und sah, wie Giru am Fenster saß und raus sah. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihr breit, wer weiß, wie lange der Roboter nicht mehr zu Hause war. Langsam stand Pan von ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Kontrollraum. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit gelernt, das Schiff zu steuern, nur davon, Trunks dabei zu beobachten. Sie drehte das Schiff und steuerte auf den Planeten zu. Das wenigste, was sie tun konnten, war Giru eine Weile zu seiner Heimat zu bringen.

„Also, lass mich das noch mal wiederholen, wir fliegen zu dem Planeten zurück, an dem wir gestern vorbeigeflogen sind?", fragte Trunks morgens beim Frühstück.

„Ja, das ist Girus Heimatplanet. Da wurde er geboren", sagte sie ihm.

„Ich dachte immer, Roboter werden gebaut, nicht geboren", kommentierte Goku.

„Ist doch das gleiche", winkte Pan ab.

„Ich weiß nicht... Dr. Myuu ist noch hinter uns her und die anderen vier Dragonballs müssen wir auch noch finden", sagte Trunks, der seinen Knopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

Pan beugte sich nach vorn, damit sie neben ihm war. „Willst du mir sagen, das, wenn das die Erde wäre, würdest du nicht vorbeifliegen, um die Familie zu besuchen?", fragte sie ihn, und wusste, das sie ihn hatte.

Trunks seufzte laut. „Gut, aber nur einen Tag", sagte er und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, und wenn wir da sind, können wir vielleicht noch was zu Futtern besorgen", sagte Goku, der von einem Brot abbiss.

„Ihr seid die Besten!" Pan umarmte beide fest.

Bald darauf landeten sie auf dem Planeten und Goku war blitzschnell zur Tür hinaus. Pan ging mit Giru in den Armen, der sich sträubte. „Beruhig dich, Giru", lachte Trunks, der neben Pan herlief, die den Roboter losließ.

„Hier sind 'ne Menge Bäume für einen Metallplaneten", bemerkte Pan, während sie sich umsah.

„Autsch!" Goku beschwerte sich, dann hörte man einen lauten Knall.

Trunks und Pan gingen zu Goku herüber und Trunks hob den Gegenstand auf, den Goku hatte fallen gelassen. „Das ist Metall...", meinte er und hielt etwas hoch, das wie ein Apfel aussah.

„Ja, das hab ich auch kapiert, als ich versucht hab, es zu essen", kommentierte Goku, als er von dem Baum wieder herunter kletterte und seinen wunden Kiefer rieb.

Pan schnappte Trunks den Apfel aus der Hand und bestaunte ihn. „Wow" Giru flog vorbei und aß ihn ihr direkt aus der Hand.„Giru!", rügte sie ihn.

Genau in der vorherigen Nacht fing er an leuchtend zu blinken und zu zittern. Langsam machte sie sich wirklich sorgen um den Kleinen. „Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte sie besorgt Trunks.

„Giru!" Er versuchte, den kleinen Bot aus seinem durchgedrehten Verstand zu holen.

Urplötzlich schlug Goku Giru, und dieser krachte zu Boden. Giru schoss wieder in die Höhe, schüttelte sich den Dreck ab und sah sich um.

„Geht's dir gut? Mach uns doch nicht solche Sorgen", meinte Pan und lächelte.

„Lasst uns uns mal umsehen!" Goku deutete auf die Stadt.

„Bist du sicher, das das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Trunks skeptisch.

„Ich seh' hier niemanden, kommt schon, lasst uns gehen!" Goku rannte los, Giru aufgeregt hinter ihm.

Pan sah mit einem Lächeln zu Trunks, er rollte mit den Augen und lächelte zurück. „komm schon, bevor sie uns abhängen!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter Goku und Giru her.


	25. Betrogen

**Kapitel 25 – Betrogen**

Die Sayajins liefen durch die leeren Straßen. Nicht ein Roboter war zu sehen. Es war verwirrend und seltsam für sie, hatten sie doch erwartet, das die Straßen vor Robotern platzen würden. „Das sieht aus wie 'ne Geisterstadt", sagte Pan und sah sich weiter um.

„Hallo! Jemand zu Hause?" Goku schrie laut in die verlassene Stadt hinein. Plötzlich tauchten zwei kleine grüne Roboter auf. Sie sahen aus wie Giru, nur kleiner, Giru, anstatt fröhlich zu sein, flog hinter Pans Schulter und versteckte sich. „Was sind die denn?", fragte Goku und sah die Roboter genauer an.

„Du hast sie gerufen Papa", meinte Pan trocken zu ihm. „Frag du sie."

„Aber ich kann robotisch nicht sprechen..."

„Giru, ich glaub, die kennen dich", sagte Trunks, der die Roboter anstarrte.

„Giru weiß es nicht!"

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Pan, als die Roboter anfingen, seine Produktionsnummer auf zu sagen, 'T20O6'. So schnell die Roboter kamen, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden, und die Sayajins waren noch verwirrter als zuvor.

„Giru wird sich umsehen! Giru wird Essen finden!", teilte der Roboter ihnen mit, und schwebte in die Höhe.

„Super, Futter!", sagte Goku selig. „Ich nehm einen Cheeseburger, 'ne Pizza, eine Portion Ramen, Eiscreme, Po-"

„Bitte stell einfach sicher, das es genießbares Essen ist", bemerkte Trunks, „im Gegensatz zu dem, was Goku fabriziert."

„Hey!"

„Ja und wenn du das gemacht hast, geb' ich dir diesen leckeren Apfel", Pan hob einen in die Höhe. Giru nickte verstehend und flog los. Die Sayajins gingen zu einem Plätzchen, wo sie auf Giru warten wollten. Die Zeit verging schnell und es schon waren zwei Stunden vergangen.

Warum braucht Giru so lange?", fragt Pan, die ihre Beine schwingen ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe echt, ihm geht's gut", murmelte Trunks von seinem Platz neben ihr aus, wo er sich hingelegt hatte.

„Warum sollte es nicht?", ertönte Gokus Stimme von weiter unten, der auf seinen Händen lief.

Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern und er setzte sich auf. „Keine Ahnung, aber etwas ist an Giru komisch."

„Was meinst du, was mit ihm los ist?", fragte Pan.

Bevor Trunks antworten konnte, kam Giru auf sie zugeflogen, „Trunks! Goku! Pan! Giru hat Essen gefunden!"

„Juhu!" Goku jubelte und war der erste, der in der Luft war.

Giru führte sie in eine dunkle Nebenstraße und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie seltsame Dinge fühlten. „Was ist das?", fragte Pan.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber bleibt auf der Hut", warnte Goku.

„Richtig", stimmten Trunks und Pan zu.

Giru flog vor den Sayajins her, als fünf große Roboter vor ihnen hervorkamen. Ein roter, der definitiv der Anführer war, ergriff ihn. „Hey, lass ihn runter!" Pan schrie den Roboter an.

' _Nicht Panna_ ', bat Trunks sie; er wusste, das sie versuchen würde, dort hin zu rennen, und Giru zu packen.

„Dämliche Roboter", brabbelte Pan und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie holen wir uns Giru wieder?"

„Dummes Mädchen, T20O6 muss nicht gerettet werden; Er ist Zuhause. Fangt sie ein!", rief der rote Roboter.

Noch bevor der Roboter fertig gesprochen hatte, hatte Trunks Pan aus dem Weg geschoben. „Aua, Trunks, wofür war das denn?", fragte Pan, als sie aufstand. Sie war überrascht, als sie Goku und Trunks sah, schlafend, in einem der grünen Roboter.

„Holt euch das Mädchen!", befahl der rote Roboter.

„Lasst meine Freunde los!", kreischte Pan. Ein kurzer Roboter, der vor den anderen stand, und fing an, Pan anzugreifen. Diese bewegte sich schnell und sicher, und sie auswich und sich auf die Roboter zubewegte. „Die Jungs sind die mit den Dragonballs. Wir brauchen das Mädchen nicht."

„T20O6 hat recht. Sigma Force, lasst uns zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren", sagte der Anführer.

„Kommt zurück!" Als sie abhoben, schrie Pan hinter ihnen her.

Sie stand dort, atmete schwer als sie an Giru dachte. Er hatte sie betrogen... Er hatte sie alle betrogen. „Ich bin so eine Idiotin. Ich hab dir vertraut, Giru", sagte Pan mit gebrochener Stimme, bevor sie den Metallapfel in ihrer Hand zu Boden fallen ließ, den sie schon vergessen hatte und zerquetschte ihn. Pan sah nach Osten, in die Richtung, in die die Roboter geflogen waren und sah einen Turm. Wenn das das Hauptquartier war, war es kein gutes Versteck. Sie atmete erneut tief durch und hob dann ab, es war Zeit, sich die Jungs zurück zu holen.


	26. Hauptquartier

**Kapitel 26 - Hauptquartier**

Um zum Eingang des Hauptquartiers zu kommen, verkleidete sich Pan als Busch. Es funktionierte toll, bis eine Gruppe Roboter anfing, auf ihr herumzutrampeln. Nach dem sechsten konnte Pan es nicht mehr bei sich behalten und klatschte den Roboter zu Boden. „Mensch!", rief es überrumpelt, aber bevor es etwas anderes sagen konnte, trat Pan darauf und zerstörte ihn.

„Scheiß drauf", sagte Pan zu sich selbst, und hörte auf, ihr Ki zu unterdrücken; dann schoss sie in die Luft und flog in das Hauptquartier.

Als Pan einen riesigen Roboter in ihre Richtung fliegen sah, flog sie zu einigen Rohren die auf der dem Dach befestigt waren, damit sie nicht gesehen wurde. Alles ging gut, bis die Schrauben sich lösten und ein Rohr den Roboter am Kopf traf. Ihre Augen groß, eilte sie in ein nahegelegenen Flur und sah zu, wie der Roboter sich umsah und dann wegflog. Sie trat zurück und fiel unerwartet durch eine Art Falltür. Pan stand auf, und fand sich in einem Raum voller Ersatzteile wieder.

Langsam hob sie ein Kopfteil auf und sah es an – eine geniale Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie fand die Teile, die sie brauchte und zog sie über. So wird das nichts, dachte sie sich und ging raus.

Ihr Roboterkostüm funktionierte, denn sie lief herum und kam an anderen Robotern ohne Probleme vorbei. Eine Verkündung sorgte dafür, das die Roboter alle in einen Raum, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst tun solle, folgte Pan den anderen. Sie kamen in diesen Raum, wo ein metallisch aussehender Mann auf einer Bühne stand. Er stellte sich selbst als General Rildo vor und alle anderen Roboter verbeugten sich. Es war ziemlich klar für Pan, das er der Boss war. Rildo rief Giru auf und übergab ihm etwas, das aussah wie eine Ehrenmedaille, dafür, das er die Dragonballs auf den Planeten gebracht hatte.

Nur Girus Stimme zu hören, ließ in Pan den Drang aufkochen, ihm eine reinzuhauen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch um ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken. Sie mag vielleicht viel mit dem Roboter gestritten haben, aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem gemocht und als er angefangen hatte, zu zittern hatte sie sich wirkliche Sorgen gemacht.

Ein Roboter befahl Pan, irgendwo hin zu gehen, wohin war sie sich nicht sicher, weil das einzige, was sie hören konnte, ihr Blut war, das durch ihre Arterien pulsierte. Sie folgte einer Gruppe Roboter und plötzlich hielten sie an. Sie gingen durch die Türen! Pans Augen wurden groß, als sie sie beobachtete. Da sie ein halber Sayajin war, konnte sie einiges mehr tun, als ein Durchschnittsmensch, aber durch Wände zu gehen gehörte nicht dazu!

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte der Roboter hinter Pan und ihr wurde klar, das sie an der Reihe war.

Pan atmete noch mal ein, hoffte, das der Anzug helfen würde. Sie rannte auf die Tür zu – und fiel einfach nur auf ihren Hintern. Also half der Anzug nicht... dachte sie sich.

„Kaputt", sagte der Roboter hinter ihr. Plötzlich zeigten Roboter auf sie und sagten: „Kaputt." Zwei der Roboter griffen ihre Beine und fingen an, sie weg zu ziehen.

„Lasst mich los! Ich bin NICHT kaputt! Hört auf, mich anzufassen; ihr blöden Roboter!" Pan schrie, als sie sie in ein Zimmer warfen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und nahm den Kopfteil des Anzugs ab.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie und sah sich um, für sie sah es aus, wie eine Roboter Müllkippe.

„Das ist die Roboterhölle", antwortete ein Roboter, der in einem der Haufen lag. Er hatte eine verblasste pinke Färbung und die Farbe blätterte ab. Man konnte leicht sehen, das einige Teile von ihm fehlten.

„Roboterhölle?" Pan hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, hier kommen alle Roboter hin, die kaputt oder alt sind", meinte der Roboter und setzte sich auf. Einige andere Roboter stemmten sich auch auf.

„Ihr armen Kerlchen", sagte Pan, Mitleid durchströmte sie. „An euch muss nur ein bisschen gearbeitet werden, das ist alles. Ich kenne jemanden, da, wo ich herkomme, sie ist wie eine zweite Mum für mich und sie konnte euch in Rekordzeit wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Sie ist fantastisch mit Technik!" Pan, sprach natürlich über Bulma. Es war wahr, wenn Bulma diese Roboter in die Finger bekommen würde, hätte sie einen brillanten Tag.

„Unser P-p-planet war friedlich, bis Dr. Myuu herkam. Er hat neue Ro-roboter gebaut, die uns älteren und schwächeren übertrumpft haben. Er hat dieses König-g-reich gebaut", sagte der Roboter, der beinahe bei jedem Wort stotterte.

„Dr. Myuu!", kreischte Pan laut auf. „Von dem wollten wir wegbleiben, und ich führe die Jungs direkt zu ihm... Giru hat uns direkt zu ihm geführt", murmelte Pan vor sich her. Ihr Herz fing an, wie verrückt zu schlagen und ihr Zorn schwoll schnell an. Der kleine Roboterbastard würde bald die Quittung kriegen, sie müsse ihn nur noch finden.

Plötzlich wurden die Wände enger und Feuer schoss aus ihnen heraus. Es war offensichtlich, das das die Roboter zerstören sollte. Wirklich eine Hölle für Roboter. „Ganz ruhig, ich krieg uns hier raus. Haltet euch nur fest!" Auf Pans Befehl hin, griffen die Roboter sich an ihr fest. Schnell schoss sie einen Energiestrahl ab und der katapultierte sie alle durch die Tür. Es tat weh, aber das Gefühl schüttelte Pan ab, es gab Wichtigeres. „Geht schon, bevor böse Roboter euch kriegen", sagte Pan den Robotern und sie rannten los.

Pan schlüpfte aus dem unteren Teil des Anzugs raus, sodass sie wieder ihre Hose, rotes Shirt und oranges Bandanna trug. Sie rannte den Flur herunter um zum Kontrollraum zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der Kontrollraum war, aber sie fühlte den Drang, weiter zu rennen.

„Pan", sagte eine Stimme. Sie schlitterte zum Halten, und versuchte, den Ursprung des Rufes auszumachen. Der Roboter, der sie zuvor Versuchsweise angeschossen hatte, kam aus der Wand heraus. Wie beim ersten Mal schoss er in ihre Richtung, aber Pan wich aus und versuchte ihrerseits einen Treffer zu landen. Bevor sie ihn aber nur anfassen konnte, bewegte er sich aus dem Weg. Er entwich immer in die Wände, und Pan hatte ihre Probleme, ihn zu erwischen. Als wüsste er, was Pan tun würde.

„Unwissendes Mädchen, ich kenne alle deiner Angriffstechniken."

„Hä?" Pan hielt an, „Woher solltest du meine Techniken kennen?"

„T20O6 hat uns allen die Kampftechniken von dir und deinen Freunden gezeigt."

„Giru...", dachte Pan bitter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das Giru ihnen das antun würde. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ihr Zorn von zuvor, und diesmal wollte sie ihn nicht unterdrücken. „DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!" Pan schrie beim Gedanken an Giru. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Blut durch ihren Körper pulsierte und Energie strömte durch sie hindurch. Ihr Haar fing an, umher zu flattern und flackerte golden. Sie schrie laut auf und um sie herum knisterte Elektrizität. Sie hielt an und atmete tief ein, sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Sie war ein Super Sayajin. Sie musste nicht in einen Spiegel sehen um zu sehen, das ihre Haare jetzt golden waren und um sie herum flatterten, oder das ihre Augen türkis waren.

Pan atmete noch einmal tief ein, um ihre neuen Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Sie wollte raus, und wenn sie sie freilassen würde, würde es nicht schön werden. Pan schoss den Roboter schneller kaputt, als das die Blechbüchse reagieren konnte und holte ihn von seinem Platz an der Decke herunter.

„Was... wie ist das möglich? Ich kann die Angriffe nicht mehr einordnen."

„Klar, Giru hat mich nie so wütend gesehen, oder als Super Sayajin", schrie Pan den Roboter wieder an. Sie schloss die Augen, während Teile von ihm umher flogen.

Sie hob in Richtung Kontrollraum ab und als sie dort ankam, sah sie dort Goku und Trunks in Röhren stehen. „Pan?", fragte Goku, dem Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben war. „Wow... Du bist ein Super Sayajin!" Pan lächelte angespannt, aber bevor sie antworten konnte packte eine Metallhand sie an der Kehle und warf sie gegen eine Wand. „Lass sie in Ruhe!", schrie Goku und wurde selbst zum Super Sayajin und brach aus der Röhre aus. Die Explosion öffnete Trunks' Röhre und der schnell aufwachte.

„Trunks, nimm Pan und geht zurück zum Schiff. Ich kümmer mich um diese Typen", befahl Goku ihm. Zum ersten Mal, seit er in dem Kinderkörper steckte, sah Pan einen Funken ihres alten Vaters. Es erinnerte sie daran, wie sie damals gegen Buu gekämpft hatten. Trunks nickte und rannte zu Pan herüber, die immer noch Goku anstarrte. Die zwei flogen schnell zum Raumschiff.

„Nun, sieh dich mal an... Du siehst super aus! Du hast's geschafft, du bist ein Super Sayajin", sagte Trunks und lächelte Pan an.

„Ja hab ich!", lächelte Pan ihn an. Ihr Zorn verschwand jetzt, da Trunks und Goku sicher waren, aber sie hatte immer noch ein ziehendes Gefühl des Hasses und Betrugs gegenüber Giru.

„Komm schon, wir müssen die Dragonballs suchen", sagte er, und fasste ihre Hand und gingen in das Schiff. Pan ließ die Verwandlung fallen... Ihr Ki fühlte sich jetzt so niedrig an, im Vergleich zu der Energie während ihrer Verwandlung in einen Super Sayajin. Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer und standen dort vor Schock erstarrt. Überall waren Kleider und Gegenstände umher gestreut.

„Giru hat ihnen von den Dragonballs erzählt, natürlich würden sie hier suchen", sagte Trunks bitter.

„Giru... nur an ihn zu denken, macht mich total wütend! Ich dachte, du hättest die Dragonballs", sagte Pan und sah Trunks an.

„Ich hatte einen, Goku hatte einen, und wir haben einen nur aus Vorsicht auf dem Schiff gelassen", antwortete Trunks. Pan hatte vergessen, das Trunks vorgeschlagen hatte, nur zwei Dragonballs mitzunehmen, er hatte darauf bestanden, das nur er und Goku einen mitnehmen... Jetzt, wo sie drüber nachdachte – fragte sich Pan, ob er ein Gefühl hatte, das so etwas passieren würde...

Bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, spürte sie eine große Energiequelle auf das Raumschiff zu kommen... Und es war nicht nur Goku.


	27. Metallwahnsinn

**Kapitel 27- Metallwahnsinn**

„Er wird schon in Ordnung sein", beruhigte Trunks sie. Tatsächlich landete Goku direkt vor ihnen.

„Fühlt ihr das auch?", fragte Goku. Trunks und Pan nickten, wer auch immer der Kerl war, er war stark.

Ein silberner Mann landete nur knappe drei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er kam Pan sehr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

„Seid vorsichtig", sagte Goku, „er ist stärker als Majin Buu."

„Wir haben schon gegen stärkere gekämpft", winkte Trunks ab, der den Mann bedächtig ansah.

„Oh ja, stimmt ja. Ich hab' Broly vergessen -"

„Ich kenne dich!", rief Pan, der endlich wieder einfiel, wo sie den Metalltypen schon mal gesehen hatte. „Du bist General Rildo, du befehligst die kleineren Roboter und bist die rechte Hand von Dr. Myuu."

Rildo lächelte unfreundlich, „Ich bin froh, das du weißt, mit wem du es zu tun hast."

„Es ist eher, das du es nicht weißt", sagte Pan mit all dem Zorn für Giru, den sie auf den Metallmann projizierte. Rildo sah verwirrt aus und Pan fuhr mit einem Grinsen fort, während sie ihren Zorn im Zaum hielt. „Wir sind Sayajins, je von uns gehört?"

Rildos Augen wurden groß, „Ich dachte ihr wärd übermächtige Menschen, aber S-Sayajins?!"

„Joa, das is richtig", stellte Pan klar und sammelte ihr Ki. „Wir sind echt knallhart", sagte sie, bevor all ihre Frustration in einen Hieb warf. Er beförderte Rildo auf den Boden.

Pan drehte sich um und sah Gokus geschockten, aber stolzen Blick und wie Trunks sie angrinste. „Wow Panny, du hast dich echt gebessert! Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Du bist ja sogar ein Super Sayajin geworden! Das müssen wir definitiv feiern", sagte Goku.

Pan lächelte und bereitete sich auf eine Antwort vor, als Trunks sie, wie zuvor, wegstieß. Sie war verwirrt, aber sie sah Rildo auf seinen Knien und ein Energiestrahl schoss aus seiner Hand, der Trunks traf.

„Trunks!", schrie Pan panisch, als sie aufstand gefror er und wurde zu Metall. „Trunks!", schrie sie erneut, laut und telepathisch, bevor sie neben seinem metallenem Körper auf die Knie fiel. Goku blickte verschrocken auf Trunks nieder. Langsam streckte Pan ihre Hand aus und berührte das kalte Metall von Trunks' Gesicht. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu weinen anzufangen, während ihr das Herz schwer wurde.

„Was zur Hölle hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Pan durch zusammengebissene Zähne und fühlte sich ziemlich böse.

Rildo grinste nur selbstzufrieden, als er einen Knopf auf seinem Handgelenk drückte und Metall-Trunks verschwand. Pans Hand, die auf seiner Wange gelegen hatte, fiel auf das Gras. Sie stand schnell auf, ihr Haar wirbelte um sie, als der Wind stärker wurde. Elektrizität knisterte um sie herum. Goku sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Sicher er hatte gesehen, wie beschützend Trunks ihr gegenüber war, aber noch nie war es andersherum gewesen.

„Wo ist er?", grollte Pan Rildo an.

„Wenn du's wirklich wissen wollt, dort", sagte Rildo, der auf ein Gebäude hinter sich zeigte. „Er ist in das dortige Labor von Dr. Myuu geschickt worden, wo an ihm experimentiert wird."

„Pan geh', ich kümmer mich um Rildo", meinte Goku. Das musste er Pan nicht zweimal sagen, und sie schoss in die Höhe. Pan kam bei dem Gebäude an und schoss ein Loch ins Dach, dann flog sie rein. Dem Hauptflur folgend, kam Pan in einem Raum an.

„Versendet Trunks sofort!" Sie hörte eine Stimme, die wie Girus klang, sprechen. Pan sah hinüber und sah Trunks, und so schnell sie konnte flog sie hinüber zu ihm, aber es war zu spät, er verschwand, bevor sie ihn erreichte. Pan fiel auf die Knie und legte Kopf und Hände auf das Glas. Eine Träne entwich ihren Augen, und sie wendete Ihren Blick auf Giru.

„Du", sie redete leise und mit dunkler Stimme. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Gefahr! Pan! Gefahr!"

„Verdammt richtig, du bist in Gefahr!" Pan trat näher an ihn heran. „Bist du jetzt glücklich?! Trunks wurde zu Dr. Myuu geschickt, damit... mit ihm experimentiert werden kann! Er war nichts als nett zu dir, Giru, und so bedankst du dich! Ich hasse dich! Und ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich nicht zu Trunks bringst, werde ich dich so auseinander nehmen, das selbst Bulma dich nicht mehr zusammenflicken kann!" Pan jagte ihm hinterher, wer hätte gedacht, das der kleine Roboter sich so schnell bewegen konnte wenn er in Gefahr war. Unverhofft verstellten sich die Wände und Pan wurde schwindlig. Sie schloss die Augen fest und als sie sie öffnete war außerhalb des Gebäudes.

„Was zum...", fing Pan an und sah sich um. Das schützende Kraftfeld, um Gefahren draußen zu halten, hatte sie tatsächlich rausgeschmissen. Sie sah sich um und sah Gokus kleinen blauen Beutel, in dem er die Dragonballs aufbewahrte. Sie rannte herüber und hob ihn hoch, und war glücklich, das alle 3 Dragonballs sich darin befanden.

Nachdem sie noch zweimal Erfolglos versucht hatte, Giru zu zerlegen, entschied sich Pan dazu, Goku zu finden. Sie konnte sein Ki fühlen, und Rildos auch. Rildo war viel stärker als zuvor, aber Pan würde nicht zurückweichen. Sie wollte Trunks zurück.

„Papa", rief Pan als sie ihn sah. „Ich hab die Dragonballs und sie haben Trunks zu Dr. Myuu geschickt. Wir müssen ihn holen!"

„Pan!" Er schrie. „Bleib da."

Pan hörte auf ihren Vater und hielt über einem alt aussehendem Gebäude an; sie sah Rildo nirgends wo. Plötzlich flog neben ihr ein Haus in die Luft und ein vollkommen aus Metall bestehender Rildo kam heraus. Er öffnete den Mund und ein Energiestrahl schoss heraus, der alles in Metall verwandelte. Er hatte eine neue und sehr gefährliche Kräfte... Das war nicht gut. Er begann, auf Pan zu zielen, also hob sie ab. Goku, der auch als Super Sayajin rumflog, kämpfte mit Metall, das Rildo benutzte, um die zwei zu trennen. Pan flog langsamer, da sie noch nicht gewohnt war, ein Super Sayajin zu sein. Pan fühlte, wie ihr Haar wieder zurückfiel und sah, das sie wieder ihr normales pechschwarz angenommen hatten. Sie spürte einen Ruck an ihrem Bein und das letzte, was sie hörte, war ihr Vater, der ihren Namen schrie.

Goku sah zu, wie Pan mehr ihrer Kräfte verlor. Sie war gerade zum Super Sayajin geworden, und sie konnte schon so viel. Er war so stolz auf sie. Er versuchte, ihr zu helfen, aber wohin auch immer er ging, folgte ihm das Metall von Rildo. Er sah gerade in dem Moment auf, als Pan aus dem Himmel fiel, Rildos Strahlt traf sie, und verwandelte sie in Metall.

„Pan!", kreischte er. Kurz darauf umfasste auch ihn Metall.

General Rildo fing seine Eroberungen mit Leichtigkeit auf und grinste. Endlich, dachte er sich, werde ich mich Dr. Myuu beweisen. Er ging zu dem hohen Turm und schickte Pan und Goku in Dr. Myuus Labor, wo größere Versionen von Giru ihm halfen.

„Exzellent! Endlich habe ich all die Sayajinenergie, die ich brauche!", sagte Myuu von seinem Schaltpult aus, während Goku und Pan neben Trunks auf Tische gelegt wurden.

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, das sie Sayajins sind?", fragte Rildo ihn.

„Interessiert es?", fragte Myuu ihn, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sieh dir nur ihre Kräftelevel an! So gewaltig, ja, mit ihren Kräften werde ich unaufhaltbar sein!" Dr. Myuu redete vor sich her, während er die Maschine startete, die über den Köpfen der drei Sayajins hing. Eine Nadel kam daraus hervor und andere scharfe Waffen. Giru schickte sich selbst in Myuus Labor, gerade rechtzeitig, und der Doktor sah ihn.

„Ah, T20O6, wie wunderbar von dir, hier zu sein! Du kannst den Tod der Sayajins beobachten. Weil all meine Träume möglich sind! Fang den -"

„Nein! Giru muss Freunden helfen!", rief der kleine Roboter und flog auf die Tische zu.


	28. Gelüftete Geheimnisse

**Kapitel 28 – Gelüftete Geheimnisse**

Giru flog zuerst zu Gokus Tisch und klatschte auf seinem Weg die anderen Roboter aus dem Weg. Er zog seinen Heilkristall hervor und berührte Goku mit ihm, machte ihn wieder zum Menschen. „Ugh", ließ Goku vernehmen, als er sich auf dem Tisch aufsetzte, sich den Kopf haltend.

„Hey danke Giru!"

„Was? NEIN! Haltet sie auf!" Von seinem Platz vor der Kontrollstation aus, schrie Dr. Myuu.

Die anderen Roboter griffen Giru und Goku schnell an. Goku, der Giru mehr Zeit geben wollte, bekämpfte sie. Giru flog zu Pan herüber und berührte sie mit seinem Kristall. Sie atmete tief ein und setzte sich langsam auf, dann sah sie Giru. „Giru...", wisperte sie, unsicher, was sie denken sollte.

„Giru tut es leid! Giru-Giru!"

Pan sah ihn einen Moment an. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte, aber wenn er ihnen jetzt half, dann würde sie alle Hilfe annehmen, die sie kriegen konnte. „Schon gut Giru, mach so etwas einfach nie wieder. Lass uns Trunks helfen", sagte sie. Pans Atem stockte kurz, als sie sich umdrehte und Trunks nicht auf dem Tisch lag. Goku, Giru und Pan sahen ihn, wie er von einem Roboter gehalten wurde, der neben Dr. Myuu stand. Pan sprang auf, Goku direkt neben sich.

„Ah-ah", züchtigte Myuu sie. „Ihr solltet etwas vorsichtig sein. Wenn er zerbricht, gibt es kein zurück! Er ist dann für immer tot!"

'Verdammt', dachte Pan sich, 'wir müssen wirklich aufpassen', sagte sie sich selbst, und wollte nicht mal über einen toten Trunks nachdenken. Goku rannte auf Trunks zu und schnappte ihn dem Roboter weg. Er warf ihn Pan zu, die zur Tür hechtete.

„Giru, bring ihn wieder in Ordnung!", schrie sie, aber bevor der Roboter etwas machen konnten, riss einer von Myuus Arbeitern ihr Metalltrunks aus den Händen.

Sie warfen ihn einige Male hin und her, und die wenigen Male, die Goku ihn schnappen konnte, wurde er ihm kurz darauf wieder geklaut. Pan bekam ihn auch ein paar Mal zu fassen, aber sie war ein nervöses Wrack. Sie wollte nicht, das Trunks irgendwas passiert. Einer von Myuus Robotern warf ihn zu einem anderen, aber der fing ihn nicht auf und Trunks fiel auf den Boden, zerschmetterte in tausend Stücke. Ein lauter Schrei, der sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, ertönte, und Goku musste nicht raten um zu wissen, das er von Pan kam.

Pan fühlte, wie ihr Herz in tausend Scherben brach, wie konnte Trunks tot sein? „NEIN!" Pan schrie, beide Hände neben ihren Kopf gehoben, und auf die Knie fallend. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, aber das interessierte sie nicht. „Trunks...", flüsterte Pan während sie ein Stück Metall anhob und es nah an ihre Brust hielt. Er konnte nicht tot sein – durfte er einfach nicht. Pan wusste, das sie ohne ihn nicht leben können würde. Sie wusste, das das, was sie für ihn fühlte, mehr als nur eine Schwärmerei war, sie war mit Sicherheit in ihn verliebt. Wenn er fort wäre, würde sie ihm folgen müssen. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie, und sie sprang auf. „Nein! Er ist nicht tot; er lebt!"

„Panny?", fragte Goku mit einem traurigem und verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck. Er verstand nicht, wie Trunks noch leben könnte.

„Papa bitte glaub mir, Trunks ist nicht tot! Ich weiß einfach, das er nicht... ich weiß es einfach." Pan sprach mit einem Flehen in der Stimme an, ihre Augen immer noch voller Tränen.

„Wenn du sagst, das er noch lebt, dann muss er das sein. Ich glaube dir, Pan."

„Dumme Sayajins! Habt ihr nichts gehört? Euer kleiner Freund ist tot, und das ist nur eure Schuld", sagte Myuu.

„Nein", sagte eine Stimme, die Pan schon immer liebte. Dr. Myuu und seine Roboter sahen verwirrt aus, als sie sich umsahen. Pan lächelte nur und schloss ihre Augen, dankbar, das sie recht hatte. „Panna hat Recht, ich lebe." Pan öffnete die Augen wieder und drehte sich um. Sie sah Trunks, der eine lange Treppe hinunterlief, und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sprang er zu ihr herunter. Pan rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Er begegnete ihr genauso begeistert, Goku und Giru bewegten sich auf sie zu. Pan lehnte sich zurück und boxte Trunks auf den Arm.

„Au, wofür war das denn?", fragte Trunks und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Dafür, das du mich denken lassen hast, das du tot bist", beschwerte Pan sich mit neuen Tränen in den Augen. „Selbst wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden waren!" Dann umarmte sie ihn wieder.

„Also hatt' ich Recht! Du hast was ausgetüftelt", sagte Goku, der Trunks ansah.

„Oh, du hast es gewusst?" Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf mit der einen Hand, während die andere auf Pans Rippen lag. Das Kratzen des Hinterkopfs war etwas, das er sich beim zu vielem Abhängen mit Goten und Pan angewöhnt hatte.

„Naja, du hast dich 'n bisschen komisch benommen...", meinte Goku. Dann sah er zu Pan um zu sehen, ob sie was zu sagen hatte.

Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück, „Tja, erst wolltest du nur zwei Dragonballs mitnehmen. Du warst auch irgendwie nervös, und hast mich geschubst... zweimal!"

„Wow, gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, das du nur zwei Dragonballs mitnehmen willst, und ich wusste sicher nicht, ob du tot bist oder nicht. Du kannst gut aufpassen, Pan."

' _Oder ich kenn' dich einfach besser als mein Vater, aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?_ ', fragte sie Trunks telepathisch.

' _Es tut mir leid Panna, ich wollte das machen, aber ich hatte Angst, das du verletzt werden würdest. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie panisch ich war, das dir was passiert, das mir passieren sollte._ '

' _Deshalb hast du mich immer weggeschubst!_ ', sagte Pan, die sich fühlte, als hätte sie ein großes Mysterium gelöst, ' _und Giru... er war die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite, oder?_ '

' _Jap_ ', Trunks lächelte. Pan verzog das Gesicht, sie fühlte sich furchtbar.

„Wofür das Gesicht?", fragte Goku.

„Giru!" Pan riss sich von Trunks los, packte den Roboter und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, das ich versucht hab' dich zu töten!" Goku lachte Giru aus, der versuchte, Pan zu entkommen.

Trunks Augen wurden groß und er flog zu der Treppe bei der Tür. In dem Moment entdeckte Pan Dr. Myuu auf sie zu rennen. Als er Trunks sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Versuchst dich zu verstecken?", fragte Trunks ihn.

„Nein! Weg da!" Myuu schrie.

„Panna, Goku, ihr wollt vielleicht herkommen... Das wollt ihr bestimmt seh'n"", sagte Trunks, der einen Knopf drückte, der die Tür öffnete.

Pan flog hoch und landete neben Trunks, Giru sicher auf ihrer Schulter und Goku neben ihr. Sie sahen nach vorn und sahen etwas, das aussah wie ein Roboter Baby. „Was ist das denn?" In Pan machte sich langsam Panik breit.

„Baby! Lasst mein Baby in Ruhe", schrie Myuu, der den Gang entlang stolperte, dem etwas entgegen, was er Baby nannte.

„Bevor wir gelandet sind, hat Giru mir erzählt, das er sich an alles erinnert. Er wurde losgeschickt, um starke Wesen zu finden und sie zu Dr. Myuu zu führen, damit der an ihnen 'herumexperimentieren' könnte. Die Dragonballs waren nur ein Bonus. Giru wollte nicht, das uns was passiert, und er hat sich daran erinnert, wie Roboter über ein besonderes Projekt geredet haben, an dem Myuu arbeiten soll. Ein Roboter, der Planeten übernehmen würde. Also hab'n wir 'nen Plan geschmiedet, ich würde mich mit Goku fangen lassen, Pan rettet uns. Es hat geklappt. Dann sollte ich in Myuus Labor gebracht werden, in Metall verwandelt zu werden, war nicht geplant, aber Giru hat mich wieder zurückverwandelt und hat eine Kopie von mir gemacht. Nachdem Giru mich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, hat er mich hier hin geführt, wo, wie Dr. Myuu es nennt, 'Baby' schläft und wächst. Also musste ich ihn ausschalten", erklärte Trunks, der eine kurze Strecke entlangging.

„Was? Du hast mein Baby getötet!" Dr. Myuu schrie.

„Noch nicht, ich habe seine Lebensversorgung umgeschaltet auf das Wasser des Planeten."

„Baby, lass sie dir das nicht antun!", sagte Myuu und tippte auf seinem Computer herum. Plötzlich sprühte Wasser überall hin, Trunks hatte es wirklich umgeschaltet.

„Nett", lächelte Pan.

„Ooh, zu schade, das wir nicht gegen ihn kämpfen können", meinte Goku und kletterte auf den Tank; sein Gesicht dagegen gepresst.

„Bist du bekloppt Goku? Voll erwachsen wäre er stärker als jeder von uns", sagte Trunks ungläubig.

„Tja, ich wette mit dir, mit Training würdet ihr beide das schaffen", sagte Goku lässig. Pans Auge zuckte leicht und sie fragte sich, wann ihr Vater das endlich lassen würde.

„Goku, geh da bitte weg!" Bevor der sich aber auch nur bewegen konnte, flogen Babys Augen auf, Goku erschrak und fiel von seinem Platz herunter.


	29. Baby ist wach

**Kapitel 29 – Baby ist wach**

Trunks' und Pans Augen wurden groß, und Pan schnappte sich Trunks' Arm. Das war etwas, das sie nur tat, wenn sie wirklich Angst hatte, oder austickte. „Ich dachte, du hättest ihn abgeschaltet", flüsterte Pan zu Trunks.

„Hab ich... Alles sollte abgeschaltet werden. Er sollte sterben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was grad passiert."

„Mein Baby!", rief Dr. Myuu, „Du lebst!"

Während Goku zu Trunks und Pan herüberlief, zersplitterte die Röhre um Baby herum. Als er Pan ansah, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Trunks trat einen Schritt vor sie, als wolle er Baby daran hindern, sie anzusehen. Baby schrie und seine Röhre zerbrach, Glas und Flüssigkeit spritzte überall hin. Trunks drehte seinen Körper und griff Pan, damit sie nichts treffen würde, sondern nur seinen Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, als ein strahlendes Licht aus Babys Röhre strömte. Giru fiel zwischen Trunks und Pan, versuchte seinen Körper vor Zerstörung zu bewahren. Als die Explosion vorbei war, war der Raum zerstört und Trunks drehte sich wieder um, blieb aber vor Pan stehen. Baby saß auf dem Boden und wog seinen Kopf hin und her. Das Böse schien von ihm aus zu gehen. Er begann in die Richtung der Sayajins zu krabbeln und Trunks trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja mein Baby, hol dir die Sayajins!"

„Sa-ya-jin?", sagte Baby in einer grusligen Stimme. Er stand auf und schrie, schickte eine Energiewelle aus, die Goku, Pan und Trunks gegen die Decke warf.

„Baby zerstöre sie!"

Baby schwebte auf Pan zu und sie funkelte ihn an, viel mutiger, als sie sich tatsächlich fühlte. „Jetzt!", kam Goku Stimme von unterhalb der Zimmerdecke. Trunks und Pan folgten ihm, nachdem sie alle einen Energiestrahl in die Richtung der Kreatur gefeuert hatten. Baby schrie markerschütternd, dann flog er in die Luft.

„Was habt ihr getan?!" Myuu schrie fanatisch, während er sich umsah. Die drei Sayajins flogen hinunter, vorsichtig, um sicher zu stellen, das Baby verschwunden war.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Trunks, der Pans Wangen mit beiden Händen festhielt. In ihren Augen standen deutliche Tränen, aber sie konnte noch nicken.

„Oh nein", sagte Goku, der sich selbst umsah. „Myuu! Er ist weg!"

„Was? Er entkommt? Dem werd' ich was beibringen, dem -" Pan hob ab, ihm hinterher, aber Trunks hielt sie fest.

„Aber Dr. Myuu... er ist da draußen."

„Ja, aber Baby ist tot, und das ist das wichtigste." Pan seufzte und Trunks grinste, wusste, das er gewonnen hatte.

„Lasst uns hier abhauen", sagte sie, als Giru in ihre Arme flog.

„Ja, wenn ich nie wieder Metall sehe, ist das noch zu früh", sagte Goku.

„Das mit deinem Planeten tut mir leid, Giru", entschuldigte sich Pan.

„Giru ist in Ordnung. Giru nur froh, das es seinen Freunden gut geht."

„Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?", fragte Pan den Roboter. „Du kannst mit uns zur Erde kommen! Das wird großartig, ich versprech's dir."

„Giru geht mit Pan zurück! Giru hat neues Zuhause!", jubelte der Roboter.

Die drei Sayajins erreichten ihr Raumschiff und das war mehr als nur etwas unordentlich. „Giru, würdest du?", bat Trunks. Giru flog aus Pans Armen und reparierte das Schiff mit seinem Kristall.

Trunks flog ein Stück in die Höhe und öffnete die Tür für die anderen. Goku flog zuerst rein, mit Giru und Pan hob gerade ab, als etwas ihr Fußgelenk packte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und ein Blick nach unten zeigte, das Rildo ihr Fußgelenk gepackt hatte.

„Du bleibst hier, kleines Mädchen", sagte er.

Trunks packte Pans Arm und sah Rildo tödlich an. „Ich glaube nicht", sagte er, trat dem Kerl ins Gesicht und der ließ Pan los. Sie flog schnell ins Schiff, Trunks hinter ihr, und machte die Tür zu, verschloss sie, und drückte dann einen Knopf, der das Raumschiff starten ließ.

„Tja, ich bin froh, das das vorbei ist", seufzte Trunks erleichtert.

„Ditto", atmete Pan zustimmend.

Später in der Nacht, war es ruhig auf dem Schiff. Goku war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, Giru direkt neben sich und Pan wollte ins Bett, so sagte sie jedenfalls. Trunks ging gerade an ihrem Zimmer vorbei, als er Schniefen hörte. „Panna?" Er öffnete leise die Tür.

Pans Rücken war der Tür zugewandt, aber das Geschniefe hörte plötzlich auf. Trunks wusste, das etwas nicht richtig lief, schloss sanft die Tür und ging zu Pans Bett herüber. Er ging zu der Seite, zu der sie gewandt war und beugte die Knie so weit, das er nach oben schauen musste, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie.

„Nichts", log sie mit falschem Lächeln. „Ich bin okay Trunks, ich versprech's. Bin nur kurz ziemlich emotional gewesen."

„Am Arsch", entgegnete er. „Ich weiß, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist." Pans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen; sie konnte nichts vor Trunks verstecken, wenn es um sie selbst ging. Er sah immer, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot", flüsterte sie und Trännen rollten ihre Wangen herunter. Sofort fühlte Trunks sich schuldig.

„Mir geht's gut, Panna", sagte er und wischte ein paar Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich lebe, siehst du?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand vors Gesicht.

Pan legte ihre Handfläche in Trunks' Hand, aber sie zitterte trotzdem noch. Sie sprang vom Bett und überfiel ihn mit einer Umarmung, die ihn auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Ich – ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Immer wenn ich die Augen zu mache, sehe ich dich tot."

„Panna –"

„Ich war bereit, mit dir zu sterben."

„Hör mir zu", sagte Trunks und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. Er sah sie strahlend an: „Ich versprach dir, das ich dich nicht verlassen werde. Es tut mir leid Panna-chan, aber du hast mich für immer an der Backe."

Pan lachte leise, während ihre Tränen trockneten, „Damit komm ich klar. Bleibst du heute bei mir?"

Trunks lächelte sie sanft an und nickte. Sie lächelte zurück, stand auf und setzte sich wieder zurück ins Bett, rutschte, um Trunks Platz zu machen. „Gute Nacht, Trunks-kun", Pan vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Nacken. „Ich liebe dich."

„Gute Nacht, Panna-chan. Ich liebe dich auch."

Ungefähr eine Stunde war vergangen und Pan war ziemlich sicher, das Trunks schlief, da sie leises Schnarchen hören konnte. Bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte, hatte Pan ihren Kopf gehoben und Trunks auf die Lippen geküsst. Nur kurz und leicht, aber Pan fühlte einen Funken. Dankbar, das er schlief, legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seinen Arm und schlief dann selbst ein.

Pan wusste aber nicht... das Trunks nicht schlief. Jetzt jedenfalls sicher nicht mehr; nicht, nachdem Pan ihn GEKÜSST hatte! Er zwang seinen Atem dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und dankte Dende kurz dafür, das sie ihren Kopf nicht auf seine Brust legte, dann hätte sie sein Herz nämlich hämmern hören. Ihr Kuss war sanft und sie verweilte nicht an seinen Lippen, aber es war so süß und Trunks wollte mehr. Wie lange müsste er nur warten, bis er einen echten Kuss mit Pan erleben könnte?


	30. Dragonball mit einem Stern

**Kapitel 30 – Dragonball mit einem Stern**

Weihnachten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und Trunks und Pan fühlten sich seltsam, weil sie nicht Daheim waren. Aber sie hatten einander, und für sie war das mehr als genug. Am Weihnachtsabend gingen die Sons früh morgens zum Rinderteufel. Gegen Mittag gingen Gohan und Videl in Richtung von Mister Satan los, und gegen vier Uhr; trafen sie sich alle in der Capsule Corp, wo sie den Rest des Jahres alle zusammen verbrachten.

Es war jetzt Januar, und zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit die Kreation von Dr. Myuu namens Baby aufgetaucht war. Die Sayajins entspannten sich, froh, das sie sich um Baby gekümmert hatten, als sie die Möglichkeit hatten. Goku hatte eine Kamera im Badezimmerschrank gefunden, was Trunks und Pan fürchterlich verwirrte. Was machte eine Kamera überhaupt auf diesem Schiff... und wichtiger noch, warum im Schrank des Badezimmers?

„Panna?" Trunks klopfte zweimal, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Pan drehte ihren Körper, um ihn von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden aus anzusehen; ungewollt stieß sie dabei ein paar ihrer Bücher um. „Ja?" Der Hybrid versuchte, mit dem Lernen hinterher zu kommen. Auch wenn sie im All war und den Superdragonballs hinterher jagte, wusste sie, das Bulla, Bulma und ihre Mutter nie aufhören würden, darüber zu reden, wenn sie mit den Studien zurückfallen sollte. Ihr machte es nicht wirklich was aus, sie war nicht die Art Mensch, die nachlässt. Manchmal dachte sie, das sie in dem Aspekt wie Gohan war.

„Giru hat einen Dragonballs aufgespürt, er ist auf einem Schiff in der Nähe von einem Schwarzem Loch", informierte Trunks sie. „Also -"

„Wenn du auch nur daran denkst mir zu sagen, das ich auf dem Schiff bleiben soll, vergiss es. Ich komm mit", unterbrach Pan; klopfte sich den Staub ab, als sie aufstand.

Trunks seufzte leise. „Schön, dann komm. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Sie zogen schnell die Raumanzüge über, dann bewegten sie sich auf das Schiff zu. Giru war sehr nervös; das Schiff war angegriffen worden und es schien nicht so, als wäre noch jemand auf dem Raumschiff. „7 Minuten bis zum Schwaten Loch! Giru-Giru!"

Trunks nickte. „Also gut, beeilen wir uns und finden wir diesen Dragonball." Jeder der Sayajins flog in eine andere Richtung, um die Kugel zu finden.

„Hab's!", ertönte Gokus kindsartige Stimme.

„Zwei Minuten bis zum Schwarzen Loch! Giru-Giru-Giru!"

„Großartig!", stieß Pan aus. „Dann lasst uns abhauen."

Die drei machten sich bereit, wieder abzuhauen, als Pan aus ihrem Augenwinkel einen Jungen sah, der auf dem Boden lag; heftig atmend. „Trunks! Papa! Da ist jemand verletzt!" Als Trunks und Goku neben Pan landeten;M fühlte sie bereits nach einem Puls bei dem Jungen. „Er lebt noch", bemerkte Pan.

Vorsichtig hob Trunks ihn auf seinen Rücken. „Eine Minute bis zum Schwarzen Loch!", rief Giru aus.

„Beeilung!", schrie Trunks.

Die drei eilten auf ihr eigenes Schiff und starteten wieder; und vermieden das Schwarze Loch.

„Hey", sagte Trunks leise, der ins Zimmer gelaufen kam. „Wir haben auf dem Planeten Vidal ein Krankenhaus gefunden. Wir sind in ungefähr 'ner Viertelstunde da."

„Meinst, er kommt in Ordnung?" Pan deutete auf den kranken Jungen.

„Ich hoffe es, sieht auf jeden Fall so aus, als hätt' er schon einiges erlebt", meinte Trunks erschöpft.

Pan neben ihm nickte; **froh, das der Junge die Hilfe bekommen würde, die er zu brauchen schien.**


	31. Der Albtraum kehrt zurück

**Kapitel 31 – Der Albtraum kehrt zurück**

Die Sayajins kamen schnell auf dem Planeten an. Er sah der Erde ziemlich ähnlich mit blauem Himmel und grünem Gras. Ärzte und Krankenschwestern kamen schnell angelaufen und nahmen den Jungen aus Trunks' Armen und eilten mit ihm in die Notaufnahme.

Jetzt konnten die Sayajins nur noch warten.

Trunks und Pan saßen nebeneinander auf einer Bank. Goku war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist Papa?" Pan sah sich verwirrt um.

„Versteckt sich wahrscheinlich", kommentierte Trunks trocken.

„Warum sollte er sich verstecken?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mein Dad meinte zu mir, das Goku Angst vor Spritzen hätte... und Krankenhäusern."

„Oh ja! Gohan hat uns davon erzählt, wie er auf Namek diese Spritze kriegen musste!"

Trunks lächelte: „Die Geschichte war zum Schreien. Die Geschichten die Gohan über unsere Väter erzählen kann", er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Gohan hatte ihnen ziemlich wildes Zeug erzählt.

Trunks und Pan suchten überall nach Goku, bis sie ihn ausgerechnet unter den Stühlen fanden.

Der Anblick allein ließ beide in Gelächter ausbrechen. Goku war ohne Zweifel einer der stärksten Kämpfer der Welt, und er versteckte sich aus Angst vor Spritzen unter einem Stuhl.

„Papa, die werden dir weder wehtun, noch die 'ne Spritze verpassen!", sagte Pan, die versuchte, ihn raus zu locken.

„Sie wollen, das ihr genau das glaubt!", protestierte Goku.

Pan sah hilfesuchend zu Trunks, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist dein Dad." Sie seufzte, keine Ahnung, was sie tun solle. Bevor sie sich überlegen konnte, was sie tun konnte, hörten sie etwas, das einer Explosion gleichkam vom Ende des Flurs. Goku sprang auf und raste dem Geräusch entgegen, die beiden anderen direkt hinter ihm. Sie kamen bei einem Zimmer an, der überfüllt war von Ärzten und Schwestern. Goku kam herausgelaufen, den Alienjungen in einem, einen Arzt im anderen Arm.

„Was is' passiert?", fragte Trunks, während der Alien auf ein Bett gelegt wurde.

„Wir sind nicht sicher, wir haben ihm operiert, im nächsten Moment fliegt die Maschine in die Luft", sagte der Arzt, den Goku rausgetragen hatte.

„Wir müssen weiter machen", sagte ein anderer Arzt.

„Tja, Papa, ich hoffe das dir das zeigt, das Ärzte nicht böse und Krankenhäuser nicht gefährlich sind", sagte Pan, die sich umdrehte, Goku war allerdings nirgends zu sehen.

„Papa?"

„Er hat immer noch Angst." Trunks schüttelte, jetzt grinsend, den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte Pan, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie ihr Vater immer noch so ängstlich sein konnte.

„Woll'n wir wetten?" Trunks hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. Pan, die es besser wusste, streckte nur die Zunge heraus, und er grinste siegessicher.

„Suchen wir ihn", sie zog ihn hinter sich her, um Goku zu finden...

… und, meine Güte, fanden sie ihn.

Er war in einem Baum, Arme und Beine um einen Ast geschlungen, sich weigernd, los zu lassen.

„Goku, komm einfach runter!", rief Trunks zu ihm hoch.

„Nein! In Krankenhäusern passiert immer was Schlimmes! Ich werd' nicht loslassen, sie werden mir 'ne Spritze verpassen!"

„Sie werden dir keine Spritze geben, du bist weder krank, noch verletzt!", rief Pan, dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder?"

„Am Verhungern!" Ertönte Goks Stimme.

Trunks und Pan seufzten, dachten, das sie ihn hatten.

„Aber ich rühre dieses eklige Krankenhausessen nicht an!"

Pan schlug sich eine Hand ins Gesicht, und Trunks rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Das war's Goku, ich krieg dich so oder so da runter!", schwor Trunks, und dann kletterte er den Baumstamm hinauf.

Trunks musste Goku buchstäblich vom Baum zerren, und jetzt hielt Pan seine Beine, Trunks seine Arme fest.

„Beruhig dich, wir geh'n nicht rein", bemerkte Pan. Das regte ihn so weit ab, das sie ihn loslassen konnten.

Eine seltsame Energie, die wochenlang keiner von ihnen gespürt hatte, tauchte plötzlich auf. Aber so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie auch wieder.

„Das hat sich genau wie Baby angefühlt", sagte Goku.

„Er ist hier", sagte Trunks. Innerlich fühlte er einen leichten Anflug von Angst für Pan.

„Leute", sagte Pan, die in ihrem Kopf nach Hinweisen suchte. „Was, wenn er in diesem Alienjungen drin war?"

Trunks nickte zustimmend. „Das macht Sinn. Warum sollte sonst eine Maschine in die Luft geh'n? Und er war der letzte, der auf dem Schiff war."

„Er wird uns holen wollen, wenn wir noch allein sind, also sollten wir uns verletzbar zeigen", sagte Goku. Pans Augen wurden groß, sie wollte nicht, das ihm, oder Trunks etwas passierte.

„Das ist der einzige Weg. Wir halten ihn auf, bevor er was anstellen kann", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich geh zuerst", stellte Pan fest. Die Jungs sahen sie beide an und Trunks wollte sie aufhalten, als sie einfach weitersprach: „Ich geh einfach raus in den Wald und laufe rum, streichle ein paar Tiere. Zeige mich verletzlich, wie Papa meinte."

Goku fing an nachzudenken, während Pan und Trunks redeten.

' _Das könnte gefährlich sein_ ', stellte Trunks klar.

' _Ich weiß, aber ich werde die ganze Zeit mit dir reden können und wenn er kommt, lass ich's dich wissen._ '

' _Ich bin sicher, das wird er, er ist nicht die Person, die einfach aufgibt. Wenn er das tut, werden Goku und ich so schnell wie wir können da._ '

Pan nickte, ' _Versprich mir, das du ihn dich nicht erwischen lässt._ '

Jetzt musste Trunks nicken. ' _Ich versprech's, Panna, aber das gilt auch für dich._ '

' _Ich versprech's._ '

' _Bleib im Kontakt._ '

'Werde ich', versicherte Pan ihm lächelnd.

„Komm schon Goku, lass gehen wir... fischen...", forderte Trunks ihn auf.

„Pan geht zuerst?" Goku schien verwirrt wie immer, als er aus dem Denkprozess ausgeschlossen wurde.

„Ja, hast das nich gehört?", fragte Pan ihn, und Trunks musste grinsen. Sie liebten es, Leute denken zu lassen, das sie laut gesprochen hatten, während sie eigentlich telepathisch redeten.

„Nein, ich hab gar nichts gehört", Goku runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir haben uns praktisch angeschrien", kommentierte Trunks.

„Was?! Ich hab 'nen Trunks/Pan Streit verpasst?" beschwerte Goku sich enttäuscht.

„Ja... 'Tschuldige Goku, lass uns geh'n", sagte Trunks.

„Giru, das hättest du aufnehmen müssen", sagte Goku, der losging.

Pan lief in den Wald hinein, und ließ ihre Gedanken über die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit wandern.

' _Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, sollten wir nicht über Baby reden, er könnte uns hören_ ', teilte Pan Trunks telepathisch mit.

' _Gutes Argument, das würden wir nicht wollen. Irgendein Zeichen von ihm?_ '

' _Bisher nichts, ich lass dich wissen, wenn ich was seh'._ ' Pan ging weiter in das Gestrüpp hinein, als sie ein Rehkitz sah.

„Ohh, komm her Kleiner", sagte der Hybrid, und hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt.

Langsam kam das Kitz auf sie zu und leckte an ihrer Hand, als denke es, sie hätte etwas zu Essen.

Leider war dem nicht so, also fing sie einfach an, dem Kitz den Kopf zu streicheln... jedenfalls, bis es den Kopf unter ihr Oberteil streckte.

„Hey, lass das!" Pan drückte den Kopf wieder nach unten.

„Er denkt, du wärst seine Mutter", sagte eine Stimme, die Pan erschreckte.

Sie drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um und sah den Alien Jungen hinter sich stehen.

' _Trunks, er ist hier!_ ' Sie rief mental nach ihm.

' _Bleib ruhig. Goku und ich sind in 'ner Minute da_ ', beruhigte Trunks sie.

„Hey, du bist's", sagte Pan, mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?"

Der Alien kratzte seinen Arm, „Ich mag Krankenhäuser nicht wirklich..."

„Wenn mich das nicht an jemanden erinnert...", murmelte Pan, und dachte an ihren Vater. Der Junge starrte Pan einige Sekunden an, dann sah er weg.

Pan drehte sich peinlich berührt wieder um und streichelte das Reh. Sie fühlte, wie Babys Energie langsam näherkam, sie weigerte sich aber, sich umzudrehen.

„Hey Panny, da bist du ja!", sagte Goku, der mit Giru und Trunks durch den Wald gelaufen kam. Babys Ki verschwand unerklärlicherweise im Nichts; erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Sayajins.

„Hey Jungs, schon wieder da? Seht mal, wer mich gefunden hat", bemerkte Pan, die auf Baby deutete. Trunks grinste bei der Zweideutigkeit.

„Du solltest dich im Krankenhaus ausruhen", sagte Goku.

„Du darfst gar nicht reden, du willst ja nicht mal da rein gehen", züchtigte Trunks ihn.

„Da bist du ja. Du darfst noch nicht aufstehen, du musst dich noch ausruhen", sagte ein Arzt, der ihnen mit einem Rollstuhl entgegen kam.

„Aber ich fühle mich schon viel besser", sagte der Alienjunge.

„Kein Aber... komm, ihr werdet später noch genug Zeit zum Reden haben." Der Junge setzte sich in den Rollstuhl und der Arzt ging mit ihm weg.

Die Sayajins setzten sich hin und genossen die Sonne, das fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlten, wie Babys Ki sich änderte, und sie wussten, das er die Kontrolle über den Körper hatte.

„Ich frag mich, was die anderen Zuhause alles machen", erkundigte sich Pan.

„Heimweh?", fragte Trunks, der auf Gokus anderer Seite saß, nach, und bekam ein Nicken von ihr wieder.

„Ich auch. Mal überlegen... Mein Vater ist wahrscheinlich in der Gravitationskammer, Bulla ist entweder Shoppen oder in der Schule, meine Mum erfindet etwas, Gohan unterrichtet seine Kurse, Goten is auf'm Date mit irgendeinem Mädel und Videl und Chi-Chi machen wahrscheinlich sauber", fasste Trunks zusammen.

Pan lächelte: „Das hörst richtig an."

Plötzlich grollte Gokus Magen und er stöhnte.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Pan und sah zu ihm hinunter.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich ha so'n Hunger." Trunks und Pan fielen um. Goku und sein Magen.

„Gehen wir einfach in die Krankenhaus Cafeteria", stellte Trunks knapp klar.

„Ich kann nicht, Krankenhausessen ist scheußlich!"

„Wart ihr beiden nicht Fischen, oder so?", fragte Pan.

„Ja, aber die Fische waren furchtbar."

„Sie waren echt schlimm", stimmte Trunks zu.

„Papa, die einzige Möglichkeit zum Essen ist die Cafeteria."

„Sie verpassen mir 'ne Spritze, wenn ich darein geh'!"

„Werden wir nicht, dafür können wir in Schwierigkeiten kommen", sagte der Arzt, der gerade erst den Alienjungen weggeschoben hatte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Goku mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Ja... komm herein und iss, es ist ein Buffet", versicherte de Arzt.

„Versprochen, das ich keine Spritze bekomme?", fragte die piepsige Stimme von Goku.

Das Gesicht des Arztes verlor kurz die Fassung, gewann sie aber schnell wieder.

„Ja, ich verspreche es", grinste der Arzt, auch wenn die meisten es als Lächeln erkannt hätten.

Das waren die magischen Worte, die einen Schalter in Gokus Kopf umlegten (oder jedem Sayajin, wenn man's genau nahm), weil Goku aufsprang; Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufend bei dem Gedanken an Essen.

„Zeig mir den Weg!", wies er den Arzt an. Der lächelte dünn und fing an zu laufen. Trunks und Pan standen auf und gingen ihnen hinterher.

„Endlich Essen!", jubelte Trunks erleichtert; Pan, neben ihm nickte, sie waren schließlich auch am Verhungern.


	32. Versprechen halten

**Kapitel 32 – Versprechen halten**

' _Wie kann er so viel essen?_ ', fragte Pan, während sie und Trunks dabei zusahen, wie Goku bei seinem 15tem Teller war.

' _Keine Ahnung_ ', antwortete Trunks. ' _Er ist wie mein Vater._ '

„Hey alter Mann da drüben, ich brauch hier noch 'n biss'n was zu Futtern!", rief Goku in die Richtung des Arztes.

„Papa!", zischte Pan; und rutschte aus ihrem Sitz vor Scham. „Hör auf, so unhöflich zu sein!"

„Genießt du dein Essen?", fragte der Arzt, der zu ihrem Tisch herankam.

„Mhm", Goku nickte.

„Ähh, gut... Trunks, richtig?" Der Arzt drehte sich zu dem Sayajin mit lavendelfarbenem Haar.

„Ja?", fragte Trunks.

„Du hast nach unserer Technologie gefragt. Hättest du gerne eine Führung?"

„Wirklich? Das wäre fantastisch, da wo ich herkomme, erfindet meine Familie Dinge", kommentierte Trunks, der aufstand.

„Du bist so ein Nerd, hab Spaß." Stumm fügte Pan hinzu: ' _Und sei vorsichtig._ '

„Immer", sprach Trunks grinsend.

Sobald Trunks mit dem Arzt den Raum verlassen hatte, legte Pan etwas Geld auf den Tisch. Goku hörte auf zu essen, sie standen auf und folgten Trunks' Ki den Flur entlang. Sie hielten vor einer Tür an, als sie hörten, wie Trunks auf verwirrt tat...

...einen Moment später hatte der Arzt ihn im Schwitzkasten. Goku schoss einen Energiestrahl auf den Arzt, der Trunks losließ.

„Du hast vergessen, den Ki zu verbergen Baby!" Goku schrie wütend. „Wir haben dich gefühlt, als du den Körper gewechselt hast!" Unerwartet glitt Baby aus dem Körper des Arztes und war vor den Sayajins.

„Ihr Sayajins werdet bezahlen!"

„Wofür bezahlen?", fragte Pan verwirrt und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eure Vorfahren töteten meine!"

„Deine Vorfahren... ich dachte, du wärst ein Roboter...", bemerkte Goku leise.

„Ein Roboter?" Baby schnaufte, und mechanisches Lachen folgte. „Baby könnte nie ein Roboter sein, ich bin ein Tuffle*!"

„Uh-oh", sagte Goku.

„Was ist das Goku?", fragte Trunks.

„Die Tuffles... sie waren auf Planet Vegeta mit den Sayajins... wir haben sie irgendwie ausgelöscht", antwortete Goku.

„Du kannst uns nicht für die Fehler unserer Vorfahren verantwortlich machen!", schrie Pan ihn an.

„Ich kann und ich werde! Keiner von euch Narren wird die Kraft haben, um mich aufzuhalten!" Baby kreischte und der erreicht schnell Überschallbereiche.

„Lass ihn uns nochmal angreifen", sagte Goku, und das taten sie auch. Metall flog in alle Richtungen, ein Stück schnitt Trunks' Arm auf, was Baby mitbekam.

„DU GEHÖRST MIR!", gackerte Baby; dann schlüpfte er in Trunks' Körper.

„TRUNKS!" Pan schrie panisch.

Baby Trunks stolperte zurück, schrie und verwandelte sich in einen Super Sayajin. „Ah ja!" B-Trunks grinste. „Das ist die Sayajinkraft, nach der ich gesucht habe!"

Pan lief auf Trunks zu, wurde aber von Goku aufgehalten. „Nein Pan, das ist nicht Trunks!"

„Ich glaube, dich töte ich zuerst", sagte B-Trunks in Gokus Richtung.

„' _Trunks_ '", Pan sprach sowohl mental, als auch laut. B-Trunks' Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „TRUNKS!" Sie schrie wieder.

„Hörst du damit mal auf?!" B-Trunks zischte sie an. „Mit die hab ich später Spaß."

„Komm sofort aus ihm raus Baby!", schrie Goku.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht!"

„Wir müssen ihn abschießen!"

„NEIN!", schrie Pan, „Wir könnten Trunks verletzen!"

Baby Trunks schoss eine Energiewelle auf Goku, und haute ihn um. Er flog zu Goku rüber und sammelte wieder Ki. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Goku nicht zurückkämpfte, war, weil Pan nicht wollte, das Trunks verletzt wurde.

Pan fühlte Tränen aufsteigen, als sie sich an Trunks' Versprechen erinnerte, das er sich nicht von Baby kontrollieren lassen würde. Er musste sein Versprechen halten! „Trunks!", schrie Pan und rannte zwischen ihren Vater und B-Trunks.

„Pan, beweg dich!", sagte Goku und versuchte, sie aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Pan ballte die Fäuste und stellte sich gerader hing. „Nein!", zischte sie ihrem Vater zu, bevor sie sich B-Trunks zuwandte. „Du hast's mir versprochen Trunks! Du hast versprochen, das Baby dich nicht bekommt! Lass ihn das nicht machen; zeig ihn, was ein Sayajin tun kann!"

Trunks' Gesicht wurde weich und man konnte den Kampf in seinen Augen sehen. „AHH!" B-Trunks schrie, flog rückwärts und knallte auf den Boden.

„W-was ist passiert?", fragte Baby.

„Ich bin passiert!", stellte Trunks klar.

Pan lächelte, er schaffte es! „Komm schon Trunks, das schaffst du!", rief sie ihm zu.

Er schrie, angestrengt versuchend, Baby aus seinem Körper zu bekommen, und Pan konnte fühlen, das sie kämpften. Sein Haar wurde länger und Steine in seinem Umfeld zerbarsten. Er versuchte, zum Zweifachen Super Sayajin zu werden.

„Nein Pan, das ist gefährlich." Goku griff ihren Arm, als sie auf Trunks zulaufen wollte.

' _Komm schon Trunks..._ ', fllehte sie ihn an.

' _Ich versuch's_ ', sagte er ihr schwach. ' _Es tut höllisch weh... Panna, ich weiß nicht, ob ich's hinkriege._ '

Pans Verstand raste zurück dahin, als sie zehn war und in dem Turnier gekämpft hatte. Vegeta hatte Piccolo und Gohan gesagt, das sie und Trunks zusammen stärker waren. Er brauchte sie. Sie sah zu Goku herunter: „Er braucht mich", sagte sie sanft, bevor sie seine Hand von ihrem Arm entfernte.

Langsam ging Pan auf Trunks zu. Als sie näher kam, flogen die Steine um sie her, oder zerbrachen, trafen sie aber nicht. Dann sah sie, das Trunks die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er atmete immer noch tief ein und schrie. Er war kurz vor der Verwandlung; sie wusste es einfach. Als erstes berührte Pan seine Wange, damit er wusste, das sie bei ihm war. Er seufzte leise und sein Gesicht drückte noch mehr in ihre Hand. Er öffnete faul die Augen, und Pan lächelte, als sie die blaue Farbe seiner Augen sah, die sie schon immer geliebt hatte. Dann umarmte sie ihn fest, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und weigerte sich, ihn loszulassen. Trunks atmete tief ein, als würde er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, dann schrie lauter als zuvor, es hörte sich an wie ein Überschallknall. Pans Haare flogen überall hin, aber sie packte Trunks nur noch fester. Sobald Trunks sich verwandelt hatte, schoss Baby aus ihm heraus und Goku und Giru eilten ihm hinterher. Trunks ließ sein Ki wieder fallen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand; er atmete zittrig ein. Pan entfernte langsam ihre Arme und sah ihn an.

„Ich wusste, das du es schaffst", sagte sie zufrieden.

„Nur wegen dir. Panna, wenn du nicht hergekommen wärst, hätte ich es nicht hinbekommen", sagte er und Pan lächelte ihn sanft an. Sie nahm ihr Bandanna ab und band es über dem Schnitt auf seinem Arm zusammen.

„Finden wir deinen Vater."

„Bist du sicher?" Pan hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, wir können Baby niemand anderen übernehmen lassen", sagte Trunks, während er Pan auf die Füße half.

Trunks hatte seinen rechten Arm über Pans Schultern gelegt, sie ihren linken um seine Hüfte, während sie liefen. Pan konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, wie perfekt sie und Trunks sich zusammen bewegten. Sie reichte ihm jetzt bis zu den Schultern, und war immer noch die kleinste der Sayajins, aber in dieser Position ging ihr das gar nicht gegen den Strich.

Als die beiden Goku fanden, war er in einem Bereich, der wie ein Flughafen aussah, Giru auf seiner Schulter. „Hast ihn irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Trunks Goku, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er wird aber wieder kommen. Er wird nicht so schnell aufgeben, wenn er Rache will."

Pan nickte zustimmend: „Und er übernimmt andere Körper, wir müssen also extra vorsichtig sein."

Goku drehte sich zu Trunks, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Trunks, ich weiß nicht, ob es was bedeutet, aber ich bin echt stolz auf dich. Du konntest Baby abschütteln und ihn daran hindern, mich anzugreifen, und wichtiger noch, Panny. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das du ihn rausschmeißen konntest. Ich hoffe, du verstehst endlich, warum wir dich immer als so stark bezeichnen, du bist es nämlich. Ich weiß, das Vegeta auch stolz wäre, wär er hier."

„Danke Goku", sagte Trunks. „Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Die Sayajins standen eine Weile in gemütlicher Ruhe beieinander und sahen zu, wie die Raumschiffe umherflogen. Dann blendete ein weißer Lichtblitz beinahe Trunks und Pan. Sie schlugen die Hände vor die Augen und drehten sich zu Goku um, der eine Kamera in den Händen hielt.

„Goku! Was machst du da?", beschwerte sich Trunks.

„Was denn?", fragte Goku unschuldig. „Ihr habt so niedlich ausgesehen, wie ihr da rumsteht."

„Papa!", sagte Pan, etwas peinlich berührt. „Lasst uns einfach ins Raumschiff verschwinden, ich hab diesen Planeten satt."

„Ja, ich auch", stimmte Trunks zu.

Die drei Sayajins blieben im Wohnzimmer und entspannten sich, genossen die Gesellschaft. Pan saß auf der Couch, Trunks' Kopf in ihrem Schoß, sie musste den Schnitt auf seinem Arm mit zehn Stichen nähen. Jetzt waren seine Augen entspannt geschlossen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Couchlehne, während Goku im Liegesessel saß und Popcorn futterte.

' _Tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht als Krankenschwester verkleiden_ ', sagte Pan mental zu Trunks.

Trunks lachte laut los, verheimlichte es aber mit einem Husten, damit Goku nichts merkte. ' _Mich interessiert nicht, was du trägst, solange du mich nur pflegst._ ' Pan lächelte, dann fing sie an, ihm mit den Fingern durch die samtweichen Haare zu fahren. Sie hatte sein lavendelfarbenes Haar immer geliebt, es war etwas, das ihn anders machte. Die meisten Leute glaubten, das er sie färbte, aber er hatte es tatsächlich von Grandpa Briefs geerbt. Trunks' Atem wurde langsamer und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Pan schnaubte beinahe, als sie sah, was ihr Vater schaute. Es war _Herr der Ringe_. „Panny?", fragte Goku Pan, und unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Ja?"

„Du und Trunks... ihr lest eure Gedanken, oder? Darüber denk' ich schon seit Buu nach, und die letzten Monate, so wie ihr euch benehmt, haben es nur klarer gemacht."

Pan atmete tief ein, nur Bulla und Goten wussten davon, das sie telepathisch reden konnten, aber sie schätzte, es würde nicht wehtun, wenn Goku es wüsste. „Ja", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber wir lesen nicht unsere Gedanken, wir sprechen in unseren Köpfen miteinander."

„Wow", murmelte Goku mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Wie lange könnt ihr das schon?"

„So lange ich denken kann", meinte Pan nachdenklich. Goku nickte und lächelte im Geheimen. Pan würde fragen, aber ehrlich gesagt, sie wollte es nicht wissen. „Papa?", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten wieder.

„Ja Panny?"

„Warum hast du uns nie besucht?" Pan hatte es endlich geschafft. Sie hatte Goku endlich die Frage gestellt, die sie ewig gequält hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Pan, wirklich. Ich hab mich im Training mit Buu vergessen, und es hat länger gebraucht, als ich dachte."

„Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst", sie sprach leiser, wurde traurig, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie Goku fort war.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Ich hab deine Mutter, Gohan, Goten und dich so sehr vermisst. Ihr vier lasst mich weitermachen, meine Familie. Ich habe jeden Tag an euch gedacht."

„Papa, mir tut es leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe", entschuldigte Pan sich. Bevor Goku protestieren konnte, unterbrach Pan ihn. „Ich war eine Göre. Es ist nur, als du endlich wieder da warst, warst du ein Kind, nicht der große, starke Papa, der mich immer auf seinen Schultern getragen hat. Ich wollte dein altes Ich wieder haben und es kam mir vor, als wäre ich ausgetrickst worden oder so. Ich kann jetzt endlich sehen, das du immer noch mein Papa bist, egal wie groß", beendete Pan. Es war alles die Wahrheit, sie war am Anfang der Mission wütend auf ihn, aber während die Zeit verging, merkte sie, das sie immer noch ihr Dad war.

Goku schniefte und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. „Panny, ich wusste nicht, das du dich so fühlst."

Pan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tu ich nicht mehr", sagte sie gähnend. Sie bewegte sich etwas auf der Couch um es sich gemütlicher zu machen, mit Trunks' Kopf, noch immer in ihrem Schoß, und schloss die Augen.

„Gute Nacht Papa, ich liebe dich. Egal welche Größe, Form, Farbe oder Gestalt du bist, du wirst immer mein Papa sein... Ich verspreche das."

„Nacht Panny, ich liebe dich auch", sagte Goku, als sie abdriftete.

*Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich weigere mich, dafür die deutsch Übersetzung zu benutzen, zumal ich keine Schreibweise finde, die aussieht, als wäre es wirklich ein Wort... (Kennt ihr das? Wenn ihr ein Wort seht, und denkt 'Du siehst nicht richtig aus.'?) also benutze ich die englische Variante.


	33. Momentane Teleportation

**Kapitel 33 – Momentane Teleportation**

Jetzt war es Februar und die GT-Gruppe war ziemlich friedlich. Pan war dankbar dafür, so, wie diese Reise bislang gelaufen war. Sie hatten einige Probleme gehabt. Da gab es die kleine Katastrophe auf Imecka, Pan, die auf einem riesigem Planeten von Bienen entführt wurde, Pan, die sich als Braut verkleiden musste, um einen Dragonball zu bekommen, wie sie in eine Puppe verwandelt wurde und wie sie in Wüste verloren ging –

Pan schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären. Das meiste der schlechten Sachen, waren ihr, oder wegen ihr passiert. Sie kam nicht darum herum, sich schuldig zu fühlen, und das hatte sie auch Trunks erzählt. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, das er sie einfach am Anfang wieder nach Hause bringen sollen, sobald er seinen Schlüssel wieder gehabt hatte. Trunks allerdings hatte das Gefühl nicht geteilt. Er zog sie in seine Arme und sagte ihr, das er sie nicht zurück bringen könne, weil er sie braucht. Pan verstand ihn aber, sie brauchte ihn schließlich genauso sehr.

Pan sah zu ihren Schulbüchern runter, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und verzog die Nase. Sie lernte wieder, etwas, um ihren Verstand von schlechten Erinnerungen fernzuhalten. Goku saß auch am Tisch, natürlich futternd, während er Pan beobachtete.

„Warum lernst du, wenn du nicht zur Schule gehst?" Goku hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Damit ich, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, nicht im Stoff zurückbleibe und mit Bulla in der selben Klasse bleiben kann."

„Oh... Also, was ist passiert, nachdem ich weg bin? Wer hat das Turnier gewonnen?"

Pan sah zu ihrem Vater, eine Braue gehoben: „Das fragst du jetzt?"

Goku, ganz er selbst, nickte nur.

„Tja, nichts dramatisches, na ja, außer, das Goten 'ne Freundin gefunden hat", neckte Pan. „Abgesehen davon, ist alles ziemlich normal gewesen, alle genießen nur ihr Leben. Nachdem du weg bist, hat Vegeta das Turnier hingeschmissen, weil er nur gegen dich antreten wollte, und Goten und ich sind gegeneinander angetreten. Goten hat mich ausgetrickst und gewonnen, aber ich hab meine Rache benommen, als die Jungs dran waren und Trunks hat gewonnen. Natürlich hat er, wie du Mister Satan vorher versprochen hattest, ihn gewinnen lassen, und der hat das Turnier 'gewonnen'.

„Wow, ich wette, das war ein toller Kampf! Also...", sagte er, und sah Pan wieder an. „Wann werde ich ein Opa?"

 _Wo kommen die Fragen jetz her?_ , fragte Pan sich selbst. „Weiß nich, Papa, das musst du Gohan und Videl fragen."

„Über sie hab' ich nicht geredet..."

Pan war verwirrt, und wollte gerade ihren Vater fragen, worüber er sprach, als Trunks mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht rein gerannt kam. „Hey, ihr zwei", grüßte er.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Pan ihn neugierig.

„Hab Giru 'n Upgrade verpasst"; sagte er und sah Goku entgegen. „Hey Goku, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mir die Momentane Teleportation beibringen könntest? Ich weiß, das du sie nicht mehr kannst, aber vielleicht kann ich es. Außerdem, wenn wir wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten, kann ich uns einfach raus schaffen."

Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Gokus Gesicht aus, „Ja klar! Das hab ich noch nie jemandem beigebracht! Das wird witzig!" Er hüpfte auf seinem Sitz herum.

Trunks verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er Gokus Begeisterung sah, ' _Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher_ ', sagte er zu Pan.

' _Dafür ist's jetzt zu spät_ ', entgegnete sie kichernd.

Goku und Trunks standen vor dem Tisch und das war ein Anblick, wegen dem Pan Probleme hatte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Goku in seinem Kinderkörper reichte nur Trunks' Hüfte, also musste er ziemlich steil aufsehen.

„Okay!", begann Goku seine Lektion. „Momentane Teleportation ist ein Wenig wie Fliegen, du weißt ja, wie du dein Ki durch die Füße herausdrückst?"

„Ja", sagte Trunks nickend. Für ihn war Fliegen einfach, sobald er Laufen konnte, hatte Vegeta ihm das Fliegen beigebracht, und als er drei war, flog er durch die gesamte Capsule Corp, sehr zu Bulma Leidwesen.

„Genauso ist das, du musst dich nur ausbalancieren. Du musst an einen bestimmten Ort, und an eine Person denken, sobald du das Ki über deinen ganzen Körper verteilt hast. Wenn du bereit für die Teleportation bist, konzentrier' dich auf den Ort und drück' einen Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen deine Stirn. Das Ki und deine Kräfte werden dich mit deinem Ziel verbinden."

Pan kam es schwierig vor, aber das war, weil sie Trunks beobachtete, anstatt ihrem Vater zu zu hören. Trunks atmete einmal tief ein und berührte mit seinen Fingern die Stirn und verschwand. Pans Augen wurden groß, als er verschwand und sie sah sich nach ihm um.

Sekunden später kam Trunks aus der Küche gelaufen, eine Chipstüte in der Hand. „Sehr gut", lächelte Goku.

Pan stand vom Tisch auf und schnappte sich die Tüte. „Nett", bemerkte sie.

„Man sieht, du kriegst das allein hin, lass aber mal sehen, ob du jemanden mitnehmen kannst", forderte Goku Trunks auf.

Pan lächelte Trunks strahlend an, legte die Chips hin und kletterte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Wenn wir bei einem verrücktem Interdimensionalem Unfall sterben, werd' ich wiederkommen, und dich heimsuchen", warnte Pan Goku.

„Wow, danke für die Unterstützung", beschwerte sich Trunks.

„Ohh, ich glaube an dich", beruhigte Pan ihn und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Trunks lächelte. „Wohin, Panna?"

„Lass mal sehen...", Pan legte den Kopf schief, während sie überlegte. „Heute ist der dritte Samstag im Februar, ab in die Capsule Corp! Da ist dann jeder da."

„Warum sollen alle dort sein?", fragte Goku verwirrt.

„Am dritten Samstag jeden Monats kommen alle Z-Kämpfer in die Capsule Corp, für's Wochenende. Das haben meine Mom und Chi-Chi haben damit angefangen, damit die Truppe zusammenbleibt", erklärte Trunks Goku. Er atmete einmal ein und machte sich bereit für die Reise. Pan hielt sich fester, als ein Kribbeln ihren Körper überkam.

Mehrere Kehlen atmeten scharf ein, als Trunks und Pan im Wohnzimmer der Capsule Corp landeten. „T-Trunks? P-Pan?" Bulla sprach zuerst. Sie saß auf dem Boden neben Goten und Marron, die genauso geschockt aussahen, Trunks und Pan zu sehen.

„Hey Leute... Wollten nur kurz vorbei schauen und hi sagen, und das es uns gut geht", sagte Trunks.

„Ja, wir vermissen euch", sagte Pan, „Aber wir müssen nur noch drei Dragonballs zu finden und dann sind wir wieder hier!"

„Hast du grad 'ne Momentane Teleportation gemacht?", fragte Krillin Trunks etwas geschockt.

„Jap, Goku bringst mir bei, wir können aber nicht lang bleiben, als Beweis, das wir hier war'n, nehm ich die hier mit", meinte Trunks griff Meister Roshis Sonnenbrille und zog sie auf.

„Fertig Panna?"

„Fertig!"

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Monaten!" Mit den Worten von Trunks verschwanden die zwei, aber erst nachdem Pan sich einen Schokoriegel von Buu geschnappt hatte. Sie landeten auf dem Schiff mit Goku und Giru, und Pan kletterte von Trunks herunter.

„Nette Brille", kommentierte Goku grinsend.

„Danke, die sind tatsächlich echt cool. Panna, wo hast die Schokolade her?", fragte er, als er sah, wie das Mädchen den Schokoriegel in den Fingern hielt.

„Buu", meinte sie simpel. „Willste 'nen Biss?", fragte sie ihn und hielt ihn ihn hin. Und einen Biss nahm er, einen großen.

„Ah Trunks, du hast fast alles abgebissen!"

„Hey, du hast mich gefragt, ob ich 'nen Biss will", verteidigte Trunks sich grinsend.

Pan streckte ihm die Zunge raus, und aß den Riegel auf. Ein gutes Gefühl überkam sie. Da Trunks jetzt die Momentane Teleportation beherrschte, sahen die Dinge viel besser aus.


	34. Dragonballs und ein Geburtstagskuchen

**Kapitel 34 - Dragonballs und ein Geburtstagskuchen**

„Ja", Trunks sah sich mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn um. Er mochte große, weite Orte wie Städte oder sogar die Wälder vom Bratpfannenberg, aber Dschungel waren nicht seine Stärke.

„Hey Leute!", ertönte Gokus Stimme. „Wir haben den Dragonball!"

Trunks und Pan schlossen zu der Mini-Version und dem Roboter auf, die an einer Baumgrenze standen. Gokus Augen waren auf einer kleinen, orangenen Kugel geheftet, die vor einem riesigem Tiger lag. „Ich hol ihn", teilte er mit und ging darauf zu.

„Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte Pan.

Goku trat mit großen Schritten auf den Zehenspitzen hervor, die meiste Zeit sah das beinahe urkomisch aus. Er schnaubte kurz und legte stemmte seine Hände, sobald er vor der riesigen Katze stand. Langsam fasste er hinunter und ergriff den Dragonball; als nichts passierte, lachte Goku kindergleich los. Er trat zurück und alles sah gut aus; jedenfalls bis Goku versehentlich auf ein Schnurrhaar des Tigers trat das herauszog. Die Katze wachte mit einem zornigem Grollen auf und Goku froh mitten im Schritt ein, während Trunks und Pan die Gesichter verzogen.

„Goku, komm schon!", schrie Trunks ihm zu.

Der Kleine beeilte sich, zu den anderen zu kommen, und der Tiger folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Die Augen von Trunks und Pan wurden groß und liefen dann selbst los, Giru hinter ihnen, der ihnen panisch hinterherflog. Sie strampelten mit den Beinen, bis sie über eine Klippe hinaus liefen und flogen. Der Tiger raste weiter, über die Klippe hinaus und sah sich hektisch um.

Trunks fing an zu lachen, und Pan kicherte. Sie zeigte runter, als die Katze hinunter sah und dann fiel. Die Sayajins tauschten Lächeln, noch zwei Dragonballs, dann könnten sie nach Hause!

Wochen später bewegte sich die Gruppe zum nächsten Dragonball. Trunks hielt Giru vor sich, Pan lief neben ihm. „Laut Giru ist der Dragonball in diesem See", sagte er, der auf einen großen See deutete.

Pan stöhnte: „Wie tief ist der bitte?"

Ein Zittern des Bodens ließ Pan nach Trunks' Arm greifen. Aus dem See kam ein riesiges rotes Monster. Giru blinzelte, „Der Dragonball ist in diesem Drachen...", murmelte Trunks.

„Ich hol's!", kündigte Goku an, dann flog er auf den Drachen zu. Er flog ins Maul des Drachen, während Pan und Trunks mit, vor Schock aufgeklappten Mündern zusahen. Goku schoss aus dem Drachenmaul heraus und der schrumpfte zusammen und ein ekelhaft stinkendes Gas strömte hervor.

„Es tut mir leid, das du verletzt wurdest", sagte Pan, während sie ein Pflaster auf dem Bauch des kleinen Monsters fest machte. „Ich bin sicher, mein Papa wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Ja, sorry", Goku lächelte.

„Wenn du nicht so sinken würdest, würde ich dich echt gern behalten", sagte Pan und tätschelte den Kopf des Kleinen.

Es war jetzt der 8. Mai und Pan buk eine Torte, als Goku in die Küche stolperte. „OH, Torte, lecker", sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Oh nein, das machst du nicht! Der ist für Trunks, er hat Geburtstag", rügte Pan ihn.

„Ooh", sagte Goku schmollend.

„Weißt du was, wenn du nichts mit Trunks' Kuchen anstellst, mach ich dir für deinen nächsten Geburtstag eine Torte mit drei Schichten."

„Klar!" Goku war nicht mehr traurig. „Wie alt ist Trunks jetzt nochmal?"

„18."

„Mann, ich weiß noch, als er nur ein Baby war."

„Ja, da war die ganze Katastrophe mit den Cyborgs und Cell, oder?"

„Mhmm", ließ Goku mit einem seltsam niedergeschlagenem Blick verlauten.

„Was is los?", fragte Pan ihn.

„Das ist eins der Male, an denen ich gestorben bin"; sagte er schnell.

„Oh, ja", machte Pan, der die Geschichten wieder einfielen, die Gohan ihr von dem Kampf ihres Vater und Cell erzählt hatte. „Du bist aber wieder gekommen und konntest mich treffen", wollte Pan ihn aufmuntern.

„Ich bin froh, das ich das konnte, selbst wenn ich gegen Buu kämpfen musste. Es war's wert, weil ich bei meiner Familie bleiben konnte."

Pan beendete die Arbeit an der Torte, Vanille mit blauer Glasur. Sie war nicht sicher, wie gut sie schmecken würde, aber sie würde das bald heraus finden.

„Ich gehe Trunks wecken, die Torte fasst du nicht an", befahl Pan Goku. Als sie Giru sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Beobachte ihn Giru."

Der nickte, „Goku beobachten!", wiederholte er.

Pan ging ins Zimmer der Jungs und rannte dann los, um dann auf Trunks' Bett zu springen, und sorgte für ein dumpfes Murmeln vom männlichen Sayajin. Sie sprang einige Male auf und ab, dann fiel sie neben ihm auf die Knie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Verkündete sie und küsste seine Wange.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer jetzt ein Erwachsener ist", Pan lachte leise. „Irgendwie seltsam, wenn man drüber nachdenkt. Du bist der 'älteste' aus der Gruppe hier und wir haben schon so viel durchgemacht."

„Mh, wir sind super", stellte Trunks klar.

„Du solltest lieber aufstehen."

„Muss ich?", wimmerte er.

„Nein, aber ich hab dir 'ne Torte gemacht und Papa ist damit in der Küche allein." Trunks schoss aus dem Bett. „Goku, weg von meiner Torte!", schrie er während in die Küche lief.

Pan blieb kurz im Zimmer der Jungen stehen und hörte zu, wie Trunks und ihr Vater sich in der Küche darüber unterhielten, wie sie die Torte aufteilen sollten. Endlich ging sie zu ihnen herunter und entdeckte, das sie vorhatten, die Torte zum Frühstück zu essen, aber Pan schaffte es, sie davon zu überzeugen, bis nach dem Mittagessen zu warten, so wie ihre Mutter es getan hätte. Sie tauschten Geschichten aus und lachten über alte Erinnerungen. Eines war immer in ihren Köpfen – noch ein Dragonball und dann wären sie auf dem Heimweg.


	35. Shoppingwahnsinn

**Kapitel 35 - Shoppingwahnsinn**

„Nein Goku, ich glaube nicht daran, das Darth Vader irgendwo in der Galaxie umherschwirrt", kommentierte Trunks eines Tages. Die Sayajins sahen zum Zeitvertreib bis zum nächsten Dragonball die Star Wars Filme, und Goku war fürchterlich daran interessiert.

„Aber das wäre doch voll cool, oder? Gegen Darth Vader antreten? Hey! Glaubst du, deine Mom lässt sich dazu überreden, mir eines dieser Lichtschwert–Dinger zu bauen?", fragte Goku Trunks.

„Dir ist bewusst, das die die Dinger in Spielzeugläden verkaufen, oder?", stellte Pan fest.

„Echt?!" Gokus Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Ja, wenn wir zu Hause sind, kauf dir eins", versprach Pan ihm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor wieder sprach: „Ich hätte gern ein Pokémon."

„Welches?", fragte Trunks sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist ein Pokémon?", fragte Goku verwirrt.

„Aah... weiß nich, ein Pikachu? Sie sind alle so niedlich, alle der alten Pokémon, keins der neuen. Wahrscheinlich hol ich mir einfach einen Hund."

„Wir sollten uns einen Hund holen", stimmte Goku zu.

Pans Augen wurden groß, sie wollte schon immer einen Hund. „Echt?!", fragte sie begeistert. „Wir müssen uns bei Mama einschleimen, damit sie zustimmt."

„Kein Problem", meinte Goku, als wäre das gar nichts.

„Dragonball lokalisiert! Dragonball lokalisiert! Giru-Giru", piepste der kleine Roboter, als er in den Kontrollraum flog und setzte sich in seinen üblichen Platz ab.

Die drei Sayajins folgten ihm und beobachteten den Bildschirm, der nächste Dragonball wäre der mit zwei Sternen, der auf einem Planeten war, der mit Eis und Schnee bedeckt war. „Wow, da ist es bestimmt schweinekalt", sagte Goku.

„Da steht, das die Temperatur bei minus 132 Grad beträgt, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir bei einem Planeten stoppen und uns mit entsprechenden Klamotten eindecken und dann hier drin das Thermostat runterdrehen", erzählte Trunks.

„Warum sollten wir das den machen?" Goku kratzte sich den Hinterkopf.

„Damit wir ein Gefühl für die dortige Temperatur kriegen und bereit sind. Wir waren nicht bereit, als wir auf diesem Wüstenplaneten gelandet sind und ich bin fast dehydriert", erklärte Pan.

„Oh", war alles, was Goku antwortete.

Am nächsten Tag landeten die Sayajins auf einem Shoppingplaneten. „Okay", sagte Pan, „Ich glaube, wir sollten jeder zehn Paar Hosen, Socken und Handschuhe und Shirts. Holt euch jeder drei Mäntel oder so... Hört sich das gut so an?"

„Ja, sicher, fein, aber Panny, ich hab Hunger", beschwerte Goku sich.

„Goku, erst Klamotten, dann Essen, okay?", bat Trunks ihn.

„Okay!" Er lächelte beim Gedanken an Essen.

Trunks und Pan gingen zu den Klamotten, beide packten praktisch alles, was ihre Größe sein könnte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Bulla sagen würde, wenn sie diese ganzen Farbe sähe?" Pan drehte sich zu Trunks um.

„Braun und blau sind so Farben der letzten Saison", machte Trunks so erfolgreich Bullas Stimme nach, das Pan in Gelächter ausbrach. „Und dann würde sie uns noch Klamotten zusammen suchen."

Als die beiden fertig waren und bezahlt hatten, verstaute Trunks die Kleidung in Kaspeln. Sie verließen den Laden und sahen sich nach Goku um. „Vielleicht ist er los, um sich Klamotten auszusuchen", sagte Trunks hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich bezweifle es", machte Pan jede Hoffnung zu Nichte, sie wusste schließlich, wie ihr Vater war. Ihr Vater wanderte immer und jedes Mal, wenn sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern einkaufen war, hatte Chi-Chi Goku festgehalten.

„Panna", sagte Trunks, der auf die andere Straßenseite zeigte. Pan seufzte auf, als sie die Restaurants dort sah. Sie wusste sofort, wo ihr Vater war.

„Lass uns geh'n", meinte Trunks und packte ihren Arm, zog sie mit sich. Pan errötete, als sie zu ihm auf sah. Er lächelte zu ihr runter. „Wir können uns auch genauso gut umsehen, bevor wir zum Schiff zurückgehen", erklärte er, dann ging er, sie mitziehend, los.

Trunks und Pan entschieden sich dazu, anzuhalten und etwas zu essen, bevor sie sich weiter umsahen. Da der Planet ein Handels- Einkaufsplanet war, gab es nicht vieles zu sehen. Größtenteils waren Kaufleute zu sehen. An einer Bude verkaufte ein Kaufmann 'magische' Armbänder, die Pans Blick auf sich zogen. Sie hielt an, und damit auch Trunks, da sie sich wieder an den Händen hielten. Sie hob ein Armband an und der Verkäufer lächelte sie an.

„Gefällt sie Ihnen?", fragte er Pan.

„Was machen die?", fragte Trunks, während Pan nickte.

„Ah... ja man sollte immer ein Zweier-Set kaufen... lassen Sie mich es demonstrieren", bat der Kaufmann. „Okay, also, Sie kaufen je ein Armband und tragen es beide – sie erlauben, das Sie sich telepathisch unterhalten können, und Sie werden immer sagen können, wo der jeweils andere ist."

Trunks' Lippen zuckten, und er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wenn das alles war, was diese Armbänder taten, wozu könnten er und Pan sie brauchen? Sie konnten schon über Gedanken sprechen und sie spürten auch, ob der andere in der Nähe war.

„Ist das alles, was sie tun?", fragte Pan.

„Ich sollte etwas besser erklären", sagte der Verkäufer und fuhr fort. „Jedes Armband hat ein spezielles Gegenstück, Sie werden sagen können, da die Armbänder wie Magnete wirken werden und Sie beide zusammenziehen. Sie werden auch heiß, wenn die andere Person in Gefahr ist und falls eine der beiden je stirbt, wird das Armband eiskalt."

„Das ist magischer als telepathische Gespräche", sagte Trunks und hob ein Armband hoch. Er hielt es neben das, im Pans Handfläche. Pan fühlte ein Ziehen und ihre Hand zuckte.

„Das ist erstaunlich", wunderte sich der Verkäufer. „Ihr habt ein Paar gefunden. Es dauert meistens ewig, das Gegenstück zu finden. Wissen Sie was, sie bekommen sie zum halben Preis."

„Wir nehmen sie", sagte Pan, ließ Trunks' Hand los und übergab dem Händler einige Juwelen. Sie legte ihr Armband um ihr linkes Handgelenk.

„Weißt du, das mit dem Reden und dem Aufspüren ist nichts Besonderes... aber das Ganze mit der Hitze bei Gefahr ist interessant", mit den Worten legte Trunks das andere Armband an sein rechtes Handgelenk.

„Jaah", sagte Pan und fasste seine Hand erneut. Ihre Armbänder berührten sich und wurden warm, bevor sie vibrierten.

„Es ist irgendwie, als ob sie sich freuten", meinte Pan, die die Armbänder ansah.

„Vielleicht ja, weil sie ein Paar bilden? Sie mögen wahrscheinlich, beieinander zu sein", schlug Trunks vor.

„Dann is ja gut, das wir gern zusammen sind, oder?", sagte Pan lächelnd.

Als die beiden Sayajin zu dem Raumschiff zurückkamen, drehte Trunks das Thermostat runter und es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Temperatur fiel. Sie zogen je drei Lagen der Klamotten an, die sie gerade gekauft hatten.

„Es wird noch kälter als das hier werden", sagte Trunks zu Pan. Sie lächelte, als sie seinen Atem sehen konnte, dann machte sie eigene kleine Atemwölkchen.

In dem Moment kam Goku mit Giru ins Zimmer reingelaufen. Er hatte einige Taschen in der einen, Essen in der anderen Hand. „Und wo warst du jetzt? Du wirst noch einfrieren!"

Gokus Augen weiteten sich, „Du siehst genauso aus wie deine Mutter, wenn sie sauer ist...", sagte er, und sie schnaufte wütend.

„Vertrau mir Goku, Panna ist furchtbarer als Chi-Chi mit einer Bratpfanne wenn sie sauer ist", bemerkte Trunks. „Schätze, weil sie zur Hälfte Sayajin ist, aber falls sie je zu einer Bratpfanne sieht, solltest du wegrennen... sehr weit weg."

Goku sah zu seiner Tochter und schluckte schwer. „Wirklich?", fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

„Oh ja, Goten und ich mussten ihren Jähzorn schon oft aushalten. Naja, ich nicht so oft wie er."

„Entschuldige bitte! Ich stehe hier!", beschwerte Pan sich, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Weiß ich", sagte er, sah zu Pan und verschränkte die Arm vor der Brust. Sie standen sich direkt gegenüber und funkelten sich gegenseitig an.

„Wow, Leute, ihr könnt einem richtig Angst machen, wenn ihr so guckt", bemerkte Goku und Pan seufzte. „Hey Trunks, warum is es so kalt?", fragte er dann und rieb seine Arme.

„Goku, wir dreh'n die Temperatur runter, um für den Eisplaneten bereit zu sein, weißt du noch?"

„Oh, stimmt", Goku schauderte. „Dann is ja gut, das ich Klamotten besorgt hab."

„Hast du?", fragte Pan geschockt.

„Ja", sagte er und wedelte mit der Hand. „Keine Sorge, wird schon gut gehen."

Goku hat sich Kleidung besorgt, aber nur fünf Lagen, und nicht die zehn, die Pan gefordert hatte. Pan wusste sicher, das er mehr frieren würde, als sie und Trunks. Die Temperatur sank immer und immer mehr, mit jeder Minute, die verging. Bald trugen Pan und Trunks fünf Lagen. Goku trug alle Kleidung und sammelte so viele Decken wie möglich und wickelte sich in ihnen ein. Als sie ins Bett mussten, war es so kalt, das Pan Trunks dazu überredete in ihrem Bett zu schlafen, um Körperwärme zu teilen.


	36. Eisplanet

**Kapitel 36 - Eisplanet**

Pan wachte zitternd auf. Sie fror, obwohl sie gegen Trunks' Brust gepresst dalag, einer seiner Arme um sie gelegt. Abgesehen von der Kalte war es ziemlich gemütlich. Pan schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber ihre Zähne wollten nicht aufhören zu klappern.

Langsam löste Pan einen Arm von Trunks und hob ihren Kopf. Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und berührte sein Gesicht; er atmete kurz und heftig. Pans Armband war warm und der erste Gedanke, der in ihren Kopf schoss war, das Trunks leicht im Schlaf in die Unterkühlung rutschen konnte.

„Trunks", Pan stupste ihn leicht an.

„Panna, es is Samstag", murmelte er, und fasste Pan fester, dann schlief er wieder ein.

Pan seufzte, wissend, was sie tun müsste. Sie atmete tief ein, dann zog sie die Decken von ihnen beiden herunter. Die kalte Luft traf sie schnell und hart.

Trunks' Augen rissen auf. „W-was zur Hölle? Es ist eiskalt hier drinnen!", beschwerte er sich zitternd.

„I-ich we-weiß", stotterte Pan, so sehr, wie ihre Zähne klapperten. „Brau-brauch me-mehr Lagen", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Komm, wir besorgen dir mehr Lagen", beschwichtigte er sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, dann standen sie auf und zogen ihre restlichen Klamotten an.

Kurz darauf waren sie in zehn Lagen Kleidung eingewickelt und standen im Wohnzimmer. Trunks sah zum Thermostat und lächelte. „Tja, wir sind schon bei minus 159°, also sind wir nah an der Landung. Fühlste dich besser?", fragte er Pan.

„Viel besser", antwortete Pan und steckte ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen.

Goku kam aus dem Wohnzimmer raus, mit einer Decke um sich gewickelt. „Hatschi!" Er nieste, und der Rückstoß ließ ihn zu Boden plumpsen.

„Sind wir bald da? Ich bin bereit dafür, das es wieder schön wird...", wollte er dann wissen. Trunks ging um die Steuerung zu überprüfen und Pan sah nur ihren Papa an.

„Hättest du dir so viele Lagen besorgt, wie ich dir gesagt hatte, wär' dir jetzt nicht so kalt", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Aber Panny, ich war am Verhungern! Das Essen hat nach mir gerufen."

„Du bist immer am Verhungern!"

Goku wischte sich etwas Rotze von der Nase. „Dafür kann ich doch nichts!"

„Hey, wir sollten eigentlich in der nächsten Stunde auf dem Planeten landen, also solltet ihr vielleicht noch in ein paar Mäntel schlüpfen", sagte Trunks. „Oh und Goku, du solltest vielleicht den Raumanzug tragen... der könnte bei der Kälte helfen."

Goku nickte und ging langsam in die unteren Stockwerke, um seinen Raumanzug zu finden.

„Man, der ist neben der Spur", kommentierte Trunks.

„Sag mir was, was ich noch nich weiß", bestätigte Pan.

Das Schiff landete zügig auf dem Planeten. Auch wenn sie sich einen guten Tag darauf vorbereitet hatten, war es extrem kalt. Überall lag Schnee und sobald der Wind stärker wurde, klatschte er ihnen in die Gesichter. Pan hielt Giru in ihren Armen und tat ihr bestes, damit seine Schaltkreise nicht einfroren.

„Wie weit noch Giru?", fragte Trunks ungeduldig.

„1 Meter 20, Giru, Giru."

„1,20? Hmm..." Pan trat vier Schirrte vor und sah sich um. „Ich seh nichts..."

Goku, ein paar Schritte entfernt, fiel um. „Papa!", rief Pan, und rannte zu ihm herüber, Trunks neben ihr.

Goku setzte sich auf und lächelte. „Seht mal, was ich gefunden hab!" Er hielt den Superdragonball mit zwei Sternen in die Höhe.

Pan ließ Giru vor Überraschung fallen, der auf Gokus Schulter landete. „JA! Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben's geschafft!" Pan wiederholte sich immer wieder in einer trällernden Stimme, und schlug ihre geballten Fäuste in die Luft.

„Wir haben alle sieben Superdragonballs", sagte Goku, stand auf und schüttelte sich.

„Jetzt können wir nach Hause!", jubelte Trunks, der Pan ergriff und wirbelte sie durch die Luft.

„Nach Hause", sagte Pan, als er sie losließ. Sie hatten die Erde und alle so sehr vermisst!

„Wettrennen zum Schiff!", rief Pan den anderen beiden Jungs zu.

„Rennen? Er ist eiskalt! Wir werden einfrieren!", sagte Goku theatralisch.

„Goku, wie mein Vater dich schon mal gefragt hat; 'Bist du ein Sayajin, oder nicht?'", fragte Trunks Goku grinsend. Goku sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Oh Papa, benutz' dein Ki! Das wird dich warmhalten, werd' zum Super Sayajin!", sagte Pan, dann taten sie und Trunks eben das und flogen los, Giru auf Trunks' Rücken. Zum Super Sayajin zu werden half tatsächlich, daran hätten sie auch früher denken können.

Später am Abend saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer und sahen die _Harry Potter_ Filme, die konnte Pan sich wenigstens ansehen. Das Thermostat war wieder bei normalen Temperaturen angekommen und alles war entspannt. Laut dem Radar hatten sie eine Woche, bis sie auf der Erde ankommen müssten. Sie konnten gar nicht mehr warten.


	37. Zurückgelassen

**Kapitel 37 - Zurückgelassen**

 ** ***DAS PASSIERT, WÄHREND GOKU, TRUNKS, UND PAN FÜR DIE GROßE TOUR UNTERWEGS SIND!**** *****

Es gab eine große Explosion als das Raumschiff startete, Rauch bedeckte alles. Bulla packte Vegetas Arm, der sich am Geländer vor sich festhielt, damit sie nicht fortgeschleudert würden. Alle anderen bedeckten ihre Augen und Münder vor dem Qualm. Als endlich wieder alles sichtbar war, war das Raumschiff verschwunden.

Goten, der sein Telefongespräch vergessen hatte, ließ sein Handy fallen. „Sie sind ohne mich los?!", fragte er geschockt.

„Was?! Du bist nicht auf dem Schiff!", kreischte Chi-Chi geschockt auf.

„NEIN, NEIN, Nein!" Bulma schrie und rieb ihre Schläfen.

Bulla sprang von ihrem Platz im zweiten Stock herunter ins Labor, Vegeta dierekt hinter ihr. „Was ist los, Mama?", fragte sie Bulma.

„Pan", mehr bekam die Frau nicht raus.

„Was ist mit Pan?!", fragte Chi-Chi und sah sich hektisch um, während sie nach ihrer Tochter suchte. „Wo ist sie? War sie nicht bei dir, Bulla?", wandte Chi-Chi sich an sie.

„War sie, aber dann ist hier nach unten, um sich noch mal von den Jungs zu verabschieden", erzählte Bulla.

„Weib", sagte Vegeta leise. „Was ist los?"

„Pan war auf dem Schiff! Da muss was passiert sein! Ein Knopf oder so muss gedrückt worden sein!"

„WAS?!" Chi-Chi quietschte, Tränen in ihren Augen. „Mein Baby... Mein Baby ist im Weltraum?", fragte sie, als die Tränen anfingen, ihr Gesicht herunterzufließen.

„Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte Bulma sich schwach bei Chi-Chi, auch in ihren Augen Tränen. Sie war schließlich die, die Pan gebeten hatte, aufs Schiff zu gehen.

Alle waren so geschockt, das sie gar nicht mehr sprechen konnten. Nicht nur, das Trunks und Goku weg waren, Pan war es auch noch. Bulla fing leise an zu weinen, Vegeta hielt sie fest. Sie würde ihre beste Freundin schrecklich vermissen. Ein Jahr ohne sie wäre nicht dasselbe.

Bulma fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, drehte ihren Kopf, und sah Chi-Chis Tränen überflutetes Gesicht. „Es ist Okay", sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich weiß, das es nicht deine Schuld war."

„Macht euch um sie keine Sorgen", sagte Vegeta. „Sie haben Kakarot bei sich. Außerdem ist Pan stark, ihr wird's gut gehen."

„Und Trunks und Goku würden nie zulassen, das ihr was passiert"; schniefte Bulla.

Chi-Chi lächelte leicht, sie würde ihre Tochter vermissen, aber sie wusste, das sie in guten Händen war.

 **OKTOBER**

Monate vergingen, es war schon Oktober und Chi-Chi fühlte sich recht niedergeschlagen. Es war Pans Geburtstag und sie war nicht da. Das war das erste Mal, das sie Pan an ihrem Geburtstag nicht sah.

„Mom?", fragte Goten, als er in die Küche kam und Chi-Chi sah, die auf der Couch dort saß und ins Leere starrte.

„Oh, hey Schatz", sie sah traurig auf.

Goten war klar, das sie an Pan dachte und setzte sich neben seine Mutter. „Ich vermiss sie auch", sagte er ihr. Es war wahr, er vermisste seine kleine Schwester wirklich.

Sie saßen still beieinander, als Gohan zu ihnen kam und sie entdeckte. Er wollte sie eigentlich was fragen, aber als er Chi-Chi und Goten sah, starb jede Frage ab, er ging zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die andere Seite seiner Mom.

„Was würde ich nur ohne meine Jungs machen?", fragte sie und tätschelte beiden die Arme.

„Ich vermiss Shorty", murmelte Gohan, und benutzte den Spitznamen für Pan, den nur er und Goten benutzen durften.

„Ja, 's einfach zu leise hier", stimmte Goten zu.

Chi-Chi schniefte ein bisschen, „Heute ist ihr Geburtstag, sie ist vierzehn und irgendwo im All."

„Ganz vergessen, es is Halloween", meinte Gohan überrascht.

„Sie läuft ja immer rum und schreit jedem entgegen, das es ihr Geburtstag ist und das sie ein fröhliches Halloween haben sollen."

„Tja, ich hoffe, es ist ein schöner", sagte Goten.

„Ich bin sicher, das sie den hat...", meinte Chi-Chi. „Sie verbringt ihn immerhin mit Trunks und eurem Vater."

„Das ist ihr erster Geburtstag mit Papa seit Jahren", sinnierte Gohan.

„Mann, bei so viel Gerede über Geburtstage muss ich an Geburtstagstorten denken", Goten rieb seinen Bauch.

„Kommt ihr beiden", Chi-Chi stand entschieden auf. „Machen wir eine Torte für Pan. Sie ist zwar nicht da, aber es wird so sein, als ob."

„TORTE!", schrie Goten aus und folgte seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder auf dem Fuß in die Küche.

 **WEIHNACHTEN**

 **„Hey Leute!" Goten schrie für den Rest der Familie allen entgegen, als sie am Weihnachtsabend die Capsule Corp betraten. Normalerweise rief Pan mit ihm, aber sie war noch auf der großen Rundreise.**

 **„Hey..**. warte mal kurz..." Krillin hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah sich verwirrt um. „Ich dachte, du solltest mit Goku und Trunks ins All?"

„Ja, und wo ist Pan?", fragte Yamchu, der sich seinerseits auch umsah.

Keiner von denen, die Bescheid wussten, wollte etwas sagen, also sprach Vegeta: „Pan war durch Zufall auf dem Raumschiff, als das gestartet ist."

Die Augen von Krillin, C18, Marron, Piccolo und dem Rest der Z-Kämpfer wurden groß. Dann war es still.

„Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe ohne Trunks und Pan... Wie sie anfangen, zu diskutieren, und sich dann durchs Haus jagen", Bulla lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„Jaah, oder wie sie allen Streichen spielen, und uns mit in Schwierigkeiten ziehen", Goten schlang einen Arm um Bullas Schultern, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Allerdings sah er nicht, wie ihre Augen aufrissen und ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich euch vier, besonders Pan und Trunks, angeschrien hab, das ihr mit dem Blödsinn aufhören sollt", kommentierte Bulma. „Ich weiß, das die beiden nicht hier sind, und das Goku es auch nicht ist, aber wir hatten seit Monaten keine Grillfeier. Ich sage, wir halten die Tradition aufrecht. Pan und Trunks würden es so wollen", sagte sie. Jeder stimmte ein und es war beschlossene Sache, die regelmäßigen Grilltage am dritten Samstag des Monats, waren wieder eröffnet!

 **FEBRUAR**

Es war der dritte Samstag des Monats und jeder war in der Capsule Corp, abgesehen von Goku, Trunks und Pan natürlich.

Alle fläzten sich einfach im Wohnzimmer umher, da es zu kalt für Draußen war. Chi-Chi, Bulma, C18 und Videl saßen alle auf dem Sofa und redeten über alles mögliche. Meister Roshii, Tenshinhan, Krillin und Mister Satan spielten alle Poker. Vegeta, Gohan und Piccolo sprachen, etwas abseits der anderen, miteinander. Und zurück blieben dann noch Goten, Bulla und Marron, die zusammen auf dem Boden saßen. Die Stimmung von ihnen war etwas angeknackst, und so sehr es ihnen gegen den Strich ging, mussten sie zugeben, das Trunks und Pan für sie die Seele der Party waren. Von ihnen kamen schließlich immer die abgedrehtesten Ideen.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie viele Dragonballs sie schon haben?", fragte Bulla die beiden anderen.

„Ich weiß nicht, um die fünf, vielleicht", meinte Marron.

„Was, vergiss es! Ich wette, sie haben schon alle sieben!", konterte Goten.

„Nein, sie haben wahrscheinlich eher vier", meinte Bulla.

„Ha, da steig ich ein! Wenn sie wieder kommen, fragen wir sie, wie viele Dragonballs sie im Februar hatten!", rief Goten triumphierend heraus.

„Um wie viel wetten wir?", fragte Bulla.

„Da mach ich nicht mit!" Marron lehnte sich zurück, sei wusste, wie außer Kontrolle Sayajinwetten geraten konnten.

„Eiskreme", stellte Goten fest und Bulla rollte mit den Augen.

„Okay", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand. Selbst wenn es nur Eis war, wäre sie bei Goten.

Plötzlich füllte ein seltsames Gefühl den Raum. Alle fühlten es – es war, als würde Goku die Momentane Teleportation benutzen. Aus dem Nichts landete Trunks in der Mitte des Raumes, Pan auf seinem Rücken. Chi-Chi und Bulma sogen überrascht die Luft ein und saßen geschockt da.

„T-Trunks? P-Pan?" Bulla sprach zuerst.

„Hey Leute... Wollten nur kurz vorbei schauen und hi sagen, und das es uns gut geht", sagte Trunks lächelnd.

„Ja, wir vermissen euch, aber wir müssen nur noch drei Dragonballs finden und dann sind wir wieder hier!", sagte Pan freudestrahlend.

„Hast du grad 'ne Momentane Teleportation gemacht?", fragte Krillin, und sprach das aus, was alle anderen im Kopf hatten.

„Jap, Goku bringst mir bei, wir können aber nicht lang bleiben, als Beweis, das wir hier war'n, nehm ich die hier mit", meinte Trunks griff Meister Roshis Sonnenbrille und zog sie auf.

„Fertig Panna?", fragte er sie.

„Fertig!", antwortete sie und hielt sich ein wenig fester.

„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Monaten!", sagte Trunks. Er atmete einmal tief ein und bevor er und Pan verschwanden, schnappte Pan sich noch einen Schokoriegel von Buu.

„Wartet!", riefen Bulma und Chi-Chi etwas zu spät.

„Warum nehmen sie immer meine Brille weg?", murmelte Meister Roshii.

„Sie sind so schnell groß geworden...", schniefte Chi-Chi.

Bulla lächelte: „Habt ihr gesehen, wie lang Pans Haare waren? Sie gingen ihr ja bis zu den Schulterblättern; sie sollte sie ab jetzt immer so tagen, das war hübsch. Trunks' Haar war auch länger, das mag ich."

„Ich fass' es nicht, das Kakarot ihm die Momentane Teleportation beibringt", brummte Vegeta und verschränkte die Arme.

„Tja, ich vermute, Goku kann es nicht mehr, weil er ein Kind ist. Und sie brauchen es, um aus weiteren gefährlichen Situationen herauszukommen", bemerkte Piccolo.

„Was meinst du mit weiteren?", fragte Gohan.

Piccolo schnaubte, dann fuhr er fort: „Während ihr alle Pan und Trunks angestarrt habt, wie sehr sie sich doch verändert haben, habt ihr nicht die dunklen Ringe unter Pans Augen gesehen? Oder die frische Narbe auf Trunks' Arm? Sie waren bedeckt von Blutergüssen, sie sind anscheinend durch die Hölle gegangen, um die Superdragonballs zu kriegen."

Alle Augen weiteten sich, bis auf die von Vegeta. Er hatte es bemerkt; natürlich hatte er das. Er würde sie unter die Lupe nehmen, um zu sehen, ob sie immer noch trainierten. Er war sehr zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen, und, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte, furchtbar stolz, das sein Sohn die Momentane Teleportation gemeistert hatte.

„Ich hab das nicht mal bemerkt", murmelte Gohan.

„Nun, ihnen scheint es jetzt ganz gut zu gehen, und das ist das Wichtigste. Außerdem, jetzt wo Trunks die M.T. beherrscht, sollte es kein Problem sein, auch die anderen Dragonballs zu bekommen", meinte Chi-Chi, betont fröhlich.

Bulma lächelte: „Dann kommen sie wieder nach Hause! Ich kann gar nicht erwarten, ich schmeiß ihnen eine riesige Willkommensparty!" Alle lächelten und fuhren mit dem was sie zuvor getan hatten fort.

„Hey Goten, mitgekriegt, was sie gesagt haben? Nur noch drei Dragonballs, was heißt, das sie erst vier haben! Du schuldest mir 'n Eis!", rief Bulla Goten zu. Seine Augen wurden groß, aber er wischte sein Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

 **APRIL**

„Ich glaub nicht, das du dir jede Sorte geholt hast", stellte Bulla, an Goten gerichtet, fest, als sie aus der Eisdiele gingen. „Weißt du was, wenn ich drüber nachdenke, kann ich das", sagte sie, und schleckte an ihren zwei Kugeln mit Pfefferminz-Schokoladen-Eis.

„Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden... Sie sahen alle so gut aus!", sagte Goten, glücklich auf seine Eiswaffel mit 14 Kugeln sehend.

„Hey, glaubst du, Paris würde das gefallen?", fragte Goten.

Bullas Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, Paris war Gotens Freundin. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie seit ihrem 14. Geburtstag im Dezember auf Paris eifersüchtig, seit ihre Gefühle für Goten sich zu ändern begannen. „Jaah, ich bin sicher, das sie es lieben würde." Bulla wollte schließlich nur, das Goten glücklich ist.

„Hey, was soll das lange Gesicht?", fragte er und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh, ich verstehe, du vermisst Trunks und Pan!"

„Jaah", spielte Bulla mit. „Schule ist so langweilig ohne Pan, ich vermisse unsere Shoppingtouren. Ich vermiss sogar Trunks, auch wenn wir uns oft gestritten haben."

„Ja, Pan und ich streiten auch oft, nichts ernstes, aber ich schätze, das wusstest du doch." Bulla lachte und nickte, Goten und Pan hatten einige der witzigsten Geschwisterstreits.

„Also, wie läuft's im Dojo?"

„Super", sagte Goten strahlend. „Ich bin laut Mister Satan sein bester Schüler."

„Schüler?" Bulla hob eine Augenbraue. „Wow, der Kerl hat sich auch gar nicht geändert, oder?"

„Nee, ich glaub, das wird er auch nie."

„Hey Goten?", fragte sie, nachdem sie, nach dem Essen, gemütlich losgingen.

„Mhm?"

„Danke für's Eis."

Goten lächelte und griff Bullas Hand, „Überhaupt kein Problem." Er hatte immer genossen, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber in der letzten Zeit verbrachte er immer mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihr.

 **JUNI**

„Nein, du musst schlecken, so in etwa", sagte Goten, und demonstrierte es seiner Freundin.

„Oh", meinte Paris und schleckte an ihrer Eiswaffel.

Goten lächelte, als sie es endlich verstand. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie lang sie brauchte, um zu verstehen, wie man eine Eiskugel isst. Seine Gedanken schweiften um Monate zurück, als er mit Bulla sich Eis geholt hatte und er lächelte. Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn hochfahren.

„Goten! Was ist das?", fragte Bulla ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, finden wir's raus", sagte Goten, und rannte in Richtung des Krachs. Sie sahen Mister Satan und einen Mann mit blondem Haar.

„Sie können es schaffen, Mister Satan!" Die Menge jubelte.

„Ah, seht mal, mein bester Schüler! Er wird dir eine Lektion erteilen!", sagte er, und zog Goten neben sich hervor.

„Was ist los?", fragte Goten.

„Er fragt nach den Sayajins...", sagte Mister Satan, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und Goten erstarrte. Woher wusste dieser Mann von den Sayajins? Die einzigen Menschen, die das wussten, waren die Z-Kämpfer und Mister Satan selbst.

„Wo sind die Sayajins?", fragte der blonde Mann.

„Was willst du von uns?", fragte Goten und trat vor.

„Du bist ein Sayajin?", fragte der Mann, dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Oh, du musst der Sohn von Goku sein... richtig?"

„Woher kennst du meinen Vater?"

Der Mann lachte wahnsinnig auf: „Sagen wir, ich bin ihm, deinem Freund und dieser Schwester von dir, über den Weg gelaufen."

„Was willst du?", fragte Goten.

„Ach, nicht viel, nur deine Kräfte!"

Gotens Augen wurden groß und er konnte beinahe nicht dem Schlag des Kerls ausweichen.

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?!"

„Lord Baby, dein neuer Meister."

„Du wirst nie mein Meister!"

„Das werden wir sehen!"

Plötzlich fühlte Goten sich kalt, sehr kalt. Es war, als würde sich etwas durch seinen Körper schlängeln. Das war das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte.

Als B-Goten in der Capsule Corp ankam, wo Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl und Gohan waren, wollte er nur noch Vegeta. Gohan wusste, das etwas los war. Erstrecht, als er Chi-Chi ein Miststück nannte und von Welteroberung mit Vegetas Hilfe sprach. Gohan zerrte B-Goten mit und flog mit ihm zu einem Feld in einiger Entfernung.

„Du bist nicht mein Bruder!", schrie Gohan B-Goten an.

Sie waren gerade erst mit dem Kampf durch, und B-Goten war sehr aggressiv. Er war sonst nicht so aggressiv, und er würde seine Mutter niemals ein Miststück schimpfen. Erneut konnte Gohan nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was los war.

„Ja, aber warum sagst du denn so was? Ich seh doch so aus wie du, oder?"

„Mein kleiner Bruder würde nie so respektlos seiner eigenen Mutter gegenüber sein, oder so außer Kontrolle." B-Goten stand nur da und sagte nichts, also sprach Gohan weiter: „Bist du wegen Pan aufgebracht? Wir vermissen sie alle, du –"

„Ich will nicht über diese Hure reden!", spie B-Goten. Baby hasste sie, sie war der Grund, wegen den er die Kontrolle über den stärksten Sayajin verloren hatte, in dem er gesessen hatte, Trunks. Er atmete tief ein. „Das interessiert auch nicht. Mit dir Gohan, können wir Vegeta finden und die Welt regieren."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Pan eine Hure zu nennen!" Gohan ballte die Fäuste. „Was ist los mit dir? Mit Vegeta die Welt erobern? Bist du verrückt?! Das lass ich nicht zu, ich halte dich auf!"

„Deinem neuem Meister wird das aber nicht gefallen."

„M – Meister? Goten, was für ein Meister?"

„Lord Baby."

„Wer zur Hölle ist der denn? Goten, du wirst kontrolliert!", rief Gohan, der es endlich verstand.

Ein bösartiges Kichern ertönte und eine kleine, alienartige Kreatur streckte seinen Kopf aus Gotens Körper. Es sprang heraus und huschte durch einen Schnitt auf Gohans Wange, in nicht mal einer Sekunde, in dessen Körper.

Als B-Gohan zur Besinnung kam, sah er zu T-Goten, der böse grinste. „Danke, mein Gefolgsmann, das du mich in dir aufgenommen hast. Ich kann auch in diesem Körper nicht lange bleiben, ich muss Vegeta finden. Ich habe schon in den drei älteren Frauen in der Capsule Corp Eier gelegt. Abgesehen von Vegeta gibt es noch einen Sayajin, seine Tochter. Ich habe ein Ei in dir zurückgelassen, finde sie, und mach sie zu einer von uns. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja mein Lord", sagte Goten, verbeugte sich und hob ab.

Bulla war in ihrem Zimmer und hängte ihre ganzen neuen Klamotten auf. Sie war gerade von Shoppen mit ihrem Vater wiedergekommen. Das war etwas abgekürzt worden, als Gohan kam und beinahe das Auto in die Luft gejagt hätte. Ihr Papa hat sie selbst nach Hause fahren lassen, und sie ging davon aus, das Gohan einfach etwas dampf ablassen wollte. Als waren er und ihr Vater am Trainieren.

Unerwartet ertönte ein Klopfen und als Bulla die Tür öffnete, stand T-Goten vor ihr. Sie lächelte. „Hey Go-" Aber bevor sie den Satz auch nur beenden konnte, wurden Gotens Lippen heftig auf ihre gepresst. Bulla war geschockt. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, aber so nicht. Das hier war nicht Goten, das fühlte sie. Sie versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben, aber er griff nur schmerzhaft ihre Schultern. Als sie wimmerte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und steckte ihr seine Zunge in den Hals. Bulla schlug in jetzt, da fühlte sie, wie etwas eiskaltes ihre Kehle herunterrutschte; ihre Arme fielen an ihren Seiten herunter und T-Goten löste seine Lippen von ihr und wischte mit seinem Ärmel über sie.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", fragte Bulla, die ihren Hals festhielt.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug rausfinden, Prinzessin", sagte er grinsend. Das war das letzte, das Bulla hörte, bevor sie in die Dunkelheit abglitt.


	38. Ein nicht wirklich warmes Willkommen

**KLEINE HILFE: EIN 'B' VOR EINEM NAMEN HEISST, BABY BESETZT DENJENIGEN! EIN 'T' BEDEUTET DAS NUR EIN TUFFEL DRINSTECKT!**

 **Kapitel 38 – Ein nicht wirklich warmes Willkommen**

„Sieh mal, das ist sie, wir haben's geschafft!" Pan zeigte auf die Erde.

„Natürlich haben wir das", kommentierte Trunks, der neben ihr saß.

Pan strahlte ihn an, dann umarmte sie ihn fest. Sie war so aufgeregt, alle endlich wiederzusehen. „Papa!", rief sie in Gokus Richtung.

Er kam aus der Küche gerannt, besorgt, das etwas passiert war. „Guck!" Pan zeigte zur Erde: „Wir sind fast zu Hause!"

Goku drückte sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe. „Wow, die Erde... sie ist immer noch wunderschön."

Bald darauf landeten die Sayajins bei Gottes Palast, T-Dende und T-Popo waren da, um sie zu begrüßen. „Hey Dende! Popo!" Goku winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.

„Hallo Son Goku, Trunks, Pan", grüßte T-Dende und nickte jedem von ihnen zu; in seinem Gesicht war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck.

„Wir haben die Superdragonballs mitgebracht!", verkündete Pan und übergab eben die dem Hüter. Er starrte sie eine gute Minute an, bis er zu lächeln begann.

„Ich danke euch dreien. Ihr habt der Erde einen solch großen Gefallen getan."

„Kein Problem, es hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht... wenn man außer Acht lässt, wie oft man fast gekillt wurde", sagte Trunks mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Wir müssen die hier wegbringen", meinte T-Dende zu ihm und T-Popo ging mit den Dragonballs weg.

„Ich hab Hunger!" Goku rieb sich den Bauch. „Ich kann Chi-Chis Kochkünste praktisch von hier riechen!"

„Wir sind in 'ner Minute wieder zu Hause", beschwichtigte Pan ihn.

„Richtig!" Er rannte die Treppe zum Raumschiff hoch, um seine und Pans Taschen zu packen. Sie flogen selbst, der Bratpfannenberg war ja nicht weit weg.

„Wenn's ums Essen geht, ändert der sich nie", lachte Pan.

„Nein, schätze nicht, aber das macht ihn zu Son Goku", grinste Trunks zurück.

Pan umarmte ihn fest; sie würde es vermissen, ihn immer zu sehen. Auch wenn das nichts Neues wär. Selbst vor der Großen Tour hatten sie sich jeden Tag gesehen. „Besuchst du mich?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Natürlich! Es wird genauso sein, wie bevor wir los sind, um die Superdragonballs einzusammeln. Wir sehen uns andauernd."

„Gut", lächelte Pan, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn nochmal an, und entdeckte Giru auf seiner Schulter.

„Hey, Giru, kommst mit mir nach Haus?", fragte sie den Roboter neckend.

„Giru mit Trunks gehen, Pan in Gefahr! Giru-Giru", Pan lächelte, während Trunks nur lachte.

„Oh, in Ordnung, aber du kommst mich mit Trunks besser mal besuchen, okay?"

„Giru wird Pan besuchen!"

„Danke, das du uns so viel geholfen hast, Giru. DU bist wirklich ein Superheld", meinte Pan, nahm ihr Bandanna ab und band es um ihn, wie ein Cape.

„Giru jetzt ein Held?" Er schien verwirrt.

„Für mich bist du das", sagte Pan ihm.

' _Wenn Roboter rot werden könnten_ ', sagte Trunks telepathisch zu Pan, die zu lachen begann.

' _Nee, ich glaub, du bist nur eifersüchtig_ ', neckte sie nur zurück.

„Fertig Panny?" Goku kam vom Schiff und übergab ihr ihren Rucksack.

„Jap."

„Bye Trunks, Bye Giru", Goku winkte ihnen zu Abschied zu.

„'Tschau ihr beiden, bleibt vom Ärger fern, und besucht uns bald!" Pan küsste Trunks auf die Wange und Giru auf den Metallkopf. „Und mit bald meine ich heute Abend oder morgen!"

„Bye", riefen Trunks und Giru, als sie auch abhoben.

Pan und Goku kamen schnell zu Hause an, und Pan rannte durch die Tür, Goku kurz hinter ihr. Sie waren so froh, wieder Daheim zu sein! „Mama! Videl!" Pan schrie, während sie in die Küche raste und sah, wie sie das Geschirr abwuschen.

„Mama!" Pan umarmte T-Chi-Chi von hinten. Diese sagte gar nichts und zog einfach Pans Arme von sich. Dann umarmte Pan T-Videl, die tat aber einfach nur dasselbe. Traurig sackte Pan neben Goku am Tisch zusammen.

„Seid ihr wütend, das ich im All war?", fragte Pan ihre Mutter nervös, „Ich wollte das nicht – ehrlich! Ich hab was gesucht, Bulma hatte mich drum gebeten!" T-Chi-Chi und T-Videl sagten immer noch nichts, das einzige Geräusch das aus ihrer Richtung kam, war das Geschirr, das klirrte.

„Wow, Chi-Chi, das Essen sieht fantastisch aus!", meinte Goku und wollte sich schon einen Bissen klauen, als T-Chi-Chi ihn mit einem Holzlöffel auf die Hand schlug. Goku quietschte und hielt sich überrascht und verwirrt die Hand fest.

„Bist immer noch wütend, das ich ein Kind bin? Es tut mir leid Chi-Chi, wirklich, aber wir haben uns dazu entschieden, das ich ein Kind bleiben sollte, damit wir die Superdragonballs nicht direkt schon wieder suchen müssen", erklärte Goku.

„Es gibt hier nicht genug Essen für euch Sayajins", zischte T-Chi-Chi.

Der Ton ihrer Stimme ließ Pan zusammenzucken, denn sie sagte das Wort 'Sayajin', als wäre es etwas widerwärtiges, und das hatte sie nie getan. Sie hatte Pan immer gesagt, das ein halber Sayajins zu sein, eine Ehre wäre, und so sah Pan es auch. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Was? Da ist genug Essen für uns vier", entgegnete Goku.

„Vergiss uns nicht, Paps", sagte eine Stimme und Pan drehte sich um, und sah T-Gohan und T-Goten die Treppe herunterlaufen. Pan lächelte, denn die beiden würden ihr helfen.

„Gohan! Goten!" Sie rannte auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. Sie wurde kurzer Hand gestoppt, als T-Gohan einen Energieball auf sie schleuderte, und sie durch die Decke katapultierte.

„Was ist denn los? Warum ignorieren Mama und Videl mich? Warum wollen meine Brüder mich töten? Ist das der Dank den ich bekomme, für die Rettung der Erde?", fragte Pan verwirrt und verletzt.

„Wie kannst du die Erde retten, wenn du mich nicht mal besiegen kannst?" T-Goten flog zu ihr hinauf, während er sprach.

„Goten?", fragte Pan, der formte aber schon eine Energiekugel.

„Ich helf' dir, Bruder. Zeit für unsere Schwester, ein Nickerchen zu machen", T-Gohan flog neben ihn und schloss sich ihm an.

„Goten, Gohan..." Pan flüsterte, Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie war zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen, und Goku zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg, die Schockwelle ließ sie beide trotzdem noch wegfliegen. Sie landeten mit einem harten Knall auf dem Boden und Pans Kopf schlug härter auf als seiner.

„Papa, was hab ich falsch gemacht?", flüsterte sie verwirrt. „Warum wollen meine Brüder mich töten?"

„Panny, es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", antwortete er. „Hörst du mich? Panny! Panny!" Er wiederholte sich immer wieder, Pan versuchte, zu nicken oder irgendwas zu tun, aber die Dunkelheit hatte sie eingeschlossen.

„Ich frag mich, wo die alle sind", murmelte Trunks Giru zu, als sie aus dem Raumschiff stiegen. „Ich dachte ja, wenigsten Mum oder Bulla wären hier, aber ich seh sie nirgends."

„Gefahr! Trunks in Gefahr!", sagte Giru.

„Keine Sorge Giru, du spürst nur meinen Vater", Trunks lächelte leicht. „Du gewöhnst dich noch an ihn." Trunks ließ seinen Blick schweifen und es freute ihn, das alles aussah wie bei seiner Abreise.

„Sieh mal an, wer wieder da ist", hörte er seinen Vater sagen.

„Dad!" Trunks ging ihm entgegen die Treppe rauf. „Toll, dich wiederzusehen. Wir haben 'ne Zwischenlandung gemacht und die Dragonballs in -"

„Gottes Palast abgeladen, ja, weiß ich", unterbrach ihn B-Vegeta. Trunks fror mitten im Schritt ein; das ist seltsam, Dende muss ihm Bescheid gegeben haben, dachte er sich.

„Ja, es ist toll, wieder zu Hause zu sein."

„Das glaub ich dir", sagte B-Vegeta und Trunks folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du warst ein böse Junge, Trunks", sagte T-Bulma, die ins Zimmer gelaufen kam.

„Hä? Mom, wovon redest du?", fragte Trunks.

„Ich lass deinen Vater sich um dich kümmern", sprach sie weiter und ignorierte Trunks' Frage, und lief weiter in die Küche.

„Das war seltsam...", murmelte Trunks.

„Es ist Zeit, sich uns anzuschließen, mein Sohn."

„Anschließen?", jetzt war Trunks endgültig verwirrt und er bakam langsam Kopfschmerzen. B-Vegeta ließ ein Lachen hören, das nicht von Vegeta stammen konnte, aber es kam Trunks seltsam bekannt vor.

„Sag mir nicht, du hast mich schon vergessen, ich war doch mal in dir drin!"

„Baby", stieß Trunks erstickt aus, während der Schmerz in seinem Kopf unerträglich wurde.

„Wehr dich nicht", sagte B-Vegeta. Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf schnell hin und her, und das machte es nur schlimmer.

„Trunks in Gefahr! Giru Trunks retten!", sprachs und flog darauf zu, was mal Trunks' Vater gewesen war.

„NEIN!", presste Trunks raus und Giru hielt an. „Finde Panna Giru! Hörst du mich? Finde Panna und sorg dafür, das sie sicher ist, und warne sie! Vergiss mich erstmal, geh JETZT!" Er schrie, dann fiel er auf seine Knie.

Der Roboter flog los und murmelte vor sich hin: „Giru findet Pan! Giru findet P-", er wurde aber unterbrochen von einem Strahl, der von B-Vegeta losgeschickt wurde. Er fiel zu Boden und Trunks fing Pans Bandanna auf, das herunterflatterte.

„Giru"; sagte Trunks leise vor sich hin. Dieses Monster nahm ihm alles weg! Seine Familie, seine Freunde, sogar seinen Körper! Wer warnt Pan und Goku? Trunks wurde versuchen, Pan zu kontaktieren, aber das gestaltet sich schwierig mit einem Monster in seinem Kopf.

„Hör auf, dagegen zu kämpfen!", schrie Baby und Trunks biss die Zähne zusammen.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Trunks auf, das sein Armband brannte. Pan war in Gefahr und er konnte nichts tun, bei dem Gedanken allein wurde ihm übel. Wie lange hatte sie Schmerzen und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Er war dankbar, das Goku bei ihr war, und sie beschützen konnte.

Trunks spürte schon, das er verloren hatte, aber er wird wiederkommen. Oh ja, er würde wiederkommen.

Er stieß ein kurzes Gebet aus: ' _Bitte, wenn einer der Kais zuhört, ich flehe euch an, sorgt dafür, das Panna sicher ist. Haltet sie sicher, bis ich es wieder kann. Lasst Baby sie nicht erwischen._ '

'Panna, es tut mir so leid', schickte er zu ihr, bevor er in die Dunkelheit fiel.


	39. Allein

**Kapitel 39 – Allein**

Pan wachte zuckend auf und alles rauschte wieder zurück in ihren Kopf. Ihre Mutter und Videl, die sie ignorierten – ihre Brüder, die sie zu töten versuchen, und ihre Vater, der nach ihr rief. Ganz schwach, erinnerte sie sich, wie Trunks ihr sagte, es tut ihm leid – was tut ihm leid? Und als Pan bemerkte, das sie an einem unbekannten Ort war, schoss sie in die Höhe und setzte sich auf, nur um Mister Satan und Buu vor sich zu sehen, die sie anstarrten.

„Pan, dir geht's gut!", rief Mister Satan aus, bevor er sie umarmte. Pan wusste mit Sicherheit, das sie nicht in seinem Anwesen waren, tatsächlich sah das dort aus, wie das Wohnzimmer einer kleinen Wohnung.

„Mister Satan", japste Pan. „Was ist passiert? Warum haben sich Gohan und Goten so merkwürdig benomm'n?" Auf Mister Satans Gesicht erschien ein seltsam entfernter Ausdruck, aber er antwortete ihr nicht direkt. „Was ist los?!", verlangte Pan zu wissen.

„Baby", sagte Mister Satan schlussendlich leise. „Ein Monster mit dem Namen Baby ist gekommen, und hat sie alle übernommen..."

„WAS?! Nein, nein, nein! Wo ist Papa? Wo ist er? Ich muss mit ihm reden! Ich muss Trunks warnen!" Pan sprang von dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und stapfte, ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken geschnallt, der Tür entgegen. Pans Armband war weder heiß, noch kalt, also wusste sie, das Trunks in Ordnung war! Bevor sie die Tür erreichte, hielt Mister Satan sie auf.

„Baby hat Goku getötet", sagte er, da er nicht wusste, wie er es ihr sonst beibringen sollte.

„Nein!", schrie Pan, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, während Tränen sich in ihnen sammelten.

„Es tut mir so leid, Pan."

„Er kommt wieder"; sagte Pan, und ballte die Fäuste. Er kommt immer wieder, dachte sie sich. „Ich weiß, das wird er! Er lässt mich und Trunks nicht zurück, um allein gegen Baby zu kämpfen! Und jetzt komm mit", sagte sie, dann ging sie aus der Tür raus.

Mister Satan rief ihr schon nach, aber als er bemerkte, das Pan nicht zurückkam, folgte er ihr mit Buu. Pan hielt kurz vor der Capsule Corp an, als sie Gestalten in der Luft bemerkte. Sie sah auf und jemandem entgegen, der aussah wie Vegeta mit schneeweißen Haaren und roten Markierungen im Gesicht.

„Baby hat Vegeta besetzt?", fragte sie geschockt.

Mister Satan nickte: „Jeden außer Buu, dir und mir."

Das war schlimmer, als Pan gedacht hatte. „Wie lang war ich ohnmächtig?"

„Drei Tage, ich habe mir langsam ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Drei Tage?! Hast du Trunks irgendwo gesehen?! Er war mit meinem Vater und mir im All! Ich muss Trunks warnen -"

„Pan -", begann Mister Satan, aber unterbrach sich, als er sie ansah, Pan sah wieder nach oben. Ihre Augen weit vor Unglaube und sie zitterte.

„Trunks", sagte sie etwas zu laut und T-Trunks sah sich um, zuckte ein wenig. Bevor er sie sehen konnte, hatte Mister Satan sie gepackt und aus dem Weg gezogen.

„Lass mich los!" Pan wehrte sich gegen den Griff von Mister Satan und Buu, versuchte, sich loszureißen. Sie benutzte aber nicht ihre gesamten Kräfte.

„Es tut mir so leid Pan, ich wollte dich vorwarnen... Baby hat ihn erwischte."

„Nein, er ist mein bester Freund! Er hat versprochen, das er nicht zulassen würde, das Baby das nochmal macht! Er hat's versprochen!" In Pans Augen brannten Tränen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Pan."

„Er braucht mich! Er braucht mich!", sagte Pan, und versuchte wieder, vergeblich, zu entkommen. „Ich brauche ihn!" Pan fiel schluchzend auf die Knie. „ICH BRAUCHE IHN!"

„Ich weiß Süße, ich weiß", murmelte Mister Satan und tätschelte Pans Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

Aber er wusste nicht im Ansatz, was los war. Pan fühlte sich, als würde sie sterben und, ehrlich gesagt, ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte sterben. Genau in diesem Moment schwor sie sich, das Baby bezahlen würde, und das sie ihre Familie und Freunde wieder bekommen würde.

Ein Monat war vergangen und nichts hatte sich geändert. Nachdem Pan alles erfahren hatte, ging sie trotzdem in die Capsule Corp. Dort fand sie Giru auf einem Boden liegend vor und ihr Bandanna nur einen knappen Meter neben ihm. Also hob sie Giru auf, wickelte das Bandanna um ihn und steckte ihn in ihren Rucksack.

Mental trainieren war alles, was Pan wirklich tat, Goku hatte ihr immer gesagt, das es hilft, wenn man Probleme hat. Es ist aber schwer für sie, weil sie es nicht wirklich mit physischem Training ausgleichen kann. Es war nicht so, das sie ihr Ki nicht verstecken konnte, eher, das Baby und seine Gefolgschaft noch auf der Suche nach ihr waren.

Mister Satan schlich sich oft raus, um ihnen Essen zu besorgen, und es war öfters schon brenzlig geworden, aber Buu verwandelte sie einfach schnell in Schokolade, und sie waren sicher. Aber Buus Schokolade zu sein, machte Pan keinen Spaß.

Pan sah ab und an ganz kurz von ihren Brüdern, Bulla oder Vegeta. Seit dem Tag hatte sie aber Trunks nicht mehr gesehen. Als sie ihre, von Truffle kontrollierten, Freunde sah, fühlte sie sich schrecklich einsam. Sie wusste, das sie Mister Satan und Buu hatte, aber sie waren einfach keine Z-Kämpfer, oder Sayajins. Wo wir gerade bei Sayajins sind, seit dem Eisplaneten war Pan kein Super Sayajin mehr gewesen.

Sie seufzte und schlang ihren Rucksack über ihre Schulter, der Gedanke, an die anderen deprimierte sie nur noch. Beinahe jede Nacht weinte sie sich in den Schlaf. Sie hatte schon mehrmals gedacht, das es einfacher wäre, würde sie sich ihnen einfach anschließen. Der Gedanke, sich das Leben zu nehmen, war ihr auch gekommen, aber das bereute sie schnell und rief sich in Erinnerung, weshalb sie weiterkämpfte.

„Hey Mister Satan, ich bin kurz weg", sagte sie ihm kurz angebunden.

„Hä?", fragte dieser verwirrt nach, dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: „Pan, forder Baby bitte nicht zum Kampf!"

„Keine Bange, mach ich nicht."

„Ich bin Froh, das du deine Meinung über einen Kampf mit ihm geändert hast."

„Ich hab gesagt, das ich ihn nicht suche, heißt aber nicht, das ich nie gegen ihn kämpfen werde. Ich werde diesen Bastard zahlen lassen."

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Nach Hause."

„Nach Hause?"

„Ja, da war ich nicht, seit das Ganze hier angefangen hat. Ich möchte einige Sache holen, ich muss etwas nachdenken."

„Aber euer Haus ist weit weg..."

„Ich weiß, aber ich krieg das schon hin."

„Wirst du was essen?"

„Kein Hunger."

„Also, ich weiß, das das 'ne Lüge ist."

„Hä?", fragte Pan verwirrt. Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Ich habe vieles von euch Sayajins gelernt. Eure kämpferischen Fähigkeiten, zum Beispiel, ihr kämpft immer bis zum Ende und ihr gebt immer, was ihr Alles. Oder, wie ihr immer alles für die tun würdet, die ihr liebt. Ich könnte noch mehr aufzählen, und immer mehr, aber noch etwas, das ich gelernt habe ist, das ihr Sayajins essen könnt... und zwar SEHR VIEL! Ich weiß, das du Hunger haben musst, du bist schließlich Gokus Kind."

Pan lächelte ihn an, griff einen Apfel und ging zur Tür raus. Mister Satan hatte viel Nettes über Sayajins gesagt. Ihr wurde ganz kribblig, bei dem Gedanken, wie viel Respekt der Mann für sie hatte.

Pan lief einfach weiter, bis sie in ihrem altem Haus angekommen war. Sie suchte nach Kilevels, und war erleichtert, als sie keine fand. Als Pan ins Haus trat, schluckte sie heftig und zwang sich, nicht zu Weinen. Langsam bewegte sie sich zu der Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer.

Pan rannte zu ihrem King-Size-Bett und sprang darauf. Sie war froh, das alles noch beim Alten war. Ihr Nachttisch mit dem Wecker, und ihrer lila/ blauen Lavalampe. Sie hatte sie sich besorgt, weil sie sie an Trunks erinnerte, und als sie ihm gezeigt hatte, hatte er nur gelacht. Ihre Komode war gleich geblieben und ihre Wände waren mit der gleichen Farbe bespritzt.

Pan lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie so geworden waren. Zu ihrem elften Geburtstag, hatte Chi-Chi ihr erlaubt, ihr Zimmer nach ihren Wünschen zu streichen. Also hatten Bulla, Goten, Trunks und sie schoben alles aus ihrem Zimmer und jeder hat eine Farbe bekommen. Trunks hat hellblau, Pan hellgrün, Bulla ein helles lila und Goten orange in die Hände gedrückt bekommen. Schichten über Schichten an Zeitungspapier bedeckten den Fußboden, und die Kinder lieferten sich eine Farbschlacht. Pans Wände, sowie die Tür wurden bedeckt. Goten und Bulla kritzelten vor allem, Bulla schrieb kleine Zitate, zeichnete Bildchen und machte sich über die Jungs lustig. Goten malte auch viele Bilder und schrieb: 'Goten ist die beste Person aller Zeiten' und Trunks strich seinen Namen weg, und schrieb dafür seinen eigenen hin. Trunks und Pan waren eigentlich die einzigen, die sich bekriegten, also war allem voran grün und blau an den Wänden verteilt. Alles in allem, liebte Pan es.

Ihre Erinnerungen abschüttelnd, ging Pan zur Komode mit Spiegel, darauf waren immer noch Fotos verteilt. Da war eines mit Goku und Chi-Chi, als sie noch jünger waren; eins von Gohan, Gohan und Pan zusammen; ein Bild mit allen Z-Kämpfern; eines von Bulla und Pan nach einer Wasserschlacht, die sie gemacht hatten, und eines von Trunks und ihr selbst, das sie zum Lachen brachte. Das war nur ein paar Monate vor der Großen Tour gewesen. Das letzte Bild war von Pans Oma, Gabriella. Sie sah ihren Ring an, der mal ihrer Großmutter gehört hatte und erinnerte sich daran, wie der Rinderteufel ihn ihr gegeben hatte und ihr gesagt hat, das er ihr Glück bringen würde... was 'n Glück! Pan verstand nicht, wie es Glück sein soll, das ihr jeder, den sie liebte, ihr weggenommen wird!

Sie legte ihren Rucksack aufs Bett und trat zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete langsam die Tür. Darin war auch noch immer alles gleich. Pan hob eine Schachtel heraus und lächelte; das war eine wichtige Box. Sie hob den alten Gi von Goku heraus, den, den sie bei ihrem ersten Turnier getragen hatte. Er war ihr sehr wichtig, größtenteils, weil er Gokus war. Außer einem Bild, war nichts mehr in der Schachtel. Pan hob es hoch und lächelte als sie es ansah, es war ein Foto der ganzen Z-Truppe am Strand, nach Broly. In dem Foto war sie nur acht.

Der Tag war so witzig für sie, sie hatten sogar ein Sandburgen Wettbewerb. Trunks und Pan hatten sich zusammengetan, Bulla und Goten hatten das auch, und sie schafften es sogar, das Goku und Vegeta zusammen arbeiteten. Vegeta mochte es gar nicht, aber Goku war begeistert. Die Väter haben... na ja, um ehrlich zu sein hatte niemand wirklich Ahnung, was sie gebaut hatten. Bulla und Goten hatten versucht, was zu Essen zu machen, weil Goten darum gebettelt hatte. Trunks und Pan hatten aber eine Burg gebaut, und sie gewannen auch. Während sie schliefen, gruben Bulla und Pan sogar Goku und Vegeta im Sand ein.

Pan wickelte das Foto in den alten Gi und hielt ihn eng an sich. Sie bewegte sich zum Bett und steckte den Gi in ihren Rucksack neben Giru. Dann ging sie zu dem Spiegel, griff alle Bilder und legte sie auch in den Rucksack. Diese Dinge waren das, wofür sie kämpfte, sagte sie sich immer, und immer wieder selbst, während sie zurück zu Mister Satan und Buu ging.

Als Trunks aufwachte, realisierte er, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er war hinter Gittern und eine rothaarige Frau starrte ihn an. Er erriet schnell, das ein Truffle ihn übernommen hatte. Er war jetzt ein Gefangener in seinem eigenem Körper. Er lachte erbittert auf, angesichts der Ironie, während er aufstand. Der Truffle sagte kein Wort, aber blieb einfach weiterhin stehen.

„BOO!", rief Trunks und wirbelte etwas mit den Armen umher. Zu Trunks' Freude sprang der Truffle etwas zurück. Trunks grinste und der Truffle schnarrte.

„Ich versteh' nicht, warum du noch hier bist!" Schlussendlich sprach der Truffle doch: „Alle anderen sind nicht in ihrem Verstand; niemand außer dir, du bist noch da! Mein Vater hat mich gewarnt, das du stur sein würdest. Deswegen hat er mich, den stärksten Krieger, auf dich angesetzt."

„Dein Vater ist Baby?"

„Ja, der König der Truffles!"

„Du weißt, das mein Dad praktisch der König der Sayajins ist? Das macht mich zum Prinz, ziemlich cool, oder?", sagte Trunks, und machte ihn extra wütend.

„Ihr Tiere könntet mich nicht weniger interessieren!"

„Ich zeig dir gleich ein Tier, sobald ich hier rauskomme!", schrie Trunks, und rüttelte die Gitterstäbe, „Ich werde dich töten!"

„Was willst du machen?", höhnte der Truffle, „Du bist hinter Gittern!"

„Nicht lange! Falls du vergessen hast, meine Vorfahren, haben deine getötet, und ich werde dich vernichten."

Der Truffle hob die Nase in die Höhe: „Ich habe eine Frage..."

„Oh eine Truffle der mich, einen wertlosen Sayajin um Hilfe bittet? Ich bin geschockt!" Trunks legte theatralisch die Hand auf die Brust bei seiner Frage.

„Wo ist Pan?"

Trunks drehte sich so hektisch zu ihm um, das der Truffle etwas zurücksprang. „Hä?"

„Wir können sie nicht finden, und du lässt mich nicht richtig in deinen Kopf."

„Vollidiot, das sag' ich dir sicher nicht."

„Warum kann ich es fühlen, wenn sie in der Nähe ist?"

Trunks seufzte: „Weil, auch wenn du mich nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hast, bist du ein Teil von mir."

Er sah Trunks geschockt an: „Du bist in sie verliebt, oder?", rief er aus.

Trunks nickte. „Bin ich, aber selbst wenn du sie sehen solltest, sagst du's ihr nicht, dasran werde ich dich hindern. Egal wie sehr du es hasst du weißt, das ich stärker bin als du, selbst in diesem Gefängnis", sagte Trunks, dann ging er weg.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Keine Sorge, ich komm' wieder", versicherte Trunks, und ging tiefer in sein Gedankengefängnis hinein.


	40. Leben ohne etwas zu bereuen

Kapitel 40 – Leben ohne etwas zu bereuen

Es waren zwei lange Monate, seit Pan herausgefunden hatte, das Baby alle Menschen übernommen hatte. Sie fühlte sich immer noch allein gelassen, aber es hatte ihr geholfen, in ihr Elternhaus zu gehen, und etwas innere Stärke zu sammeln.

Baby sprach im September einen Wunsch aus und holte den alten Truffleplaneten wieder, was ihn gleichzeitig zu Planet Vegeta machen sollte. Pan weigerte sich eisern, den Planten Planet Truffle zu nennen und ihn Planet Vegeta zu nennen, wäre einfach zu verwirrend. Also war es für sie nur der Planet Sayajin.

Wie im Vorjahr sprang Pan Geburtstag sie praktisch aus dem Nichts an. Sie ging in die Küche der Wohnung in der sie, Buu und Mister Satan lebten und sah einen Muffin auf dem Tisch stehen. Buu aß normalerweise alle Muffins, also war sie ziemlich verwirrt, weshalb er ihn nicht aß.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Pan!", rief Mister Satan, als er sie sah.

„Ich hab Geburtstag?", fragte sie perplex.

„31. Oktober, Halloween, oder nicht?" Pan nickte, also fuhr er fort: „Tja, da wir keine besonderen Geschenke für dich haben, gibt Buu dir seinen Muffin."

„Ohh, danke Buu", sie lächelte das pinke Monster an, während sie sich setzte.

„Gerne Pan!", trällerte er zufrieden zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist alles, was ich tun konnte", erklärte Mister Satan ihr. „Letztes Jahr war's wahrscheinlich besser."

„Tatsächlich war ich letztes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag krank", sagte Pan, lächelnd, angesichts der Erinnerung daran, wie sie durch die schrecklichen Kochkünste ihres Vaters eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommen hatte. Selbst wenn sie krank war, letztes Jahr war trotzdem besser, weil sie bei Trunks war.

Sie sah ihn immer an ihrem Geburtstag. Er schaffte es immer, sie zu besuchen, selbst wenn es nur für eine Minute war, damit er ihr sein Geschenk geben konnte. Pan zwang sich, bei den alten Erinnerungen nicht zu weinen zu beginnen. Das hier würde das zweite Mal sein, das sie an ihrem Geburtstag nicht bei ihrer Familie sein würde. So sollte das nicht sein!Sie sollten eine Grillparty veranstalten und eine wunderbare Zeit haben. Pan wischte sich die sturen Tränen weg, dann stand sie auf.

„Ich hol was zum Essen, okay?"

„Ohh Pan, das musst du nicht machen, du hast doch Geburtstag."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich hierbleibe, denk über die Vergangenheit nach."

„Okay, sei aber vorsichtig."

„Werd' ich", versprach Pan, griff ihr Cape und einen Korb.

Mit der Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, lief Pan durch die Straßen, und fühlte sich wie Rotkäppchen, nur das ihre blau, nicht rot, war. Für die Truffles sah sie aus, wie alle anderen Leute, die sich nach Essen umsahen, wenn sie aber ihre Augen sehen sollten, wüssten sie, wer sie war.

Die Truffles lebten genauso ein alltägliches Leben wie die Menschen vor ihnen es getan hatten, bevor sie dazu kamen. Erwachsene hatten Arbeit, und Kinder gingen zur Schule. Es gab einige Viertel, das, in dem Pan und Mister Satan einkauften, die waren schlimm. Es gab Diebstähle, und Kaufleute wo man hinsah, weil das Viertel so arm war. Baby, der ein Diktator war, half nicht wirklich.

Während Pan sich durch die Buden der Kaufleute wühlte, schmuggelte sie Essen in ihren Korb. Immer nur ein bisschen, bis er ein gutes Gewicht hatte.

„Hey Sie!", rief ein Kaufmann Pan hinterher, als sie gerade losgegangen war. Sie gefror, hatte Angst, erwischt worden zu sein.

„Möchten Sie ein paar wunderbare Früchte versuchen?", fragte der Kaufmann, und sie atmete erleichtert ein.

„Nein, nein", sagte sie und senkte die Stimme. „Ich muss wirklich weiter." Pan verschwendete keine Zeit, und ging in eine dunkle Gasse hinein, wollte nur noch zu Mister Satan und Buu zurück.

„Tsk, tsk, weißt du nicht, das Stehlen falsch ist?", bemerkte eine andere Stimme, der Pan es eiskalt über den Rücken laufen ließ, und sie versteinern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah T-Trunks an einer der Wände der Gasse lehnte, seine Arme verschränkt. Pan war zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen.

„Die Strafe für Diebstahl ist der Tod", sagte T-Trunks, löste seine Arme voneinander und formte einen Energieball in einer Hand.

Der Atem stockte ihr in der Kehle, als sie die Augen schloss; sie konnte sich nicht rühren. ' _Trunks_ ', dachte sie und wartete auf die Wucht des Aufpralls. Stattdessen hörte sie Zischen und das Geräusch von Steinen, die zerquetscht werden. Pan öffnete die Augen und sah T-Trunks, der gegen die Wand knallte, gegen die er zuvor gelehnt hatte.

„Warum ist er jedes Mal stärker, wenn du in der Nähe bist?", fragte T-Trunks. Und Pan wurde schnell klar, das er über den echten Trunks redete.

„Trunks", murmelte Pan, nicht fähig, wegzugehen. T-Trunks zischte schmerzgeplagt und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand neben seiner Faust. Sein Atem kam langsam und zuckend. „Trunks", sagte Pan, jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte ihn so gern sehen.

„Panna", atmete er aus. „Renn... Renn bevor er wiederkommt!", sagte er heiser.

Da war es, Trunks. Ihr Trunks. Sie wusste einfach, das er es selbst war. Sie ließ ihren Korb fallen, rannte auf ihn zu und ihre Kapuze fiel in dem Prozess. Sie warf sich in seine Arme, wickelte ihre um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Trunks hielt Pan hoch und hielt sie so fest das sie schon fürchtete, zu zerplatzen, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht.

„Was hast du dir gedacht? Ich könnte der Truffle sein", sagte Trunks und drehte seinen Kopf, um ihre Wange zu küssen.

Pan fiel so herunter, das ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und schüttelte ihn. „Nein... DU bist Trunks. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber du bist irgendwie die einzige Person, bei der ich weiß, ob er von einem Truffle kontrolliert werden."

Trunks seufzte, dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen die Mauer und zog Pan mit sich. Sie hielt ihn fester, wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Trunks fing an, mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare zu fahren und sie war so dankbar dafür, das sie ihr Bandanna nicht trug.

„Es tut mir so leid Panna. Baby... Er hat ein Ei in mir platziert, als er mich übernommen hatte. Er hat es nicht aktiviert, bis nachdem wir auf der Erde gelandet waren. Ich verspreche dir, ich finde einen Weg um ihn rauszukriegen, irgendwie. Ich finde dich, und ich werde alles in Ordnung bringen."

Pan schniefte, „Ich weiß, das du das nicht wolltest. Ich habe einen Plan..."

„Einen guten oder schlechten?"

„Alle meiner Pläne sind gut", sagte Pan und lächelte, als sie die Grimasse sah, die Trunks zog. Für einen Moment war es wie in alten Zeiten.

„Es ist ein Guter. Ich muss mich vorher nur verletzen -"

„Verletzen?! Nein Pan", er sagte ihren richtigen Namen, was er eigentlich nie tat. „Verletz' dich nicht selbst!" Er griff ihre Schultern. Den Gedanken, das sie sich verletzte, hielt er beinahe nicht aus.

Pan lehnte sich zurück um ihm in die Augen zu sehen; sie waren das selbe kristallblau die sie immer waren und die sie liebte. „Tu ich nicht! Du hast gehört, wie dein Vater gesagt hat, das ein Sayajin, der stark verletzt wird stärker ist, wenn er wieder gesund ist. Wenn ich nicht mehr fliegen kann, bringt Nimbus* mich irgendwohin, wo es sicher ist."

„Sei einfach vorsichtig", seufzte er, wissend, das er die Diskussion nicht gewinnen würde. Sobald Pan etwas tun wollte, konnte man sie nicht mehr davon abbringen.

„Immer", versicherte Pan und klaute damit den Satz, der immer seiner gewesen war.

Trunks lächelte sie an und fasste ihre Wange mit seiner rechten Hand. „Das eine, das ich bereuen würde, sollte ich sterben, ist, dich nicht geküsst zu haben, als ich die Gelegenheit hatte", flüsterte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ihr Atem stockte; ihr Herz trommelte so schnell, das sie glaubte, es würde sich zur Explosion bereit machen. Sie spürte Millionen Schmetterlinge in ihren Bauch flattern. „Lebe ohne Reue", sagte sie ihm.

Trunks senkte seinen Kopf weiter und Pan stand auf ihren Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Die Erde hätte in die Luft fliegen können, aber die beiden hätten es nicht mal mitbekommen; alles, was da war, waren sie. Pans Knie zitterten so sehr, das sie nur wegen Trunks' Arm um ihrer Taille nicht umfiel. In ihrer Magengrube gingen Feuerwerke hoch; ihr ganzer Körper wurde warm. Trunks' Griff um sie wurde fester, zog sie näher und sie legte einen Arm um seinen Hals, die andere Hand lag auf seiner Brust.

Als sie sich lösten, legte Trunks seine Stirn gegen ihre, ein leises Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Happy Birthday Prinzessin. Es tut mir leid, das er nicht so geworden ist, wie du wolltest", wisperte er.

„Wenigstens konnte ich dich sehen", teilte sie ihm aufrichtig mit, schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment.

Kurz darauf küsste er sie wieder. Pan wollte nicht, das der Augenblick zu Ende ging, aber sie brauchten auch Luft. „Du musst geh'n, er kommt bald wieder", warnte Trunks, über den Truffle, der seinen Körper kontrollierte. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, das du verletzt wirst."

„Ich weiß", meinte Pan, aus deren Augen Tränen fielen, und die auf den Boden sah. Sie wollte nicht, das das hier vorbei ging; sie wollte für immer bei ihm bleiben.

„Hey, guck mich an", Trunks packte ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu, in seine Augen zu sehen. „Ich verspreche dir, wie werde es hier durch schaffen. Wir halten Baby auf", sagte er und küsste alle Tränen weg. „Wir bekommen unsre Familien zurück", versprach er ihr und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne von ihr.

Pan stellte sich auf die Zehen und küsste ihn, er war etwas überrascht, lächelte dann und erwiderte den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Trunks Vegeta Briefs", sagte sie ihm.

„Und ich liebe dich, Pan Gabriella Son", sagte er, hob ihre rechte Hand in die Höhe und drückte Küsse auf ihre Finger.

Pan zog ihre Kapuze über und griff nach ihrem Korb. Sie ging nochmal zu Trunks, der ihr aufmunternd zu nickte. „Bis wir uns wieder sehen, mein Prinz", raunte sie, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und rannte dann in die Richtung, in der Mister Satan und Buu waren.

Sobald Pan außer Sichtweite war, überließ Trunks dem Truffle wieder die Kontrolle. Nicht nur hatte er Pan geküsst, sondern er hatte auch Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt. Beides ließ ihn jetzt etwas schwer atmen, als der Truffle vor ihm auftauchte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?!" Der Truffle war durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne kaum zu verstehen.

„Wie was getan?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm! Deinen Körper übernehmen! Du warst fast eine Stunde bei ihr!" Für Trunks war die Zeit viel zu schnell vergangen.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht überrascht sein. Habe ich dir nicht mal gesagt, das ich stärker bin als du? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich meinen Körper wieder ganz für mich allein habe", meinte er und ging weg.

Der Truffle fing an, ihm hinterher zu schreien, er solle zurückkommen, es hätte ihn aber nicht egaler sein können. Er betete nur, das Pans Plan ein guter wäre.

*Jindujun will ich ehrlich gesagt nicht andauernd schreiben, vorallem, weil ich das ständig googlen müsste... Also... Nimbus ;)


	41. Der Plan

**Kapitel 41 – Der Plan**

Pan war bereit dafür, das ihr Plan aufging. Sie wusste, das es schwierig werden würde, aber es war etwas, das sie tun musste.

„NIMBUS!", rief sie in ein offenes Feld, darauf hoffend, das die Wolke sie hören würde. Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, tauchte sie nicht auf, strömten auf sie ein. Das letzte Mal, das sie auf ihr geritten war, war mit Trunks gewesen als sie acht und er zwölf war.

Plötzlich tauchte ein gelb-weißer Strahl auf, der auf Pan zusteuerte und dann um ihren Körper rauschte. Es war Nimbus! Pan packte die kleine Wolke, dann drückte sie sie herzlich. Sie war fürchterlich froh, das sie immer noch weich und flauschig wie sie es schon immer gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid, das ich so lange nicht mehr auf dir geritten bin Nimbus, kannst du mir je verzeihen?" Nimbus ließ ein summendes Geräusch hören und rieb sich gegen Pans Wange. Das verstand sie einfach mal als ja. „Ich schätze du weißt, was los ist?" Nimbus summte erneut. „Kannst du mir helfen?", flüsterte Pan und Nimbus brummte vor Aufregung. „Vielen Dank!", sagte Pan, umarmte sie erneut, und sie vibrierte vor Freude. Die Wolke war mehr wie ein Welpe... ungefähr so, wie Giru es war.

„Okay Nimbus, ich werde morgen etwas machen, das mich wahrscheinlich ziemlich verletzen wird. Es könnte sein, das ich nicht mehr fliegen kann, wenn ich deinen Namen rufe, könntest du kommen und mich holen? Du wirst mich irgenwo weit weg bringen müssen, damit ich heilen kann." Nimbus kuschelte sich an sie und Pan tätschlte sie.

„Darf ich auf dir reiten? Werde ich es noch können?", fragte sie sie und sie schwebte nach unten, bis er nur noch einen knappen halben Meter über dem Boden war. 'Das wird so nichts' dachte sie sich und setzte einen Fuß auf sie. Nichts passierte, also stieg sie mit dem anderen hinterher und setzte sich schnell hin. Sie war auf Nimbus! Pan lächelte breit, das war fantastisch.

„Wie wär's mit 'nem kleinen Flug?", fragte Pan sie, wissend, das sie das liebte. Sie hob ab und Pan mussten sich in etwas von dem Flausch festhalten. Ihr Haar flog nach hinten und sie schloss die Augen, um den Flug zu genießen. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie zum ersten Mal geritten war. Sie war fünf und Goku hatte sie mitgenommen. Sie hatte ein bisschen Angst, aber das verging ziemlich schnell.

„Nimbus kannst du mir zeigen, wie du dich tarnen kannst, wenn du das kannst, bitte", bat Pan nach einiger Zeit Flug.

Nimbus summte und flog hinunter bis kurz über dem Boden und plötzlich kam ein Nebel auf. Nur weil sie sich noch immer an Nimbus festhielt, wusste sie, das sie noch auf ihr saß. „Wow, das ist super! Danke Nimbus!", sagte sie. Sie summte erneut und vibrierte und Pan wusste einfach, das das hieß, das sie glücklich war. Nach einer Weile setzte sie Pan da ab, wo sie gestartet waren.

„Ich ruf morgen nach dir, okay?" Sie kuschelte sich an Pan und wimmerte. 'Diese Wolke ist wirklich was besonderes', dachte Pan. Pan zog ihren Rucksack ab und legte ihn auf sie, sie wollte nicht, das irgendwas dort drin beschädigt wird.

„Ich verspreche, das ich in Ordnung sein werde, solange du mir hilfst", sagte Pan und sie summte mal wieder.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, bring meinen Rucksack dahin, wo du mich bringen wirst und vergiss mich morgen bitte nicht", bat Pan und hob in Richtung Mister Satan und Buu ab.

„Pan, bist du das?", fragte Mister Satan, als sie hereingeflogen kam.

„Wo war Pan den ganzen Tag?", wollte Buu wissen.

„Trainieren", log sie schnell. Sie konnte ihn und Mister Satan nicht wissen lassen, was sie tun würde. Sie wusste, sie würden versuchen, sie aufzuhalten.

„Du trainierst viel zu sehr", meinte Mister Satan besorgt.

Pan zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich muss, damit ich Papa helfen kann, wenn er wiederkommt."

Mister Satan sah zu Pan und dann auf den Boden. Er glaubte nicht, das Goku zurückkäme, aber Pan wusste, das er das tun würde. Der Rest der Nacht verging friedlich und Pan ging früh zu Bett. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie einschlief, was sie am nächsten Tag tun würde, hielt sie wach. Endlich nach Stunden des Umherwälzens, schlief sie ein.

Pan wachte früh auf und schrieb ein Notiz an Mister Satan. Sie sagte ihm, das sie zum Trainieren wohin ging und würde eine Weile nicht wiederkommen. Technisch gesehen, war das schließlich nicht gelogen. Sie plante, zu trainieren, sobald sie wieder gesund war.

Pan flog zu einer kleinen Insel, hunderte Kilometer von jeglichem Festland fern. Sie atmete tief ein, dann ließ sie ihren Kiunterdrücker fallen und hob ihr Energielevel an. Sie war schon beinahe beim Super Sayajin, aber so weit würde sie nicht gehen. Jeder Minute wäre es soweit.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wer da ist, kleiner Bruder", sagte eine Stimme. Pan drehte sich um und sah T-Gohan und T-Goten. Sie lächelte leicht, es war schön, sie wieder zu sehen, selbst wenn sie von Monstern kontrolliert werden.

„Ja unsere kleine Schwester Pan", grinste T-Goten.

„Ihr seid nicht meine Brüder", grollte Pan.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit für dich, endlich dein Nickerchen zu halten, liebes Schwesterherz", sagte T-Gohan. Er flog geradewegs auf Pan zu, aber sie war bereit, als er also nach ihr schlug, wich sie zur Seite und trat ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du bist echt besser geworden."

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, das wir unserer Schwester einige Lektionen erteilen", meinte T-Goten. Er flog neben T-Gohan und die beiden schwebten nun Seite an Seite.

„Ihr seid nicht meine Brüder!", schrie Pan.

„Ahh, aber wir könnten es sein", meinte T-Goten.

„Werde zum Truffle... schließ dich uns an", fügte T-Gohan zu.

„Ich brenne lieber in der Hölle!" Pan kreischte.

„Dann grüß unseren Vater, wenn du ihn da siehst!", zischte T-Goten, dann griff er sie an.

Pan war besser geworden, das änderte aber nichts daran, das sie in der Unterzahl war. Einige ihrer Schläge trafen sie immer noch; ihre Energielevel waren immer noch stärker als sie. Sie flogen zu ihren beiden Seiten, verwandelten sich in Super Sayajins und rasten dann gleichzeitig auf sie zu. Gerade rechtzeitig flog Pan in die Höhe, griff ihre beiden Köpfe und ließ diese gegeneinander krachen.

„Dämliche Truffles", murmelte sie, als sie sie vor Schmerz aufschreien hörte und wieder hinunter flog.

„Pan? Bist du das?" Sie drehte sich um und sah Uub auf sich zufliegen.

„Verschwinde von hier!"

„Hä?" Er hielt verdutzt an. Pan hatte keine Zeit, sich um ihn Sorgen zu machen, sie hatte einen Plan!

„Uub verschwindet!"

„Du bist verletzt!"

Ich weiß, is' in Ordnung!"

Pan sah nach unten und sah T-Goten und T-gohan Seite an Seite stehen. Verdammt Uub, dachte Pan sich. Er hatte sie abgelenkt und jetzt müsste sie schnell was tun. Pan wurde schnell zum Super Sayajin und sammelte ihr Ki.

„KameHame HA!" Sie schrie ihnen entgegen und schickte ihnen den Strahl entgegen. Der Stoß ließ sie in einen Berg knallen. Pan atmete tief ein und zitterte. Zum Super Sayajin zu werden und verletzt zu sein, verlangte ihr einiges ab. Außerdem mochte sie es nicht, das Leuten anzutun, die mal ihre Brüder waren. Sie war fertig. Das wäre genug, sie wird Nimbus rufen und sie kommt und holt sie ab. Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war, Uub dazu zu bringen, zu gehen.

„Pan? Komm schon, ich bring dich dahin, wo ich wohne. Wo warst du? Ich hab bis eben keine Kilevel mehr gespürt", sagte Uub besorgt.

„Mister Satan", murmelte Pan, die Blut hustete. Es war schlimmer, als sie gedacht hat. T-Goten hatte sie in die Rippen getreten.

„Mir geht's gut Uub, ich muss los, ich habe einiges zu tun."

„Auf keinen Fall! Ich will sicher gehen, das es dir gut geht."

„Das werde ich, wenn du einfach verschwindest! Bitte geh einfach, falls sie früher kommen als gedacht. Ich darf mich nicht auch noch um dich Sorgen."

„Um mich Sorgen?" Unglauben schrie in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin nicht schwer verletzt!"

„P-Pan?", sagte T-Gohan. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und rieb sich den Kopf. „O-oh Dende! Was habe ich getan?" Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. „Pan ich bin es... Gohan. Ich schwöre, Babys Ei ist aus mir draußen, bitte glaube mir!" Pan wünschte sich, das irgendwie sagen könne, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst! Sie müsste aber vorsichtig sein.

„Mach das nicht Pan", bat Uub, der ihn genau ansah. Pan starrte den Jungen wütend an, er hatte schließlich kein Recht, ihr zu sagen, was sie tun sollte.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?" Jetzt weinte T-Gohan. „Bitte Kurze, glaub mir doch! Lass mich dir helfen, wir müssen sicherstellen, das Goten in Ordnung ist!" Pans Augen wurden groß. Er hat sie Kurze genannt... ein Spitzname, den sie nur von ihm und Goten duldete.

„G-Gohan?", Pans Atem stockte, wie war immer noch verletzt. Gohan lächelte ein wenig und nickte, dann hörte sie Lachen und T-Goten schickte ihr einen Energiestrahl entgegen.

„NARR!", hörte sie T-Gohan rufen und der Strahl traf sie in der rechten Seite ihres Brustkorbs. Sie fasste nach dem Aufprall an die Stelle, während sie über die Insel hinaus zum Wasser schickte.

„Ihr Monster!", schrie Uub, „Wie könnt ihr eurer eigenen Schwester sowas antun!"

„Ohh, aber sie sagte uns doch, das sie das nicht sei", meinte T-Goten, bevor er und T-Gohan auf ihn zu flogen.

Pan nahm ihre linke Hand von der Brust und sah sie an – sie war sehr blutig. Der Strahl hatte kurz unter der Brust getroffen und war, so wie es aussah, glatt durch die Rippen gezischt. Pan erschauderte vor Schmerzen, sie fühlte sich wirklich, als würde sie sterben.

„Nimbus", flüsterte sie heiser. Sie ließ die Verwandlung zum Super Sayajin fallen, sie konnte nicht mehr fliegen, es war einfach zu viel. Pan fiel, während die Tränen wie Regentropfen aus den Augen kamen. Das letzte, an was sie sich erinnerte, war wie sie auf einem sehr weichem und summendem etwas landete, dann umgab sie die Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiß etwas, das du nicht weißt", sagte der Truffle, der neben den Gitterstäben vor Trunks stand.

„Was?" Trunks sah auf, nicht besonders interessiert daran, was er zu sagen hat.

„Pan ist tot", grinste der Truffle. „Und nach dem, was ich von ihren Brüder gehört habe –"

Trunks hörte auf, zuzuhören. Pan tot? NEIN! Der Gedanke allein ließ ihn Galle ausstoßen, er musste sie hinunterwürgen. Das musste Teil ihres Plans sein, dachte er. Es musste so sein, Pan war nicht tot. Irgendwie wusste Trunks einfach, das sie es nicht war.

„Und noch was, was ist mit dem Armband? Es ist eben echt heiß geworden und wollte nicht abgehen."

„Ist es kalt geworden?", flüsterte Trunks zittrig.

„Hä?"

Trunks sprang auf und packte in Windeseile den Truffle am Shirt und zog ihn gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Ist. Es. Kalt. Geworden?!", fragte Trunks durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen und betonte jedes Wort.

„Nein – nein! Es is nur echt heiß geworden, aber jetzt is es wieder normal!"

Trunks seufzte erleichtert und ließ ihn los. „Sie ist nicht tot. Glaub mir, ich wüsste, wenn sie es wär."

Der Truffle sah runter und musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, weil er ein Teil von ihm war. „Es ist ein Plan, oder? Sie plant etwas, was ist es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich es wüsste – weißt du, ich würde es dir nicht sagen. Du denkst besser nicht mal daran, ihnen zu sagen, das sie lebt oder ich werde mir meinen Körper zurück holen."

„Du bist zu schwach", meinte der Truffle, dem die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Willste wetten? Gar nicht lange her, das ich meinen Körper übernommen hab, oder? Glaub mir, wenn es um Panna geht, tu ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, um sie sicher zu wissen. Alles", während er sprach, wandte Trunks nicht einmal seine Augen von ihm ab.

Der Truffle sah Trunks kurz an. „Ich werde kein Wort sagen", meinte er schließlich und verschwand dann.


	42. Training

**Kapitel 42 – Training**

Pan stöhnte vor Schmerzen, ihr Körper tat überall weh. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie genau war, aber sie war auf etwas weichem. Sie öffnete die Augen, musste sie aber schnell wieder schließen. Sie sah weiß und es blendete sie beinahe. Langsam machte sie die Augen wieder auf und sah weiß. Nach einigen Minuten starren, bemerkte sie, das sie auf Nimbus lag. Sie sah sich um, und sah nichts als Felsen, was sie wissen ließ, das sie sich in einer Höhle befand. Pan sah ein grünen Fleck und musste zweimal gucken, es war Piccolo. Sie setzte sich auf und bemerkte die Bandagen unter ihrer Kleidung.

„Du hast mich verbunden?", fragte sie Piccolo.

Der Namekianer nickte: „Das war nicht sehr klug, Kleine."

Pan sprang auf und wünschte sich direkt, sie hätte das nicht getan. Es schmerzte mehr, sie biss aber die Zähne zusammen um damit klarzukommen. „Was hätte ich sonst tun soll'n?" Sie zischte in Piccolos Richtung. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach zurücklehnen und weiter dabei zusehen, wie Baby meine Familie kontrolliert. Vegeta hat immer gesagt, ein Sayajin der verletzt wird, kommt stärker wieder. Der Plan war, das ich verletzt werde, und das bin ich. Also entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht sehe, wo das nicht schlau war."

„Und von T-Gohan reingelegt werden? Was das auch Teil des Plans?", fragte Piccolo, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Pan fühlte Tränen in den Augen brennen, ließ aber nicht zu, das sie fielen. „Nein", meinte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich werd' dich trainieren. Ich muss aber sagen, du bist nicht so wie Gohan."

„Tja, ich bin halt nicht mein Bruder!", schrie Pan.

„Du bist aufgebracht", grinste Piccolo. „Gut."

„Aufgebracht?!", gellte Pan und ballte die Fäuste. Der Super Sayajin in ihr wollte raus, während der Zorn in ihr immer weiter kochte. „Ich bin an 'aufgebracht' vorbei", zischte Pan. „Ich bin ANGEPISST! Wie kann Baby es wagen, die Menschen die ich liebe zu übernehmen! Wie kann er! Ich halt's nicht mehr aus! In die Gesichter meiner geliebten Menschen zu sehen, und zu wissen, welche Monster darin stecken! Der Bastard muss zahlen, so oder so!", schrie Pan, bevor sie ihre gesammelten Kräfte freiließ. Als sie fertig war, atmete sie tief ein und versuchte, sich zu kontrollieren. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus, auf Händen und Knien, sah sie zu Boden, und Piccolo hatte Schwierigkeiten herauszufinden, ob es Tränen oder Schweiß waren, die heruntertropften.

„Ich glaube, du bist weitergekommen", bemerkte er etwas verdattert.

„Ja, ich bekommen den Super Sayajin hin", sagte Pan, ohne aufzusehen.

„Nein, ich meine den zweifachen", meinte Piccolo.

„Was?" Sie stellte sich gerade hin. Elektrizität zischte ihre Arme herab. Ihr Haar war golden und auch länger als sonst.

„Sehr gut, Kleine", lobte Piccolo. „Aber du brauchst noch etwas Training. Du kannst es nicht gut kontrollieren."

„Natürlich kann ich das!", schnappte Pan wütend. „Sieht's aus, als würde ich durchdrehen?", fragte sie, bevor ein Funken von ihr absprang und Piccolo einen Schock versetzte.

Er sah sie wenig begeistert an, während sie ihren Hinterkopf kratzte. „'Tschuldige..."

-EIN PAAR WOCHEN VORSPULEN!-

„Piccolo", schnaubte Pan. „Du bist zu schnell!"

„Ein zweifacher Super Sayajin wie du sollte keine Problem damit haben, mit mir mitzukommen", rief er ihr zu.

„Falls du's vergessen hast", meinte Pan, „ich habe nicht mehr so heftig trainiert, seit ich zur Erde zurückgekommen bin! Es is' 'ne Weile her, okay?"

„Ausreden, Ausreden", murmelte Piccolo. Pan schnaubte, sie wusste, das sie nicht mit ihm diskutieren kann. Sie machte längere, rennende Schritte, um ihn einzuholen.

Es ist zwei Wochen her, das Piccolo angefangen hat Pan zu trainieren. Sie hatte schnell verstanden, das der Namekianer Vegeta furchtbar ähnlich war. Beide waren streng, aber sehr weise.

Noch mehr Wochen vergingen und Piccolo fing endlich an, mit Pan Trainingskämpfe auszutragen. Was ihre Kräfte anging, war sie immer noch außer Kontrolle, aber Piccolo half ihr so gut er konnte. Er gab ihr Tipps, wie das sie höher treten soll, sich schneller bewegen oder weiter zur Seite hin schlagen soll. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Kämpfe ausgeglichen waren.

„Ich hab dich!", jubelte Pan, als sie Piccolo im Gesicht traf.

„Das war ein Glückstreffer Kleine", meinte er.

„Ich bin keine Kleine!"

Nach einigen weiteren Wochen war Pan endlich in Kontrolle über ihren Zweifachen. Ihre Muskeln waren schön definiert und ihr Haar reichte ihr bis zu der Hüfte. Piccolo hatte gemeint, das sie sie schneiden müsse, aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Es war so lang wie noch nie zuvor, und Trunks mochte es lang.

Sie bürstete es, während sie und Piccolo bei einem Feuer saßen, das er entfacht hatte. „Baby", meldete sich Piccolo zu Wort. „Ihr seid ihm auf der Reise begegnet, oder?"

„Jaah", nickte Pan. „Ein verrückter Wissenschaftler namens Myuu hat ihn gefunden und ihm Roboterteile beigefügt. Myuu hatte keine Ahnung, das Baby ihn eigentlich kontrolliert hat. Papa, Trunks und ich wussten das auch nicht, bis Baby uns das erzählt hat. Das erste Mal, das wir ihm begegnen sind, dachten wir, das wir ihm getötet hätten. Als wir bei einem anderen Planeten angekommen waren, hat er Trunks übernommen -"

„Warte, er hat Trunks schon mal übernommen?", fragte Piccolo.

Pan nickte, und sah traurig auf den Boden. Ihr Gedächtnis raste zurück zu dem Kuss, den sie und Trunks vor einigen Monaten geteilt haben. „Er hat Baby beim ersten Mal aus sich rausgekriegt -"

„Hast du ihm geholfen?", fragte Piccolo.

„Was meinst du?"

„Genau was ich gesagt habe. Warst du irgendwie in seiner Nähe?"

„Zuerst nicht, Papa wollte nicht, das ich verletzt werde. Ich bin schnell entkommen und war die restliche Zeit direkt neben Trunks. Was hat das mit allem zu tun?"

„Ihr zwei schafft es immer wieder mich zu überraschen", ließ Piccolo verlauten. „Ihr seid beide furchtbar stark -"

„Nicht dieser idiotische Wahnsinn davon, das Trunks und ich die 'Stärksten' seien."

„Ihr zwei glaubt uns vielleicht nicht, aber ihr seht euch nicht, wie wir anderen es tun. Ihr werdet es eines Tages verstehen."

„Was ist mit Gohan? Ich dachte, er soll der Stärkste sein, weil er ja Cell vernichtet hat und so."

„Er hatte Hilfe..."

„Ja, ja, die Z-Kämpfer", meinte Pan und wedelte mit der Hand umher.

„Die meinte ich nicht, ich meine -" Piccolo unterbrach sich auf halbem Weg und er legte die Hände auf den Mund, als hätte er ein tiefes, dunkles Geheimnis verraten.

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Pan neugierig.

„Niemand! Vergiss es!"

„Komm schon Piccolo, sag's mir! Bitte!"

„Nein!"

„Bitte!"

„Du wirst es irgendwann erfahren!"

„Erwachsene sind so frustrierend!"

„Tja, ihr Kinder seid zu neugierig."

„Ich bin kein Kind!"

-NOCH EIN PAAR WOCHEN VOR!-

„Ich bin stolz auf dich Kleine", lobte Piccolo Pan an dem Tag, als sie fortging. Sie trainierte seit drei Monaten mit ihm, und jetzt ging sie zu Mister Satan zurück.

„Vielen Dank Sensei Piccolo", sagte sie und ignorierte, das er sie eine Kleine genannt hat.

„Ich weiß, das dein Vater gerade wahrscheinlich mit Kais zusieht – für eine Wiederkehr trainierend, sicherlich. Ich wette, er ist auch stolz auf dich."

Pan sah zum Himmel und lächelte. Sie war so glücklich, das Piccolo daran glaubte, das ihr Vater zurück kommen würde. Aber er kannte Goku auch besser als Mister Satan es tat.

„Da ist noch was", ergänzte Piccolo noch. „Baby nimmt mit einigen seiner Gefolgsleuten ein Schiff zu dem neuen Planeten. Du musst auf diese Schiff sein, das ist der einzige Weg, um Baby zu erledigen. Wenn das nächste Schiff wiederkommt, wird es zu spät sein."

„Woher weißt du das alles?" Pan hob eine Augenbraue.

„Namekianisches Gehör", Piccolo grinste leicht.

Pan pfiff und Nimbus kam rasch fröhlich angeflogen. „Was wirst du machen?", fragte Pan ihn.

„Für's erste, hier bleiben, jemand muss auf der Erde bleiben. Außerdem ist das ein Kampf zwischen Sayajins, Baby hegt seit langer Zeit einen Groll gegen deine Rasse. Ihr müsst die sein, die ihn auslöschen."

„Ich danke dir Piccolo, für alles", sagte Pan, dann umarmte sie ihn.

„Bleib sicher, Kleine", er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Kannst du mit rechnen", meinte Pan und hielt ihm ein Daumen hoch entgegen. „Ich seh' dich, wenn die ganze Geschichte vorbei ist!", rief sie, sprang auf Nimbus und flog davon.


	43. Umherschleichen

**Kapitel 43 – Umherschleichen**

Nimbus brachte Pan schnell zu den Apartments und sie sprang hinunter. „Danke Nimbus", sie umarmte sie. „Ich kann dir nicht genug danken, ich schulde dir wirklich mein Leben. Ich verspreche dir, sobald das Chaos vorbei ist, werde ich jeden Tag mit oder gegen dich um die Wette fliegen. Wie hört sich das an?"

Nimbus brummte glücklich und Pan sah zu, wie sie davonsurrte. Sie öffnete die Tür und blickte direkt in Mister Satans geschocktes Gesicht... und das von Uub?

„P-Pan!" Uub stand auf, „Du lebst?! T-Goten, er hat dich getötet!"

„Er hat mich angeschossen", korrigierte Pan. „Er hat mich nicht getötet. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich habe von einem alten Freund Hilfe bekommen und ich bin ich."

„Du bist nicht tot!", rief Mister Satan aus und attackierte Pan mit einer Umarmung. „Mach das nie wieder junge Dame, hörst du?", fragte er.

„Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Ich wollte euch nicht denken lassen, das ich tot bin. Ich musste nur verletzt werden."

„Warum solltest du das denn machen?", fragte Uub und sah sie an, als wäre sie dämlich.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", zischte Pan ihm entgegen, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Es ist 'ne Sayajin Sache, oder?", fragte Mister Satan und Pan nickte.

Sie fühlte sich etwas schuldig, das sie Uub so fies behandelte, aber sie hegte immer noch einen kleinen Groll gegen ihn, weil er ihren Vater so viele Jahre von ihr fern gehalten hat. „Ich muss euch was sagen, in zwei Tagen wird Baby ein Raumschiff in Richtung des neuen Planeten losschicken. Wir müssen auf dieses Schiff kommen", meinte Pan.

„Wie sollen wir das machen?", wollte Uub wissen. „Wir sind momentan die meistgesuchten Menschen."

„Ich habe einen Plan -"

„Nicht schon wieder..."

„Klappe und hört zu! Morgen besorgen wir uns Verkleidungen und am nächsten Tag werden wir auf's Schiff schleichen."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Mister Satan am nächsten Tag. Sie standen am Strand und beobachteten die Wellen. Pan drehte sich zu Mister Satan und lächelte leicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung Mister Satan, ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, das du dabei bist."

„Hä?" Mister Satan war verdutzt.

„Buu, wärst du so nett?", bat Pan den pinken Klumpen, der sich zu Mister Satan drehte, verwandelte ihn in Schokolade und aß ihn.

„Pan!" Uub war geschockt. „Wie konntest du das machen?!"

„Mister Satan ist schwächer als wir beide, das wissen wir beide. Ich hasse, das zu sagen, aber er hätte uns langsamer gemacht. Also, muss Buu dich auch essen?"

Uub schüttelte den Kopf und Pan fuhr fort. „Gut. Du kannst schwimmen, oder?"

„Jaah."

„Gut, weil wir das ein paar Stunden tun werden", meinte sie trocken. Uubs Augen weiteten sich, als sie in den Ozean sprang, hüpfte aber direkt hinterher.

Stunden später fühlten Pans Arme wie Wackelpudding an, als sie, Uub, Buu und sie selber am Strand vor Meister Roshiis Haus hochkraxelten. „Warum sind wir denn jetzt hier?", fragte Uub verwirrt.

„Erstens, hier haben sich die Z-Kämpfer immer getroffen, bevor der Treffpunkt zur Capsule Corp verlegt wurde. Zweitens, die Chestnuts haben vor drei Jahren hier gelebt, also müssen hier Klamotten rumliegen."

Sie schlichen durch das Fenster, auch wenn Pan keine Kilevel fühlen konnte. Uub fand ein rotes Shirt und Hosen zum Tragen, er rasierte sich den Irokesen ab und zog eine Beaniemütze auf. Pan hatte kein Glück, also ging sie in Marrons Zimmer, hoffend, das sie etwas fand. Als sie ihre Kosmetiktasche öffnete, wusste sie, das sie den Jackpot geknackt hatte.

Pan kam drei Stunden später mit gelocktem, blondem Haar, grünen Kontaktlinsen und Sommersprossen heraus. Sie band sich das Bandanna um ihr rechtes Handgelenk - sie wollte es nah bei sich haben - genau wie Trunks' Armband.

„Hey Pan, wofür hast du so lange -", Uub brach ab, als er sie sah. „Wow... du siehst... äh anders aus."

„Das sollte ich", erinnerte ihn Pan. „Komm schon, lass uns gehen", sagte sie und führte sie in die Küche.

Sie ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Das erste, was sie sah, waren schmutzige Magazine. „Roshii...", murmelte Pan genervt, als sie die packte und schmiss sie aus dem Weg. Sie lächelte, als sie eine Schachtel mit Kapseln sah. Sie packte ein Boot und einen Truck, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Pan holte das Boot raus und stieg ein, Uub und Buu direkt hinter ihr. „Weißt du, wie man ein Boot fährt?", fragte Ubb.

„Wie schwer kann es schon sein?", fragte sie, größtenteils sich selbst. Sagen wir einfach... es war schwerer als es aussah.

Als sie endlich ankamen, packte Pan den Truck aus und stieg dort hinein. „Das fährst du auch?"

„Ja, und wenn du das nicht magst, lass ich dich von Buu essen."

Auf dem Rücksitz klatschte Buu fröhlich in die Hände und Uubs Gesicht wurde bleich. „Schon gut", er hielt seine Hände hoch. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, das du so gut fahren kannst."

„Jaah, Trunks hat's mir beigebracht", sagte Pan sanft.

„Du und er war'n ziemlich eng, oder? Ich weiß noch vor dem Turnier, du und er waren einfach unzertrennlich."

Pans Griff auf dem Lenkrad wurde fest. Sie und Trunks waren nicht 'ziemlich eng'. Sie sind eng. „Er ist mein bester Freund", sagte sie ihm.

Uub nickte und es war den Rest des Weges still. Pan parkte den Truck in der Nähe eines Schiffes, damit sie hinlaufen konnten. Das Raumschiff würde erst morgen starten, auch wenn heute die Passagiere eingelassen wurden. Buu änderte sein Gesicht und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Hey", sagte ein Mann als der merkte, das sie sich vorgedrängelt haben. Pan drehte sich um und sah T-Krillin, T-C18 und T-Marron. Sie wollte sie umarmen, aber sie wusste, das sie nicht die selben waren, also ließ es sein.

„Hallo, gibt es ein Problem?", fragt Pan leichtmütig.

„Ihr habt euch vorgedrängelt."

„Es tut mir leid Sir, aber ich weiß nicht, über was Sie reden. Mein Cousin, mein Onkel und ich waren die ganze Zeit hier."

„Das sind dein Onkel und Cousin?", fragte T-Krillin, der den pinken Buu, schokoladefarbenen Uub, und dann die blasse Haut von Pan. Sie sahen sich absolut nicht ähnlich.

„Ja, wissen Sie, mein Cousin Michael wurde adoptiert von meinem Onkel -"

„Happy!", unterbrach Buu.

Pan unterdrückte den Drang, sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. „Ja... mein Onkel Happy", meinte sie dumpf.

„Happy?", fragte T-Krillin, eine Augenbraue angehoben.

„Meine Großeltern haben Drogen genommen, okay? Wirf das meinem Onkel nicht vor."

„Und wie heißt du?"

„Gabriella, nett, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Ich freue mich auch. Seit ihr wegen dem neuen Planeten aufgeregt?"

„Ja! Michael und ich können's gar nicht erwarten! Richtig?", fragte Pan an Uub gewandt.

„Ähh, ja?", Uub klang ziemlich unsicher.

„497, 498, 499, 500", zählte T-Bulma und berührte Uub, Buus und Pans Schultern, Pan Nummer 500. „Okay, jeder, den ich berührt habe, kann auf's Schiff gehen", sie hielt an und sah Pan an. „Kenne ich Sie?"

„Nein, Eure Majestät", sagte Pan und verbeugte sich. „Es ist eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen."

T-Bulma lächelte, selbst als Truffle mochte sie Komplimente. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und Uub, Buu und Pan gingen an ihr vorbei und bestiegen das Schiff. „Wow Pan, das war fantastisch, wie du sie reingelegt hast", Uub war begeistert.

„Ich hab gespielt", sagte Pan, „so schwer ist das nicht."

„Tja, du bist echt gut darin."

„Danke. Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wie oft ich mich aus kniffligen Situationen rauslügen musste. Meistens aber mit Trunks, wir geraten immer in so viel Chaos."

Uub verzog leicht das Gesicht, dann lächelte er wieder: „Klingt witzig."

„Pan, wir müssen gehen", sagte Mister Satan drei Tage später, als sie endlich auf dem Planeten landeten.

„Okay", sagte Pan und stand.

Sie gingen wie alle anderen vom Raumschiff, schlichen sich aber schnell davon. Pan sah B-Vegeta, T-Gohan und T-Goten, die auf einer Plattform standen und zusahen. Das war ihre Chance, sie müsste es jetzt tun, oder sie hätte nie die Möglichkeit.


	44. Baby entgegentreten

**Kapitel 44 – Baby entgegentreten**

„Es ist Zeit", teilte Pan Mister Satan und Uub mit.

„Hä?", fragte Mister Satan verwirrt, also zeigte Pan auf Baby.

„Nein Pan! Das letzte Mal wurdest du verletzt!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe die letzten drei Monate wie verrückt trainiert! Ich muss – nein, ich _muss_ Baby ein für alle mal loswerden!"

„Ich komme mit dir", meinte Uub.

„Nein, bleib hier", schnappte Pan zurück.

„Pan lass mich dir helfen, das letzte Mal -"

„Mich interessiert das letzte Mal 'nen Käse! Baby hat das alles gemacht, um sich an Sayajins zu rächen! Ich, meine Familie, Freunde und Vorfahren! Er ist hinter den Sayajins her! Ich bin ein Sayajin und das ist meine Familie die er da oben kontrolliert wie Marionetten! Ich werde die sein, die gegen Baby kämpft", sagte Pan entschieden, und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Jetzt werde ich gehen, und du wirst es nicht wagen, mir zu folgen. Bleib hier und beschütz' Mister Satan." Pan und Uub funkelten sich zornig an. Sie gab nicht nach, sie war gut daran, böse zu starren. Jeden, außer Trunks jedenfalls, wenn es um ihn ging, fing sie immer an zu lachen.

Uub drehte seinen Kopf und nickte kurz, Pan grinste zufrieden.

„Pan ich will nicht... Ich habe schon Videl verloren, ich kann dich nicht auch verlieren. Du bist wie eine Nichte... Ich kann dich das nicht tun lassen." In Mister Satans Augen glänzten Tränen.

„Wird schon gut gehen", sagte Pan und lächelte traurig, dann flog sie vor die Truffles.

„Wer bist du?!", schrie T-Gohan.

„Och, was ist los?", fragte Pan, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Erkennst du deine kleine Schwester nicht mehr?!" Ihre Augen wurden vor Schreck ganz groß, als Pan sich das grüne Kleid vom Leib riss, sich die Perücke abzog, und ihre Kontaktlinsen verschwinden ließ. Jetzt stand sie nur noch in ihrem roten Tank Top, Shorts und ihr Haar wehte hinter ihr im Wind.

„Erkennt ihr mich jetzt?", fragte Pan grinsend.

„Was ist das?!", zischte B-Vegeta. „Ihr sollt sie doch getötet haben!"

„Haben wir!", entgegnete T-Goten.

„Warum ist sie dann hier?!" B-Vegeta zischte, und feuerte dann auf die beiden. Auch wenn sie Truffle waren, konnte Pan nicht an sich halten, an ihre Brüder zu denken.

„Du Monster!", schrie sie und rannte zu Baby herüber. Er griff ihren Arm und ließ sie in ein Gebäude krachen. Langsam fiel Pan auf die Knie.

„Du bist ein mutiges Mädchen, das muss ich dir lassen. Ich werde genießen, dich zu brechen. Du wirst eine gute Hure abgeben, vielleicht gebe ich dich sogar meinem Sohn. Ich glaube, das wird er mögen. Ich wette, der Sayajin wird es sogar mehr mögen."

Pan schüttelte es, und sie sah ihre Handgelenke an. Auf der linken Seite war Trunks' Armband, auf der rechten das Bandanna, das aus dem Gi ihres Vaters gemacht war. Trunks und Goku, Goku und Trunks. Ihre zwei Lieblingsmänner auf der ganzen Welt. Sie würde für die beiden Baby bekämpfen, für alle.

„Ich bin nicht deine Hure", sagte Pan, stand auf und sah Baby geradewegs in die Augen. „Mein Name ist Pan, die Tochter von Goku und Chi-Chi und deine Herrschaft des Terrors ist vorbei Baby! Niemand und ich meine absolut niemand verletzt die, die ich liebe und entkommt!"

Pan rannte auf ihn zu, auf dem Weg die Verwandlung zum zweifachen Super Sayajin machend. Pan schlug ihm in die Magengrube und trat ihm dann schnell in den Rücken. Er drehte sich um und griff sie an, und sie tat ihr Bestes, um seine Hiebe zu blocken. Pan trat ihm ins Gesicht und er fiel zu Boden. Er sah geschockt zu Pan auf und sie musste sich einfach über ihn lustig machen.

„Ohh, was ist denn, wird Baby jetzt weinen?", fragte sie in einer hohen Stimme.

Baby schrie zornig auf: „Du kleine Schlampe!"

„Ah, nein, eigentlich bin ich ein Sayajin und stolz drauf!"

Er raste auf sie zu und sie landeten wieder beide in der Luft. Es schien, als sei selbst der zweifache nicht genug war, um ihn zu besiegen. Sie trennten sich und Baby hob seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Ich glaube, das hier kennst du!", rief er. Ein blauer Ball fing an sich zu formen, er machte eine Genkidama! Er flog so hoch, das er nur noch zu Pan hinunter sah. Sie hatte noch nie eine Genkidama gemacht! Sie konnte keine machen um seine zu überrollen. Er warf seine und sie fing sie auf. Die Wucht stieß sie zu Boden, aber sie weigerte sich zuzulassen, das die Bombe Schaden anrichtet. Sie ließ sie in den Boden krachen und sie trat die Bombe so fest sie konnte – und schickte sie ins All. Pan packte den Rand des Kraters, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, und bereitete sich darauf vor, herauszuspringen.

„Nein Panny, ich bin dran", sagte eine Stimme, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte.


	45. Goku ist zurück

**Kapitel 45 – Goku ist zurück**

„Nein Panny, ich bin dran", sagte eine Stimme, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie sich umdrehte und Goku sah. Er war immer noch ein Kind, aber er war immer noch ihr Papa.

„Papa, ich wusste, das du wiederkommst", sagte sie erleichtert.

Goku sah seine Tochter an und lächelte: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich Panny, wie stolz kann ich gar nicht sagen. Du bist so erwachsen geworden bei deinem Training, alles hat sich verbessert. Und du bist ein zweifacher Super Sayajin." Tränen fielen aus Pans Augen, sie war so froh, ihn wieder zu haben.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte sie.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Wir reden später, okay? Jetzt muss ich erst gegen Baby antreten. Mach dich an einen sicheren Platz, bleib aber in der Nähe, okay? Ich könnte vielleicht deine Hilfe gebrauchen."

Pan sah zu Baby, dann zurück zu Goku. Da bemerkte sie das ihr Vater einen... Schwanz hatte? Warum hatte er einen Schwanz? Die Frage würde aber warten müssen. „Schnapp ihn dir, Papa", meinte sie, dann flog sie dahin, wo Buu, Uub und Mister Satan waren.

„Pan, dir geht's gut!" Mister Satan umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ja bin ich, Papa ist wieder da!"

„Goku ist zurück?", fragten Mister Satan und Uub gleichzeitig und Pan nickte heftig.

„Buu, kannst du mir meinen Rucsack geben?"

„Klar", meinte der und spuckte die Tasche aus.

„Danke", bedankt sie sich und zog ihn an. Man sollte meinen, das das Ding nass wäre, ist er aber nicht. „Kommt mit", sagte sie dann zu den drei anderen, „wir gehen hinter Papa und Baby Vegeta her. Er meinte, sie bleiben in der Nähe." Pan hob ab, und sie folgten ihr schnell. Sie konnte Explosionen und Energiestrahlen sehen, sie konnte sie aber nirgends sehen.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Mister Satan.

„Da drüben", Pan zeigte nach Osten. „Ich kann sie fühlen, ich seh' sie aber nicht."

Sie gingen in die Richtung der Kämpfer, und Pan konnte sehen, das Baby einen Vorteil gegenüber Goku hatte und der verlor viel Energie. Plötzlich schoss Gokus Energie in die Höhe und Pan atmete tief ein.

„Pan, was ist los?", fragte Mister Satan.

„Ich bin nicht sicher... Wir müssen meinen Vater finden. Irgendwas ist passiert." Bevor Pan etwas tun konnte, flog Baby vorbei, hinter ihm ein goldener Affe her jagend. Sie war fasziniert, Goku war ein riesiger Affe, aber er war nicht in Kontrolle. Er griff alles an.

„Papa!", schrie Pan, er ignorierte sie aber. „Ich bin es, Pan!" Sie flog vor sein Gesicht und schrie ihn an. Er schnaubte nur durch die Nase und schickte sie weg.

Er riss ein Gebäude ab und Pan fühlte sich hilflos. Baby versteckte sich, wenn Goku Kontrolle hätte, könnte er Baby jetzt einfach erledigen. Pan würde nicht zulassen, das Goku etwas passiert, nein, er wird wieder normal werden. Der großer goldener Affe Goku bewegte sich in Richtung der Berge.

„Nein Pan, nicht!" Mister Satan griff ihren Arm, als sie begann, Goku zu folgen. „Das Monster wird dich umbringen!"

„Er ist kein Monster! Das ist mein Vater! Egal welche Form, Größe oder Farbe, das ist Goku und er ist mein Vater", stellte Pan fest, zog ihren Arm weg und flog los.

Sie fand Goku auf einem Haufen Felsen stehend, und zur Erde aufsehend. „Papa", sagte sie und flog zu ihm. Er sah zu ihr auf und verscheuchte sie wie ein Insekt. „Bitte, du musst dich an mich erinnern!", sagte sie und er schlug wieder nach ihr.

Pan flog hinab, öffnete ihren Rucksack und zog Gokus alten Gi heraus. Vielleicht würde das ja helfen, sie hielt nach an sich, als sie wieder zu ihm hoch flog. „Das war deiner als du jünger warst, und dann war es meiner. Er ist mir sehr wichtig, weil ich ihn bei meinem ersten Turnier getragen habe und weil es deiner war. Mama hat mir sogar ein Stück abgeschnitten, damit ich es als Bandanna tragen kann, wenn du weg bist, fühl ich mich dir damit nah. Ich trage es jetzt am Handgelenk, bitte erinnere dich Papa!", bettelte sie und als seine Hand dieses Mal nach ihr schlug, ließ sie den Gi fallen und ein Foto fiel daraus. Goku fing es mit den Fingern auf und starrte darauf. Pan flog wieder zu ihm hoch.

„Das sind unsere Familie und Freunde. Vergiss uns nicht Papa, das lass ich nicht zu!" Pan flossen Tränen über's Gesicht. „Du hast mir mal gesagt, das Familie für dich alles bedeutet! Du musst dich an uns erinnern! Da ist deine Frau und meine Mama, Chi-Chi, da sind die Jungs Gohan und Goten und dann bin ich da, Pan, deine Tochter. Du kannst mich nicht wieder allein lassen! Ich verspreche, es interessiert mich nicht, das du ein Kind bist, ich will nur meinen Papa wieder!"

Er fing eine der Tränen auf und testete sie. Etwas passierte, weil er plötzlich heftig zu atmen begann und er streckte die Arme von sich. Pan landete und legte seinen Gi wieder in ihren Rucksack, zusammen mit dem Foto und zog ihn sich wieder auf die Schultern. Unerwartet kam ein starker Windstoß und es blitzte auf. Sie musste die Augen verdecken und ihr bestes tun, um nicht davon geweht zu werden. Als alles vorbei war, machte Pan ihre Augen auf und sah Goku. Er war kein Affe, und kein Kind. Er war ein Vierfacher Super Sayajin.

„Papa", sagte Pan und Goku sah zu ihr herüber. „Ich muss es wissen, bist du immer noch auf unserer Seite, der guten Seite?" Er lächelte und Pan wusste, das sie gerettet werden würden. Sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn zum ersten Mal nach gefühlten Jahren.


	46. Die Sayajins sind zurück

**Kapitel 46 – Die Sayajins sind zurück**

Pan rannte zu Goku und umarmte ihn fest. Er sah zu ihr runter und lächelte sie an. „Danke Panny. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich den großen Affen nicht übertrumpfen können." Pan nickte, es war seltsam, ihn wieder als Erwachsenen zu sehen, und erst recht als einen vierfachen Super Sayajin. Sein Haar war das normale schwarz und er hatte rote Markierungen im Gesicht, und er ein hellrotes Fell bedeckte seine Arme und Brust.

„Papa, Baby ist noch da draußen", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß. Wie wär's wenn wir ihn erledigen?"

„Jaah!" Pan gab ihrem Vater ein High-Five.

Sie flogen dahin, wo Baby war, aber diesmal war etwas sehr anders. „Wenn du zu einem riesigen Affen werden kannst, kann ich das auch!", schrie Baby Vegeta Goku an. Dann beschoss T-Bulma ihn mit einem Strahl und er wurde zu einem riesigen goldenem Affen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus!", sagte Kibitoshin, während der alte Kaioshin und er die Szene durch die Kristallkugel zusahen. Sie beobachteten Baby jetzt beinahe ein Jahr lang, genauso wie Pan.

„Herr Vorfahr, was sollen wir machen?", fragte Kibito.

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun könnte", meinte der alte Kaio.

„Was? Es muss was geben!"

„Ich sagte, wir können nicht, nicht, das niemand anderes etwas tun kann", meinte der alte Kaio.

„Ich hoffe, du bist glücklich", beschwerte sich der Truffle an Trunks. „Das ist alles deine -", er brach ab, als er Trunks vor den Gitterstäben stehen sah.

„W-wie hast du -?" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Echt, du bist überrascht? Wie lange sag ich schon, das ich mir meinen Körper wiederhole? Heute ist halt einfach der Tag dafür. Dein Vater weiß das auch, deswegen hat er die Truffle, die in meinen Freunden sind auch geschickt, um dich zu verprügeln. Er weiß, das ich noch hier drin bin und das ich stärker als du bin... Du bist nichts als eine Enttäuschung für ihn.", höhnte Trunks, der sich gegen die Stäbe lehnte.

„Warum hast du mich dann noch nicht gekillt?"

„Ich warte, bis mein Körper wieder geheilt ist. Das dauert nicht mehr lange..."

Ein Schwall Kälte war zu spüren und Trunks grinste. Die Augen des Truffle wurden groß und er versuchte zurückzugehen, aber nichts passierte. „Was ist -?" Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, griff Trunks ihn beim Nacken und hob ihn hoch.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, das ich meinen Körper wieder kriege, und das ich dich töten werde."

„NEIN!"

„Ja! Es ist Zeit, das ihr Truffle endlich aus meinem Körper verschwindet!", sagte Trunks und schoss mit der freien Hand nach den Truffle und tötete ihn. Er schloss die Augen und übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er Kibitoshin.

„Hey, es hat funktioniert!", rief Kibito recht laut und half Trunks auf.

„Danke, mein Körper war echt ruiniert", meinte Trunks.

„Hast du den Truffle getötet?", fragte Kibito geschockt.

„Ähm... ja. Wie auch immer, ich muss Panna und Goku helfen gehen."

„Wow... Sie sind da -" Bevor Kibito auch nur nach Norden zeigen konnte, flog der auch schon in die Richtung. Er schüttelte den Kopf, Sayajins und ihre Spürsinne.

„Oh nein", murmelte Pan leise, „noch ein Riesenaffe."

„Beeindruckt?", hörten sie Baby sagen.

„Wie kannst du die Kontrolle behalten?" Goku war perplex.

„Weil ich kein dreckiger Sayajin bin, ich bin ein Truffle, und damit einfach besser."

„Was für eine Lüge", sagte Pan.

„Es ist Zeit, das wir wieder kämpfen Baby!", rief Goku ihm entgegen. Er raste auf Baby zu, hatte aber nicht viel Glück. Der riesige Affe machte ihn fertig. Er war schon davon erschöpft, aus dem Jenseits herzureisen, zu einem Riesenaffen werden und dann zum vierfachen Super Sayajin zu werden.

Pan wusste, das ihr Vater Energie brauchte und sie würde ihm ihre geben, aber ihre allein würde nicht genug sein. Dann fühlte sie es, Trunks war wieder da! Sie konnte es fühlen, und er steuerte direkt auf sie zu!

„Papa, stopp! Ruh' dich eine Minute aus, ich kämpfe gegen ihn", rief sie Goku zu.

„Aber Panny -"

„Wir kriegen Verstärkung", sagte sie lächelnd, wegen wem die Verstärkung war.

„Hä?", fragte Goku, als er neben ihr landete.

„Vertrau mir einfach, da ist jemand unterwegs." Damit flog sie in Richtung Baby los.

„Zurück für mehr?", fragte Baby sie grinsend.

Vertrau mir, dein Leben wird bald enden", erklärte Pan ihm.

Pan flog unter seinen Händen hindurch und stieß einen Kistrahl in seine Seite, was ihn nur nervte. Sie versuchte es nicht wirklich, sie war nicht mal ein Super Sayajin. „Panny, du musst zum Super Sayajin werden!", schrie Goku seiner Tochter entgegen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie ihr etwas passiert.

„Es ist okay", schrie Pan ihm zu.

Dann wurde sie von Baby geschnappt, der sie zu Boden warf. Pan rollte auf den Rücken und legte ihre Hände hinter den Kopf, ein gewitzter Blick im Gesicht. Goku sah das und erkannte, das sie einen Plan haben musste, was für einen, wusste er aber nicht.

„Du bist echt eine Nervensäge, weißt du das? Ich sollte dich einfach töten... aber ich lasse meinem Sohn die Ehre", sagte Baby ihr.

„Sohn?", fragte Goku verdattert.

Ohne Vorwarnung landete Trunks neben Babys Kopf. „Trunks?" Goku war immer noch nicht sicher, was los war. Er wünschte sich wirklich, das der alte Kaio ihn mehr durch die Kristallkugel sehen hat lassen... Pan wollte so gerne Trunks umarmen, aber um den Trick schaffen zu müssen, müssten sie noch warten.

„Mein Sohn", sagte Baby und sah zu Trunks, „hast du ihn rauswerfen können?"

„Ja", Trunks lächelte zu Pan. Dann wurde sein Blick ernst und er sah zu Baby. „Hast du echt gedacht, ich würde diesen Truffle in meinem Körper leben lassen? Ich hab dich einaml rausgekriegt, warum glaubst du, ich würde deinen Sohn nicht schaffen?"

Baby sah ungefähr so aus, als hätte Trunks ihm eine geklatscht, „Du bist – du bist -"

„Ja, ja, spuck's schon aus. Ich bin der Sayajin du kranker Bastard!", schrie Trunks und sammelte seine Kräfte.

Pan nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte sich auf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, das Versträkung kommt", meinte sie lässig zu Goku. Er nickte nur und starrte einfach nur Trunks an, der jetzt ein dreifacher Super Sayajin war.

Pan flog hoch und stoppte neben Trunks, als dieser zu schreien aufhörte. Sein Haar war goldenes Blond und reichte bis zu seine Knie. Seine Augen waren dunkelblau.

Pan konnte sich nicht länger kontrollieren und umarmte Trunks fest, froh das er wieder da war. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, und ließ sie nicht los, als er sich zu Baby drehte. „Es ist vorbei Baby, die Sayajins sind zurück", teilte er dem Monster mit.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht töten!", rief Baby leicht panisch.

„Oh? Und warum bitte nicht?", wollte Trunks wissen.

„Falls du's vergessen hast, ich bin im Körper deines Vaters! Selbst als dieser Affe! Du tötest mich und du tötest ihn mit!"

Trunks' Griff um Pan festigte sich, „Mein Vater wäre lieber tot als von einen minderwärtigen Truffle wie dir besetzt sein!" Trunks wusste gut, wie Vegeta fühlen würde. Technisch gesehen war er der König der Sayajins und er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ihn kontrollieren konnte.

Pan fühlte die Kis von Gohan und Goten näher kommen und sah ihren Vater an. Er brauchte dringend Energie, und ihre kombiniert mit denen von Trunks, Goten und Gohan wäre sicher genug um Baby zu besiegen. Sie lehnte sich zurück um Trunks anzusehen und ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Gohan und Goten sind auf dem Weg. Wir sollten Papa ein bisschen Energie geben", meinte sie.

„Das wird er nicht einfach zulassen. Ich mach einen Final Flash und hau ihn da hinten in die Grube um uns etwas Zeit zu gewinnen." Pan landete bei Goku, als Goten und Gohan angeflogen kamen, und Trunks war beinahe mit seinen Angriffen fertig. „Verdeckt eure Augen!", rief Pan ihnen zu und ein grelles Licht ging von Trunks aus, und Baby stolperte rückwärts. Schnell flog Trunks zu den anderen Sayajins.

„Okay alle Mann, ich bin bereit für etwas Energie", sagte Goku.


	47. Babys Ende

**Kapitel 47 – Babys Ende**

Alle sammelten so viele Kräfte wie sie konnten. Gohan, Goten und Pan auf Level 2 und Trunks auf Level 3. „Wow", wunderte sich Gohan. „Pan ist ein zweifacher Super Sayajin, Trunks ein dreifacher und Papa ist ein vierfacher?"

„Das ist es", lächelte Goten breit. „Das nächste Mal geh ich mit dir ein Jahr ins Weltall."

„Jaah", stimmte Gohan zu, selbst lächelnd.

„Den Lob für Pan und Trunks kann ich nicht annehmen, sie sind ganz allein weitergekommen", wich Goku aus.

Die vier jüngeren Sayajins gaben Goku immer noch Energie ab, als ein Energiestrahl sie unterbrach und sie überall hin verteilt wurden. „Oh nein", murmelten Mister Satan und Uub. Sie hatten aus der Entfernung zugesehen. Sie rannten um die Sayajins auszugraben, und waren nun mit Sand bedeckt. Mister Satan holte sich Goten und Gohan, während Uub half Trunks auf.

„Wo ist Pan?", fragte Mister Satan panisch und sah sich um.

„Da oben", sagte Trunks, der nach oben sah. Der Rest der Jungs folgte seinem Blick.

Dort oben schwebte ein vierfacher Super Sayajin Goku, in seinen Armen Pan. „Papa?", fragte Pan blinzelnd und versuchte, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Goku sah zu ihr runter, „Ja Panny?"

„Sind wir gestorben?", fragte sie schläfrig, bevor sie sich zu Baby umdrehte. „Schnapp ihn dir Papa!" sagte sie ihm und als er nickte, flog er zwischen Trunks und Goten. Gohan trat einen Schritt zu Goten; Sie alle machten sich dafür bereit, falls etwas geschehen sollte.

„Baby, es ist Zeit, das wir das hier zu ende bringen!", rief Goku dem Monster entgegen.

Er flog auf Baby zu und die beiden schlugen sich. Baby gewann die Oberhand und packte Goku am Nacken, und schleuderte ihn dann gegen eine Wand. Goku begann langsam, Zweifel zu kriegen, was wenn der vierfacher Super Sayajin nicht genug sein würde, um das Monster zu besiegen?

„Goku!", schrie Trunks. „Zeig ihm, woraus Sayajins gemacht sind! Zeig ihm, das niemand sich mit den Sayajins anlegt und ungeschoren davon kommt! Und beweis' ihm endgültig das besser SIND als Truffle!"

„Ja Papa", sagte Pan, die ihrem Vater auch helfen wollte. „Wir glauben an dich!"

„Wenn das irgendjemand kann, das bist du das Paps!", rief Goten ihm zu.

„Du hast mir immer gesagt, nie aufzugeben, jetzt bist du dran. Gib nicht auf Papa, du kannst das!", gellte Gohan.

Goku sah sie alle an, er war so stolz auf sie. Er konnte Baby für sie erledigen. Für Gohan, Goten, Pan und Trunks, der für ihn immer wie ein eigener Sohn war.

„Gibst du auf?", höhnte Baby.

„NEIN!", entgegnete Goku lautstark. „Ich bin bereit, meinen Freund zurück zu bekommen, also mach dich aus ihm raus!" Er entfernte Babys Hände von ihm. Er sammelte seine Kräfte und hob die Arme.

„KAMEHAME... HA!", schrie Goku und feuerte direkt auf den riesigen Affen Baby. Er fiel zu Boden und konnte fühlen, wie Baby Vegetas Körper verließ. Sie sahen alle zu, wie Vegeta zu seinem alten Selbst wurde.

Trunks und Goten rannten herüber um Vegeta aufzuhelfen. Als er aufrecht stand, ließ Goten Vegeta allein stehen, schließlich wusste er, wie der Mann mit seinem Stolz war, Trunks hielt ihn weiter fest, damit sein Vater nicht fallen würde.

„Hey Veggie", grüßte Pan ihn sanft.

„Hn", war seine schwache Antwort, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig.

„Nett, dich wieder zu haben. Nett, euch alle wieder zu haben", fügte Pan lächelnd dazu.

„Baby!" Mister Satan deutete auf ein Raumschiff. „Er entkommt!"

„Das bezweifle ich", meinte Goku. Er wartete, bis das Schiff vor der Sonne schwebte und feuerte ein erneutes Kamehameha in Babys Richtung ab. Es ließ das Monster in die Sonne fliegen und tötete ihn.

„Ist es endlich vorbei?", fragte Pan, die noch immer hochsah.

„Würd' ich sagen, Baby ist endlich tot", lächelte Goku.

„Wow", seufzte Pan, die sich auf den Boden setzte und ließ ihre Kräfte verpuffen. „Ich bin durch", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich auch", meinte Goten und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden knallen.

„Du hast Papa doch nur ein bisschen Energie gegeben!", warf sie ihm vor. Dann lächelte sie und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich hab dich vermisst!", lachte sie.

Uub sah Pan ungläubig an, wie konnte sie Goten und Gohan umarmen, nachdem sie versucht haben, sie umzubringen? Trunks sah das und funkelte Uub an, forderte ihn heraus, etwas zu sagen. Er wusste, was T-Goten und T-Gohan getan haben, der Truffle in ihm hat sichergestellt, das er das tat. Er mochte den jüngeren Burschen auch nicht allzu sehr, so wie Uub Pan ansah wusste er, das er sie mochte, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Der Gedanke daran, das Pan mit einem anderen als ihm zusammen sein könnte, ließ ihn Galle schmecken; er müsste einfach aufhören zu warten, und Pan einfach fragen, ob sie sein sein würde. Uub schluckte schwer unter Trunks' Blick und sah von Pan weg.

„Tja, Kakarot, sieh dich mal an", sagte Vegeta lässig. „Und Trunks und Pan, ihr seid auch weiter gekommen."

„Jaah wann habt ihr die Verwandlung geschafft?", fragte Goten begierig.

„Als ich meinen Körper wiederbekommen hab", erklärte Trunks kurz angebunden und ließ sein Kilevel wieder fallen.

„Ich bin auf dem Planeten, wo wir Baby das erste Mal begegnet sind, zum Super Sayajin geworden. Dann hab ich's beim Training mit Piccolo zum zweifachen geschafft."

„Tja, ich muss mich wieder von Piccolo trainieren lassen", sagte Gohan lächelnd.

„Ah!", murmelte Goku enttäuscht und sie drehten sich alle um, und sahen ihn wieder zum Kind werden.

„Ooh, ich bin wieder ein Kind", meinte er enttäuscht. „Was glaubt ihr, wie Chi-Chi reagieren wird?"

„Ich bezweifle, das es sie wirklich interessiert – solange du in Ordnung bist", meinte Gohan. „Wir haben euch alle drei furchtbar vermisst."

„Jaah, es war einfach nicht dasselbe", meinte Goten.

„Hey Leute!", sagte Kibito, der vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Hey Kibitoshin!", grüßte Goku für alle anderen.

„Ich brauch eure Hilfe, wenn das nicht zu viel verlangt ist."

„Da ist nicht noch ein Gegner da draußen, oder?", fragte Goten und sah sich um.

„Nein, ich brauche einige von euch, die zur Erde reisen und Heiliges Wasser darüber träufeln, so werden alle Truffle aus den Menschen verjagt."

„Ich mach's", meldete Pan sich zuerst. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Baby fast ein Jahr lang jeden kontrolliert hat und jetzt würde sie sie befreien.

„Was ist mit denen, auf diesem Planeten?", fragte Gohan.

„Die habe ich noch nicht gemacht", sagte Kibito.

„Ich bleib hier und helfen. Wir könne Videl und die anderen Mädchen zuerst heilen und die können mir dann mit allen anderen helfen. Der Rest von euch kann zur Erde zurück."

„Hört sich nach 'nem Plan an", meinte Goku.

„Hier Gohan, nimm das", sagte Kibito und hielt ihm einen Krug entgegen. „Sprüh ihnen einfach was davon ins Gesicht und sie werden wieder normal."

„Danke."

„Sag allen hallo von mir und das ich sie bald sehen werde!", bat Pan Goku, als Trunks ihr aufhalf. Er ließ seinen Vater selbst laufen, da der seine Balance endlich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Okay allesamt, haltet euch an mir fest, oder an jemandem, der es tut!", sagte Kibito. Alle taten, wie ihnen geheißen und sie machten sich los.

Als sie wieder auf der Erde ankamen, fingen sie an, jeden zu ent-Trufflen. Es waren vor allem Trunks und Goten, Pan und Uub gesellten sich aber auch in den Spaß mit ein. Es war praktisch unmöglich, mit zu zählen, wen sie alles retteten, aber die Menschen waren gerettet und das war alles, was zählte.

In der selben Nacht gingen alle in die Capsule Corp um sich auszuruhen, am nächsten Morgen würden sie alle auf dem Truffleplaneten erreichen.

Pan saß zwischen Trunks und Goten auf der Couch. Sie hatte ihren Rucksack auf dem Schoß und ihr Kopf lag auf Trunks' Arm, während sie sich zwang, wach zu bleiben. „Also ihr beiden", fing Goten an, der sich die Hände rieb, „erzählt mir von euren Abenteuern im Weltall!"

„Das können wir nicht machen", meinte Trunks.

„Warum?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Weil Bulla uns fertig machen würde", meldete Pan sich zu Wort. Jetzt hatte sie die Augen geschlossen.

„Ah, das is' 'n Argument", lächelte Goten. „Ich geh duschen und werd mich in die Falle machen. Bis später ihr beiden", sagte er und stand auf.

' _Panna_ ', sagte Trunks ein paar Minuten später.

' _Mm?_ '

' _Du schläfst ein, komm schon, ich bring dich in Bullas Zimmer. Ich glaub, unsere Väter wollen sich unterhalten._ ' Sie machte die Augen auf und sah Goku, Vegeta und Gohan, die sich über verschiedene Level der Sayajins unterhielten, natürlich wollten sie sich über ihre und Trunks' 'Kräfte'.

„Tja ihr drei, ich bringe sie ins Bett und geh selbst in meins. Bis morgen!", teilte Trunks ihnen mit.

Er half Pan auf und hielt ihre Hand, während er sie zur Treppe begleitete. Pan hatte das vermisst, ihm so nah zu sein. Ihre Armbänder kribbelten, weil sie sich so nah waren und Pan lächelte leicht. Pan dachte an ihren Geburtstag zurück, als sie sich geküsst hatten, fühlte er für sie dasselbe?

„Panna", murmelte Trunks, als sie vor Bullas Zimmertür standen. Er packte sie fest, wollte sie nicht loslassen. Pan hielt sie sehr gerne an ihm fest.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte Pan ihm zu.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Panna", meinte Trunks lächelnd. „Ich habe genug davon, zu warten, also frag ich jetzt einfach, sei meine Freundin?" Pan lehnte sich zurück, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, erst vor Schock, dann weil sie realisierte, was passierte! Pan lächelte ihn an, und selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht konnte sie seine blauen Augen sehen. „Naja, für die nächste Zeit jedenfalls", fügte er dann hinzu. Pan hob eine Augenbraue, verwirrt, und Trunks lächelte breiter. Er ruhte seine Stirn gegen der ihrer und fuhr fort: „Weil ich genau weiß, das ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will."

Pan lächelte und küsste ihn glücklich. Sie war so froh, das er wieder da war. „Sooo... ist das ein ja?", fragte Trunks mit einem Lächeln, als sie sich lösten.

„Ja du Depp", lachte Pan, bevor Trunks sie wieder küsste. Das würde ihr nie langweilig werden.


	48. Das Ende der Erde

**Kapitel 48 – Das Ende der Erde**

Trunks und Pan entschieden sich dazu, den anderen erst davon zu erzählen, das sie miteinander ausgingen, wenn alle zusammen saßen. Tja, außer Bulla und Goten, wofür waren sonst beste Freunde da?

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle früh auf und gingen zum Keller. Trunks ging zum Monitor und fing an, zu tippen, um ein Signal mit den anderen aufzubauen. Pan saß auf der Armlehne seines Sessels und wartete. Der Bildschirm flackerte und dann sahen sie Gohan, Chi-Chi und eine Bulma, die hin und her tigerte.

„Wie konnten sie mich zurücklassen?!", beschwerte sich Bulma.

„Tja, sie mussten jeden auf der Erde wieder in Ordnung bringen", verteidigte Gohan.

„Das ist mir egal!", zischte Bulma ihn an.

Gohan sah alle und zeigte auf den Bildschirm, und Bulma und Chi-Chi drehten sich um. „Trunks!" „Pan!" Sie schrien gleichzeitig.

„Mein Baby, du bist so groß geworden!", schniefte Chi-Chi und Pan fühltee, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde.

„Ich glaub nicht, wie viel ihr gewachsen seid", ergänzte Bulma.

„Ihr wisst, das ich ein Jahr bei euch war...", erinnerte Trunks sie.

„Und, da hatte ich auch ein Alienfreak in mir stecken!", kreischte sie.

Bulla kam ins Zimmer gerannt und presste ihr Gesicht gegen den Bildschirm. „Ihr seid wieder da!", rief sie glücklich, „Ihr seid wieder da!"

In dem Moment bebte die Erde, und Trunks und Pan, sowie alle anderen fielen von ihren Sitzen.

„Oh nein", murmelte Pan.

„Was ist los Pan?", fragte Bulma besorgt.

„Weiß jemand, welches Datum wird haben?", fragte sie, das Thema wechselnd.

„Der neunte August, warum?", antwortete Trunks verwirrt, der auf den Monitor starrte.

„Baby hat letztes Jahr einen Wunsch an die Superdragonballs gerichtet, das hat den Planet der Sayajin wiedergebracht. Das war der 16. August."

„Das ist in einer Woche!", rief Chi-Chi geschockt aus.

„Okay", meldete Goten sich, „Ihr macht euch einfach auf die Socken und sucht die Super Dragonballs nochmal zusammen. Null Problem."

„Nein, können wir nicht", seufzte Trunks.

„Er hat recht", meinte Pan. „Wir haben beim letzten Mal einen Monat gebraucht, bis wir den ersten gefunden hatten."

„Was soll'n wir dann machen?", fragte Mister Satan.

„Weib, kann dieses Riesenschiff von dir uns nicht alle zu Planet Vegeta bringen?", fragte Vegeta ungeduldig.

„Es kann bis zu 30.000 Passagiere aufnehmen", antwortete sie.

„Was ist mit allen anderen?", fragte Gohan.

„Da komm ich ins Spiel", unterbrach Kibitoshin, der vor allen auftauchte. „Goku und ich werden den Rest mit Momentaner Teleportation umsiedeln."

„Ich kann keine Momentane Teleportation mehr, seit ich ein Kind bin", beschwerte Goku sich.

„Jaah, das haben wir auf die harte Tour erfahren", bestätigte Trunks, Pan neben ihm nickend.

„Ja, aber du kannst es als Vierfacher Super Sayajin", erinnerte Kibito Goku, der anfing zu lächeln.

„Wenn wir drei große Gruppen Menschen dazu bringen wollen, sich zu versammeln, brauchen wir jemanden, dem sie zuhören werden", bemerkte Pan.

„Jaah, jemanden, dem sie vertrauen", meinte Trunks, der Mister Satan ansah.

Dieser sah verwirrt aus. „Was?"

„Du musst zu allen sprechen und sie davon überzeugen, uns zu glauben. Das ist der einzige Weg. Sie vertrauen dir, du bist der Champ", erläuterte Pan.

Mister Satan stimmte zu und er verkündete Live im Fernsehen was geschehen würde. Er empfahl ihnen, seinen 'Schülern' zuzuhören, die Buttons mit seinem Gesicht tragen würden. Kibitoshin ging auf den Zentralen Platz in Central City, um Menschen wegzubringen, und Goku wurde zum Vierfachen und machte sich zu einem Baseballfeld, um das selbe zu tun. Sie alle würden sich auf dem Raumschiff treffen, bevor es abhob, vorher mussten sie einfach noch Menschen auf's Schiff schaffen.

Die meisten, die mit der Momentanen Teleportation weggebracht wurden, waren ältere Leute und Familien mit vielen oder sehr jungen Kindern.

„Dieses Buttons sind lächerlich", beschwerte Trunks sich, bevor er seinen Stolz runterschluckte und sich einen anpinnte. Pan und Goten, die sich schon je einen angepinnt hatten, nickten zustimmend. Mister Satan hatte nämlich Wort gehalten, sie hatten sein Gesicht darauf.

„Hey Vegeta, nimm dir einen", Goten hielt todesmutig Vegeta die Schachtel entgegen, in denen sich die Buttons befanden. Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich mit einem Schnauben weg. Pan ging zu Goten herüber, griff sich eins der Dinger und pinnte ihn an Vegeta dran. Die Augen der Jungs wurden kollektiv groß, während sie sie beobachteten.

„Sie werden dir nicht glauben, wenn du nicht eins von denen trägst", erinnerte Pan Vegeta.

„Ich trage nichts mit der Fresse dieses Schwächlings drauf!", weigerte sich Vegeta.

„Doch, wirst du!", meckerte Pan und packte seinen Arm. „Jetzt komm mit und hilf mir, Menschen aufs Schiff zu helfen."

„Ich glaub's nicht." Goten starrte ungläubig hinter Pan her, als sie Vegeta wegzog.

„Unsere Schwestern haben unsere Väter um den kleinen Finger gewickelt", fasste Trunks zusammen. Goten konnte nur zustimmend nicken, es war schließlich die Wahrheit.

„Tja, ich weiß, das ich das nicht tun könnte, dein Vater macht mir Angst", sagte Uub.

„Er macht vielen Angst", stimmte Trunks zu. „Man muss ihn nur näher kennenlernen, und selbst dann kann er dich vielleicht nicht ausstehen."

„Ich glaube, es hängt davon ab, ob er gegessen hat oder nicht." Goten hatte eine Hand an sein Kinn gelegt.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Trunks' Stimme war flach.

„Na ja, wenn ich Hunger hab, bin ich maulig und mag es nicht, mit Leuten zu reden. Wenn ich aber schön voll gegessen bin, liebe ich es, zu reden!"

„Erstens", Trunks hielt einen Finger in die Höhe, „du und dein Vater seid euch so ähnlich, das ist nicht mal mehr witzig. Zweitens", er hielt noch einen Finger hoch, „du bist nie voll. Ich hab gesehen, wie du drei riesige Pizzen verschlungen hast und immer noch nicht voll warst. Drittens, lasst uns einfach gehen", schloss er, und führte die Jungs aus dem Raum raus.

Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Uub und Mister Satan schafften es mit Buus Hilfe alle, die nicht per Momentaner Teleportation wegkamen, auf's Raumschiff zu bekommen. Goku kam zurück und Kibito war kurz nach ihm auch da.

„Okay Leute, ich muss wieder, ich komm später wieder und helfe noch ein bisschen", erklärte Kibito, bevor er verschwand. Das Schiff hob ab und alles schien gut zu laufen. Goten, Pan und Trunks sahen durch die Fenster zu, wie die Erde sich rot färbte, und Goku ließ die Verwandlung fallen.

„Issac?" Ein panische Frauenstimme war zu hören. „Oh nein... Issac ist noch auf der Erde!", schluchzte sie.

Goku machte sich bereit, sich wieder zu verwandeln, aber Trunks stoppte ihn. „Ich geh' schon Goku", sagte er.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Goku nach und Trunks nickte. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er nicht bei den großen Gruppen geholfen hatte war ja schließlich, das er es nicht gewöhnt war, mit Gruppen zu reisen.

„Sei vorsichtig", bat Pan Trunks.

„Immer doch", grinste er ihr entgegen, dann verschwand er. Er landete auf der Erde und es sah schon aus wie eine Hölle. Überall war Lava und Feuer, Gebäude fielen auseinander und der Himmel war blutrot.

„Issac!", schrie Trunks während seiner Suche nach den Jungen. „Issac!", schrie er wieder, bekam aber immer noch keine Antwort.

„Hier drüben!" Endlich antwortete eine kleine Stimme und Trunks raste ihr entgegen. Dort sah er einen kleinen Jungen, nicht älter als drei, mit unordlichen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Issac?", frage Trunks und der Kleine nickte heftig, Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herab.

„Ich bin Trunks, ich bringe dich zu deiner Mama und Papa, okay?" Der kleine Junge nickte wieder und rannte zitternd in Trunks' Arme, er war fast starr vor Angst. Trunks wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein Gebäude zusammenbrach. Bevor Trunks sich bewegen konnte, schoss ein Energiestrahl an ihm vorbei in das Gebäude, zerschmetterte es in tausende Teile. Er drehte sich um und sah Piccolo dort stehen.

„Hey Piccolo, toll, dich zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, das du zurückgelassen wurdest, hier, pack meine Schulter dann nehm ich dich mit. Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor der Planet explodiert", erklärte Trunks ihm.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier", widersprach Piccolo.

„Was? Ich versteh' nicht, die Erde wird in die Luft gehen... du wirst sterben."

„Ich weiß."

„Das kannst du nich ernst meinen! Dank doch an Panna -"

„Tu ich", unterbrach Piccolo. „Ich denke an alle. Ich habe die Super Dragonballs nämlich erschaffen, vor langer Zeit, als Goku und ich noch Feinde waren. Sie haben so viel Schmerzen verursacht. Wenn ich sterbe, sind sie fort, ganz ohne viel Aufregung. Das ist der einzige Weg." Trunks stand da, unsicher, was er sagen sollte, Issac krallte sich immer noch an ihm fest und wimmerte. „Es war eine Ehre dich zu trainieren, so wenig es auch war in deiner Kindheit." Piccolo legte eine Hand auf Trunks' freie Schulter. „Und sag der Kleinen, das ich auf sie Stolz bin, bitte? Lass sie nicht zu lang weinen." Trunks konnte nur nicken, Piccolo ließ den Arm fallen und sprach ein letztes Mal. „Kümmer dich gut um sie Trunks."

Dieses Mal lächelte Trunks: „Werde ich. Ich werde dich bald wieder sehen, Piccolo, du wirst bald wieder zu den Lebenden zählen." Piccolo lächelte schwach und Trunks verschwand mit Issac.

„Komm schon Trunks", wisperte Pan von ihrem Platz neben Goten aus. Sie hatten die Erde beobachtet, seit Trunks vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war. Pan kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Trunks tauchte vor ihnen wieder auf, mit dem Jungen sicher in seinen Armen. Pan seuzte erleichtert auf, als sie Trunks und den Jungen sah.

„Wir sind da", sagte Trunks beruhigend zu Issac. Der Kopf des Jungen schoss in die Höhe und er sah sich hektisch um.

„Issac!" Seine Eltern schrien, als sie auf ihn zugerannt kamen. Issac sprang aus Trunks' Armen und raste dann auf seine Eltern zu.

Trunks ging zu Goten und Pan herüber, und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der Pan sagte, das etwas nicht stimmte. „Trunks", fragte sie leise, „was ist los?"

„Panna", fing Trunks an, als er vor ihr stand, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Piccolo, ich hab ihn auf der Erde gesehen. Er ist da geblieben, damit die Super Dragonballs zerstört werden."

„Nein...", sie hielt beide Hände vor den Mund, um ihre Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Trunks öffnete seine Arme und sie fiel weinend hinein. Goten, so wie Vegeta und Goku waren geschockt, diese Neuigkeiten über Piccolo zu hören.

' _Er wollte dich wissen lassen, das er stolz auf dich ist und er wollte nicht, das du lange weinst_ ', erzählte er ihr.

' _Er ist ein Trottel_ ', sie schniefte. So blieben sie ein Weile stehen. Trunks hielt Pan, Goten tätschelte ihre den Rücken und Goku und Vegeta hatten ihre Köpfe respektvoll gesenkt. Pan schniefte ein letztes Mal, dann hob sie den Kopf wieder. Trunks hatte recht, Piccolo würde nicht wollen, das sie lange heult.

„Fühlst dich besser?", fragte er sie und sie lächelte etwas.

„Trunks!", rief eine junge Stimme, sie drehten sich um und sahen, wie Issac auf sie zu rannte.

„Hey", Trunks fing den kleinen Jungen auf, als der in seine Arme sprang.

„Issac", die Eltern des Jungen rannten hinter ihm her, atemlos.

„Danke, das du mich gerettet hast", bedankte er sich bei Trunks.

„Kein Problem kleiner Kumpel", er wuschelte ihm durch durch die Haare. „Das sind meine Freunde Panna und Goten", stellte Trunks die beiden vor.

„Hi Issac", Pan winkte ihm zu. Er lächelte und langte nach ihr, erst war sie etwas geschockt, hielt ihn aber dann in ihren Armen.

„Wir danken Ihnen wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen", sagte Issacs Vater, der Trunks' Hand schüttelte.

„Fertig Issac?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Nein! Ich will hier bleiben!", wehrte Issac sich und griff fester um Pan, brachte sie zum Kichern.

„Es wär in Ordnung, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht", meinte sie dann zu seinen Eltern.

Da es drei Tage dauerte, zu dem Planeten zu kommen, stimmten seine Eltern zu, aber nur wenn er alle paar Stunden bei ihnen vorbei käme und zeigte, das es ihn gut ging.

„Wer will ein Spiel spielen?", fragte Pan, als seine Eltern weg waren.

„Ich!" Issac schrie begeistert auf und hob eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Okay, es ist wie Fangen spielen, außer das die Person die dran ist, an Läusen leidet."

„Igitt, Läuse", kicherte Goten.

„Goten hat Läuse!", schrie Pan sehr laut und ging sicher, das es viele Leute hörten; dann rannte sie mit Issac in den Armen weg.

„Was? Warum fang ich immer an?" Goten runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil du es immer zu leicht machst", bemerkte Trunks, und rannte in eine andere Richtung.

Auf dem Raumschiff waren eine handvoll Kinder, die nicht per Momentaner Teleportation zum neuen Planeten gekommen sind, Issac ist aber bei weitem der Jüngste. Das Alter der Kinder reichte von sieben bis elf. Die meisten der Kinder schlossen sich ihnen an, und es lief praktisch zwei Tage lang pausenlos.

Goku und Vegeta sahen den stürmenden Kindern schweigend zu. Gerade lief Goten, wie am Spieß schreiend, vor dem Kind weg, das gerade die 'Läuse' hatte. Goku bemerkte, wie Issac immerzu bei Pan oder Trunks war, meistens waren die drei aber zusammen. Er lächelte sie an, sie würden mal wunderbare Eltern werden – irgendwann.


	49. Alle wiedersehen

**Kapitel 49 – Alle wiedersehen**

Tage vergingen schnell und bald darauf landete das Schiff auf dem neuen Planeten. Als alle ausstiegen, rannte Issac nochmal auf Pan und Trunks zu. „Panna!", rief er und sprang in ihre Arme.

„Hey Issac", grüßte sie und drückte ihn.

„Ich gehe."

„Wissen wir", meinte Trunks. „Tun wir alle."

„Ich will nicht euch beide und Goten verlassen! Ich liebe euch!" Issac hielt sich fester an Pan fest.

„Ooh, wir lieben dich auch", gab Pan zu. „Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, wir werden uns immer noch sehen."

Er lächelte strahlend: „Meinst du echt?"

Pan hasste es, zu lügen, nickte aber trotzdem. Die Wahrheit war, das er sich nicht mal an sie erinnern können würde, nachdem sie ihre Wünsche an die Namekianischen Dragonballs gestellt hatten.

„Issac", riefen seine Eltern, die auf sie zugelaufen kamen. Als sie sahen, das ihr Sohn bei Pan und Trunks war, lächelten sie.

„Hätte mir denken können, das er bei euch sein muss", lachte sein Vater. Die zwei Sayajins lächelten nur und fügte: „Es ist Zeit zu gehen", an Issac gewandt zu. Issac seufzte und drückte Pan fest.

„Wann seh' ich euch wieder?", fragte er.

„Bald", sagte Trunks und Issac strahlte zu ihm hoch. Er umarmte Trunks, dann griff er nach den Händen seiner Eltern. „Vergesst mich nicht, okay?" Er drehte sich nochmal zu ihnen um, während er fortging.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wie seh'n ihn wieder?", fragte Pan Trunks, sobald sie allein waren.

„Ich glaube schon", lächelte er ihr entgegen.

Bald schon war das Raumschiff bis auf die Sayajins, Mister Satan, Buu und Uub leer. Pan hielt ihren Rucksack fester, als sie rausgingen. Das letzte Mal, das sie alle zusammen waren, wurde Baby getötet. Gohan wartete auf sie.

„Wo sind alle?", fragte Goten seinen Bruder.

„Sie sind da, wo wir momentan wohnen. Ich meinte, ich würde euch zu ihnen bringen, dann könne sie da durchdreh'n", erklärte Gohan, Pan entgegen lächelnd. „Pan, ich glaube, du solltest Mama zuerst sehen."

„Ist sie nicht bei den anderen?", fragte sie verwirrt nach.

„Nein", Gohan schüttelte den Kopf, ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht, „sie wollte die erste sein, die dich sieht."

Pan lächelte, das war so typisch für ihre Mutter. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist da, wo wir untergekommen sind. Daneben ist ein Hügel, so weit ich weiß, ist sie da."

Pan suchte einen Moment nach ihrem Ki, bevor sie es fand. „Okay, wir holen euch später ein", sagte sie, dann hob sie ab.

Pan hielt kurz vor dem Hügel an. Sie sah ihre Mutter, aber die hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Chi-Chi sah genauso aus, wie Pan in Erinnerung hatte, aber auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein besorgter Ausdruck. „Mama", sprach Pan los. Chi-Chi drehte sich um, ihre Augen groß, als Pan weitersprach. „Ich bin wieder da."

„Pan", in Chi-Chis Augen glänzten Tränen. Pan ging zu ihrer Mutter herüber, hielt vor ihr an und versuchte, nicht auch loszuweinen.

„Es tut mir leid, einfach in den Weltraum gegangen zu sein. Ich hab das echt nicht geplant", sagte Pan ihr.

„Ich weiß Panny. Ich weiß das", antwortete sie, und strich ihrer Tochter eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Sieh dich an, du bist so groß geworden, mein Schatz."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Mama."

Chi-Chi schniefte und zog sich dann zurück, „Also, wie war die Reise?"

Pan dachte einen Moment nach, dann: „Es war auf jeden Fall ein Abenteuer. In der einen Minute waren wir sicher, in der nächsten in Gefahr."

„Und dein Vater... er ist immer noch ein Kind?"

Pan nickte, „Wir wollten nicht riskieren, noch einen Wunsch an die Super Dragonballs zu stellen, und sie dann nicht finden zu können. Schon Ironie, weil Baby sie benutzt hat..."

„Dieser Mann", murmelte Chi-Chi, und dachte dabei an Goku. „Ich liebe ihn aber trotzdem."

„Ich auch", stimmte Pan lachend zu.

„Komm, wir sollten langsam rein. Bulla hat schon fast einen Anfall, weil sie dich unbedingt sehen will." Pan lachte nur, und ließ sich von Chi-Chi in das riesige Haus führen.

Ein Schrei ertönte und Chi-Chi ließ Pan los. Das nächste, was Pan wusste war, das sie angegriffen wurde und das sie nur noch blau sah. „Bulla, ich kann nicht atmen!" Beschwerte sie sich an ihrer besten Freundin. Bulla ließ sie los und setzte sich auf, Pan tat das selbe.

„Mach das nie wieder Pan!" Bulla deutete drohend auf Pan. „Keine Weltraumabenteur mit Goku und Trunks."

„Ich versuch's, wenn es aber nochmal passiert, werde ich dich entführ'n und wir lassen die Jungs einfach hier", sagte Pan ernst. Beide Mädchen sahen sich einen langen Moment an und fingen dann an schallend zu lachen.

Nach dem Mittagessen waren Bulla und Pan im Badezimmer, das Bulla benutzte. Pan hatte Bulla dazu überredet, ihr die Haare zu schneiden, die Blauhaarige weigerte sich, ihr die Haare kurz zu schneiden, als würden sie ihr nur bis zu den Schulterblättern reichen.

„Bulla", sagte Pan, die dabei zusah, wie Bulla ihre Haarlänge abmaß.

„Ja?"

„Trunks und ich gehen jetzt miteinander."

Bullas Augen wurden riesig, dann schrie sie. Pan legte ihr schnell eine Hand über den Mund. „Schhhh, du und Goten seid die einzigen, die es bisher wissen." Sie nahm die Hand wieder weg und Bulla lächelte weit.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit! Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?"

„Ja, schon vor Monaten."

„Was?!", fragte Bulla verwirrt.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte Pan, bevor sie erzählte, wie Trunks an ihrem Geburtstag den Truffle in sich überwältigt hatte und sie geküsst hat. Dann erzählte sie ihr natürlich, wie er sie gebeten hat, seine Freundin zu sein.

„Das ist so romantisch!", schloss Bulla. Sie waren inzwischen in Bullas Zimmer. „Und er hat dir sogar praktisch gesagt, das er dich heiraten will!

Die Nacht kam und alles war ruhig. Die Erwachsenen waren unten und redeten über die Wünsche, die sie stellen wollten. Goten, Trunks und Pan saßen alle in einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk, sahen fern und warteten auf Bulla, die duschte.

„Tja, ich geh mal und hol was zu essen. Ihr zwei haltet euch von Schwierigkeiten fern", sagte Goten, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als er ging.

„Ich schätze, du hast's ihm gesagt", wandte Pan sich an Trunks lächelnd. Sie langen auf dem Boden auf mehreren Lagen Decken.

„Ah, das merkst du?" Trunks grinste. „Er meinte, es wäre Überfällig gewesen."

„Bulla hat das auch gesagt", lachte Pan.

„Na ja, ich muss sagen, sie haben recht", meinte Trunks.

„Ist das so?", fragte Pan lächelnd.

„Ja", sagte Trunks, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie.

Pan fühlte sich vollkommen selig, als sie ihre Arme um Trunks' Nacken legte. Seine Zunge stupste ihre Unterlippe an, bat um Einlass. Pan gab sie ihm gerne, öffnete den Mund um Trunks ihren Mund entdecken, während sie es bei ihm tat. Sie waren so ineinander vertieft, das sie nicht merkten, wie die Tür aufging, bis jemand zischend einatmete. Trunks und Pan lösten sich und sahen Uub im Türrahmen stehen. Pan wurde rot, weil sie erwischt wurden, während Trunks Uub nur ansah.

„Ich – ich", stotterte Uub, der versuchte, überall hinzusehen, nur nicht zu den beiden. „Ich geh einfach", schloss er und machte die Tür schnell wieder zu.

Trunks setzte sich auf und sah zur Tür. „Er mag dich", sagte er ihr, obwohl er den Fakt gar nicht mochte.

„Ist das Eifersucht?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein!" Trunks antwortete schnell, dann seufzte er. „Ich mag es einfach nicht. Ich wusste, das er dich mochte, das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich darum gebeten haben, meine Freundin zu werden, als ich es getan habe. Ich halte den Gedanken nicht aus, dich mit jemand anderem zu sehen. Außerdem war das Warten nach dem Kuss an deinem Geburtstag echt schwer", beendete er grinsend.

„Tja, darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin ganz dein", sagte Pan, dann drückte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gut. Ich glaube, wir sollten es allen morgen sagen, nachdem wir die Erde zurückgewünscht haben. So kann ich dich küssen wann immer ich will und vor allen."

„Du und deine Küsse", lächelte Pan ruhig.

Trunks rollte die Augen, „Du weißt Bescheid", meinte er, und schloss die Distanz wieder.

„Ähh, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", beschwerte Goten sich, als er ins Zimmer zurückkam.

„Technisch gesehen, waren wir in einem Zimmer, geh doch einfach wieder raus.", stellte Trunks trocken fest.

Goten gluckste und ploppte neben ihnen auf den Boden und fing an, sein Essen zu essen. Trunks schnaubte nur und Pan lächelte sie an. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, es allen zu sagen.


	50. Wünsche und Küsse

**Kapitel 50 – Wünsche und Küsse**

Der Morgen kam schnell und alle warteten auf die Namekianer. Alle waren: die Sons, Briefs, Mister Satan und Buu, Uub und die anderen Z-Kämpfer, die sich am Morgen getroffen hatten. Pan stand neben Trunks, ihr rechter Arm um seinen linken gewickelt. Als Pan Uub sah, fühlte sie sich etwas schlecht. Da musste doch etwas sein, das sie für ihn tun könnte... Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

' _Was planst du?_ ', fragte Trunks sie telepathisch, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Pan lächelte leicht, ' _Ich werde gleich Kupplerin spielen._ '

' _Wer?_ ', fragte er verdattert.

' _Uub und Marron_ ', lächelte Pan.

Trunks grinste: ' _Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit hoffe ich, das es klappt._ '

„Hey Leute, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Pan zu den anderen, dann ging sie zu Uub herüber.

„Uub?", fragte sie, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Oh, hey Pan", er sah auf. „Wegen gestern Nacht -"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, es tut mir leid, das du das sehen musstest." Uub zuckte mit den Schultern, und sah dann wieder auf den Boden. „Uub, zwischen uns hätte es nie geklappt", sagte Pan sanft.

„Ich weiß", sagte Uub, sah wieder auf, und sah dann zu Trunks rüber, der mit Goten lachte. „Du warst immer seine. Sogar bei dem Turnier vor so vielen Jahren, warst du seine."

„Du bist nicht wütend?"

„Nee", ließ Uub hören. „Solange du glücklich bist, is alles okay. Außerdem wirst du langsam wie eine Schwester. Du bist sehr bestimmend, weißt du das schon?"

Pan lachte auf, „Das beruhigt mich, danke Uub. Und das Bestimmen... Tja, das liegt in der Familie", endete sie lächelnd. „Also, kam mir das nur so vor, oder hast du mich echt mehr gemocht, als ich blond war?"

„Ich – ich", brabbelte Uub und sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Marron.

„Willste sie kennenlernen?"

„Oh nein, Pan das kann ich nicht. Ich mach dich voll zum Affen!"

„Du kriegst das schon hin, bleib einfach du selbst. Jetzt komm schon mit", meinte Pan und ging los. Uub folgte ihr langsam.

„Hey Leute", grüßte Pan, als sie zu den Jugendlichen herüberlief. „Das ist Uub. Uub, Trunks und Goten kennst du schon. Das ist Bulla und das ist Marron", sagte Pan, die die Blondine weiter hervorschob.

„Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Uub", bemerkte Marron.

„Ebenso", lächelte Uub.

Bulla sah, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, zu Pan herüber. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Bulla schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, sie wusste genau, was ihre beste Freundin zu tun versuchte. Trunks legte seinen rechten Arm auf Pans linke Schulter, und sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Ich würde sagen, Prinzessin, dein Plan könnte tatsächlich klappen", meinte er, und sah zu Marron und Uub, die sich unterhielten.

Eine halbe Stunde verging und es war bald so weit, die Wünsche auszusprechen. Dende stand vor allen anderen, bereit um anzufangen.

„Auf Namek ist der große Älteste bereit. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das der erste Wunsch ist, die Erde zurückzuwünschen?", fragte Dende. Alle nickten zustimmend, dann schloss Dende die Augen. Eine Minute später machte er sie wieder auf: „Es ist geschehen."

Alle sahen auf und, tatsächlich war dort die Erde, so schön wie immer. „Zweiter Wunsch?", fragte Dende.

„Bitte bring jeden wieder zurück zur Erde", lächelte Bulma.

Dende erwiderte das Lächeln, während er die Augen wieder schloss. Sekunden später fühlten sie ein Kribbeln über ihren Körper fahren. Das Gefühl der Momentanen Teleportation. Pan hielt sich an Trunks fest, als das Kribbeln stärker und heftiger. Sie waren bei Gottes Palast. Sie ließ ihn los und rannte zur Kante, und sah darüber hinaus. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Ein Wunsch steht immer noch frei", meldete sich Dende zu Wort. Pan drehte sich langsam um, um zu allen anderen zu gehen.

„Kannst du jeden – außer den Z-Kämpfern natürlich – alles vergessen lassen, was mit der Erde und Baby zu tun hatte?", bat Goku Dende, der Namekianer nickte und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Es ist geschehen!", sprach Dende nur Momente später.

Alle umarmten sich und jubelten, als hätten sie soeben einen großen Krieg gewonnen, und irgendwie hatten sie das auch. Baby hätte sie für immer voneinander trennen können. ' _Weißt du noch, was ich darüber gesagt habe, allen zu sagen, das wir zusammen sind?_ ', fragte Trunks Pan.

' _Jaah._ '

' _Ich würd's lieber zeigen_ ', meinte er grinsend.

' _Hä?_ '

Anstatt zu antworten, legte Trunks einen Arm um Pans Taille und küsste sie. Mehrere Stimmen hörten sich an, als schnappten sie nach Luft und einige Pfiffe von Goten und Bulla waren zu hören, die gleichzeitig lachten. Es war ein kurzer Kuss und als er vorbei war, trennten Trunks und Pan sich lächelnd voneinander.

„Seid ihr zwei ein Paar?" Videl legte ihren Kopf etwas schief.

„Ja", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT!", riefen die meisten zurück.

Bulma und Chi-Chi sprangen auf und ab und sangen: „Sie sind endlich zusammen!" vor sich her.

„Oh nein!", rief Pan aus, als ihr Giru einfiel. Sie zog ihren Rucksack ab und drückte ihn Trunks in die Hand, um den kleinen Roboter herauszuholen.

„Giru..." Goku sah den kleinen Kerl an.

Bulmas Augen wurden weit als sie den Roboter ansah. „Wo kommt der denn her?"

„Wir haben ihn auf dem ersten Planeten gefunden, auf dem wir gelandet sind", erklärte Pan.

„Ja, der Kleine hat den Dragonradar absorbiert also mussten wir ihn mitnehmen. Er war aber eine große Hilfe", erörterte Trunks etwas weitläufiger.

„Kannst du ihn reparieren Bulma-san?", fragte Pan sie.

Diese lächelte, als sie den Roboter aus Pans Armen nahm. „Natürlich krieg ich ihn wieder ganz, Schätzchen!"

Pan lächelte die ältere Frau an, wissend, das sie sehr viel Spaß haben würde.


	51. Goku & seine Freunde kehren zurück!

*BEVOR WIR MIT DER SUPER C17 SAGA ANFANGEN – GIBT ES ZWEI EXTRA KAPITEL!

SIE SIND BESONDERS, WEIL TRUNKS, PAN, GOTEN, UND BULLA WIEDER KINDER SIND! XD

\- DIESES KAPITEL IST AUCH BESONDERS, WEIL TARBLE AUFTAUCHT! UND ER KOMMT IN SPÄTEREN KAPITELN WIEDER!

ALTER DER VIER:

Trunks – 10

Goten – 9

Pan – 6

Bulla – 5*

 **Kapitel 51 - Goku & seine Freunde kehren zurück!**

Aus dem Film _Yo! Son Goku und seine Freunde kehren zurück!_

„Hey Papa", meinte Gohan eines Abends, als die Sons ihr Abendessen genossen. „Mister Satan eröffnet ein Hotel zu Ehren seines 'Sieges' gegenüber Majin Buu. Wir sind eingeladen zur Eröffnung..."

„Ich weiß nicht", Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich mag solche Sachen eigentlich nicht wirklich..."

Gohan, der Videl sehen wollte, wusste, das er schnell handeln musste. „Die Briefs werden da sein", sagte er, und schaffte es, das Chi-Chi und Pan beide hinwollten. „Und ein All-you-can-eat-Büffet wird es auch geben!" „Wir gehen!", trällerte Goku glücklich.

Alle Z-Kämpfer kamen zum Eröffnungstag zum Hotel. Sie warteten gerade auf Mister Satan. Trunks, Pan, Goten und Bulla saßen alle im Gras, zu Tränen gelangweilt.

„Der Weltretter sieht aus, als wäre er etwas weich geworden", meinte Vegeta, die Arme verschränkt, der zu Goku herübersah.

„Wir haben gut zusammen gekämpft, hm?" Goku hob Mister Satans Hund, Bee, hoch.

„Was ist mit dem Aufzug Kakarot, planst du einen Trainingskampf, oder was?"

„Vegeta, du weißt schon, das du auch bereit zum Kampf angezogen bist", entgegnete Goku.

„Das ist die Formelle Kleidung der Sayajin."

„Wenn das so ist, ist das hier das auch", stellte Goku fest und setzte Bee wieder ab.

„Bereit?"

„Immer!" Goku und Vegeta begaben sich in Kampfposition und starrten sich dann gegenseitig an. Die Kinder brachten sie damit nur zum Lachen.

„Warum machen die das immer?", fragte Bulma, während sie und Chi-Chi ihre Ehemänner beobachteten.

„Sie treffen sich, sie kämpfen", fasste Chi-Chi kurz zusammen.

„Die Party fängt gleich an!", sagte ein Kellner, der herausgekommen war, um sie zu holen.

„Warte! Vegeta, essen wir erstmal. Ich mampf mich erst mal voll!", sprachs, und rannte dem Kellner hinterher.

„Nicht so viel wie ich!", schrie Vegeta ihm hinterher.

„Vielen Dank an alle, das Sie so weite Reisen auf sich genommen haben, um heute hier zu sein", sagte Mister Satan, als alle drinnen waren und saßen. „Wir sind heute hier, um die zu feiern, die Majin Buu bekämpft und besiegt haben! Bitte entspannen Sie sich!", sagte er.

„Da! Da drüben!", schrie eine Traube Reporter, die auf Mister Satan zu rannte. Die Menge umschloss ihn und stellte Fragen über das Hotel.

„Ich wünschte, er würde anfangen. Ich bin schon ganz schwach vor Hunger", sagte Goku, der seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

„Oh, ich habe ein schlechte Gefühl bei der Sache", murmelte Videl hochrot, als Mister Satan vor de Kamera posierte.

Plötzlich tauchte eine seltsame Energie auf, die beinahe alle Z-Kämpfer spürten. „Gohan!", sagte Piccolo.

„Verstanden!", bestätigte dieser, während er aufstand.

Krillin stand auch auf: „Da kommt ein großes Ki auf uns zu", bemerkte C18 neben ihm.

„Ich hoffe, das bringt keinen Ärger mit sich", kommentierte Krillin.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Meister Roshi.

„Jemand neues", meint Trunks trocken, als er selbst aufstand.

„Hä? Was ist los Trunks?", fragte Bulma verwirrt.

„Sag mir nicht das das...", fing Vegeta an, brach aber ab. Alle rannten auf die Vordertreppe, Das Ki kam immer näher.

Ein Mann landete vor ihnen. Er sah aus, wie Vegeta, nur kleiner und hatte einen Schwanz. Bei ihm war ein kleines, weißes Mädchen in einem Kleid, aber mit Glatze.

„Der Schwanz!", rief Gohan.

„Das kann nicht sein! Ein Sayajin!", brach es aus Krillin hervor.

„Tarble!", sagte Vegeta, und schockte damit alle kollektiv. Sie machten ihm Platz, damit der die Treppe hinunterlaufen konnte. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte er dann.

Tarble lächelte: „Mein Bruder!"

„Bruder?!" Wiederholten alle wie im Chor.

„Wow", bemerkte Pan an Trunks gewandt, „du hast 'nen Onkel."

„Jaah, ich frag mich, warum Dad mir und Bulla das nie erzählt hat...", murmelte er.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Bruder Vegeta!", rief Tarble Vegeta zu, als der näher an ihn herantrat.

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah weg. „Hat Vater dich nicht zu irgendeinem fernen Stern geschickt, weil du nicht kämpfen kannst?"

„Ein Namekianer hat mir gesagt, das du auf die Erde gegangen bist, nachdem ihr Frieza besiegt habt. Ein furchtbares Brüder Duo namens Abo und Cado terrorisieren meinen Planeten. Ich komm an sie nicht ran. Bitte, hilf uns", sagte Tarble ohne Luft zu holen.

„Sind die stark?", fragte Goku, der ein Hähnchenschenkel mampfte, während er neben Vegeta stand.

„Super stark", stimmte Tarble zu.

„Das hört sich toll an", freute Goku sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich glaube nicht, das Sie die Kraft haben, gegen sie anzutreten", bemerkte Tarble, der auf seinem Scouter herumklickte.

„Glaub dem Teil nicht", kommentierte Vegeta, als er wieder wegging. „Kampfstärke kann sich leicht ändern."

„Hä?"

„Ich zeig's dir", sagte Goku, der ein Stück wegging. Er konzentrierte seine Energie und wurde zum Super Sayajin.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", bestaunte Tarble ihn. Sein Scouter brach und Goku verringerte sein Energielevel wieder und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Siehst du?", fragte er breit grinsend.

„Das sollte mehr als genug sein! Bitte hilft mir", sagte Tarble. „Sie sind mir her gefolgt!"

„Erbärmlich wie immer", brummelte Vegeta vor sich her. „Vergiss es, ich kümmer mich um die. Das wird nach dem Essen ein gutes Workout."

„Nein Vegeta", Goku hielt eine Hand vor seinen Körper. „Überlass das mir. Ich kann's kaum erwarten. Es ist schon viel zu lange her."

Vegeta hielt seine Hand vor die Gokus, „Nein, das ist das Problem von mir und meinem Bruder."

Gokus Hand bewegte sich wieder nach vorn: „Jetzt hab dich nicht so."

Vegetas Hand schob sich vor. „Sorry."

Gokus Hand war vorn: „Oh komm schon."

Vegetas Hand war vorn: „Nein."

„Lass mich machen Dad!" Trunks hatte seine Hand hoch in die Luft gehoben.

„Ich auch!", sagte Goten, der die selbe Bewegung vollzog.

„Ich glaub, ich mach auch mit", meinte Krillin.

„Ich auch", stimmte Gohan zu.

„Aber es sind nur zwei, wir wollen sie doch nicht mobben. Wir werden Lose ziehen; fasst mich an", sagte Goku.

Alle hielten sich an ihm fest und er benutzte die Momentane Teleportation. Er brachte sie in ein Feld, in dem er und Chi-Chi Rettich anbauen. Goku trat auf einen zu und zog ihn heraus.

„Macht schon und zieht auch einen. Der längste gewinnt."

Krillin ging zu einem und zog. Er hatte Probleme damit, ihn aus dem Boden zu bekommen. „Der muss riesig sein!" Trunks' Augen waren weit. Krillin zog ihn heraus, es war sehr klein und sehr dick. Trunks, Goten, Bulla und Pan starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Vegeta zog einen raus, der nicht sehr lang, dafür aber dick war. Muten Roshi zog einen heraus, der einem Frauenkörper ähnelte. Goten zog einen großen raus, der bisher Größte.

„Trunks, deiner ist besser länger als der von Goten", drohte Vegeta.

„Hier!", rief Trunks und zog an einem. Es sah zuerst klein aus, aber er zog noch einmal und mehr kam hervor. Es war länger als es zuerst schien, er reichte bis über die Klippe.

„Gewonnen!", rief er glücklich aus.

„Ich hab gesagt, der längste, also schätz ich, das Trunks gewonnen hat", bestätigte Goku.

„Okay. Trunks räche deinen Onkel Tarble!", feuerte Vegeta ihn grinsend an.

„Viel Glück", sagte die glatzköpige kleine Frau, die bei Tarble stand.

„Darf ich mal wissen, wer da bei dir ist?", fragte Vegeta Tarble.

„Natürlich, entschuldigt. Das ist meine Frau."

„Deine Frau?", fragte Vegeta, die Augen weit vor Schock.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Bruder? Ich bin Gure, es ist mir eine Ehre", sprach sie und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor Vegeta.

„Nein, die Ehre ist meine", brachte Vegeta hervor, der, immer noch geschockt, seinerseits eine Verbeugung hinlegte.

„Sie ist sehr anders", kommentierte Bulma.

„Und deine Schwägerin", meinte Chi-Chi.

„Sayajins scheinen immer seltsame Frauen zu wählen", brach es aus Muten Roshi hervor, der hinter den beiden Frauen stand.

Chi-Chi schwang ihre Bratpfanne in seine Richtung, verfehlte ihn aber. „Netter Versuch, Chi-Chi", gackerte der alte Einsiedler.

Dann traf Bulma ihn mit ihrer: „Was wolltest du sagen?", fragten die beiden Frauen, als er zu Boden fiel. Sie teilten ein Lächeln. Kein Wunder, das Goku und Vegeta Angst vor ihnen hatten.

„Macht euch Notizen, Mädchen", zwinkerte Bulma Bulla und Pan zu, die lachten, während Muten Roshi sich darüber beschwerte, das man keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Alter hatte.

Dann ertönten zwei laute Knalle und Goku brachte alle schnell zum Hotel zurück. Aus zwei Raumkapseln kletterten zwei Aliens. Eines war blau mit einem spitzen Horn, der andere rot mit zweien.

„Du hast uns Probleme gemacht, Tarble", sagte der blaue. Pan trat einen Schritt näher an Goku, und Bulla tat dasselbe bei Vegeta. Die beiden Mädchen waren direkt zwischen ihnen. Goku lächelte zu Pan herunter und sie wusste, das sie sich um nichts sorgen musste.

„Zeigt euch", schrie der rote.

„Sie sehen aber nicht nach viel aus", bemerkte Vegeta. „Trunks, sie gehören dir."

„Gut!" Trunks begann, auf die Aliens zuzulaufen.

„Viel Glück Trunks!", rief Krillin ihm hinterher.

„Du solltest den Aliens Viel Glück wünschen! Schnapp sie dir Trunks!" Pan lächelte selig.

„Bleibt wachsam", riet Yamchu.

„Vegeta, wenn es zwei von ihnen gibt, sollten es zwei von uns sein", wisperte Goku zu Vegeta, und lehnte sich dafür über Bulla und Pan.

„Trunks wird genug sein", Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wahr, wie wahr", antwortete Goku lächelnd. Dann lehnte er sich zu Goten hinunter. „Vegeta hat gesagt, das du Trunks helfen darfst", sagte er ihm.

„Yay! Trunks, warte auf mich!" Goten rannte los, noch während er sich umzog. Trunks sah ihn und sie lächelten, als sie gemeinsam hinaustraten.

„Kakarot! Du mieser...!", fing Vegeta an.

„Los Jungs!", unterbrachen Bulla und Pan ihn aber schreiend.

„Oh Komm schon Vegeta", meinte Bulma, die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das sind nur Kinder! Mit kleinen Kampfstärken", sagte das blaue Alien, der in seinen Scouter sah.

„Die mahen sich über uns lustig", meinte der rote wütend.

„Tarble, sind das Männer von Frieza?", wollte Vegeta wissen.

„Reste davon. Sie waren auf einem anderen Planeten."

„Ich erinner mich, sie waren auf dem selben Level wie die Ginyu Force war, damals", meinte Vegeta.

„Sie sind jetzt stärker, so stark wie Frieza war", erklärte Tarble.

„Frieza, mhm?", murmelte Goku. „Rückblickend, kein großer Gegner, und leicht besiegt." Er lächelte einen Moment lang zu Pan hinunter dann sah er zu Goten und Trunks zurück. „Perfekt für die Kleinen."

„Seit ihr zum Spielen gekommen, Jungs?", fragte das blaue Alien Trunks grinsend. „Jetzt spielt schön", meinte er dann, und tätschelte ihm den Kopf.

Trunks grinste zu ihm auf, als er zu schweben begann. Das blaue Alien war überrascht, als er, ohne Glück, versuchte, Trunks wieder hinunterzudrücken. „Werde ich sicher", meinte Trunks dann und zog seine Faust zurück.

„Würden Sie auch gerne spielen, Mister?", fragte Goten das rote Alien. Dessen Augen wurden geanuso groß, wie die seines Bruders. Zur selben Zeit schlugen die Jungen die Aliens, und die wurden zurückgeschleudert.

„Ihr habt darum gebeten!", riefen die Brüder. Sie griffen die Jungs an und bewegten sich in hoher Geschindigkeit. Sie alle vier hielten mitten in der Luft an, und sie alle schlugen sich auf die eine oder andere Art.

Die Brüder benutzten einen Trick, um mehrere Abbilder von sich hervorzuholen. Dann griffen alle Kopien Trunks und Goten an. Die hatten große Probleme, die tatsächlichen Brüder zu finden.

„Trunks, konzentrier dich auf sein Ki!", schrie Vegeta, dann brummte er: „Du vergisst deine Grundausbildung!"

„Das ist, weil er dein Sohn ist", zischte Bulma in die Richtung des heißblütigen Sayajin. Das trat einen Streit zwischen ihnen los. Die Jungs landeten auf dem Boden mit einem harten plumps und Gohan ging auf sie zu. „Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

„Wir kriegen das selbst hin", Goten runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ohh, komm schon, ich leite euch nur etwas an, okay?"

Trunks und Goten nickten, und flogen dann wieder in die Höhe. Mit Gohan, der ihnen half, fanden sie schnell die richtigen Brüder und schlugen sie. Die Brüder krachten zu Boden und schrien: „Schmelzen!" und ihre Körper wurden zu nur einem, riesigem, violettem, hässlichem Alien. Als einer griffen sie die Jungs mit Leichtigkeit und schmissen sie über die Klippe.

Aus der Entfernung konnten sie sehen, wie sie fusionierten. „Gotenks!", riefen Pan und Bulla glücklich. Sie brachen ab, als sie aber den dicklichen Gotenks sahen und schlugen sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Mädchen", lachte Goku, „ich glaube, es wär besser, wenn ihr auch fusioniert... nur für den Fall."

Pan und Bulla teilten einen Blick und reihten sich ein, um den Tanz zu absolvieren: „Fu-sion HA!"

Der Nebel klärte sich und da stand Palla, besser denn je. Sie funkelte Gotenks an, der zurückzuckte, als ihm einfiel, was sie tun konnte. „Gotenks, nimm das ernst!", schrie Palla ihn an.

Er lachte nervös, bevor er sich wieder aufteilte. Trunks und Goten wiederholten die Fusion, dieses mal, richtig. „Ta-da! Gotenks!", prahlte er, und spielte vor Palla etwas mit seinen Muskeln.

„Manches ändert sich auch nie", sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wie du, der ein BAKA ist!", meinte sie und schlug ihn gegen den Hinterkopf.

Gotenks griff sich an den Kopf, dann grinste er. „Du kannst Baka denken, wenn wir diesen Bösewicht besiegt haben! Pass einfach auf", verkündete er und flog davon.

„"Zuerst, Yamchus Faust des Wolfszahns!", rief Gotenks und griff das Monster an, das in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Dann sah er zu Palla: „Tenshinhans Volleyballspiel! Bist du bereit?" Palla grinste und nickte.

„Eins!", schrie Gotenks, der das Monster in die Luft schlug.

Palla flog schnell dahin, wo er landen würde. „Zwei!", schrie sie, wie Gotenks es getan hatte.

„Spike!", schrie Gotenks, und knallte das Monster zu Boden.

„Und der letzte Schlag!", schrie Gotenks, der zum dreifachen Super Sayajin wurde. „Der Dynamit rollender Donnerschlag!" Er traf die Brüder in der Magengrube, und es krachte ins Wasser.

Alle gingen Richtung Eingangshalle, abgesehen von Gohan, Piccolo, Goku und Vegeta. Das Monster flog aus dem Wasser und sah Gotenks an. „Du bist nicht schlecht, Junior", lachte das Monster ihn an.

„Du bist nicht viel, alter Mann", lachte Gotenks ihm entgegen.

„Ich bring dir bei, mich nicht auszulachen! Wahaha no Ha!", rief er und feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf Palla. Gotenks sah das; er konnte nicht zulassen, das ihr irgendwas zustößt, also flog er vor sie und fing es ab und schlug es zur Seite. Es raste direkt auf alle zu und Piccolo benutzte sein Licht des Todes, um es zu stoppen.

Dieses Wahaha no ha wirst du nicht so leicht ablenken können!", sagte das Monster und sammelte seine Energie in seinen Händen. „Super Wahaha no HA!", kreischte er und schleuderte Energiescheiben überall hin.

Goku und Vegeta entschieden gleichzeitig, das sie genug hatten und flogen auf die Brüder zu. Goku lenkte Vegeta ab und flog zu dem Monster. Es ging zum Super Sayajin über und und sammelte seinerseits Energie.

„KameHame HA!", schrie er und feuerte den Strahl auf das Monster, dann schlug er ihm in die Magengrube.

Es war endlich vorbei, Mister Satan stand nebenbei und starrte das zerstörte Hotel traurig an. Videl beruhigte ihn, und sagte ihm, das er ohne das Hotel noch mal anfangen soll. Da noch mehr als genug Essen übrig war, gingen alle hinein, um zu essen.

Wochen später fanden Videl, Gohan und die Kinder die Dragonballs. Videl kannte ihren Vater besser als jeder andere und sie wusste, das er was damit anstellen würde. Also wurde die Erinnerung an Majin Buu endlich aus aller Köpfen gestrichen.


	52. Rache des Drachen

**Kapitel 52 – Rache des Drachen**

Es war ein warmer Juni Tag und die Sons waren in der Capsule Corp, und genossen ein Mittagessen mit den Briefs. Gohan und Videl kamen in ihren Sayaman 1 und 2 Outfits hereingelaufen. Hinter ihnen kam ein kleiner roter Mann mit weißem Haar herein. Gohan, der eine kleine Musikbox in der Hand hielt, hielt diese Bulma entgegen. „Du willst dir das wahrscheinlich mal ansehen", meinte er.

Alle bewegten sich in den Keller, wo Bulma ihre ganzen Spielereien waren. Die Kinder sahen fasziniert zu, als die Box durchleuchtet wurde. „Was glaubst du, ist das?", fragte Pan.

„Tapion", sagte der kleine Mann, der sich als Hoy vorstellte.

„Wer?", fragte Trunks mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Tapion, ein edler Held. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, ihn zu befreien, oder die ganze Menschheit wird zerstört werden", sagte Hoy.

„Cool", murmelte Trunks, der sich die Box wieder besah.

„Das ist merkwürdig", meinte Bulma, die auf ihren Computer starrte. „Was auch in dieser Box ist, es wird nicht gezeigt werden, bis man das Ding öffnet."

Goku hob die Box hoch und drehte sie eine Weile umher, dann versuchte er, sie auf zu machen. „Keine Chance, bewegt sich kein Stück."

„Das klappt nicht", sagte Krillin. Er war vor ein paar Minuten angekommen und ist direkt geblieben, um herauszufinden, was in der Box ist. „Wenn Goku sie nicht aufkriegt, können wir's vergessen."

Goku wollte gerade die Box wieder absetzen, als Trunks sie packte. Er drehte sich zu Pan um und drehte sie zwischen ihnen umher. „Ich sage, wir sammeln die Dragonballs", meinte Goku dann.

„Okay!", rief Pan aufgeregt aus.

Ihre Wege trennten sich; die Kinder gingen nach Norden. Gohan und Videl nach Osten. Krillin in den Westen und Goku und Hoy machten sich nach Süden.

„Wir sind die ersten, die einen finden", lachte Bulla, als sie durch den Schnee rannten. Die Kinder fanden den Dragonball mit sieben Sternen in den Händen eines Schneemannes. Als sie noch einen gefunden hatten, flogen sie zurück zur Capsule Corp. Goku und Hoy, sowie Gohan und Videl hatten auch je zwei gefunden. Krillin hatte nur einen.

„Papa, können wir Shenlong rufen? Bitte", fragte Pan ihren Vater, und blinzelte mit großen Kulleraugen zu ihm auf.

Goku lächelte zu seiner Tochter hinunter, sie hatte einfach etwas an sich, das es ihm unmöglich machte, ihr Dinge zu verweigern. „Klar, warum nicht", meinte er dann.

Trunks und Pan traten vor um den Drachen zu rufen. Goten war beschäftigt, zu essen und Bulla war etwas verängstigt von Shenlong. „Shenlong, erhebe dich!", riefen Trunks und Pan gleichzeitig zu den Dragonballs. Ein strahlendes Licht ging von denen aus, bevor sie in die Luft schossen um den ewigen Drachen zu bilden.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt, um Eure Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sprecht eurer Verlangen", sagte Shenlong.

„Ich wünsche mir nur, das du den noblen Tapion aus seinem grausamen Gefängnis befreist", sagte Hoy laut und hielt die Box in die Höhe.

„Dein Wunsch wurde erfüllt", sprach Shenlong. Die Lichter kehrten in die Dragonballs zurück, dann hoben sie sich in die Luft und flogen in sieben Richtungen davon.

„Davon bekomme ich nie genug", sagte Trunks breit lächelnd.

„Ich auch nicht", grinste Pan ihm zu.

„Das ist eine Wunscherfüllung", fragte Bulma, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als sie die Box ansah. „Shenlong verliert sein Flair."

„Shh", zischte Videl, legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, als die Box Musik zu spielen begann. Sie war wunderschön, aber traurig. Alle waren davon fasziniert und Pan wollte ihren Kopf auf Trunks' Schulter legen und einschlafen.

„Er kommt!", zischten Trunks und Goten, die mit jedem Moment aufgeregter wurden.

Der Deckel der Box sprang auf und ein starker Wind rauschte daraus hervor und umgab die Z-Kämpfer und Hoy. Tapion kam aus der Box, das Instrument spielend, von dem die Melodie ausging. Energiewellen gingen von ihm aus und Pan musste sich an Trunks festhalten, damit sie nicht einfach umfiel. Etwas war nicht richtig, absolut nicht richtig. Die Musikbox zerbrach in Einzelteile und Tapion ließ sich zu Boden sinken.

Tapion hatte blasspinke Haut und flammendes Haar. Er hörte auf zu spielen, um die Leute anzusehen, die ihn freigelassen haben.

Hoy ging auf Tapion zu, aber der Mann zog ein Schwert und hielt es dem kleinen rotem Alien an das Genick. „Bleibt zurück", warnte Tapion.

 _'Er hat ein Schwert!', sagte Trunks telepathisch, als wäre das das Coolste das er je gesehen hätte._ Sie konnte ein kurzes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Seid Ihr der, der mich erweckte?", fragte Tapion Hoy.

„Es war mir eine Ehre", antwortete Hoy ihm. „Muss nett sein, nach mehr als tausend Jahren wieder etwas Beinfreiheit zu haben."

„Sie alter Narr! Schicken Sie mich zurück!", zischte Tapion durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Keine Option, die Musikbox ist zerstört", erzählte Hoy ihm.

„Hallo, du musst Tapion sein! Ich bin Goku", der Sayajin trat auf das neue Alien zu. „Weißt du, wir hatten echt Probleme, die da raus zu kriegen."

„Habt Ihr ein Ahnung, was ihr getan habt?!", schrie Tapion ärgerlich. „Nun, tut Ihr das? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dieses Mal stoppen kann!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Goku perplex. Tapion antwortete ihm aber nicht und sprang über das Geländer und stürmte davon.

„Er ist so cool", hauchte Trunks hervor, als er dem Alien beim Davonstürmen zusah.

„Beruhig dich, Trunks", mahnte Bulma ihn. „Wir wissen nichts von dem Kerl, außer das er Probleme damit hat, sich zu bedanken."

„Naja, ich will ihn treffen", ließ Pan Trunks wissen.

Er sah sie an und grinste: „Ich auch!" Es dauerte weniger als zwei Sekunden, bis sie beide „Tapion!" schrien und ihm dann nachrannten.

„Wartet auf uns!", kreischten Goten und Bulla ihnen nach und hasteten ihnen hinterher.

„Ihr vier kommt sofort wieder zurück!", schrie Bulma ohne Erfolg.

Tapion schlüpfte in ein altes Gebäude und die vier Sayajins landeten auf dem Dach. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Goten.

„Entspannst du dich mal?", zischte Trunks, bevor er die Tür zum Dach öffnete.

„Er ist der Held, weißt du noch?", erinnerte Pan, „Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen."

„Naja, sollten wir nicht wenigstens erstmal Klopfen?", fragte Bulla, die genauso nervös wirkte, wie Goten.

„Klopf klopf!", sagte Trunks, der seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Pan, die neben Trunks saß, sah Tapion aufblicken und grollen. Das überraschte Trunks, der sich aufsetzte und nervös lachte.

„Er ist beschäftigt", erklärte Trunks Bulla und Goten.

„Lass uns gehen", meldete Pan sich, bevor etwas anderes passieren konnte.

Die vier Sayajins flogen zurück in die Capsule Corp. „Ich geh' heute Nacht zurück, kommst du mit?", fragte Trunks Pan.

„Klaro!" Sie lächelte, genauso neugierig wie er.

„Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen", meinte Goten.

„Wird schon schiefgehen", beschwichtigte Trunks.

„Klar wird's schiefgeh'n. Ihr seid Trunks und Pan, aber wenn ihr nicht in zwei Stunden wieder da seid, sagen wird den Erwachsenen Bescheid", sagte Bulla.

Später in der Nacht schlichen Pan und Trunks sich raus und flogen wieder zu dem Lagergebäude. Als Tapion bemerkte, das sich jemand näherte, zog er sein Schwert. Ihre Augen wurden groß und Pan trat einen Schritt hinter Trunks. „Bitte sehr", meinte Trunks, und stellte einen Teller auf eine der Tonnen.

„Man kann schlecht auf nüchteren Magen Leute retten, oder?", lachte Trunks nervös. „Tja, lass es dir schmecken", sagte er, dann drehte er sich zu Pan. „Panna und ich sind draußen, wenn du was brauchst. Nach einer Stunde kehrten die beiden wieder, mit Getränken.

„Bedien dich", ergänzte Pan, während Tapion das Schwert zurück in dessen Scheide schob.

„Würdet Ihr mich einfach allein lassen?", fragte Tapion.

' _Wenigstens redet er_ ', kommentierte Pan mental.

„Du musst nicht so maulig sein", bemerkte Trunks.

„Geht weg!", schrie Tapion.

„Wir gehen!" Trunks und Pan sprachen gleichzeitig, griffen sich an den Händen und hoben Richtung Capsule Corp ab.

„Wow, was ist hier passiert?", brach es aus Trunks und Pan am nächsten Morgen hervor, als sie wiederkamen. Das Lagerhaus sah verwüsteter aus, als vorher.

„Hey, dir geht's gut! Das ist super", meinte Pan, als sie Tapion erblickte.

Tapion sah auf und funkelte sie an. Wenn er dieser Held war, von dem Hoy geredet hatte, benehm er sich aber absolut nicht so. „Es ist nur Frühstück", beschwichtigte Trunks, der vorsichtig einen Teller abstellte.

„Schätze, wir sehen dich später", rief Pan Tapion zu, als sie und Trunks wieder losflogen.

Später am Abend, als die beiden wiederkamen, spielte Tapion wieder auf seinem Instrument. Als er sie entdeckte, hörte er auf. „Du musst nicht aufhören", bat Pan ihn. „Die Melodie war wunderschön."

„Das ist eine Okarina, richtig?", fragte Trunks ihn.

Tapion fing damit an, ins Lagerhaus zurück zu gehen, als Hoy herunter sprang. Pan schrie überrascht auf, und Tapion ließ überrumpelt sein Instrument fallen. So schnell sie konnte, hechtete Pan herüber und hebte die Okarina auf.

„Gib sie mir!", schrie Hoy, der auf sie zu rannte. Pan wich ihm aus und legte Trunks die Okarina in die Hand, der auf einige Boxen sprang, um sich größer als die anderen zu machen. „Trunks, hier", Tapion hielt seine Arme hoch, um fangen zu können.

„Klar", nickte Trunks. „Hier -"

„Wartet, hört mich erst an!", hielt Hoy sie an. „Tapion ist nicht der Held, der wir dachten er wäre es! Tatsächlich ist er der, der die Stadt zerstört hat!"

„Nein Trunks, Panna, er lügt!", sagt Tapion. Trunks' und Pans Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Er könnte die Sadt nicht zerstören – er war doch der Held!

„Wenn ihr ihm diese Okarina gebt, wird er nicht nur die Erde, sondern das ganze Universum zerstören!", schrie Hoy.

„Nein, Hoy ist böse", entgegnete Tapion ruhig.

Trunks sah zu Pan. Sie lächelte und nickte, glaubte an Tapion. Trunks drehte sich zu Hoy und hielt ihm die Okarina hin, als ob er sie ihm geben wolle, dann drehte er sich zu Tapion.

„Fang!", rief Trunks, bevor er sie zu ihm warf.

Hoy schrie verärgert und stürmte davon.

„Tapion", rief Pan fröhlich, nachdem Hoy abgehauen war. Was der gar nichts tat, seufzte Trunks und machte sich bereit, mich Pan wieder loszufliegen.

„Ich bin hungrig", sagte Tapion und die beiden hielten an. „Würdet ihr mit mir zusammen etwas essen?" Trunks und Pan teilten ein Lächeln, dann gingen sie zu Tapion herüber.

„Hey, warum kommst du nicht zurück zu mir?", fragte Trunks Tapion, sobald sie fertig gegessen hatten. „Wir haben mehr als genug Platz."

„Jaah!", meinte Pan lächelnd, „meine Familie ist übers Wochenende da."

„Wo sind eure zwei Freunde?", fragte Tapion nach Goten und Bulla.

„Sie haben irgendwie ein wenig Angst vor dir", gab Trunks zu.

„Warum seid ihr zwei das nicht?", wollte Tapion dann wissen. Trunks und Pan wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Du bist ein Held, warum sollte man vor einem Helden Angst haben?", fragte Pan. Tapion stimmte zu, in der Capsule Corp zu bleiben und Trunks und Pan zeigten ihm den sogenannten Spielraum.

Später in der Nacht schlich Pan sich in Trunks' Bett, nachdem Bulla eingeschlafen war. Goten war in dem Extrabett schon eingeschlafen, bevor sie unter die Laken schlüpfte und es sich gemütlich machte. Tapion hatte ihnen versprochen, ihnen Geschichten zu erzählen, also saß er auf Trunks' Bettkante.

„Tapion, hast du Brüder oder Schwestern?", fragte Pan ihn.

„Einen Bruder, ja."

„Wie war er so?", fragte Trunks.

„Er war ein gutes Kind, mit einem gutem Herz."

„Was ist mit deinem Planeten, ist der wie die Erde?", fragte Trunks.

„Halbwegs. Meine Heimat war in der südlichen Galaxie, ein kleiner Planet namens Cronus. Mit satten grünen Wäldern, und Meeren so blau, das man den Boden des tiefsten Ozeans sehen konnte. Es war eine wunderbare Welt. Dann tauchte der Albtraum von Hirudegarn auf", erzählte er von seiner Heimat. Pan legte ihren Kopf auf Trunks' Schulter und rollte sich zusammen, bevor sie in den Schlaf abdriftete.

Als Tapion bemerkte, das die Kinder eingeschlafen waren, ging er aus Trunks' Zimmer hinaus. Kurz darauf betrat er einen kleinen Sitzbereich, wo Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan und Bulma saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Hey Tapion", grüßte Goku und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl, auf den er sich setzte.

„Ich hoffe, die Kinder haben nicht zu sehr genervt", meinte Bulma.

„Nein, Trunks und Panna sind -" Tapion brach ab, als er mehrere Stimmen geschockt zischen hörte.

„Du nennst Pan Panna?", fragte Gohan leicht geschockt.

„Ja, sollte ich nicht", fragte Tapion besorgt. „So hat Trunks sie vorgestellt."

„Das ist in Ordnung", meinte Chi-Chi lächelnd. „Es ist nur, das Trunks der einzige ist, der sie so nennt."

„Sie ist auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen, ich hoffe, das ist okay. Ich habe ihnen Geschichten von meiner Heimat erzählt."

„Danke dafür, sie sehen echt zu dir auf", meldete sich Goku.

„Sie sind gute Kinder", entgegnete Tapion, der an seinen Bruder dachte.

(A/N: Okay, Leute, ich springe zu dem Punkt vor, an dem Tapion das ganze Monster in sich versiegelt hat und Trunks bittet, ihn zu töten. Wenn ihr den Dragonball Ball Z Film 'Drachenfaust' geguckt habt, könnte euch das verwirren. Ihr solltet auf Youtube danach suchen und ihn sehen, er ist fanastisch! Jedenfalls, weiter geht's!)

„Trunks, du musst mich töten!", schrie Tapion ihm zu.

„Was? Ich – ich kann das nicht!", schrie Trunks zurück.

„Ja, das kannst du! Das wird das Monster endlich besiegen, hier, nimm mein Schwert!"

Trunks nahm zitternd das Schwert entgegen. Er wollte Tapion absolut nicht töten. Aber als er sich gerade bereitmachte, zuzuschlagen, brach Hirudegarn frei. Das Monster packte Tapion und Pan, bevor er sie zu Boden warf, als wären sie nichts.

„Du Monster!", bellte Trunks. Sein Zorn kochte, als er Pan verletzt sah. Mit einem festen Griff um das Schwert wurde Trunks zum Super Sayajin und raste auf das Monster zu. Er schnitt dem Monster den Schwanz ab, und wollte ihm gerade den Kopf abschlagen, als Goku ihn stoppte.

Die Schwäche erkennend, schlug Goku, mit Hilfe seiner Drachenfaust, durch Hirudegarn und erledigte das Monster. Langsam wachten alle wieder auf, froh das das Monster fort war.

„Tapion, die Maschine ist bereit", berichtete Bulma. Er nickte, dann drehte er sich zu Trunks und Pan.

„Hier ist dein Schwert." Trunks hielt besagtes in die Höhe.

„Ich möchte, das du es behälst." Tapion legte die Schwertscheide in Trunks' Hand.

„Wirklich?", fragte der baff, Tapion nickte, Trunks lächelte. „Vielen Dank!"

„Werden wir dich je wieder sehen?", fragte Pan Tapion.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn nicht, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde irgendwie immer bei euch sein."

„Vergiss uns nicht", bat Trunks.

„Euch zwei vergessen? Unmöglich", lächelte Tapion. Er kletterte in die Maschine und mit einem Winken verschwand er.

Trunks und Pan starrten ihm hinterher und Trunks steckte sein neues Schwert auf seinen Rücken. Pan griff Trunks' Hand und lächelte: „Glaubst du, das wir ihn wiedersehen?"

„Ich glaube schon", lächelte Trunks ihr entgegen.

„Wow", murmelte Goku, der die beiden ansah. „So wie die da stehen, erinnern sie mich an Mirai Trun-" Bulma stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite, um ihn still zu kriegen.

Trunks und Pan mussten das nicht wissen... noch nicht.


	53. Mädchen wollen nur Spaß

**Kapitel 53 – Mädchen wollen nur Spaß**

Der kleine Roboter T20O6, auch bekannt als Giru, wurde mit leichter Hand von Bulma repariert. Das erste, was Giru tat, nachdem er wieder aktiviert war, war sich an das letzte zu erinnern, was er getan hatte; ein Befehl von Trunks, zu Pan zu fliegen und sie zu warnen. Giru war mehr als geschockt zu sehen, wie die Dinge sich verändert hatten und er war erstmal skeptisch. Und sah sich des öfteren nach dem Maschinenmonster Baby um. Nachdem Trunks und Pan ihn beruhigt hatten, war er zurück zu seinem normalen, Metallmampfendem, etwas nervigem Selbst.

Alles fiel langsam zurück in geregelte Bahnen für die, die sich an Baby erinnerten. Alle anderen hatten keine Erinnerungen an das Monster, das sie beinahe ein ganzes Jahr kontrolliert hatte.

Pan, die die richtigen Leute kannte, durfte ihre Prüfungen für die neunte Klasse ablegen. Glücklicherweise hatte Pan selbst im Nichts des Weltalls gelernt, also legte sie die Prüfungen mit Leichtigkeit ab. Um zu feiern, das sie bald in der Zehnten war, hat Bulla ihre Mutter, Pan, Chi-Chi und Videl dazu überredet, einen Shoppingtag einzulegen.

Bulla hielt Wort, die Frauen waren den ganzen Tag draußen. Es war schon früher Abend, als sie im Son Haushalt ankamen. Während die drei älteren Frauen sich in die Küche setzten, um Tee zu trinken und ihre schmerzenden Füße hochzulegen, hüpften die zwei Teenager hoch in Pans Zimmer, um ihre neue Kleidung zu verstauen.

„Ich liebe unsere neuen Klamotten", sagte Bulla, als sie und Pan beinahe fertig waren, ihre Kleidung wegzulegen. „Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, sie in der Schule zu tragen." Sie stoppte, als sie sah, wie ihre beste Freundin die Augen verdrehte; und konnte nicht anders, als sie zu necken. „Bei den Klamotten, die du besorgt hast, werden die Jungs es schwer haben, ihre Augen von dir zu lassen; besonders mein Bruder", grinste Bulla und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Pan rollte mit den Augen, „Die Jungs aus der Schule werden da kein Glück haben. Ich bin vergeben, weißt du noch?"

„Ich weiß, aber was ist daran schon lustig!", quietschte Bulla.

Die Mädchen gingen nach unten, aber Bulla sprach weiter: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, das du weitergelernt hast; ich hätte keine Ahnung, was ich noch ein Jahr ohne dich machen würde."

„Jaah", Pan lächelte. „Papa fand es seltsam, das ich lernen wollte, aber ich wollte nicht hinterherhinken."

„Hat Trunks dir beim Lernen von irgendwas geholfen?" Wieder wackelte Bulla suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen.

„Klappe", Pan lief leicht rot an, und stieß leicht gegen ihre Freundin. „Du weißt, das Trunks und ich nicht angefangen haben zu daten bis Baby erledigt war."

„Jaa, aber er hat dich vorher schon geküsst!" Bulma piekste ihre errötende Freundin.

„Nichts dergleichen ist auf der Reise passiert!", entgegnete Pan hauchend.

„Uh huh", Bulla nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Es ist der erste September, der erste Schultag für die Studenten der Orange Star High. Dank Trunks und seiner Momentanen Teleportation, holte er Goten und Pan morgens ab – damit sie nicht in die Stadt fliegen mussten.

„Bist du nervös, wieder hier zu sein?", fragte Bulla Pan, als sie die Schule sehen konnten.

„Nicht wirklich." Pan zuckte die Schultern. „Kann nicht schlimmer als Baby sein, oder? Was glauben eigentlich alle, was mit mir passiert ist?"

„Alle denken, du warst für ein Jahr mit Trunks in Großbritannien. Die Presse hat schnell geschaltet, das ihr beide weg seid, also, um die Gerüchteküche aufzuhalten, hat Mom ihnen gesagt, du hättest ein Stipendium dort und damit du nicht alleine bist, hat Trunks für eine Weile im Britischen Zweig der Capsule Corp gearbeitet." Pan lachte leise, die Reporter waren zu leicht zu beeinflussen. Es gab ja nicht mal einen britischen Zweig der Capsule Corp!

Als die zwei Mädchen sich der Schule näherten, fingen einige der Kinder an, Pans Rückkehr zu bemerken, und bald darauf wurde schon gewispert. Sie waren beinahe bei der Tür, als Bulla Pan einen Ellbogen in die Seite stieß, und dann mit dem Kopf zur Seite nickte; sie folgte ihrem Blick und sah Jeff, der sie anstarrte, während er mit seinen Freunden herumsaß.

„Erschieß mich jetzt", brummte Pan, als sie das Gebäude betraten. Sie hatte Jeff nicht gesehen, seit ihr Vater als Kind zurückgekommen war, und Trunks sie abgeholt hatte.

Bulla und Pan bekamen schnell ihre Stundenpläne und grinsten als sie sahen, das sie jeden Kurs zusammen hatten – wie jedes Jahr. Die beiden Mädchen waren auf dem Weg zu ihren Schließfächern, als ihnen etwas auffiel. Es waren zwei Jungen der zwölften Klasse namens Garret und Sean. Sie machten sich über ein Mädchen lustig, die Bulla und Pan beide nie gesehen hatten; sie sah aus, als gehöre sie in ihren Jahrgang.

„Hey!", schrie Pan den beiden Jungs entgegen.

Garret und Sean sahen sich um; sie grinsten, als sie Pan und Bulla auf sie zulaufen sahen. Das Mädchen beugte sich hinunter, um ihre Bücher aufzuheben. „Lasst sie in Ruhe", Pan blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Ooh, sieh mal, die kleine Pan Son ist wieder da", wandte Garret sich an Sean, der grinste.

„Sag Son, was willst du machen, wenn wir die Neue nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragte Sean sie; Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, ein böse Lächeln im Gesicht.

Pan stützte ihre geballte Faust gegen ihre Hüfte, während sie einen Schritt näher an Sean trat. Gerade stehend, sah sie wütend zu ihm auf. Sagt niemals, das ein kleines Mädchen nicht angsteinflössend sein kann.

„Das wollt ihr nicht wissen", meinte Pan.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beiden verschwindet", ergänzte Bulla, auch die Jungen ansehend.

„Geh'n wir", schnarrte Garret und drehte sich um. „Das ist meine Zeit nicht mal wert."

Pan sah kurz zu, wie die Jungs gingen, dann beugte sie sich vor, um dem neuen Mädchen zu helfen, ihre Sachen aufzuheben.

„Danke", sagte sie zu Pan, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Sie war ungefähr so groß wie Bulla und Pan, mit hellbraunem Haar das wellig auf ihren Schultern lag. Sie hatte schokoladenbraune Augen und Sommersprossen über ihrer Nase verteilt.

„Ich hoffe, die beiden waren nicht zu gemein zu dir. Orange Star High ist bekannt dafür, die Neuen fertig zu machen", versicherte sich Bulla.

Das neue Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Danke, das ihr gekommen seid, als ihr es getan habt."

„Kein Problem", Pan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin übrigens Pan Son."

„Ich bin Bulla Briefs", stellte das Mädchen mit blauen Haaren sich vor.

„Ich bin Avery Jones", lächelte das neue Mädchen. „Es ist schön, euch kennenzulernen."

Bulla und Pan teilten einen Blick, dann lächelten beide. „Bleib einfach bei uns Avery", meinte Pan und hakte ihren linken Arm in den rechten des Mädchens. „Wir gehen sicher, das sich niemand mit dir anlegt."

„Jaah", lächelte Bulla und legte ihren Arm in den Averys freien.

„Außerdem brauchen wir noch ein Musketier um vollständig zu sein."

„Alle für eine und eine für alle?", fragte Avery nach, immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Passt jetzt schon rein, klasse", freute Pan sich.

Die Mädchen waren glücklich herauszufinden, das Avery beinahe den selben Stundenplan hatte wie die beiden, mit nur kleinen Unterschieden. Das wichtige war, das sie den Tag zusammen in der ersten Stunde begannen und ihn zusammen in der achten Stunde beendeten.

„Ihr zwei werdet unsere neue Englischlehrerin lieben", informierte Bulla Pan und Avery. „Sie ist ein Tollpatsch."

Pan ging rein und erstarrte; am Tisch saß Issacs Mutter. „Mrs Johnson! Wie war ihr Sommer?", fragte Bulla und ging in Richtung ihres Tisches los. Langsam ging auch Pan los und holte zu Bulla und Avery auf.

„Das ist die berüchtigte Pan Son von der ich Ihnen erzählt habe", erzählte sie und deutete auf Pan. Dann wies sie zu Avery, „Und das ist unsere neue Freundin Avery Jones."

„Willkommen in Orange Star Miss Jones", grüßte Mrs Johnson Avery lächelnd, und drehte sich dann zu Pan. „Deine Klassenkamaraden haben mir schon viel über Sie erzählt, Miss Son, es ist schön, Sie endlich zu treffen."

„Danke schön", Pan lächelte höflich zurück. „Ist das Ihr Sohn?", fragte sie, als sie ein Bild von Issac wiedererkannte.

„Das ist er allerdings", lächelte Mrs Johnson. „Sein Name ist Issac, ist erst vor ein paar Monaten drei geworden."

„Er ist niedlich", sagte Avery.

„Vielen Dank, er kann aber auch ganz schön anstrengend sein."

„Nun, wenn Sie wollen, ich könnte mal nachmittags auf ihn aufpassen, während Sie Aufsätze benoten", sagte Pan der Frau.

„Ich würde auch gern helfen", fügte Bulla hinzu, als Pan ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Vielen Dank Mädchen, es ist schön zu wissen, das ich solch hilfreiche Schüler habe."

Die Mädchen gingen in die zweite Tischreihe, dem mittleren Tisch. Pan landete in der Mitte, und als Jeff hereinkam, stöhnte sie tonlos auf.

„Worum ging es bei dieser Babysitting Sache?", fragte Bulla Pan, und Avery hörte verwirrt zu.

„Weißt du noch der Junge, von dem ich erzählt habe, den Trunks und ich über den Sommer getroffen haben? Der, der Goten Cootiegesicht genannt hat?" Pan umschrieb die Story etwas, weil Avery zuhörte, aber Bulla verstand sie und nickte, damit sie fortfuhr.

„Hey Son", grüßte Jeff, als er und sein Freund Levi sich an dich Tisch vor dem der Mädchen setzten.

Pan sah nicht auf, als sie ihre Hand hob: „Wart mal 'ne Minute, ich rede gerade." Bulla grinste wegen Jeffs Gesicht, als Pan weiterredete. „Mrs Johnson ist seine Mom."

„Echt?", fragte Bulla, „Scheint, als hätte mein Bruder rechtgehabt."

„Ja, Trunks hat Issac echt gemocht." Pan konnte sehen, wie Jeffs Kiefer sich verspannte; Er mochte Trunks überhaupt nicht. Trunks war das, was in seinem Weg stand, Pan für sich zu haben und sie vorzuzeigen, jedenfalls dachte er das.

„Pan?", fragte Jeff und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Pan schnaufte und warf Jeff einen genervten Blick zu. „Sieht du nicht, das ich beschäftigt bin? Gib mir 'ne Minute", sagte Pan und kehrte zu ihrem Gespräch zurück.

„Ich hoffe, wir können bald auf ihn aufpassen", meinte Bulla.

„Ihr zwei würdet ihn lieben", sagte Pan zu Bulla und Avery.

„Pan, Avery, könnt ihr zwei mir eure Stundenpläne bringen?", fragte Mrs Johnson, die auf ihren Bildschirm sah.

„Ja Ma'am", antworteten die Mädchen gleichzeitig und standen auf.

„Ich kümmer mich um Jeff", murmelte Bulla so leise, das nur Pan mit ihrem verstärktem Gehör es hören konnte.

„Hey Jeff, wenn ich du wär, würd' ich Pan in Ruhe lassen", sagte Bulla zu ihm.

„Warum sollte ich?" Jeff streckte die Nase in die Höhe.

„Sie ist vergeben."

„Lass mich raten, dein Bruder?", schnaubte Jeff.

„Ja, mein Bruder", grinste Bulla. „Wenn du nicht willst das er dich so verprügelt, das du wünschst, du wärst tot; Dann würde ich Pan in Ruhe lassen. Du erinnerst dich noch an das Kampfsportturnier, oder?", fragte Bulla süßlich.

In dem Moment kehrten Pan und Avery wieder und sahen, wie Jeff erblasste. „Um... Jeff, richtig?", fragte Pan und sah ihn an, als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. „Was wolltest du?"

Jeffs Augen wurden riesig als er einen kurzen Blick auf Bulla warf. „Nichts, es war nicht wichtig", sagte er und drehte sich um.

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?", fragte Avery Bulla.

„So ziemlich das, wenn er Pan nicht in Ruhe lässt, mein Burder ihn killen wird."

Pan fing an zu lachen und Avery sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Pan und Bulla. „Ihr zwei seid so gemein...", meinte sie, dann lächelte sie strahlend. „Ich glaub, wir werden uns großartig verstehen!" Dann fingen alle drei Mädchen an zu lachen.


	54. Party Planung

**Kapitel 54 – Party Planung**

Es war der dritte Sonntag im September, und wie immer trafen sich alle Z-Kämpfer in der Capsule Corp. Endlich war wieder alles ruhig und richtig. Nicht nur waren Trunks und Pan Zuhause, aber Goku war das auch. Die Dinge waren endlich so, wie sie sein sollten.

Die meisten der Z-Kämpfer waren draußen und genossen den schönen Tag; es war den ganzen Tag sonnig mit einer kühlen Brise. Die hübsche Sayajin mit blauem Haar war die einzige Kämpferin, die drinnen war. Sie saß an ihrem Tisch und kritzelte hektisch auf einem Stück Papier herum.

Als sie fertig war, legte sie den Stift beiseite und lächelte auf ihre Liste hinab. Es ist genau nach Plan gelaufen. Immer noch lächelnd faltete sie das Papier und es in ihrer Hosentasche, bevor sie sich zu den anderen draußen gesellte.

„Pan!", kreischte Bulla, während sie zu ihrer besten Freundin rannte, die Goten und Trunks dabei beobachtete, wie die einen Baum hinaufkletterten.

Der unerwartete Schrei brachte Goten dazu, den Baum loszulassen und den dann herunter zu krachen. Trunks fiel nur einen Moment später, weil er seinen Kumpel auslachte. Mit einem Grummeln standen Goten und Trunks auf, und staubten sich ab.

„Wisst ihr, welchen Monat wir haben?", fragte Bulla die drei Sayajins vor sich.

„September", antwortete Goten.

„Ja! Also ist nächsten Monat?"

„Oktober", sagte Trunks.

„Wieder richtig und Pans Geburtstag ist im Oktober!"

„Danke Bulla, daswusste ich noch nicht", bemerkte Pan sarkastisch.

Bulla rollte nur wegen ihnen allen mit den Augen, als sie zurück zu den anderen liefen. „Ich schmeiße Pan eine Super Sweet 16/ Halloween Party!", rief Bulla aufgeregt.

„Was? Warum?", fragte Pan. „Ich will keine Party; lass uns einfach wie immer zusammensitzen."

„Fang gar nicht damit an, Pan Son", sagte Bulla, die eine Hand nach ihrer besten Freundin ausstreckte. „Du kriegst aus drei Gründen eine Geburtstagsparty."

„Erstens", verkündete Bulla, und hob unterstreichend einen Finger in die Höhe. „Wir haben seit zwei Jahren deinen Geburtstag nicht mehr gefeiert! Zwei Jahre!"

„Zweitens", nun hob sie zwei Finger in die Höhe. „Man wird nur einmal 16!"

„Drittens", sagte sie, drei Finger in der Luft. „Wir haben nie eine Mischung aus Geburtstags und Halloween für dich geschmissen, und ich dachte, das könnte witzig werden!"

„Fein", seufzte Pan.

„Was?", brach es aus einer überraschten Bulla hervor. Sie hatte gedacht, das Pan sich heftiger wehren würde.

Pan zuckte die Schultern; es machte keinen Sinn, sich gegen sie aufzulehnen, wenn sie was wollte... nicht mal Vegeta konnte sie aufhalten, wenn es ums Einkaufen ging.

„Planst du es?", fragte Trunks.

„Natürlich!", Bulla klatschte in die Hände. „Ich hab schon alles geplant; sogar die Kostüme für jeden!"

„Jedem?", fragte Marron.

„Jedem!", piepste Bulla.

„Was für Kostüme hast du dir bisher ausgesucht?", fragte Pan.

„Ich sags dir nicht! Keine Chance!" Bulla verkreuzte die Arme, und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Das ist ein Geheimnis."

„Aber das wird mein Geburtstag sein", schmollte Pan.

„Dann wirst du es dann erfahren", sagte Bulla.

„Bulla! Du bist so gemein!"

Wochen vergingen und Bulla war vorsichtig, das Pan nichts erfuhr. Das hieß aber auch, das die Jungs ihre Kostüme auch nicht sehen durften. Pan müsste nur Goku, Goten oder Vegeta mit Essen bestechen, dann würden sie ihr Antworten liefern. Bei Gohan müsste sie nur mit den Wimpern klimpern und sich als niedliche kleine Schwester geben; etwas, das ihn immer noch schwächte, obwohl sie schon 15 war. Dann war da noch Trunks, und er hatte schon immer Probleme, Pan Wünsche abzuschlagen.

Bulla hatte ihre Mutter, Chi-Chi, Videl, Marron und Avery als Begleitung für ihren Shoppingtrip dabei. Sie haben sich durch jeden Kostümladen von West City gestöbert um die perfekten Kostüme für jeden zu suchen. Während sie das taten, ließ Chi-Chi Pan in Gotens Obhut, es war seine Aufgabe, den Tag über zu beschäftigen. Chi-Chi kannte ihre Tochter und wusste, wenn sie sich beobachtet würde, würde sie so viel wie möglich über ihre Party in Erfahrung bringen.

„Avery, was wirst du noch mal sein?", fragte Bulla.

„Alice von Alice im Wunderland", antwortete Avery.

„Weißt du...", fing Bulla an. „Ein Freund von Trunks und Goten wird auch da sein. Ich glaube, Trunks meinte, das er der verrückte Hutmacher sein würde..."

„Willst du mich verkuppeln?", fragte Avery und hob eine Augenbraue.

Bulla lächelte unschuldig: „Absolut nicht."

„Bulla, wie viele Leute hast du eingeladen?", fragte Bulma.

„Alle Z-Kämpfer natürlich; dann sind da noch eine Menge Leute aus der Schule. Da sind einige von Trunks' und Gotens Freunden, die ich und Pan auch kennen kommen auch. Niemand kommt aber ohne Einladung rein", antwortete Bulla.

Die Frauen fanden ein Hamburgerkostüm, wegen dem Bulla beinahe vor Lachen umfiel; sie verkündete sofort, das das Gokus Verkleidung sein würde. Chi-Chi bekam eine Kleopatra, während Bulla Aragorn, einen Charakter aus Herr der Ringe für Goten erstattete.

Gohan und Videl werden als Salz und Pfeffer gehen; da das jeder zum Schreien fand. Bulma würde ein Zombie sein; Bulla wusste, das sie ihren Vater nicht in ein Kostüm kriegen würde, also ließ sie das einfach bleiben. Sie hatte sich ihr eigenes Kostüm schon längst ausgesucht. Es war ein Feenkostüm, mit pink mit einem flauschigem Tütü, Flügeln, einem Zauberstab und viel Glitzer.

Nun war die blauehaarige Sayajin damit beschäftigt, Kostüme für Trunks und Pan zu finden. Die anderen Frauen blieben zurück, wussten, das Bulla etwas bestimmtes im Kopf hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Bulla Gesicht auf, als sie Trunks' Kostüm sah; ein altmodisches Prinzenkostüm. Das Shirt war königsblau mit dunkelgrauer Hose, die etwas eng aussehen würden, und schwarzen Stiefeln.

Glücklicherwesie für Bulla war Pans Kostüm direkt daneben. Es war nach altem Stil geschnitten, mit Ärmel die zu den Ellbogen reichten und von Spitze umrandet waren. Das meiste des Kleides war in einem hellem blau und das Korsett war hellgrau. Trunks' Kostüm war dunkler als Pans; was das Kleid femininer aussehen ließ.

„Goooooten  
Länge zog, während sie halb von der Couch hing. „Mir ist langweilig."

Goten durchsuchte sein Hirn nach Dingen, die sie tun könnten. Es waren schon sechs Stunden, seit die anderen Mädchen shoppen gegangen sind und er war dafür verantwortlich, Pan zu beschäftigen... Was schwer war, da seine Schwester entschlossen war, etwas über ihre Party herauszufinden. Goten wünschte sich, das Trunks gerade nicht arbeiten sei, damit er mit Pan helfen könnte; er konnte sie schon immer beschäftigen.

Langsam rutschte vom Sofa und landete Gesicht voraus auf dem Boden. Sie lag lange dort und Goten dachte schon, das sie einfach eingeschlafen sein könnte. Das dachte er aber zu schnell, weil Pan aufsprang um zur Küche zu gehen.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Goten, der ihr folgte.

„Um zum Millionsten mal nachzusehen, was wir zu Essen haben", sagte Pan, die die Schränke öffnete. Nachdem sie hinein gesehen hatte, drehte sie sich zu Goten um. „Wirst du mir den ganzen Tag wie ein verlorengegangenes Hündchen folgen?"

„Du weißt, das ich auf dich Pansitten sollte", sagte Goten. Es hieß Pansitten, weil das Teeniemädchen sich weigerte, das es 'Babysitten' genannt wird.

„Tja, du bist dadrin nicht besonders gut", sagte Pan, die Arme verschränkend.

„Es ist hart, dich bei Laune zu halten." Pan zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern, weil es die Wahrheit war.

„Hey ihr zwei", grüßte Gohan, der in die Küche betrat.

„Hey Gohan", begann Pan in der niedlichsten Stimme, die sie rausbrachte.

„Nein Pan, du kannst nicht wo hingehen, um etwas zu tun", sagte Gohan bestimmt. „Wir haben den Befehl, dich den ganzen Tag auf dem Gelände festzuhalten."

„Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Pan, und die Arme immer noch verschränkt lehnte sie sich gegen die Anrichte. „Es ist mein Geburtstag", sagte sie ihren Brüdern. Dann sah sie aus dem Fenster hinaus, und sah ihren Vater, der vom Wald aufs Haus zulief. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Pans Gesicht aus, als sie zu ihren Brüdern sah.

„Ich hab 'ne Idee", sagte Pan, griff ihre Arme und rannte zu Goku.

Minuten später waren die vier Sons beim Flussufer neben dem Haus; Angeln in den Händen. Es war zu kühl dafür, in den Fluss zu gehen, und die Fische per Hand zu fangen. „Wurm", forderte Pan von Goku, während sie ihm ihre Angel hinhielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb du keine Würmer auf die Haken stecken kannst, aber ohne Probleme gegen Bösewichte antrittst", meinte Goten.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Mädchen", kommentierte Pan dumpf. „Ich mag keine Würmer; sie sind ekelhaft und schleimig."

Die vier angelnd war die Szenerie, zu der Chi-Chi und Videl ankamen, als sie Zuhause ankamen. Pan war enttäuscht, das sie keine Taschen dabei hatten; Bulla und Bulma hatten alles in die Capsule Corp genommen.

„Mama, die Jungs sind schrecklich bei Pansitten", sagte Pan zu Chi-Chi.

„Was?!", riefen Gohan und Goten ungläubig aus. Goku lächelte, als er sich auf den Boden legte, die Hände hinter dem Kopf; das war Pan.

„Ich war den ganzen Tag gelangweilt, und sie waren so mit angeln beschäftigt, das ich mich einfach hätte wegschleichen können. Das hab ich aber nicht, weil ich ein braves Kind bin", informierte Pan Chi-Chi und lächelte unschuldig.

Chi-Chi lachte beim Benehmen ihrer Tochter. „Ich sag dir gar nichts."

„Ugh", sagte Pan und ließ sich neben Goku zu Boden fallen. „Ich lasse Bulla nie wieder etwas von mir planen."

„Trunks", sagte Bulla als sie am Tag vor der Party in ihr Wohnzimmer kam.

Trunks war auf einem Lehnsessel mit Fußstütze platziert und lehnte sich zurück. Goten lag auf der Couch mit dem rechten Bein faul über der Sofalehne geschmissen. Keiner der Jungs sah auf, als Bulla sprach.

„Wo nimmst du Pan morgen hin?", fragte Bulla ihren Bruder.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er und drückte auf seinem Kontroller herum.

„Was meinst du, du weißt es nicht?! Du bist die einzige Person, die sie den ganzen Tag ablenken kann; du musst das wissen!"

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Trunks ihr. „Wird schon gut gehen."

„Besser wär's", warnte Bulla. „Nimm sie nirgendwo hin mit, wo du oder sie schmutzig werden könntet. Trag ein schwarzes Hemd mit deinen dunkelblauen Jeans und ein Paar Turnschuhe oder so."

„Warum muss ich mich so schick anziehen?", fragte Trunks, die Augen immer noch aufs Spiel gerichtet.

„Weil ich das sage!"

„Bulla, wir gehen", sagte Pan, die hereingelaufen kam.

Dieses Mal sah Trunks von seinem Spiel auf. Das war auch gut, da Pan sich in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. Das schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören, da er sich in dem Stuhl aufsetzte und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Bulla verbrachte die Nacht bei den Sons, größtenteils weil sie Pan beim Aufbretzeln helfen würde.

„Wir gehen und du entscheidest dich dazu, dich in den Schoß meines Bruders zu setzen?", fragte Bulla mit gehobener Augenbraue zu ihrer besten Freundin.

Pan lachte leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Das hab ich nicht durchdacht."

Pan küsste Trunks kurz bevor sie sich zu Bulla gesellte. „Bis später Jungs", sagten sie dann flogen sie ab.


	55. Sweet Sixteen

**Kapitel 55 - Sweet Sixteen**

Pans Geburtstag war endlich da, und Bulla weckte das Gebrutstagskind auf, indem sie sie vom Bett stieß. Pan setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf: „Bulla!"

Die Sayajin mit blauen Haaren sagte verschmitzt: „Ich musste dich doch irgendwie aufwecken."

Bulla langte nach unten um ihrer besten Freundin vom Boden aufzuhelfen, bevor sie ihr ein, knielanges, waldgrünes Kleid mit einer passender schwarzen Jacke zu. Sobald Pan angezogen war, fing sie mit ihrem Make-up an; legte ihr etwas Mascara und Rouge auf. Bulla wollte, das Pan perfekt aussieht und zerknüllte leicht ihre Haare, was diese wellig erschienen ließ.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Pan.

„Zieh die erst an", winkte Bulla ab, und hielt ihr ein Paar Ballerinas hin.

„Jetzt?", fragte Pan, sobald die Schuhe an waren.

„Jetzt", lächelte Bulla.

Die zwei Mädchen gingen in die Küche der Sons herunter. Gohan, Videl, Goku und Chi-Chi saßen alle schon in der Küche und aßen ihr Frühstück.

„Morgen Mädchen, Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kurze", sagte Gohan.

„Morgen", antwortete Bulla, als sie sich setzte.

„Danke Go'", lächelte Pan zu ihrem Bruder, dann lief sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Sie drückte ihre Eltern auch, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Wow, 16, huh?", sagte Goku, der zu Pan sah. „Ich weiß noch, wie du mit 16 warst."

Pan sah ihren Vater verwirrt an, während Chi-Chi Goku einen Blick zuwarf. Der jetzt kleine Sayajin verstand, was er getan hat und versuchte, das zu überspielen. „Ich meinte, ich weiß noch, wie ich mit 16 war, nicht du", sagte Goku lachte nervös. „Wie würde ich denn wissen, wie du mit 16 warst? Du wirst gerade erst 16! Haha..."

„Okay...", sagte Pan, unsicher von was er redete, bevor sie anfing, ihre Pancakes zu essen.

Als er mit dem Essen fertig war, verwandelte Goku sich in den vierfachen Super Sayajin und brachte sie dann alle mit Momentaner Teleportation in die Capsule Corp. Die Gruppe wurde von Bulma, Trunks und Goten gegrüßt. Goten begann damit, dramatisch zu schniefen und sich auf Trunks zu stützen.

„Kannst du's glauben? Unsere kleine Pan ist 16", sagte Goten. Pan starrte ihren Bruder an mit einem blankem Gesicht an, um ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen, als Trunks mitzumachen anfing.

„Wo ist die Zeit nur hin?!", sagte der Sayajin mit lavendelfarbenem Haar theatralisch.

„Schön zu sehen, das du wusstest, was ich dir gesagt habe, das du es tragen sollst", sagte Bulla ihrem Bruder.

Trunks rollte die Augen. „Ja, war recht schwierig, das nicht zu tun, wenn man bedenkt, das du meine Klamotten auf meinem Bett ausgelegt hast mit einer Notiz mit großer Schrift 'TRAG DAS MORGEN!'"

Pan sah zu Trunks und sah dann zu Bulla. Sie sah zwischen den zwei Briefs Geschwistern einige Male hin und her bevor sie verstand, was los war. Trunks war nett angezogen; genauso wie sie es war. Bevor Pan Zeit hatte, nachzufragen, kam Trunks auf sie zu und schnappte es sich einfach und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Sein Arm war fest um ihre Knie geschlungen, um ihr Kleid festzuhalten.

„Trunks!" Pan kreischte überrascht auf und beugte ihren Rücken durch, um ihren Freund anzusehen. „Lass mich runter!"

„Das kann ich nicht machen Panna. Ich entführe dich für heute", sagte Trunks, der anfing, sich von den anderen zu entfernen.

„Du machst was?! Lass mich runter Trunks Vegeta Briefs!", quietschte sie, und schlug auf seinen Rücken, ohne Erfolg.

„Nein", lachte Trunks, deutlich genießend, was er tat.

„Vergiss nicht, sie um sechs wieder hier zu haben!", schrie Bulla ihm hinterher.

Trunks winkte seiner Schwester zu um sie wissen zu lassen, das er verstanden hatte, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pan zu, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Du hälst dich besser fest Prinzessin." Pans Augen wurden groß und sie hatte kaum genug Zeit, sich an Trunks zu klammern, bis das bekannte Schwindelgefühl sie überkam.

Als das Gefühl endlich aufhörte, setzte Trunks Pan ab und half ihr, ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie sah sich um, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. „Hast du jetzt Panpflicht?", fragte sie Trunks.

„Nee, ich wollte nur meine Freundin kidnappen", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Tja, du hast mich; so, wo sind wir?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, wohin ich dich bringe. Du bist gekidnappt?", fragte Trunks, griff Pans Hand und geleitete sie weg.

„Ah ja, die erste Regel des Entführens; wie dumm von mir, das zu vergessen", Pan schwang ihre Hände umher. „Kannst du mir wenigstens einen Tipp geben?"

„Ein Tipp; bei so etwas warst du noch nie."

„Das engt die Auswahl ein", sagte Pan mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was meinst du, bei so etwas war ich noch nie?"

„Nur 'ne Minute, dann sieht du's", sagte Trunks.

„Ein Riesenrad?" Pan hob die Augenbraue als eines in ihr Blickfeld kam. Langsam ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Wir gehen auf 'nen Jahrmarkt?!"

Er lachte, so aufgeregt wie sie wurde, „Es ist ein besonderer Jahrmarkt, weil er nur an einem Tag da ist... Halloween."

Pan küsste seine Wange glücklich als Dank, bevor sie hineinliefen. Zum Großteil sah es wie ein typischer Jahrmarkt aus, aber jede Fahrt hatte ein Horrorthema, nachdem sie dekoriert waren. Trunks und Pan fuhren mit jeder Bahn und am Ende schuldete Pan Trunks fünf Dollar, da sie auf fünf verschiedenen Bahnen geschrien hatte. Zum Mittag holten sie sich zwei einfache Hotdogs, dann gingen sie weiter auf dem Jahrmerktsplatz umher.

„Größtes Schwein? Ich schätze, die hab'n noch nie Oohlong gesehen"; kommentierte Trunks, als sie an einem Schild vorbeigingen. Dann sah er zu Pan runter: „Bist du bereit?"

„Für was?", fragte Pan verwirrt.

„Dein erstes Geschenk", sagte Trunks.

Pans Augen weiteten sich: „Was ist es?"

„Es ist von deinem Grandpa; halt dich fest und wir holen es", sagte Trunks. Pan hielt sich fester an Trunks' Händen und er teleportierte sie.

Sie landeten vor einer Tierhandlung und Pan lächelte: „Meine Mama lässt mich einen Hund haben?!"

„So wie's aussieht", entgegnete er.

Trunks führte sie rein und sie fanden einen Arbeiter, der sie sofort bemerkte; fast jeder wusste, wer Trunks und Pan waren, dank ihrer Familien. Der Mitarbeiter führte die zwei Sayajin nach hinten, wo die Welpen sich befanden. Jetzt wurde es schwierig für Pan; was für einen Welpen soll sie sich entscheiden? Der eine, der die ihr ins Auge fiel, war ein blauäugiger Deutsche Schäferhund. Die blauen Augen erinnerten sie an Trunks. Sie hob den Welpen mit einem Lächeln auf, als sie sich zu Trunks drehte, der sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln beobachtete.

„Magst du ihn?", fragte Pan, die auf den Hund deutete.

Trunks verschränkte die Arme mit einem Grinsen: „Woher weißt du, das es ein er ist?"

Pan sah ihn kurz an, dann hob sie den Hund einen Moment an, bevor sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme zurücksinken ließ. „Es ist ein Junge", informierte Trunks.

Trunks lächelte, als er die Verschränkung der Arme löste und anfing, mit dem Welpen zu spielen. Pan lächelte, als sie die beiden beobachteten; glücklich, das sie sich gut verstanden.

„Wie wirst du ihn nennen?"

„Ich weiß nicht; jemandem einen Namen zu geben braucht Zeit, also wird er erstmal Puppy heißen."

Trunks schnaufte leise, „Wie originell."

„Hey, ich sagte erstmal."

Trunks lächelte, „Komm schon, dein Großvater meinte, das du dir eine Leine und Halsband aussuchen sollst."

„Was ist mit Futter und allem anderem Zeug?", fragte Pan, die Trunks hinterherging.

„Schon erledigt", winkte er ab. „Opa Rinderteufel hat nur gesagt, das du dir Hund, Leine und Halsband aussuchen sollst."

„Verstehe", sagte Pan, als sie bei dem Ziel ankamen und fing an, sich umzusehen.

„Ich mag das hier", sagte Pan Momente später und hielt ein pinkes Halsband hoch.

Trunks' Augen wurden groß: „Du kannst ihm das nicht anziehen!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Pan und gab sich unwissend.

„Panna, er ist ein männlicher Hund!"

„Und? Er könnte sich mit seiner Sexualität wohl fühlen."

Trunks sah sie dumpf an: „Er ist nur 'n Hund..."

„Genau! Also warum sollte ein pinkes Halsband wichtig sein?", fragte eine grinsende Pan. Trunks runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, das Pan gewonnen hatte, bevor sie seine Wange küsste. „Keine Sorge Boxer Boy, ich mag das Grüne mehr."

Nachdem Leine und Halsband ausgesucht waren, teleportierte Trunks ihn, Pan und Puppy zu einem wunderschönen Strand. Die Sonne strahlte und der Sand war nett und warm. Die sanfte Brise, die blies war genau richtig. Puppy trug sein neues Halsband und die Leine, die von Trunks in der linken Hand gehalten wurde. Pan ließ ihren linken Arm um seinen rechten gewickelt, als sie den Strand entlang gingen.

Die zwei Sayajin lachten, als der Welpe soweit rannte, wie die Leine es zuließ, und wie er in und aus dem Wasser hinaus rannte. Pan wusste, das 16 für die meisten Menschen ein junges Alter ist, aber sie konnte das hier schon in ihrer Zukunft sehen. Eine Familie mit Trunks.

„Trunks?", fragte Pan verwirrt, als er zu Stehen kam. Er fasste mit seiner Hand nach etwas in seiner Tasche und Pan ließ seinen Arm los.

„Ich dachte mir, das ich dir mein Geschenk schon vor der Party geben sollte", sagte Trunks, der eine Schmuckschachtel hervorzog und sie Pan gab.

Langsam öffnete sie die Box und sah eine Schmetterlingskette, dessen Anhänger nicht größer als ein Vierteldollar war, der an einer Silberkette hing. Die Flügel mit Silber umschlossen waren leuchtend blau, grün und schwarz. Pan berührte sie mit sanftem Lächeln.

„Trunks, sie ist wunderschön", sagte sie, noch lächelnd. „Legt sie mir an", sagte sie ihm und hielt ihm die Kette hin.

Pan drehte ihm den Rücken zu und hob vorsichtig ihre Haare an, während Trunks ihr die Kette um den Hals legte und sie schloss. Ganz sanft strich er Pans Nacken und verpasste ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich um, legte ihm ihre Arme um den nacken und küsste ihn.

„Danke, das du mich für den Tag entführt hast", sagte Pan, als sie sich lösten.

Trunks grinste: „Jederzeit Prinzessin." Trunks lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter um sie dieses Mal seinerseits zu küssen und Pan konnte nicht glauben, das sie je glücklicher war... Das ist, bis seine Uhr zu piepen begann.

„Es ist sechs", seufzte Trunks. „Ich muss dich in die Capsule Corp bringen, bevor meine Schwester uns beide killt." Pan löste ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, damit sie Puppy aufheben konnte. Trunks legte ihr seine Arme fest um sie, dann teleportierte er sie fort.

„Warum sind wir in Bullas Zimmer?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie ankamen.

„Einfach, wenn ich dich nach unten gebracht hätte, hätte meine Schwester mich erledigt", sagte Trunks kurz.

„Jaah... hast recht. Sie würde dich killen."

Trunks nahm Puppy aus Pans Armen. „Ich seh' dich unten", sagte er ihr, küsste sie kurz und verschwand.

Er kam unten an und fand alle in ihren Kostümen vor und Trunks konnte kaum das Lachen verkneifen. Alle außer seinem Vater natürlich trugen irgendein lächerliches Kostüm. „Wird auch Zeit, das ihr wiederkommt", schnaufte eine genervte Bulla.

„Du sagtest sechs, es ist sechs Uhr."

„Ist das Pans Welpe?", fragte Videl, die auf den Hund in Trunks' Armen deutete.

„Jo", sagte er und setzte den Hund ab.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Goten.

„Tja, anscheinend nimmt einen Hund zu benennen Zeit ein, also heißt er vorerst Puppy", erklärte Trunks, bevor er sich zu seiner Schwester drehte. „Okay Bulla, lass uns diese Tortur hinter uns bringen. Wo ist meine Verkleidung?"

„Ich will es nicht hören", fing Bulla an.

Trunks nahm das hölzerne Schwert vom Kostüm und besah es sich: „Was zur Hölle ist das? Das ist kein Schwert!"

„Es war beim Kostüm dabei", sagte Bulma. Trunks schnaufte dem Schwert entgegen, dann brach er es mit Leichtigkeit inzwei.

„Trunks!", empörte Bulla sich, „warum zum Henker hast du das gemacht?! BAKA!" Sie schlug gegen den Arm ihres Bruders. „Du bist ein Prinz! Prinzen sollen Schwerter tragen!"

„Beruhig dich, okay?", fragte Trunks seine Schwester. „Ich nehm das Schwert, das Tapion mir gegeben hat." Trunks griff dann sein Kostüm und ging dann zum Bad um sich umzuziehen.

Bulla seufzte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Trunks hatte Glück, das sie ihn so sehr liebt. Sie nahm das kleine Kostüm vom Schrank und warf es gegen Goten.

„Zieh das Puppy an", sagte sie.

„Du hast dem Hund ein Kürbiskostüm geholt?!", fragte Goten aufgeregt, dann rannte er hinter dem Hund her, um ihn einzufangen.

Minuten später kam Trunks die Treppe wieder hinunter, mit dem Schwert das Tapion ihm gegeben hatte, auf seinem Rücken festgeschnallt. Die älteren Z-Kämpfer mussten erstmal zweimal hinsehen. Jetzt, das Trunks älter war, sah er mehr denn je aus wie Mirai Trunks, mit dem Schwert.

„Trunks", seufzte Bulla. „Prinzen haben damals ihre Schwerter an den Hüften, nicht auf dem Rücken getragen."

„Schön für sie", sagte Trunks gleichgültig. „Ich bin nicht ein Prinz von damals, also werde ich mich nicht wie einer benehmen."

Bulla wollte nicht mit ihm kämpfen und wechselte deswegen das Thema. „Ich geh Pan fertig machen! Die Band sollte bald ankommen, wenn sie das tun, sagt ihnen doch bitte, das sei einfach anfangen sollen."

Die Band, die Bulla für den Abend engagiert hatte spielte regelmäßig in einem Coffeeshop, in dem die Schüler der Highschool oft nach der Schule abhingen.

Bulla half Pan in ihr Kleid, aber nicht, bevor sie die Kette entdeckte und deswegen austickte. Sie veränderte leicht Pans Haar, indem sie eine dünne Strähne von beiden Seiten des Kopfes und verflocht sie miteinander, bis sie sich in der Mitte trafen. Bulla platzierte dann ordentlich eine Krone auf ihrer besten Freundin, bevor sie ihr Kunstwerk anstrahlte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, das du mich zur Prinzessin gemacht hast", murmelte Pan.

„Natürlich hab ich das", sagte Bulla lächelnd.

„Was genau bist du eigentlich?"

„Deine gute Fee natürlich."

„Hätte ich mir denken können", sagte Pan.

Um sieben war Bulla sich sicher, das die meisten Leute bei der Party waren, und sie führte Pan zu der Treppenbrüstung, um in den Ballsaal hinunter zu sehen. Pan lächelte einfach, als sie sah, was für einen guten Job Bulla gemacht hatte. Die Band spielte, während bunte Lichter im Raum herumflackerten und tanzten in ihren Verkleidungen. Falsche Spinnenweben und andere Halloweendekorationen waren überall.

„Bulla, das ist fantastisch!"

„Du magst es?"

„Mögen? Ich liebe es!", rief Pan aus und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. „Vielen Dank!"

Bulla lächelte. „Gut! Lass uns tanzen gehen!" Die Sayajin mit blauen Haaren griff den Arm ihrer Freundin, und zog sie dann die Treppe runter. Pan konnte nicht aufhören, über die Kostüme der anderen schlapp zu lachen. Bulla hatte einen guten Job gemacht darin, die auszusuchen.

„Avery!", rief Bulla ihrer Freundin zu, als sie sie durch die Menge zu einem großgewachsenem Jungen mit sandblondem Haar und grünen Augen zog. Avery sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an, als sie näher kamen.

„Das ist Logan", sagte Bulla, die den Jungen vor sich schob. „Er ist ein Kumpel von Trunks und Goten. Logan, das ist Avery! Ihr beide tragt passende Kostüme, mit dir als Alice", sagte Bulla zu Avery, dann drehte sie sich zu Logan. „Und du bist der verrückte Schuhmacher; also solltet ihr beiden miteinander tanzen!", zirpte Bulla, bevor sie davonging.

Logan und Avery sahen ihr zu, wie sie wegging, dann drehten sie sich zueinander. Logan lächelte sie an und Avery erwiderte das Lächeln. „Würdest du gern tanzen?", fragte er und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. Sie lächelte und hielt ihre Hand hin, nickte und nahm die dargebotene Hand.

„Panny", sagte Goku und kam in seinem Kostüm auf Pan zugewackelt.

„Ja Papa?", fragte Pan schüchternd kichernd.

„Mein Kostüm macht mich furchtbar hungrig. Kann ich bitte ein Stück von deinem Kuchen haben?"

Pan lächelte. „Schätze schon, da du so einen Hunger hast."

„Jay!", jubelte Goke, dann rannte er weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Goten das herausfand und auch ein Stück Kuchen wollte.

Pan sah sich auf der Tanzfläche um und sah Trunks nicht. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen, seit sie bei der Capsule Corp angekommen war. Wenn sie eine Prinzessin war, wäre er wahrscheinlich ihr Prinz. Pan spührte zwei bekannte Arme um ihre Taille legen und sah zu Trunks auf. Er ließ ihre Hüfte los, bevor er sich vor sie stellte. Er hielt ihr die rechte Hand entgegen und verbeugte sich.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Pan lächelte, als sie seine Hand nahm: „Ja, das darfst du."

Trunks fing noch am selben Punkt an, sich durch den Raum zu wirbeln. Beide Sayajins ignorierten die neidischen Blicke, die sie von einigen Gästen zugewarfen bekamen.

Nachdem Pans Feier langsam abgeflaut war, bekam sie ihre Geschenke von ihren Eltern und Bulma und Vegeta. Es war das neuste Modell eines Kapsel Camaro. Es war silbern und Pan liebte es sofort. Sie umarmte und dankte den drei Erwachsenen und den jetzt kurzen mehrmals.

„Hey Pan, kann ich dein Auto mal testen?", fragte Goten, der es beäugte.

„Keine Chance!", Pan schob ihren Bruder grob vom Auto weg. „Fahr dein eigenes."

Goten runzelte die Stirn. „Aber meins ist nicht das neuste Modell."

„Und", Pan verschränkte ihre Arme. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Giru es ansah und sie drehte sich zu dem Roboter. „Giru, denk gar nicht daran, was zu mampfen!"

„Gefahr!", rief Giru aus, und flog zu Gokus Schulter, und jeder um sie herum begann leise, zu lachen.

Der Rest der Nacht lief reibungslos ab. Die meisten hatten eine gute Zeit und Pan konnte nicht daran denken, das ihr Geburtstag jedes Jahr besser und besser wurde.


	56. Feiertage

**Kapitel 56 - Feiertage**

THANKSGIVING

Es sind einige Wochen seit Pans Geburtstag vergangen, es war Thanksgiving, und Puppy hatte immer noch keinen Namen. Die Briefs waren für den Tag bei den Sons. Die vier jüngeren Z-Kämpfer waren in Pans Zimmer, und saßen in einem vagen Kreis beisammen. Trunks lehnte sich gegen ihr Bettgestell; Goten saß gegen die Wand ihm gegenüber gelehnt und die Mädchen saßen zu den Seiten der Jungs. Sie alle zermaterten sich die Hirne nach einem Namen für Puppy, der in der Mitte des Kreises mit Giru spielte.

„Scooby?", fragte Goten.

„Keine Chance", verweigerte Pan sich.

„Nemo?", fragte Bulla.

„Nemo is 'n Fisch", informierte Trunks seine Schwester.

„Ich sag immer noch, das Goten der perfekte Name ist", murrte Goten.

„Gar nicht, Trunks ist viel besser", sagte Trunks.

Die Jungs sahen sich an, dann grinsten sie. „GOTENKS!"

„Ich benenne meinen Hund nach keinem von euch", stellte Pan fest. „Oder Gotenks."

„Tja, ich sehe aber nicht, wie du irgendwelche Ideen hast", meinte Goten.

„Lancelot", sagte Pan. „Ich mag den Namen Lancelot."

„Wie Sir Lancelot von der Tafelrunde?", fragte Bulla.

„Jaah, was sagst du Puppy?", fragte Pan den Hund. „Fühlst du dich wie ein Lancelot?"

Der Welpe bellte fröhlich, bevor er sich auf Pans Schoß setzte. Giru, der auf dem Rücken des Hundes geritten war, stieg ab, und tätschelte seinen Kopf.

„Was meinst du, Giru, denkst du, der Welpe ist ein Lancelot?", fragte Trunks den Roboter.

„Giru mögen! Lancelot ist Girus Freund, ja?"

„Klar", sagte Pan und tätschelte den Roboter auf ähnliche Weise er es bei dem Hund tat.

„Kinder, Essen ist fertig!", rief Chi-Chi die Treppe hinunter.

„Endlich!" Goten hüpfte auf und ab. „Ich verhungere!"

Die vier Sayajins gingen runter; Lancelot und Giru folgten ihnen dicht. Jeder setzte sich an den Tisch und wollten sich gerade ins Essen graben, als Chi-Chi sie anhielt. „Wartet! Wir müssen erst Dank aussprechen, Goten, wie wär's wenn du es dieses Jahr anführst?"

Gokus Magen rumorte: „Beeil dich bitte." Vegetas, Gohans und Trunks' Mägen stimmten mit ein.

„Kein Problem", sagte Goten. Er schlug die Hände zusammen und beugte den Kopf. „Danke!"

Dann fingen alle an, zu essen. Bulma und Chi-Chi hatten sich dazu entschieden, vier Truthähne zuzubereiten, was eine gute Entscheidung war, da Goku und Vegeta je einen ganzen mampfen. Das ließ einen Truthahn für den Rest der Jungs und einen für die Mädchen.

„Ich bin so hungrig; dabei bin ich so voll", sagte Goten, der selbst verwirrt war.

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, wie ihr Sayajins nicht übergewichtig seid", sagte Bulma.

„Schneller Stoffwechsel", antwortete Vegeta.

„Sind die Brötchen schon alle weg?", fragte ein enttäuschter Goten, der den Tisch überblickte.

Trunks, der ihm gegenüber saß, hob sein ungegessenes Brötchen und warf es gegen seinen Freund. Neben ihm sitzend lachte Pan auf, als sie die Reaktion ihres Bruders sah; jedenfalls, bis der einen Löffel voll Wackelpudding gegen sie schleuderte. Er landete auf ihrer Brust, etwas auf ihrem Haar und das meiste landete in ihrem Shirt. Trunks und Pan teilten einen Blick und Goten schluckte schwer, griff Bullas halbgegessenes Brötchen und hielt es schützend vor sich. Diese Bewegung gab den Startschuss für eine Essensschlacht, so dreckig war das Esszimmer der Sons noch nie. Essen bedeckte alles, und Lancelot genoss es, das gefallene Essen vom Boden aß. Sobald Goten sich geschlagen gab, brachten Bulma und Chi-Chi alle dazu, aufräumen zu helfen; sogar Goku und Vegeta. Die zwei Männer hatten vor nichts Angst, außer vor ihren Frauen mit Bratpfannen.

WEIHNACHTEN

Es war endlich Weihnachten und die Z-Kämpfer waren für die Feiertage bis nach Neujahr in der Capsule Corp. Es war ein jährliches Event. Meistens wachten Bulla und Pan vor allen anderen auf und liefen dann von Tür zu Tür um alle wach zu kriegen. Alle waren wach... Alle außer Goten und Trunks, war es Pans Job, sie aufzuwecken.

Pan ging in Trunks' Zimmer und gingen zu dem Bett, in dem Goten schlief. Sie seufzte, als sie ihren Bruder sah. Das Bett war groß gebaut, und doch hing Gotens Bein vom Bett herunter. Sein Kopf war so zur Seite geneigt, das es aussah, das der Kopf auf der Schulter sah und um es abzurunden, hatte er seinen Arm über sein Gesicht geworfen. Pan wunderte sich nur, wie das gemütlich sein konnte.

„PAPA IST DAS GANZE ESSEN!", schrie Pan.

„Nein Paps!", sagte Goten, als er im Bett aufschoss. Er sah Pan und seufzte. „Du bist nur, die mich aufweckt."

Pan nickte: „Jap, aber Papa ist wirklich wach; also könnte er echt alles essen. Veggie ist auch wach."

„Paps, Vegeta, hebt mir was auf!", rief Goten, als er aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Jetzt, da Pan mit einem friedlich schlafendem Trunks allein war, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie rannte vor und sprang auf sein Bett, bevor sie auf und ab sprang und sang dabei: „I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves and this is how it goes! I kn- eeh!", sagte Pan als Trunks sich aufsetzte, sie beim Handgelenk fasste, sie bei der Taille fasste, ihr seine Recht über den Mund legte, und sich dann mit ihr wieder hinlegte. Pan, sogar mit bedecktem Mund, konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Trunks schielte durch ein halboffenes Auge und las die Uhrzeit 6:10 Uhr. „Es ist viel zu früh", sagte er und schloss die Augen wieder.

Pan löste die Hand von ihrem Gesicht, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist Weihnachten."

„Ist's in ein paar Stunden auch noch, Panna."

Pan seufzte, als sie sich eine Minute neben Trunks legte. Sein leises Schnarchen erkannte sie, das er wieder im Land der Träume zurück war. Eine Idee schoss in ihren Kopf; jetzt, da sie und Trunks miteinander gingen hatte sie viel interessantere Wege, um ihn aufzuwecken. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Sanft drückte sie ihre Lippen auf Trunks' und bewegte sie langsam. Er antwortete schnell, und sein Griff um sie wurde fester und zog sie enger an seine Brust. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und in dem Moment zog sich Pan mit befriedigtem Lächeln zurück.

„Bist du jetzt wach?", fragte sie.

Trunks blinzelte sie einen Moment an. „Das war grausam", wimmerte er.

Pan versuchte, böse zu kichern. „Komm schon, lass uns runter gehen!" Sie zog ihren Freund aus dem Bett.

„Fein, jetzt bin ich ja wach", Trunks schmollte noch immer.

Pan grinste wieder: „Ich dachte, das wärst du."

Trunks lächelte zu ihr herunter, und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich muss schon sagen, ich mag es, so aufgeweckt zu werden... sehr gern." Sie lachte nur und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn noch öfter wachküssen.

Der Tag verging schnell und die meisten hatten eine schöne Zeit. Andere nicht so sehr.

„Pan, musstest du deinem Vater unbedingt einen davon kaufen?", fragte Chi-Chi und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Aww Mama, er wollte eins", sagte Pan. Sie versuchte, ihr Lache zu unterdrücken, als Goku sein neues Lichtschwert umherschwang.

NEUJAHR

Capsule Corp war mit Menschen gefüllt. Nicht nur waren die Z-Kämpfer da, sondern die Mitarbeiter der Capsule Corp, Leute, die mit Pan und Bulla zur Schule gehen, und Leute aus West City waren auch da. Sie waren da für die jährliche Neujahrsparty bei den Briefs', es war eine ziemlich große Sache.

Pan war auf dem Außenbalkon. Durch die Schiebetüren konnte sie die Party im Ballsaal hören. Pan atmete in die kühle Luft raus, Gänsehaut auf den Armen; sie war dumm genug, ihre Jacke zu vergessen.

„Panna?", fragte Trunks, der hinter ihr heraustrat.

Pan drehte sich lächelnd um, als sie ihn sah. Sie traf ihn auf halbem Weg, bevor er die eigene Jacke öffnete, sie mit seinen Armen umschloss. Er wickelte die Jacke um sie und sicherte sie in seinen Armen.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er.

„Nachdenken", antwortete sie. „Trunks... ich hab wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl; wie vor der Großen Tour. Kannst du's auch fühlen?"

„Jaah, hab ich schon 'ne Weile gespührt."

„Dieser ganze Frieden, es ist wie... wie", sagte Pan, und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Die Ruhe vorm Sturm?", fragte Trunks.

„Genau", seufzte Pan.

„Was auch passiert, wir schaffen es da durch", sagte Trunks und sie glaubte ihm.

„10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! FROHES NEUES JAHR!" Waren der Jubel von innen zu hören.

„Frohes Neues, Panna", sagte Trunks sanft.

Pan lächelte zu ihm auf. „Frohes neues Jahr, Trunks." Trunks senkte den Kopf, um sie zu küssen und Pan wusste, das egal was passierte, sie immer zusammen sein werden.

VALENTINSTAG

Es war sieben Uhr abends am Valentinstagm, und Bulla saß im Schlafsachen im Wohnzimmer, aß Eiscreme und sah sich Kitschfilme an. Ihre Eltern waren früher am Abend zum Essen ausgegangen und Trunks ist los, um Pan abzuholen. Sie wollten essen gehen und dann ins Kino gehen. Sie war die einzige Person, die sie kannte, die kein Date hatte. Bulla schnaubte, während sie sich weiter einredete, das sie keinen Mann brauchte.

Minuten in ihrem Film vergingen und das Geräusch, das jemand hereinkam, erschrak sie. Sie sah auf und sah Goten, der gemütlich angezogen war. „Goten?", fragte sie überrascht. „Was machst du hier? Warum gehst du nicht mit Paris aus?"

„Wir haben Schlussgemacht", sagte Goten einfach.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Bulla. Äußerlich sah sie ruhig aus, aber innerlich tanzte sie fröhlich.

„Es ist okay, es hat einfach nicht zwischen uns geklappt. Also hab ich mir gedacht, das wir einfach zwei Loser ohne Dates sein können. Geht das klar mit dir?", fragte Goten.

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung", sagte Bulla lächelnd.

Goten lächelte bei der Einladung, als er sich neben sie setzte: „Also, was gucken wir?"

„The Notebook", sagte Bulla, und hielt ihm die Eispackung hin. „Willste was?"

„Du liest auch meine Gedanken, oder?", fragte Goten lächelnd. So verbrachten sie ihren Abend; fernsehend, Eis essend und redend.

Es wurde spät und Bulla legte ihren Kopf auf Gotens Schultern und lächelte sanft. „Ich bin froh, das ich meinen Valentinstag mit dir verbringen konnte."

„Ich auch Bulla, ich auch", sagte Goten, der auch lächelte.

Goten wusste nicht das es passierte, oder warum, aber er kam Bulla immer näher. Die blauhaarige Schönheit wurde mit jedem Mal schöner, das er sie sah. Um ehrlich zu sein, als Paris ihre Beziehung beendet hatte, war Goten kein bisschen traurig; er war eher erleichtert. Er war begeistert, das Bulla kein Date hatte, da das hieß, das sie Single war. Jetzt musste der männliche Sayajin nur noch den Mut aufbringen, sie um ein Date zu bitten.


	57. Tore der Hölle

**Kapitel 57 – Tore der Hölle**

Es war der erste Mai und der Sommer war auf dem Vormarsch. Der Himmel war ein klares blau und eine warme Brise wehte. Bulma, Bulla und Giru waren zum Abendessen im Son Haus. Pan seufzte, als sie in ihrem Stuhl saß, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter beim Decken geholfen hatte. Lancelot leckte ihre Hand freudig, dann legte er sich neben ihren Stuhl.

Pan sah auf den Stuhl neben sich und spielte mit ihrer Kette. Trunks hätte vor einer halben Stunde schon da sein müssen. Pan versuchte, nicht die paranoide Freundin zu spielen, aber so wie sie sich in letzter Zeit fühlte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich zu sorgen.

Plötzlich wurde das Armband an Pans Handgelenk heiß. Sie quietschte, sprang erschrocken auf und rieb sich die Stelle. Es fühlte sich wirklich so an, als stünde die Stelle in Flammen; Pan erinnerte sich daran, was der Händler ihr und Trunks gesagt hatte, als sie das Armband sehr kalt wurde.

„Panny?", fragte Goku und sah seine Tochter besorgt an. „Bist du okay?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf, und sah noch immer ihr Armband an. „Etwas stimmt bei Trunks nicht!" Sie sprang über den Tisch und rannte zur Tür.

„Pan!", rief Chi-Chi ihrer Tochter hinterher, aber sie hörte nicht zu; ihr Fokus war auf der Tür. Sie musste Trunks finden.

Gerade als Pan die Tür aufschwang, tauchte Trunks vor ihr auf, die linke Hand auf die Brust gepresst. Sein Gesicht war blass und ein dünnes Rinnsaal Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund, als er versuchte, sie anzulächeln.

„Trunks!", schrie Pan, heiße Tränen in den Augen.

„Panna", er atmete schwach, bevor er in ihre Arme fiel. Pan, der sein Gewicht nicht erwartet hatte, fiel auf die Knie, mit Trunks in den Armen.

„Ich geh' Senzubohnen hol'n!", schrie Gohan, der ins Bad rannte.

Goten trug Trunks schnell in das Wohnzimmer und legte ihn aufs Sofa. Bulma legte einen feuchten Lappen auf seine Wunde, während Pan mit einem feuchten Lappen den Schweiß von seiner Stirn wischte.

' _Panna_ ', sagte Trunks schwach telepathisch.

' _Ich bin hier_ ', antwortete sie ihm und wischte ihm einige Haare aus der Stirn. ' _Alles wird gut; Gohan holt Senzubohnen für dich. Ich bin hier_ ', sprach sie weiter.

„Hier Kurze", sagte Gohan ins Zimmer rennend und drückte ihr eine Bohne in die Hand.

Pan steckte sie sich in den Mund, zerkaute sie vorsichtig und küsste dann Trunks, um ihm die Senzubohne in den Mund zu schieben. Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. Trunks atmete tief ein und stöhnte laut auf. Pan konnte hören, wie seine Knochen an ihre Plätze zurückrutschten, die meisten würde dieses Geräusch ekeln, sie aber nicht. Für sie bedeutete das, das er heilte. Bulma entfernte den Lappen von seiner Brust und Pan lächelte, als sie sah, das seine trainierte Brust wieder beim Alten war, ohne das riesige Loch darin.

„Siehst du was, was dir gefällt?", fragte Trunks kraftlos. Pan sah in seine blitzenden blauen Augen, mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Ja", sie nickte bereitwillig. „Du bist wach!" Sie umarmte sie. „Ich hab mich so gesorgt", flüsterte sie zu ihm, als er sie festhielt.

„Tut mir leid, das du besorgt warst. Ich bin in Ordnung, jetzt da du hier bist", sagte er ihr. Pan lies ihn los, als er sich auf der Couch aufsetzte.

„Alter, was is mit dir passiert?", fragte Goten.

Trunks holte tief Luft, „Ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten."

*Das ist mit Trunks passiert*

Trunks war gerade von der Arbeit aufgebrochen und konnte es nicht erwarten, das Haus der Sons zu erreichen. Er konnte Chi-Chis Kochkünste jetzt schon schmecken, das konnte jeden sabbern lassen. Er wartete gerade in der Limosine darauf, das sie weit genug gefahren ist, um zu fliegen. Bulma erlaubte ihm nicht mehr, zu fliegen und da sie noch sein Boss und seine Mutter war, musste er auf sie hören. Außerdem war das einzige, das Trunks mehr als eine wütende Bulma fürchtete, war eine wütende Pan. Diese zwei Frauen wollte man nicht wütend machen.

Als die Limo weit genug gefahren war, drehte er sich zu dem in die Jahre gekommenem Fahrer. „Okay Wilson, ich geh jetzt. Machen Sie schon mal Feierabend."

„Vielen Dank, Mister Briefs, einen schönen Tag noch."

„Sie auch", antwortete Trunks. Er wollte gerade losfliegen, als ein Energiestrahl die Limo traf und sie in Stücke zerbersten ließ. Trunks stand schnell auf, bevor er etwas Schutt von Wilson herunterschob und dem alten Mann aufhalf.

„Sind Sie okay?", fragte Trunks.

Wilsons Augen wurden groß, als er hinter Trunks deutete. Der Sayajin drehte sich um, gerade rechtzeitig um von einem Strahl, der durch seine rechte Brust schoss. Wilson schrie pansich auf, als Trunks mit seiner linken Hand auf die Brust drückte und vor Schmerz aufzischte.

Ein Mann, der nicht älter als Gohan aussah, lief in sein Blickfeld. Er hatte schulterlanges Haar und ein orangenes Bandanna. Er grinste Trunks entgegen, bevor er sprach: „Ich weiß, das du Goku kennst, also richte ihm das hier doch aus, ja? Das Tor zur Hölle wurde geöffnet; wenn Goku es stoppen will, muss er allein zur Hölle reisen. Es ist sehr wichtig, das er allein geht. Je länger Goku wartet, desto mehr Leute werden entkommen; wenn er also seine kleine Erde retten will, sollte er sich beeilen. Noch etwas: stell sicher, ihm zu sagen, das die Hölle dort oben ist", sagte der Mann und sah zu einem großem, schwarzem Loch auf, dann verschwand er.

„Mister Briefs, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Wilson.

Trunks blinzelte ein, zwei, dann drei Mal. Es wurde langsam schwer, zu atmen und langsam wurde seine Sicht verschwommen. Sein Kopf drehte sich und klopfte gleichzeitig. Er konnte nichts mehr fühlen; der Schmerz stumpfte alles andere ab.

Langsam drehte Trunks sich zu Wilson um. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Geh' Heim", befahl er. Trunks atmete tief ein, als er sich auf die Person konzentrierte, die er brauchte: Pan. Trunks tauchte direkt vor der Tür auf, als Pan sie öffnete. Er versuchte, sie anzulächeln, um sie wissen zu lassen, das es ihm besser ging, als es tatsächlich der Fall war, aber sein Körper schien nicht mitspielen zu wollen.

„Trunks!", schrie Pan.

„Panna", sagte Trunks, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn übermannte.

*Ende von dem, was passiert ist*

„Der Mann, den du beschrieben hast, hört sich an wie C17"; sagte Goku. „Ich wusste nicht, das er noch lebt."

„Naja, Cell hat ihn ausgespuckt", meinte Gohan.

„Ich schätze das heißt, das ich in die Hölle muss", sagte Goku und ging zur Tür.

„Dad, du kannst nicht allein gehen!", zischte Goten.

„Ich muss, Sohnemann, und wenn ich in der Hölle bin, müsst ihr alle die Bösewichte bekämpfen, die entkommen. Könnt ihr das machen?"

„Klar können wir das, Papa", lächelte Pan ihm entgegen.

„Viel Glück!" Und damit flog Goku davon.

„Wie viele glaubt ihr, das sie da draußen sind?", fragte Bulla, als der Rest der Sayajins aus dem Haus lief.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich weiß, das wir sie schlagen können", winkte Gohan ab.

„Richtig", stimmte Pan zu. „Wir haben sie schon mal erledigt, wir können sie wieder schlagen."

„Niemand legt sich mit Sayajins an und kommt damit davon. Es ist Zeit, das die Bösen das lernen", sagte Trunks.

„Okay!" Goten hüpfte vor Aufregung schon auf und ab. „Zeit, Hintern zu versohlen!"

Pan drehte sich, um rückwärts zu gehen, um Trunks, Bulla und Goten anzulächeln. „Denkt ihr dasselbe, was ich denke?"

Gohan lächelte klein, als er verstand, was sie vorhatten. Die vier jungen Sayajins sahen sich gegenseitig an, bevor sie lächelten: „FUSION!"


	58. Die Rückkehr von Gotenks und Palla

**Kapitel 58 – Die Rückkehr von Gotenks und Palla**

„Fu-sion HA!" Die vier jugendlichen Sayajins schrien synchron. Wie immer bedeckte Rauch den gesamten Bereich und als der sich verzog, staunte Gohan, als sähe er die beiden zum ersten Mal. Es waren die perfekten Gotenks und Palla, die vor ihm standen.

„Okay!" Gotenks posierte und spielte mit seinen Muskeln. „Seht euch das mal an!"

Palla rollte ihre Augen. „Idiot."

„Das Tor zur Hölle ist jetzt zu, da Goku dort ist. Ihr zwei sucht so viele Bösewichte ihr könnt und erledigt sie", sagte Gohan.

„Kein Problem!", sagte Gotenks. „Ich wette mit euch, das ich mehr kriege als Palla."

„Klappe halten", zischte sie ihn an, dann flog sie los. Sie landete vor zwei sehr hässlichen Kreaturen, die als King Cold und Cooler bekannt waren.

„Du kommst mir seltsam bekannt vor", meinte King Cold.

„Ich hab dich noch nie im meinem Leben gesehen", informierte Palla ihn.

„Bist du stark?", fragte King Cold.

„Klaro", schnaufte Palla und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich bezweifle, das du stärker als ich bist", gab Cooler an.

„Ist das so?", fragte Palla, eine Augenbraue angehoben. Dann hob sie den rechten Arm und schoss einen Energiestrahl durch seine Brust und tötete ihn sofort.

„D-du hast ihn getötet!", empörte King Cold sich.

„Ja, hab ich, und jetzt töte ich dich", sagte Palla, die einen Schritt näher trat.

„Können wir darüber reden?", fragte King Cold.

„Nein!" Palla erschoss auch ihn nach ihrem Ausruf.

„Hey Freak!", schrie Gotenks, als er Babidi sah. „Kennste mich noch?!"

„Du hast meinen Buu bekämpft!", schrie das Alien mit Käferaugen.

„Vegeta! Vegeta, Vegeta!" Nappa rief nach dem Sayajin.

„Nappa", grummelte Vegeta. „Immer noch ein Idiot. Ich geb dir bis fünf, um zu verschwinden. Fünf... vier..."

„Ich geh' nirgendwo hin Vegeta! Ich bin von den Toten zurück!"

Vegeta zuckte die Schultern. „Auch gut, wie du willst."

„Hä?", fragte Nappa verwirrt, bevor er abgeschossen wurde.

„Was für ein Trottel", murmelte Vegeta, drehte sich um und sah Zarbon und Dadoria; die zwei Leute, die mit Frieza zusammen sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Loser erster Klasse?", fragte Vegeta.

Zarbon grinste. „Oh sieh mal, es ist der kleine Prinz Vegeta."

„Bereit, das wir deinem Leben ein Ende bereiten, kleiner Prinz?", fragte Dadoria.

Vegeta grinste. „Das glaube ich nicht!" Bevor die beiden es merkten, griff Vegeta ihre Köpfe und schlug sie gegeneinander. „Ich seh euch in der Hölle", sagte Vegeta, bevor er sie erschoss.

Gohan fand Raditz und die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an seinen Onkel kamen zurück. Der Mann hatte ihn entführt und war einer der Gründe, das sein Vater vor ihm gestorben ist. „Meine Güte, bist du nicht groß geworden?", neckte Raditz ihn. „Ist egal. Du bist immer noch so schwach wie dein Vater."

Gohan lächelte. „Wenn du nur wüsstest." Er trat aus dem Weg, als Raditz ihn anzugreifen versuchte, bevor er seinen dämlichen Onkel endlich erledigte.

„Gohan, sei vorsichtig!", rief Palla Minuten später, als der Sayajin gegen General Rildo kämpfte. „Wenn der Strahl dich berührt, wird du in Metall verwandelt", warnte sie, bevor sie davonflog.

Sie landete vor der Ginyu Force. Sie starrte sie eine Minute lang an, dann fragte sie: „Wer seid ihr denn?"

„Wir sind die Ginyu Force!", rief die Truppe gemeinsam. Palla legte ihren Kopf schief, als sie fortfuhren.

„Kapitän Ginyu!"

„Jeice!"

„Burter!"

„Recoome!"

„Guldo!"

Palla starrte sie kurz an, dann grinste sie. „Niedliche Cheerroutine, Jungs. Wollt ihr meine hör'n?" Die Ginyu Force tauschten verwirrte Blicke, als Palla anfing.

„Ich bin Palla! P", sagte sie und schlug Guldo.

„A", sie trat nach Recoome, der auf Guldo fiel.

„L", rief sie und boxte Burter, der sich zu dem Haufen gesellte.

„L", sie trat Jeice in die Anhäufung.

„A", sie griff Kapitän Gonyus Hörner und warf ihn auf seine Truppenmitglieder.

„Was für 'ne Truppe Freaks", murmelte Palla leise vor sich her, dann schoss sie auf sie. Sie drehte den Kopf und seufzte, als sie Gotenks sah, wie er mit C19 diskutierte.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie man kämpft!", schrie Gotenks.

„Meine Daten -", fing C19 an.

„Mich interessieren deine Daten einen feuten Kericht, was deine Daten sag-"

„GOTENKS!", rief Palla, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Der Sayajin verzog das Gesicht, als er langsam zu dem einzigem aufsah, das ihm Angst einjagen konnte. „Was machst du?! Bring ihn um!", rief Palla ihm zu.

„Seine Daten sagen, das ich nicht weiß, wie man kämpft! Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie man kämpft! Ich bin einer der besten Kämpfer, diese Welt je geseh'n hat!"

Palla schlug sich die Hand vor's Gesicht und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Beweis, das du kämpfen kannst, indem du ihn erledigst du Idiot!"

„Warum hab ich da nicht dran gedacht?", fragte Gotenks sich selbst.

Gotenks tötete C19 mit Leichtigkeit, als Gohan gerade General Rildo erledigte. Uub landete neben ihnen, als Vegeta zu ihnen gelaufen kam.

„Wow...", staunte Uub, als er Gotenks und Palla sah. „Ihr habt euch fusioniert?"

„Jaah und ich kam dabei raus!", brüstete Gotenks sich. „Der wundervollste – Autsch!" Er packte seinen Kopf, nachdem Palla diesem eine geklatscht hatte.

„Hey!", beschwerte er sich theatralisch.

„Pan und Bulla sind fusioniert und ich kam heraus. Wir haben nur ein begrenztes Zeitfenster, bevor wir uns wieder spalten"; erklärte Palla, die zu Vegeta sah. „Haben wir alle erledigt?"

„Das ist noch einer über?", sagte Vegeta.

„Wer?", fragte Gotenks.

„Ich", sagte Super C17.


	59. Super C17

**Kapitel 59 – Super C17**

Die jungen Z-Kämpfer bereiteten sich vor, aber Vegeta unterbrach sie. „Nein"; sagte er. „Ich kämpf zuerst gegen ihn."

„Sei vorsichtig Vegeta, er ist nicht der selbe C17", warnte Gohan.

„Und ich bin nicht der selbe Vegeta", zischte dieser, als er in die Höhe zu C17 abhob.

„Hast du beim letzten Mal nicht deine Lektion gelernt, das du keine Chance gegen mich hast?", fragte C17 Vegeta.

„Hn", Vegeta weigerte sich, sich zurückzuziehen. Er wusste, das er keine Chance gegen Super C17 ist, aber er musste ihn zurückhalten, bis Goku da war.

Vegeta raste auf C17 zu und zielte mit der Faust auf sein Gesicht. Der Cyborg fing die Faust und den Tritt ab, den Vegeta versuchte. Er warf Vegeta zu Boden. „Erbärmlich", kommentierte C17. „Das nennst du eine Kampftechnik?"

„Ich zeig dir Kampftechniken", sagte Vegeta, verwandelte sich in einen Super Sayajin und flog auf den Cyborg zu. Sie kämpften, aber als die Sekunden vergingen, schien Vegeta all seine Kräfte zu verlieren. Als er in eine Wand geschleudert wurde, entschieden sich die anderen, das sie genug hatten. Gohan und Palla wurden Super Sayajin, während Gotenks zum dreifachen wurde. Sie flogen alle auf C17 zu und traten und schlugen nach ihm.

„Flash Bomber!", schrie Gotenks, sammelte seine Kräfte und ließ sie los. Die Z-Kämpfer flogen deshalb zurück und sie nahmen wieder ihre regulären Formen an. In dem Moment tauchte Goku auf, etwas abgekämpft, aber er war bestimmt, C17 zu bekämpfen.

Palla sah sich um; sie musste etwas finden, um zu helfen. Dann sah sie sie; Dr Gero, das Monster, das die Cyborgs kreiert hatte, und Dr Myuu, das Monster, das Baby 'erschaffen' hatte. Sie schlich sich hinter sie und griff Gero im Schwitzkasten.

„Ruf sofort C17 zurück!", befahl sie ihm.

„Kann er nicht", sagte Myuu ihr.

„Warum nicht?", wollte sie wütend wissen. Alle waren jetzt auf Myuu, Gero und Palla konzentriert.

„Er hat keine Kontrolle über C17, nur ich habe das. Ich habe ihn dazu programmiert, nur meinem Befehl zu folgen. Du hast dir den falschen Wissenschaftler gepackt, kleines Mädchen", erklärte Myuu ihr.

„Was?", fragte Gero, deutlich verärgert. „Wie konnte C17 mich wieder betrügen?"

„Nicht mein Problem", winkte Myuu ab, dann sah er zu C17. „Töte ihn", C17 feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf Gero und Palla bewegte sich kaum, bevor der Strahl Gero traf.

„Das muss enden", sagte Goku zu C17. „Kame- Hame- HA!" Er schoss die Attacke auf den Cyborg. C17 stand unbewegt dort, ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als kümmere der Angriff ihn gar nicht.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Goku.

„Noch lange nicht", schrie Goku und verwandelte sich zum vierfachen Super Sayajin. Er sammelte seine Energie und versuchte es erneut.

„Kame-Hame-HA!"

„Wieder kümmerte der Angriff den Cyborg nicht und er stand weiterhin nur lächelnd da. Goku verstand endlich, warum nichts passierte. „Du absorbierst die Energie!", stellte Goku fest und der Cyborg grinste.

Goku packte C17 und sammelte seine Energie. Er würde etwas explodieren lassen. Das würde C17 und wahrscheinlich ihn selbst töten, aber er war willens, das für seine Familie und die Erde zu tun, wenn er es musste.

Als Goku das Ki freiließ, zog C17 einen Schild in die Höhe und blockte die Explosion. Es hielt es davon ab, ihn, als auch Goku selbst zu töten, und riss einen riesigen Riss in die Ozonschicht. Goku, kraftlos nach den Kämpfen mit Frieza, Cell und nun C17, verlor seine Verwandlung.

„Endlich kann ich dich killen", sagte C17, formte einen Energieball in einer Hand, während er mit seiner freien Hand Goku an seinem Shirt hochhielt.

„Nicht C17", sagte C18, die auf eine naheglegene Klippe rannte.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Wenn du es tust, aktiviere ich die Bombe in meinem Innerem und bring und beide um!"

„Das würdest du nicht tun", sagte er, etwas unsicher.

„WÜRDE ICH", schrie C18. „Der C17, den ich kenne, würde nicht zulassen, das irgendein Monsterdoktor ihn kontrolliert! Deshalb hat er Gero erst überhaupt umgebracht! Du bist nichts anderes als ein Feigling, und NICHT der C17, den ich kannte! Ich werde dir nie vergeben, das du meinen Mann getötet hast! ICH HAB IHN GELIEBT! Also vertrau mir; ICH BIN MEHR ALS GEWILLT, MICH IN DIE LUFT ZU JAGEN, UM DICH ZU TÖTEN, DANN SEHE ICH NÄMLICH KRILLIN WIEDER!", schrie C18, mit Tränen, die ihr das Gesicht herunterliefen. Sie log über die Bombe, sie wusste genauso gut wie jeder andere, das die Bombe schon vor langer Zeit entfernt worden war... aber C17 wusste das ja nicht.

„Du hast Krillin getötet...?", fragte Goku geschockt.

C17 ließ Goku fallen, er war langsam mental, emotional und physisch verwirrt. „Worauf wartest du?", schrie Myuu ihn an, „Töte ihn!" C17 sah den Doktor an, C18 hatte recht. Er mochte es nicht, kontrolliert zu werden, schoss er auf den Doktor und brachte ihn mit der selben Leichtigkeit um, wie er es bei Gero getan hatte.

„DU HAST KRILLIN GETÖTET?", rief Goku wütend. „Drachenfaust!", rief er aus und schlug geradewegs durch C17s Torso. Der Cyborg war nun stark beschädigt, aber Goku traf ihn in kurzer Reihenfolge mit drei seperaten Kamehamehas. C17s nicht mehr gut funktionierender Körper konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, und explodierte.

„Es tut mir leid über deinen Bruder", sagte Goku zu C18.

„Es ist okay... er war schon lange nicht mehr mein Bruder."

Bulma, Chi-Chi und Videl trafen in einem Schwebeauto ein, bereit zum Kampf. „Du willst mich doch verarschen... nicht wieder das Sayamanoutfit", murmelte Gotenks, als Palla auch Videl in ihrem Sayaman 2 Outfit sah.

Bulma und Chi-Chi erklärten die Zerstörungen in der Stadt und dem Umfeld. „Kein Problem, wir sammeln die Dragonballs und wünschen uns, das alles wieder normal ist", sagte Goku.

„Also C17 ist tot, richtig? Ich mein, du hast ihn getötet, oder?", fragte Gotenks Goku.

„Jep."

„Sind wir super, oder was?", fragte Gotenks niemand bestimmtes und gab Palla ein High-Five.

„Go Sayajins! Go-go Sayajins!", sangen sie, und alle lachten, die Aufführung genießend.

Die Fusion löste sich auf und Gotenks, sowie Palla sprangen wieder auseinander. Die vier Teenager landeten mit einem Rumms auf dem Boden und brachen in Lachen aus. Sie standen auf, fröhlich das alles okay war.

„Tja, tja, tja, sieh mal, wer da ist...", sagte eine Stimme. Das Gelächter brach ab und alle drehten sich um, die Augen weit vor Schock. Vor ihnen stand ein Gegner, von dem sie nie dachten, das sie ihn je wieder sehen würden.


	60. Die zweite Ankunft

**Kapitel 60 – Die zweite Ankunft**

„Wenn das nicht Trunks und Pan sind... und seht mal, ihr seit wieder erwachsen", sagte Broly, der auf sie alle zulief. Trunks und Pan verkrampften sich, als ihre Namen gesagt wurden und traten einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Broly", sagte Goku und sah den Mann an.

„Der einzig wahre. Ihr zwei habt mich nicht vergessen, oder? Ihr habt mich schließlich getötet", sagte er, auf Trunks und Pan starrend.

„Ihr zwei habt ihn erledigt?", sagte Gohan geschockt. „Ich dachte, ihr habt gesagt, das Papa ihn getötet hat."

„Wir haben gelogen", meinte Pan leichthin.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, das Goku ihn so sehr geschwächt hat, das nicht mehr viel gefehlt hat, ihn zu erledigen. Wir haben ihm nur den letzten Stoß gegeben", fügte Trunks hinzu.

„Tja, der kleine Schuss hat mich erledigt, und mich direkt in die Hölle geschickt", sagte Broly.

„Da gehörst du hin", sagte Trunks, trat vor Pan und verschränkte die Arme. Er mochte Broly absolut nicht und er hat das auch nie. Es gab einfach etwas an dem Mann, das ihn und Trunks immer zu Feinden machen würde.

„Tja, jetzt bin ich wieder da", sagte Broly grinsend.

„Nicht lange", sagte Pan und trat neben Trunks. „Wenn wir dich als kleine Kinder fertig machen konnten, wie kannst du denken, das wir dich nicht wieder erledigen können?" Sie stemmte sich die Hände gegen die Hüften.

„Sie hat recht", sagte Trunks zu Broly. „Wir sind viel stärker als letztes Mal."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor euch!"

„Krieg ich den ersten Schlag?", fragte Pan.

„Nur zu", grinste Trunks und rollte die Schultern.

Pan grinste auch und tauchte vor Broly auf. Sie sammelte ihre Energie und schlug ihn mitten ins Gesicht, was ihn nach hinten katapultierte, und ihn in einem Haufen Gestein krachte. Pan sprang zurück und landete neben Trunks, der nicht anders konnte, als daran zu denken, wie heiß seine Freundin im Kampf aussah.

„Das ist dafür, das du mich geschlagen hast, als ich ein Kind war", sagte Pan. „Du weißt, was man sagt, Payback is 'ne Bitch!"

„Und das bist du", sagte Broly, der aus dem Geröllhaufen krabbelte und seine Wange packte. „Eine Bitch."

„Vielen Dank auch!" Pan lächelte ihn süß an. Bei all den Dingen, als die sie über die Jahre bezeichnet wurde, war eine Bitch nicht so schlimm.

„Du kleine-!", Broly flog auf sie zu. Er war schnell unterwegs, aber für Trunks und Pan, die nun älter und stärker waren, schien er nicht mehr so schnell. Pan zuckte nicht und bevor Brolys Faust sie auch nur berührte, war Trunks halb vor ihr und fing diese auf.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, das ich dir schon vor Jahren gesagt hatte, das du sie in Ruhe lassen sollst", stellte er streng fest, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

„Hast du keine Manieren?", fragte Pan Broly.

Trunks trat Broly in den Bauch, der daraufhin auf die Knie fiel; dann setzte er ihm einen Fuß auf den Kopf, als wolle er ihn dazu bringen, sich zu verbeugen. „Man sollte sich vor dem Adel verbeugen", grinste Trunks überheblich. Broly versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber Trunks' Fuß bewegte sich nicht. Alle starrten erstaunt und geschockt bei dem, was passierte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Broly und nickte leicht den Kopf zu Pan.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Trunks drückte mit dem Fuß fester auf Broly, und dieser verbeugte sich tiefer.

„Sie verbeugt sich nicht."

Trunks schnaubte verächtlich. „Hast du echt gedacht, du verbeugst dich nur vor mir? Oh nein, du verbeugst dich auch vor ihr. Weißt du, sie ist meine Prinzessin, also ich sie auch Adel." Die Truppe zog die Luft ein und Goku wünschte sich, das er etwas Popcorn hätte. Pan lächelte und errötete leicht, sie sah zu Trunks, der ihr zuzwinkerte.

' _Sagen wir ihm, das wir die legendären Super Sayajins sind_ ', sagte sie ihm. Er grinste zurück und wusste, das er viel zu viel Spaß haben würde.

„Hey Broly, willste 'n Geheimnis hör'n?" Pan beugte leicht die Knie.

„Du wirst begeistert sein", sagte Trunks.

„Weißt du", sagte Pan, „du bist nicht so legendär wie du denkst."

„Was soll das heißen!", wollte Broly wütend wissen.

„Du bist nicht der legendäre Super Sayajin", sagte Pan zu ihm.

„Wenn ich das nicht bin, wer ist's dann?"

„Wir", sagte Trunks und alle Z-Kämpfer staunten wieder, als sie das hörten.

„Nein!" Broly zwang sich auf die Beine. Trunks bewegte sein Bein, als Pan und er sich zurückzogen.

„Ich bin der legendäre Super Sayajin, ich! Nicht ihr zwei! ICH!"

„Etwas zu sagen, ändert die Tatsachen nicht", trällerte Pan.

„Ich bin der Legendäre Super Sayajin!"

„Bitte", sagte Trunks, verschränkte die Arme und grinste. „Du bist nichts weiter, als eine Erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Sayajin."

Vegeta konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, sein Sohn benahm sich wie ein wahrer Sayajinprinz. Und Pan, sie benahm sich genauso, wie Trunks sagte, wie eine Sayajinprinzessin. Wie sie standen; Trunks mit verschränkten Armen, Pan mit den Händen an der Taille um Macht zu beweisen, und das sie keine Furcht spürten. So wie er mit Broly sprach; neckend und als wäre er eine Zeitverschwendung. Er war sehr stolz gerade auf die beiden.

„Ich werd's euch zeigen!", warnte Broly.

„Du wirst es uns zeigen? Ja, sicher", sagte Trunks flach.

„Trunks", sagte Pan und gähnte gelangweilt. „Können wir uns beeilen und ihn loswerden? Mir ist langweilig."

„Ich hab die Nase von euch voll! Ich werd euch beide killen!", schrie Broly und rannte zu ihnen beiden herüber.

Pan trat ihn, als er nah genug war und brachte ihn zum Fliegen. Trunks benutzte seine Geschwindigkeit und landete auf dem Punkt, wo Broly landen würde und trat ihn. Als er auf halben Wege zwischen Trunks und Pan war, hielten sie die Handgelenke mit den Armbändern aus und teilten ein Grinsen. Sie beide schossen im selbem Moment und trafen Broly auf beiden Seiten und mit einem schmerzerfülltem Schrei verschwand er vor ihren Augen.

Trunks flog dahin, wo alle anderen waren und landete neben Pan. „Wow", sagte Gohan, nicht sicher, was er noch sagen könnte.

„Das war so klasse!", sagte Goten. „Ihr zwei war so cool! Ich kann nicht glauben, was für ein großes Hindernis er war, als wir noch klein waren."

„Jaah", stimmte Trunks zu. „Er hat uns nie gemocht."

„Weißt du, was seltsam ist?", fragte Pan. „Broly kannte meinen und Trunks' Namen, und wer wir sind, als wir ihn das erste Mal begegnet sind."

„Hast recht", sagte Trunks, der nachdachte. „Das ist eine gute Frage."

Die Augen der anderen Erwachsenen, abgesehen von Videl, wurden groß. Sie kannten die Wahrheit über Mirai Trunks und Pan, die gegen Broly gekämpft hatten, bevor sie das als Kinder tun konnten. „Mh", sagte Gohan. „Echt seltsam."

Trunks zuckte die Schultern. „Int'ressiert mich nicht, so lang er dieses Mal tot bleibt."

„Ditto", stimmte Pan zu.

„Komm schon Leute", sagte Bulma, die das Thema wechselte. „Lass uns zur Capsule Corp gehen, ich mach Pizza."

„PIZZA!", jubelten alle Sayajins. Sie waren fröhlich, das alle Bösewichte endlich besiegt waren und sie endlich essen konnten.


	61. Die Schattendrachen

**Kapitel 61 – Schattendrachen**

Alle Gegner aus der Hölle wurden von mit Leichtigkeit von den Z-Kämpfern besiegt. Aber die Probleme für die Erde waren noch nicht vorbei. Als Super C17 den Rest seiner Kräfte in einem Schuss rausgelassen hat, hat er für einen Riss in der Atmosphäre gesorgt. Um das Chaos zu beseitigen, und alle Menschen wieder zurückzuholen, die während dem Rummel der ausgebrochenen Bösewichte gefallen waren, hatte sich die alte GT Truppe wieder versammelt. Es war beinahe, als wären sie wieder im Weltall, außer das sie Zuhause waren und ohne Zeitlimit.

Die Gruppe hatte ihren ersten Dragonball geschnappt, als Trunks und Giru eine Grassfläche fanden. Hinter ihnen gingen Goku und Pan umher, auf der Suche nach einer orangenen Kugel. Goku sah ständig zu Pan, und einige Male machte er den Mund auf, um sie etwas zu fragen, schloss ihn aber wieder.

„Was ist, Papa?", fragte Pan seufzend.

„Nun... Du und Trunks geht jetzt miteinander", fing Goku an.

„Ja?", fragte Pan verwirrt.

„Wann glaubst du, das ich ein Opa werde?"

„Papa!", rief Pan mit großen Augen, als eine Röte ihr Gesicht aufstieg. Sie und Trunks waren nicht mal verlobt.

„Was?", der Kleine sprach unschuldig, als er seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf legte. „Gohan und Videl brauchen zu lang."

„Halt einfach die Klappe!", sagte Pan knallrot. Es war nicht, das sie ein Problem hätte, mit Trunks mal Kinder zu haben, ehrlich gesagt hatte sie oft Tagträume darüber gehabt. Darüber mit ihrem Vater zu reden, der gerade ziemlich klein war, war aber mehr als merkwürdig.

Goku trat auf Trunks zu und sah zu dem großen Mann auf: „Hey Trunks..." Pans Kopf wirbelte herum, ein panischer Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie wusste, was ihr Vater tun wird.

„Wag nicht, ihn zu fragen!", schrie sie ihn an und rannte zwischen ihn und Trunks.

„Mich was fragen?", fragte Trunks verwirrt.

„Gar nichts", quietschte Pan, die wieder aufflammte.

Trunks grinste. ' _Was ist dir so peinlich?_ ' Er legte seinen linken Arm um Pans Hüfte und zog sie gegen sich, und legte ihr dann die Hand über den Mund. Pan fing an, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, aber er griff nur fester zu. „Mich was fragen Goku?" Trunks wandte sich an die Miniversion.

Goku warf Pan einen neugierigen Blick zu, die ihn warnend anfunkelte. Trunks lächelte gekrümmt. „Mach dir wegen Panna keine Sorgen."

„Okay... tja, ich hab sie gefragt, jetzt, da ihr beiden zusammen seid, wann glaubst du, das ich ein Opa werde? Gohan und Videl brauchen zu lange."

Trunks' Augen wurden groß und eine Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er fing sich aber schnell und grinste zu Pan herunter. „Noch einige Jahre nicht", sagte er. Wenn Pans Mund nicht festgehalten worden wäre, wäre ihr Kiefer auf den Boden gefallen. Ihr Gesicht wurde röter und Trunks bemerkte das, sein Grinsen wurde nämlich breiter.

' _Du genießt es, mich peinlich berührt zu sehen, oder?_ ', fragte sie ihn telepathisch.

' _Ich kann nicht anders, ich liebe es, wenn du rot wirst_ ', sagte er, was sie natürlich noch röter werden ließ.

„Könnt ihr euer ältestes nach mir benennen?", fragte Goku und brachte Trunks zum Lachen. Pan seufzte, keine Chance, hierraus zu kommen. Man weiß, was man sagt: Kannst du sie nicht schlagen, mach mit.

„Und was ist mit Vegeta? Hätte er sein Enkelkind nicht auch gern nach sich benannt?", sagte Pan, Trunks' Augen weiteten sich, als sie mitspielte, dann lächelte er breit.

Goku dachte einen Moment nach: „Ich weiß! Gogeta oder Vegeto!"

„Ich liebe es!", lachte Trunks.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", Pan stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und drehte sich von ihnen weg. „Ich hab die Namen meiner Kinder schon ausgesucht!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Trunks.

„Klar hab ich das!", sagte Pan, die davonging.

„Ich bin froh, das du vorbereitet bist!", meldete Trunks sich und Pan musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, das er grinste.

„Giru!", schrie sie. „Zeig mir, wo dieser Dragonball ist!"

Trunks lachte, als er sich zu Goku umdrehte. „Keine Sorge Goku, wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich mit ihr darüber reden."

„Dragonball dort unten", erklärte dieser Pan, und deutete nach unten.

Pan folgte seinem Finger und lächelte, als sie die orangene Kugel sah. Sie hob sie den Dragonball mit sieben Sternen auf, ihr Lächeln gefror allerdings nicht, als sie sah, das Risse die Oberfläche zierten. „Jungs, ihr müsst das mal sehen." Trunks und Goku waren sofort bei ihr und waren auch beide geschockt. „Warum hat er Risse?", flüsterte sie.

Sanft nahm Trunks den Dragonball aus Pans Händen. „Wie seltsam, die hatten nie Risse..."

„Glaubt ihr, das etwas damit ist? Oder das es kaputt gegangen ist?", fragte Pan.

„Ich weiß nicht, ist schwer zu sagen", murmelte Trunks und sah noch auf den Ball.

„Wir sollten die anderen anderen finden. Vielleicht ist nur der hier eingerissen und die anderen sind in Ordnung"; schlug Goku vor. Trunks und Pan nickten sie hoben ab.

Die Gruppe fand die anderen sechs Dragonballs und seltsamerweise hatten alle Kugeln Risse. Sie kamen in der Capsule Corp an, wo alle herumstanden und warteten, was passieren würde.

„Okay Goku, leg los", fordete Bulma auf, nachdem die Dragonballs niedergelegt worden waren.

„Shenlong wir rufen dich!", schrie Goku. Die Dragonballs taten etwas seltsames, weil sie nicht wie üblich summten und glühten, während Shenlong auftauchte.

„Hab ich's falsch gesagt?", fragte Goku.

„Nein", sagte Bulma und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es wie immer gesagt."

„Warum summen sie nicht?", fragte Pan Trunks, hoffend, das er es wüsste.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich mag nicht, wie sich das hier entwickelt", sagte er.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knirschen von den Dragonballs. Pan packte Trunks' Arm, da sie erschrocken war. Wer wäre das auch nicht? Etwas war definitiv falsch. Lancelot brach das Laufen ab und wimmerte auf dem Boden, seine Ohren bedeckt. Trunks legte einen Arm um Pan, als ein dunkler Nebel aus den Kugeln hervorbrach. Es war neblig und schwer zu sehen. Als es sich klärte, stand ein blauer Drache mit roten Augen dort, wo normalerweise Shenlong war.

Pan wäre die erste, die zugibt, das sie, als sie das Shenlong das erste Mal gesehen hatte, Angst hatte. Nach einer Weile hatte die Angst sie verlassen und Staunen setzte ein. Der Drache war atemberaubend. Jetzt... War nur Angst in ihr. Dieser Drache ist nicht Shenlong.

„Wo ist Shenlong?", wollte Bulma wissen.

„Mom", flüsterte Bulla, zu ihr, wollte nicht, das sie verletzt würde.

„Ich bin Shenlong", der Drache starrte sie an.

„Wie kannst du Shenlong sein?", fragte Goku verwirrt. „Shenlong ist grün, du blau. Außerdem kann ich das Böse fühlen, das von dir ausgeht, Shenlong war nicht böse."

„Ich bin das Ergebnis von der Übernutzung der Dragonballs", sagte der böse Shenlong. „Die Dragonballs wurden dazu gemacht, alle 100 Jahre Wünsche zu erfüllen, aber ihr alle habt in den letzten 40 Jahren viele ausgesprochen. Deswegen bin ich hier, ich bin die dunkle Magie der Dragonball, und da ich jetzt losgelassen wurde kann mich niemand aufhalten!", schrie er. Die Dragonballs wurden dunkelblau und der böse Shenlong teilte sich selbst auf und verschwand mit jedem der sieben Dragonballs.

„Niemand kann ihn aufhalten...?", wiederholte Trunks verwirrt.

„Ich mag das nicht... Die Dragonballs, sie haben die Farbe geändert. Etwas ist da nicht richtig", meinte Pan.

„Goku!", kam eine Stimme vom Himmel.

„Alter Kaioshin?", fragte Goku.

„Ja, ich bin's! Du und diese blauhaarige Frau müssen die Dragonballs finden! Sie sind zu Schattendrachen geworden! Jeder Ball für sich ist ein Drache, und und wenn die Dragonball missbraucht werden... tja, ihr habt gesehen, was passiert ist. Wenn die Schattendrachen ungestoppt bleiben, werden sie die Erde vernichten."

„Warum muss ich dabei helfen, die Drachen zu töten?", fragte Bulma.

„Du und Goku waren die ersten Leute, die damit angefangen haben, die Dragonballs zu jagen. Also fällt die Schuld und die Vorwürfe fallen auf euch zwei", stellte der alte Kaioshin fest.

„Entschuldige! Solltest du nicht das 'höchste Wesen im Universum' sein? Kümmer du dich darum!", beschwerte Bulma sich.

„Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt", winkte der alte Kaioshin ab.

„Oder zu faul?", fragte Bulma und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

„Ich glaub es nicht, das ich dich je küssen wollte!", schrie der Urahn der Kaioshins.

„Du Perv-!"

„Ich mach's", sagte Goku, Bulma unterbrechend. „Mach mir einfach ein Dragonradar und ich flieg los."

„Goku-" Chi-Chi starrte ihn an.

Das war nicht richtig, dachte Pan sich... Bulma und Goku waren nicht schuldig. Alle hatten mitgeholfen, die Kugeln zu jagen, also war es technisch gesehen, die Schuld von allen. Und was ist mit dem letzten Mal? Trunks und sie waren bei Goku, um sie zu kriegen. Sie waren genauso Schuld wie Goku, sie einzusammeln. Pan fühlte sich, als ob die, die diese Schattendrachen erledigen müssen, sie und Trunks sein müssen. Ihnen wurde vor so vielen Jahren gesagt, das sie die stärksten wären, es war Zeit, das sie etwas damit taten.

Sie spürte Trunks' Augen auf sich liegen und sie sah in sie. Er dachte das selbe wie sie es tat. ' _Bist du dabei?_ ', fragte er.

Pan nickte. ' _Es ist nicht richtig, das Papa einfach gehen muss._ '

„Okay, dann ist es ist es entschieden", sagte Goku. „Bulma wird mir ein Dragonradar für heute Abend bereitmachen und ich gehe morgen Früh los."

' _Wir gehen heute Nacht, sobald alle schlafen. Ich schleich mich ins Labor meiner Mom und hol das Radar._ '

' _Können wir nicht einfach Giru mitnehmen?_ '

' _Du hast recht, er hat noch das Radar in ihm. Ich zerstöre die anderen, damit niemand uns folgen kann._ ' Pan konnte nur nicken.

Später in der Nacht kletterte Pan langsam aus Bullas Bett, sie schnarchte, also wusste Pan, das sie schlief. Sie hasste es, das sie ihr und Goten nicht sagten, das sie und Trunks fortgingen, aber sie wusste, das die beiden es nicht verstehen würden.

Pan zog sich schnell an und trat über Lancelot hinweg, der auf seinem Kissen-Bett schlief, das Bulla und sie ihm auf dem Boden gemacht hatten. Sie machte die Tür leise auf, schlüpfte schnell hinaus und schloss hinter sich die Tür wieder. Vorsichtig tapste sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Sie sah Trunks gegen die Anrichte lehnen. Er trug ihren alten Rucksack, welcher mit Dingen für sie gefüllt war. Giru saß auf seiner Schulter und blinzelte als er sie sah.

„Pan hat es geschaft!", jubelte Giru.

„Ja Giru", flüsterte Pan zu ihm.

„Vergiss nicht Giru, du musst leise sein; das ist eine Geheimmission", wisperte Trunks. Dann sah er zu Pan.

„Du solltest einen Brief schreiben, deine Schrift ist viel ordentlicher als meine."

Pan lächelte; er hatte recht. Trunks' Handschrift war größtenteils eine Ansammlung von Krakeleien, wegen seines Jobs. Sie war die einzige Person, abgesehen von ihm, die seine Schrift lesen konnte. Wenn er es versuchte, konnte er tatsächlich ordentlich schreiben, aber er rief lieber an, schickte eine SMS oder sprach persönlich mit jemandem.

Pan griff sich einen Füller und Papier und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie schrieb schnell – erklärte ihnen, was sie und Trunks taten. Als sie fertig war, stand sie auf und ging zu Trunks herüber.

„Panna... ich verstehe schon, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, das ich das tun muss"; sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Trunks... du solltest mich inzwischen kennen", sagte sie lächelnd und legte ihre Hand gegen seine Wange. „Ich werde jeden Schritt mit dir gehen. Wir sind gemeinsam in dieser Sache."

Er lächelte und griff ihre Hand mit seiner und drückte ihr einen Kuss gegen ihre Fingerspitzen. Er öffnete das Küchenfenster und flog hinaus, dann drehte er sich um und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, als sie auf den Fenstersims trat.

„Fertig?", flüsterte er.

„Ich werde nie mehr bereit sein", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand und flog in die Nacht hinaus.

Leute,

die letzten acht Jahre habt ihr uns gesagt, das wir beide die stärksten Sayajins seien. Also haben wir uns entschieden, etwas deswegen zu tun. Es ist nicht richtig, Bulma und Papa die Schuld zu geben. Wir hatten alle unseren Part in darin, die Dragonballs zu suchen. Trunks und ich haben uns dazu entschieden, sie selbst zu suchen, und bitte, versucht nicht, uns zu folgen. Wir haben Giru bei uns, der immer noch den Dragonradar in sich hat, und Trunks hat alle Radare in Bulmas Labor zerstört. Es tut uns leid, das ihr's so erfahrt, aber wir wussten, das ihr, wenn wir es euch in Person sagen, würde es keiner von euch erlauben. Keine Sorge, wir beeilen uns, zurückzukommen! Wir lieben euch Leute!

Alles Liebe, Pan und Trunks

P.S.: Kümmert euch um Lancelot!

„NEIN!", entrüstete Chi-Chi sich, als Gohan den Brief zu Ende vorgelesen hatte.

„Wie konnten sie das machen? Sie sind doch erst davon wiedergekommen, ein Jahr lang im Weltall gewesen zu sein und jetzt jagen sie diese Dämonendrachen!", jammerte Bulma ihrerseits.

„Sie haben sich gefühlt, als müssten sie", stellte Goku simpel. „Wenigstens sind sie nicht abgehauen und durchgebrannt."

„Ich hätte das lieber als das sie abhauen, um Schattendrachen zu jagen!", bellte Chi-Chi.

„Hab doch Vertrauen in die beiden", sagte Vegeta. „Es sind Trunks und Pan von denen wir hier reden – sie werden schon in Ordnung sein."

Während der Schattendrachenjagd:

„Komm schon Bulla, du kannst das", ermunterte Goten diese. Sie waren in der Gravitationskammer; nach Trunks und Pan weg waren, forderte Bulla, das er ihr hilft, zum Super Sayajin zu werden. Sie sagte, sie wolle mehr bei Kämpfen helfen und sie fühlte sich, als könne sie das nur, wenn sie ein Super Sayajin wird. Sie war nah dran, aber sie brauchte einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung und dann wäre sie da.

„Arg, Goten, es is' nutzlos", beklagte Bulla sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Ich werde es nie schaffen, zum Super Sayajin zu werden, wie ihr."

„Klar wirst du das", sagte Goten ihr. „Du musst nur die richtige Motivation haben... Lass mal seh'n, meistens, wenn ein Sayajin den Sprung zum ersten Mal schafft, ist es wegen großem Stress oder Zorn. Es könnte durch hartes Training passieren, wie bei Trunks und mir, aber wir hatten lange Zeit, um das zu schaffen. Wir wissen nicht, wann Pan und Trunks wiederkommen, oder ob sie von Gefahr verfolgt werden, also versuchen wir's mit Zorn. Denk an etwas, was dich wütend macht."

„Hm", sagte Bulla nachdenklich. „Okay, wenn ich shoppen gehe und jemand bekommt das Ding, was ich wollte, selbst wenn sie wissen, das ich's zuerst geseh'n hab."

Goten lächelte, er hätte sich denken können, das ihr Zornauslöser etwas mit Shopping zutun hätte. „Okay, jetzt mach die Augen zu." Bulla hob eine Augenbraue und Goten redete weiter: „Mach einfach."

„Schön", gab sie nach und machte sie zu.

„Okay, stell dir vor, du bist auf Shoppingtour und siehst dieses vollniedliche Paar Schuhe", sagte er in gekünstelter mädchenhafter Stimme, was Bulla zum kichern brachte. Er lächelte, dann sprach er in regulärer Stimme fort: „Du siehst die Schuhe und bemerkst, das sie genau dein Größe und sie sind das allerletzte Paar! Wenn du sie dir jetzt nicht schnappst, wirst du sie nie haben. Du streckst dich nach ihnen und BÄM! Bevor du sie greifen kannst, sieht ein anderes Mädchen, das du sie anguckst und sie entscheidet sich, das sie sie will und greift sie, bevor du das tun kannst! Was machst du dann Bulla? Sie sind das letzte Paar!"

„Aber ich hab sie zuerst gesehen", sagte sie und ihr Ki stieg an wie zuvor und sie wurde wütend.

„Es sind jetzt ihre Schuhe! Sie geht an die Kasse! Sie wird sie für immer haben, wenn du sie nicht aufhältst!"

„Gib mir diese verdammten Schuhe!", schrie sie und wurde zum Super Sayajin. Goten starrte sie begeistert an; sie hat's geschafft, sie ist zum Super Sayajin geworden.

„Bulla!", sagte er glücklich. „Du hast es geschafft! Du bist 'n Super Sayajin!"

„Bin ich?", sagte sie und öffnete die Augen. Als Goten nickte, rannte sie vor einen Spiegel und sah ihr, gewöhnlicherweise Aquamarinblaues Haar, in einem goldenem Gelb, und ihre Augen in türkis.

„Ich hab's geschafft!", jubelte sie.

„Vielen Dank, Goten!", sagte sie und umarmte ihn fest.

Seine Augen wurden groß. „K- kein Problem! Du brauchtest nur einen extra Stoß.", sagte er ihr.

„Ich kann nicht das Gesicht meines Vaters erwarten, wenn ich ihm das zeige!"

„Er wird stolz auf dich sein", sagte er ihr.

„Ich hätte es nicht ohne dich tun können, Goten"; sagte sie und küsste auf die Wange. „Vielen Dank", sie entspannte sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Goten sah ihr zu, wie sie ging und berührte die Stelle, auf die sie ihn geküsst hatte, und konnte sich nicht gegen das dämliche Grinsen wehren, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.


	62. Der Drache mit zwei Sternen

**Kapitel 62 – Der Drache mit zwei Sternen**

„Dragonball in der Nähe! Dragonball in der Nähe!", meldete Giru sich am Tag nachdem Trunks und Pan mit ihm aufgebrochen waren, um nach den Schattendrachen zu suchen.

„Wird auch Zeit", seufzte Trunks; sie waren die ganze Nacht geflogen.

Sie flogen über ein kleines Dorf, das von violettem Nebel bedeckt war und groteskt roch. Die zwei Sayajins landeten vor einigen Menschen, die alle, panisch schreiend, umherrannten. „Entschuldigung, aber wovon rennen sie fort?", fragte Pan sie.

„Ein Monster ist aus dem See neben unserem Dorf aufgetaucht!", sagte eine ältere Frau, dann wackelte sie davon.

„Was? Ein Monster?", fragte Pan.

„Ein Drache!", sagte Trunks. „Deswegen spürt Giru wahrscheinlich auch den Dragonball."

„Natürlich!", stimmte Pan zu und sie hoben Richtung Dorf ab.

Was sie sahen war nicht bedingt ein Drache. Es war ein riesiges, rundes Reptil mit grüner Haut und großen, schwarzen Stacheln. „Trunks, der Dragonball", sagte Pan und deutete auf die Stirn des Drachens.

„Der Ball mit zwei Sternen", nickte Trunks.

Das Monster verfolgte ein kleines Mädchen und Pan konnte nicht länger stillhalten. Sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, für jemanden die Braut zu spielen, den man nicht liebte – sie konnte sich noch an Zoonama erinnern. Pan trat das Monster ins Gesicht und dieses prallte dann von Haus zu Haus.

Der Drache stand mit verzogener Miene auf. „Wisst ihr, wer ich bin? Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!" Ein Stein fiel auf seinen Fuß. Er schrie vor Schmerz und hielt seinen Fuß, und sprang auf und ab. Trunks und Pan starrten ihn nur verdattert an... Das soll ein Schattendrache sein?

„Trunks, bitte sag mir, das das nicht der schreckliche, beängstigende Drache ist", sagte Pan, die noch das Monster beobachtete.

„Tja, er ist sicherlich anders als der, den wir gesehen haben, und er hat einen Dragonball..."

„Was guckt ihr so?", bellte der Drache sie an. „Denkt ihr, das etwas Fußschmerz Haze Shenlong ablenken würde?", sagte er lachend. „Einen Schattendrachen zu treten, ist nicht schlau", sagte Haze zu Pan.

Pan verschränkte die Arme unbeweglich, bei dem, was der Drache sagte. „Du scheinst mir nicht sonderlich stark", kommentierte Trunks. Pan lächelte bei seiner Direktheit, und wie sie den Drachen wütend machte.

„Oh ist das so? Ich habe euch zwei schon jahrelang beobachtet. Ihr wisst nicht, in was ihr euch einlasst."

„Oh, tun wir nicht?", fragte Pan und funkelte zu Haze. Für sie schien es so, als wüsste er nicht, womit er sich einließ. ' _Ich bin zuerst dran_ ', sagte sie telepathisch zu ihm, da sie den Drachen vermöbeln wollte.

' _Hab Spaß_ ', meinte er grinsend. Pan tauchte vor Haze auf, und schlug ihm, was ihn auf den Boden und die Klippe hinunterschmiss. „Also das war der große Haze Shenlong, mhm?", grinste Pan. Pan schlug den Drachen weiter zusammen, sobald dieser aufgestanden war. Sie schlug ihm mehrmals in den Magen, und dann auf den Kopf. Trunks pfiff ihr hinterher als sie auf Haze Shenlongs Kiefer zuflog und hineinkrachte, und schlug ihn damit K.O.

„Sei ein guter Drache und gib mir den Dragonball, dann muss ich nicht wieder unangenehm werden"; sagte Pan Haze.

„Du warst nicht unangenehm", sagte Trunks ihr von dem Punkt, auf dem er stand.

„Klappe Trunks!", sagte sie errötend. „Ich versuche hier, zu verhandeln!"

„Trunks, Gefahr! Gefahr, Pan in Gefahr!", sagte Giru.

„Wovon redest du Giru? Sie hält sich super", fragte Trunks den Roboter als sie Hazes Schwanz aus und trat ihm in den Unterleib.

Sie flog über ihn hinweg zu den anderen beiden. „Tja, der Kerl war merkwürdig." In dem Moment stand Haze vom Boden auf.

„Er ist vielleicht nicht stark, aber er ist entschlossen", sagte Trunks.

„Gut, das ich ziemlich stur bin, nicht wahr?", sagte Pan und griff das Monster mit Schlägen und Tritten an.

„Panna", sagte Trunks besorgt. Er konnte die Gefahr spüren, von der Giru sprach. Etwas war nicht richtig, Pan geriet langsam außer Atem und ermüdete.

Pan versuchte, Haze anzugreifen, aber er fing sie leicht auf. Sie hämmerte mit ihren Armen auf seine Hand ein, um sich zu befreien, aber schon bald fand sie keine Kraft mehr, das noch zu tun. Was ist los mit mir?, dachte sie sich.

Trunks verlor keine Zeit, zu ihr zu fliegen um sie zu retten. Er wurde vom Schwanz von Haze getroffen, der ihn zurückwarf. Er fing sich ab und landete dann auf dem Boden. Er versuchte, zum Super Sayajin zu werden, aber ihm wurde nur schwindlig und fiel auf die Knie, völlig außer Atem.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", fragte er.

Haze Shenlong lachte auf und warf Pan neben Trunks zu Boden. Sie setzte sich schwach neben ihn auf. „Mein Ball hat die Kraft, die Umgebung zu vergiften. Deswegen werdet ihr so schwach. Da ihr beide dort unten seid, werde ich euch erzählen, wie ich entstanden bin. Ich bin durch den Wunsch von Goku entstanden, Bord wiederzuerwecken, den Vater seines alten Freundes Upa, nachdem er von dem Söldner Tao getötet worden war."

„Du meinst... Mein Vater ist verantwortlich für dich?", fragte Pan, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ja!", bestätigte Haze. „Und jetzt, da ich da bin, werde ich die ganze Erde vergiften!"

„Du Monster!", schrie Trunks und stand auf. Er griff Haze kurze Zeit später an und stellte fest, wie es schwerer wurde, zu atmen. Haze fing ihn ab und warf ihn kurzerhand in den See.

„Trunks!", kreischte Pan und krabbelte über die Teichkante.

„Giru, spührt da unten sauberes Wasser", sagte der Roboter.

„Worauf wartest du dann?!", schrie Pan ihn an und packte ihn. „Geh und zeig Trunks, wo es ist!", rief sie und warf ihn ins Wasser.

Giru fand Trunks schnell und zeigte ihm ein Loch mit sauberem Wasser. Trunks schoss hinein und versprühte sauberes Wasser überall, was die Vergiftung auslöschte. Trunks fühlte sich wie immer, als er aus dem See flog und neben Pan landete.

„Ah, du bist triefnass!", sagte Pan, als er etwas Wasser auf sie fallen ließ. Sie war auch bald wieder sie selbst.

„Hey Haze, wie läuft es jetzt mit deiner Vergiftung?", fragte Trunks.

„Warum? Wie?", fragte der Drache verwirrt.

„Zeit für uns, den Dragonball wiederzubekommen", sagte Pan ihm.

Hazes Augen wurden groß, als die zwei Sayajins, nun bei ihrer regulären Stärke, zwei Energiestrahlen auf ihn schossen. Er starb und Trunks fing den Dragonball auf, als dieser herunterfiel. „Er ist wieder orange", sagte Pan freudig.

„Und Risse hat er auch nicht!", sagte Trunks. Sie legten ihn in Pans Rucksack und hoben in Richtung des nächsten Dragonballs ab.


	63. Der Drache mit fünf Sternen

**Kapitel 63 – Der Drache mit fünf Sternen**

Am nächsten Tag landeten Trunks und Pan in einer kleinen Stadt. Giru hatte ihnen gesagt, das irgendwo dort ein Dragonball war, also gingen sie einfach ziellos durch die Straßen, welche leer waren. Trunks war zu beschäftigt damit, Giru anzusehen, das er die rote Ampel gar nicht sah.

„Trunks!", zischte Pan und griff sein Shirt um ihn zurückzuziehen. „Die Ampel ist rot, wir können nicht rüber."

Trunks sah sich um: „Wo sind alle?"

Pan zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab niemanden gesehen, seit wir hier angekommen sind." Sie sah einen Getränkeautomaten und ging rüber, um für sie was zu besorgen.

„Wie merkwürdig"; kommentierte Trunks. „Wie weit, bis zum Dragonball Giru?"

„64 Kilometer nach Norden!", piepste der kleine Roboter.

„Ah!", schrie Pan, die vom Automaten zurücksprang.

„Panna", rief Trunks und rannte zu ihr herüber.

„W-was ist das?" Sie zeigte auf ein schleimige Substanz, die aus dem Automaten tropfte.

„Es sieht aus wie Schleim", sagte Trunks, der es sich besah.

„Tja, mich int'ressiert nicht, was es ist – solange es mich nicht berührt!" Pan trat noch weiter weg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich umsah: „Es ist überall!"

„Es ist überall in der Stadt", sagte ein alter Mann, der mit seiner Frau auf sie zukam. „Ist vor ein paar Tagen aufgetaucht und ist überall hin, hat die Elektrizität gekappt."

„Wir sind die letzten in der Stadt", fügte die alte Frau hinzu. „Wir wollten gerade gehen. Ihr zwei solltet auch gehen."

„Keine Sorge", winkte Trunks ab. „Wir müssen was finden, dann sind wir weg."

„Seid vorsichtig ihr zwei", sagte die alte Frau und sie und ihr Mann gingen fort.

„Ihr zwei auch", sagte Pan ihnen.

Trunks fing an, nach Norden zu gehen, die Richtung, die Giru ihnen angezeigt hatte, wo der Dragonball sei. Pan sah sich um, bis ein Schleimrinnsaal auf ihre Füße zurutschte. Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Bleib weg von mir!", quietschte sie darauf zu und ging schneller, um zu Trunks aufzuschließen. Sie hob den linken Arm und wickelte ihn um seinen rechten und funkelte dann zu dem Schleim zurück.

Trunks lächelte zu ihr hinunter und lachte leise bei der Grimasse, die sie zog. „Es scheint nicht so schlimm", wollte er sie über den Schleim beruhigen.

„Es ekelt mich an", sagte sie ihm entschlossen und festigte ihren Griff. Dieses Mal lachte Trunks laut auf.

„Dragonball voraus!", verkündete Giru.

„Ich hab darauf gewartet, das ihr beiden ankommt", sagte ein kleines rotes Monster, das nicht größer war, als Trunks' Knie hoch. Das rot war überall, außer der Vorderseite seines Körpers, die weiß war. Er hatte einen Vogelählichen Schnabel mit gelben Augen und der Dragonball mit fünf Sternen war, wo sein Bauchnabel sein müsste.

„Ich muss euch gratulieren, das ihr Haze Shenlong besiegt habt, aber er war der Schwächste von uns Schattendrachen. Ich bin Rage Shenlong, der, der die Elektrizität kontrolliert – der stärkste der Schattendrachen", sagte der Drache. Trunks und Pan sahen sich an und starrten ihn an.

„Okay Kleiner -", fing Trunks an.

„Nenn mich nicht klein!", kreischte Rage, der wütend wurde. „Schleimattacke!"

Unerwartet bedeckte Schleim Pan und Trunks, was sie überraschte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie zu Boden fielen; standen aber sofort wieder auf.

„Wie könnt ihr beiden wieder aufstehen?", schrie Rage.

„Alter, wir sind Sayajins, es wird etwas mehr brauchen, um uns zu erledigen, als ein kleiner Schock"; sagte Trunks gelangweilt.

„Dann muss ich mich einfach mehr anstrengen, Schleim!", beschwörte Rage und der Schleim, der überall umherlag, kam auf ihn zu. Trunks und Pan sahen zu, wie er wuchs, und zu der Größe eines zehnstöckigen Gebäudes heranwuchs.

„Oh Mist...", murmelte Trunks.

„Du musstest einfach damit angeben, das wir Sayajins sind", beschwerte Pan sich.

Dieser lachte nervös. „Ja, eine Menge Schurken mögen das gar nicht..."

„Ich bin durch den Wunsch entstanden, Goku ins Leben zurückzurufen, als Vegeta und Nappa auf dem Weg zur Erde waren. Dein Vater war damals ein ziemlicher Schurke", Rage sah zu Trunks.

„War?" Trunks Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Er ist das manchmal heute noch."

„Ja, er jagt jedem Angst ein, wenn er sie zum ersten Mal trifft. Einfach sein taffes Äußeres", sagte Pan.

Rage grollte genervt, als die zwei Sayajins sich aufführten, als wäre nicht großartiges los. „Gefahr wächst! Gefahr wächst! Giru geht wohin, wo es sicher ist!", rief der kleine Roboter, dann flog er davon.

„Elektronische Schleimscheibe!", sagte der riesige Rage Shenlong und warf eine Stromscheibe aus seiner Faust. Trunks und Pan duckten sich problemlos weg, zuerst, aber als Rage immer mehr von den Dingern abfeuerte, wurden sie bald getroffen und fielen zu Boden.

' _Ich glaube, es ist Zeit ins nächste Level überzugehen_ ', sagte Pan zu Trunks, der zustimmend nickten.

Sie konzentrierten sich und sammelten so viel Ki wie sie konnten; Trunks zu einem dreifachen Super Sayajin, und Pan zweifacher Super Sayajin.

„Eure kleinen Tricks werden nicht bei mir wirken!", sagte Rage zu ihnen und schockte sie beide.

„Danke, das du uns aufgewärmt hast", sagte Trunks grinsend.

„Wir sind etwas steif gewesen", fügte Pan hinzu.

„Was, ihr zwei!", grollte Rage Shenlong.

Trunks und Pan lächelten nur und sammelten ihre Kräfte. Zur selben Zeit trafen sie ihn mit einem Schuss. Dieser traf Rage und ließ ihn zurückfliegen, bis die Schüsse durch seinen Bauch durchdrangen und ihn nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern schienen.

„Was zur Hölle...", fragte Pan mit großen Augen. Trunks war genauso geschockt wie sie.

„Ich absorbiere Energie! Eure Schüsse werden nichts anderes machen, als mich stärker!" Rage feuerte einen Schuss aus seinem Bauch ab und auf die beiden Sayajin zu. Sie flogen zurück in das zerstörte Gebäude, und verloren ihre Verwandlungen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Trunks Pan, als sie sich aufsetzte.

„Jo, nur genervt", sagte sie, und funkelte Rage wütend an.

„Bald bin ich unbesiegbar!", verkündete Rage, als Streifen von Schleim von seinen Schultern aus flossen. Er verknüpfte diese mit einem Kraftwerk, von dem der Strom kam und dieser Strom schoss sofort auf Rage zu. Kurz darauf wurde der ganze Körper zu Schleim und der war überall.

Trunks und Pan flogen hoch um den Schleim zu entgehen, aber der war einfach überall. Bald darauf waren sie in Schleimsäcken gefangen.

„Sagt mir, Sayajins, mögt ihr das jetzt?", fragte Rage sie, als die Schleimtasche anfing, sie mit Stromschlägen zu traktieren. Der Schmerz betäubte sie schnell so sehr, das sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten. Pan versuchte, Trunks telepathisch zu erreichen, und er versuchte dasselbe. Sie dachten daran, das es wirklich das Ende sein könnte – bis es anfing, wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Der Regen sorgte für einen Kurzschluss bei Rages Kräften, und die Schleimtaschen ließen Pan und Trunks frei.

Sie landeten mit einem dumpfem Aufprall auf dem Boden, ihr Atem ging flach. Trunks war zuerst auf den Beinen, und er rannte zu Pan, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sobald sie stand, küsste er sie heftig, dankbar, das sie nicht tot waren. Pan wickelte die Arme um seine Hüfte und hielt sich an ihm fest, als sie dabei zusahen, wie die riesige Form von Rage explodierte. Er war wieder klein und lag in einem Krater, und schnappte heftig nach Luft.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Trunks, als der Regen langsam nachließ.

„Ja", ächzte Rage. „Ihr beide habt gewonnen, der Dragonball gehört euch."

Pan trat von Trunks weg und ging zu Rage herüber. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm runter, um den Dragonball aus seinem Bauch zu nehmen. Schleim strömte um ihm herum hervor. „Panna!", schrie Trunks ihr zu, Pan sah den Schleim und flog in die Höhe, ein Tropfen Schleim verfiel ihr Fußgelenk um ein Haar.

„KameHame HA!" Trunks traf Rage ohne Umschweife. Die Attacke tötete den geschwächten Körper des Drachen und Pan fing den Dragonball mit fünf Sternen, als der fiel.

„Der ist normal", sagte sie, und lächelte die orangene Kugel ohne Risse an. Trunks hob ihren Rucksack auf, damit Pan die Kugel darin ablegen konnte.

„Hey Panna, du hast da ein bisschen Schleim", sagte Trunks und zeigte auf ihren linken Arm.

„EW!" Sie wischte panisch über den Arm. Dann bemerkte sie, das da überhaupt kein Schleim war. „Trunks! Das war nicht lustig!", sagte sie und schlug gegen seinen Arm, wenn es auch etwas wehtat, das er nicht zu lachen aufhörte. Pan schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme, bevor sie davonstakste.

„Oh Panna, du bist nicht wütend auf mich, oder?" Trunks lächelte. Sie ging einfach immer weiter, und Trunks lief ihr schnell hinterher um sie einzuholen.

„Paaaanna! Sei nicht sauer!", sagte er, drehte sich um, und fing an, sie zu kitzeln.

„Trunks!", lachte sie. „Stopp! Haha – ich bin sauer – haha – auf dich!"

„Nein, bist du nicht", grinste er sie an.

„Tja... war ich aber!", bekam sie raus, als er aufhörte, sie zu kitzeln.

„Du weißt, das du mich liebst", sagte er und küsste sie; was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Pan! Trunks!", sagte Giru, der auf sie zuflog und ihren Kuss unterbrach.

„Giru, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du aus deinem Versteck kommst", meinte Pan zu ihm.

„Giru hatte Angst", klagte der kleine Roboter.

„Keine Sorge Giru, wir haben uns um ihn gekümmert, und wir haben den Dragonball", sagte Trunks lächelnd.

„Kommt schon", sagte Pan ihnen. „Lasst 'ne Übernachtungsmöglichkeit finden – wir müssen noch fünf Drachen besiegen." Trunks nickte zustimmend und die drei flogen wieder los.


	64. Der Drache mit sechs Sternen

**Kapitel 64 – Der Drache mit sechs Sternen**

„Giru, bist du sicher, das hier ein Dragonball ist?", fragte Pan den kleinen Roboter während sie durch ein kleines, leergefegtes Fischerdorf gingen.

„Giru sicher! Giru sicher!"

Aus dem Nichts heraus landete ein Oktopus in ihrem Gesicht. Trunks hielt abrupt an und sah nach oben. „Wo kam der denn jetzt her?"

„BÄH! Das ist ja schlimmer als der Schnodder letztens!" Pan warf das Tier in die Luft.

„Bald darauf regnete es Fische... buchstäblich, Fische fielen aus dem Himmel. Die Männer des Dorfes kamen aus ihren Häusern und sammelten soviele von den Fischen, wie in ihre Schubkarren passten. Und wiederholten die ganze Zeit Sätze wie: „Vielen Dank, Prinzessin Otto."

Trunks und Pan versuchten, ein paar anzusprechen, aber sie hörten gar nicht zu. Die Männer packten nur Fische und gingen zurück in ihre Häuser.

„Entschuldige?", richtete Pan sich schlussendlich an einen kleinen Jungen, der an einem Boot stand. „Kannst du uns sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Aber klar!", rief der aus. Er hatte blondes Haar und sah aus, als sei er um die zehn Jahre alt. „Ich bin Colon", stellte er sich vor.

„Ich bin Pan, das ist Trunks, und der Roboter ist Giru", stellte sie sie alle ihrerseits vor.

„Also, kannst du uns was von dieser Prinzessin Otto erzählen?", fragte Trunks sie.

„Ja. Es hat vor ein paar Tagen angefangen...", fing Colom an. „Sie ist aufgetaucht und Fische sind vom Himmel gefallen. Seitdem haben die Fischer aufgehört, zu arbeiten. Die Erwachsenen feiern die ganze Nacht und lassen uns Kinder die ganze Arbeit machen. Sie füllt uns're Straßen mit viel zu vielen Fischen. Die, die die Älteren nicht greifen, verrotten und verseuchen das Dorf. Möwen wie die, die ich halte – die Füße sind verdreht und die Flügel sind gestutzt, als ob jemand sie verletzten wollte."

„Das klingt grausig", kommentierte Pan.

„Ich glaube, das ist ein Schattendrache", sagte Trunks.

„Ein was?", fragte Colom verwirrt.

„Macht Sinn", stimmte Pan zu. „Giru?"

„Dragonball bewegt sich auf uns zu!", sagte der Roboter.

Die vier rannten zu der Klippe und sahen, wie jemand sich schnell näherte. Sie stellten schnell fest, das es ein Mädchen war. Sie hatte blaue Haut, verrückt blaues Haar, ein bleues Kleid ohne Schuhe, und Armbänder bedeckten ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke. Am Wichtigsten war aber der Dragonball mit sechs Sternen in ihrer Stirn. Als sie näher kam, bagnnen Fische damit, herabzufallen und genau wie zuvor kamen Fischer herausgeeilt, diesesmal allerding in Richtung des Ozeans.

„Hör auf!" Trunks landete vor ihnen. „Sie ist nicht, für was ihr sie haltet!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fordete ein Dorfbewohner zu wissen.

„Sie mag aussehen wie eine hübsche Prinzessin, aber sie ist eigentlich ein monströser Drache"; sagte Pan ihnen, während sie über Trunks schwebte.

„Ein Drache?" Coloms Stimme zitterte.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Trunks ihm. „Wir bekämpfen sie. Giru, bleib bei Colom."

Trunks und Pan hoben ab und landeten kurz darauf auf einigen Felsen. „Also du musst das Monster sein, das das Dorf terrorisiert", stellte Trunks den Drachen.

„Ihr dürft mich Oceanus Shenlong nennen, Kommandantin der See und Luft!"

„Also, wie bist du entstanden?", fragte Trunks sie.

„Das geht euch nichts an!", meinte sie, offensichtlich war es ihr unangenehm.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren. Wenn es nicht den Wunsch gegeben hätt, wärst du nicht entstanden", meinte Trunks.

„Dieses Schwein!", spie Ocenaus angewidert aus. „Es war der erste Wunsch, der je von den Dragonballs erfüllt wurde... und dieses Schwein hat sich ein Paar Frauenunterwäsche gewünscht!"

„Unterwäsche?", fragte Pan ebenso angeekelt.

Trunks allerdings lachte: „Das klingt nach Ohlong! Ich glaub nicht, das er sich ein Paar Unterwäsche gewünscht hat!"

„Lach mich nicht aus!", schrie Oceanus. „Lufterschütternde Energiebälle!" Die kleinen Bälle flogen in alle Richtungen, Trunks und Pan hatten kaum genug Ueit, um ihnen allen auszuweichen. Sie verscuhten, Ocenaus zu treffen, ohne Erfolg – sie fielen beide ins Meer.

„Es ist, als hätte sie eine Art Schutzschild", kommentierte Pan.

Oceanus griff immer noch das Dorf an; Pan packte kurzerhand Colom und setzte ihn an einem sicheren Platz am Strand ab. „Mächtiger Zorn des Hurrikan!", schrie Trunks in Trunks' Richtung. Sie fing an, sich zu drehen, als Trunks auf sie zuflog. Urplötzlich gefror Trunks genauso wie das Wasser um ihm herum. Oceanus kam wieder zum Stillstand und feuerte einen Luftzug auf ihn, was Trunks umstieß, er glitt dann auf dem Strand entlang.

„Trunks!" Pan eilte auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich auf und stöhnte, als er sein zerschreddertes Shirt und Hose sah. „Siehst mitgenommen aus"; stichelte Pan. Er funkelte sie spielerisch an, lächelte dann und stand wieder auf.

„Ich hab dein Geheimnis gelüftet", sagte Trunks zu Oceanus. „Es ist die Art, wie du dich drehst."

„Aber aber, bist du nicht ein Genie", meinte diese sarkastisch.

„Technisch bin ich das", gab er nur faktisch zu hören.

Das war der Moment, in dem Oceanus sich in eine hässliche, Gargoyleähnliche, Kreatur verwandelte. Sie hatte ein langes Kinn, in dem der Dragonball eingebettet war. „Hast du eine Maske aufgezogen, oder ist das dein wahres Aussehen?", fragte Pan, die Augen groß.

„Niemand zuvor hat mein wahres Ich gesehen und es überlebt! Schätzt euch glücklich!", prahlte Oceanus.

„Ist sie nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen geboren worden...?", fragte Trunks verdattert, als sie wieder ihre normale Gestalt annahm.

Pan rannte, packte Colom wieder und setzte ihn außerhalb der Gefahr ab. Trunks griff schnell das Monster an, aber sie griff ihn mit einem Wirbelwind an, um ihn einzuschließen. Die Kraft des Windes machte es ihm schnell unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Pan bemerkte das, wie bei einem Hurrikan auch, der schwächste Punkt in der Mitte wäre. Sie setzte Colom ab und flog über Oceanus.

„Hey!", schrie sie das Monster an. „Was machst du da bitte?"

„Jungs sind im Vergleich zu uns Mädchen nutzlos. Sie sind idiotisch und dieser hier verdient, zu sterben!"

Pan starrte sie einen Moment an – größtenteils vor Schock, aber auch, um ihren Zorn zu kontrollieren. Dieser Freak würde nicht ihren Trunks töten, da würde sie sicher gehen. „Hast recht"; fing sie deshalb an. „Jungs können manchmal Idioten sein... Vertrau mir, ich hab einen älteren Bruder der das beweisen würde. Aber er ist mein fester Freund", sagte sie und deutete auf Trunks, der gerade versuchte, aus dem Wirbelwind zu entkommen. „Und ich plane nciht, das er stirbt!" Pan gellte und verwandelte sich in einen Super Sayajin.

„Oh nein...", murmelte Oceanus, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„KameHame HA!", rief Pan und feuerte den Strahl auf sie. Genau wie erwartet war die Mitte der schwächste Punkt, und der Strahl tötete Oceanus. Pan ließ ihre Energie fließen und fing den sechs-Sternigen Dragonball, während der fiel.

„Wie fühlst du dich Boxer Boy?", fragte Pan den, als sie herabflog und neben ihm im Sand landete.

„Jetzt viel besser"; sagte er grinsend und wischte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Gut!", sagte sie und attackierte ihn mit einer Umarmung, bevor sie ihn küsste. Kurz daraf wechselte Trunks seine Kleidung in einen, weniger mitgenommenen Satz, und die beiden Sayajins und Giru hoben ab um den nächsten Schattendrachen zu finden.


	65. Der Drache mit sieben Sternen

**Kapitel 65 - Der Drache mit sieben Sternen**

Pan wachte zuerst auf, was nicht großartig überraschend war, wenn man bedenkt, wie ihr Freund schläft. Sie sah sich in dem Hotelzimmer um, das sie füür die Nacht gemietet hatten – sie jagen vielleicht die Dragonballs und Schattendrachen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, das sie auf dem Boden schlafen müssen. Erst recht nicht, wenn Trunks der reichste Mann der Erde war. Sie lag auf der Seite, Trunks' Arm locker um ihren Bauch geschlungen, während er auf dem Bauch lag. Auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe schlief Giru friedlich beim aufladen.

Pan drückte einen Knopf an Trunks' Armbanduhr und der Bildschirm leuchtete auf; es war 7:47 Uhr am 8. Mai. Pan sah zu Trunks und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Heute war sein Geburtstag und er war nun zwanzig Jahre alt. Sie strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit den Händen hindurch. Sein Haar reichte ihm jetzt zum Kinn, und Pan musste zugeben, das sie das ziemlich mochte. Sie bewegte den Kopf und fing langsam an, ihn zu küssen. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Lippe spührte, zog sie sich zurück.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust", stöhnte er.

Sie lachte. „Das weckt dich am Schnellsten auf. Außerdem hast du heut' Geburtstag!"

„Dann war das mein Geschenk?", fragte er grinsend und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das kann es gewesen sein... alter Mann."

Trunks' Augen wurden groß. „Ich bin NICHT alt!"

„Ich weiß nicht... du bist auf dem Weg dazu", lachte Pan und piekste ihn.

„Ich zeig dir alt!", sagte er und packte ihre beiden kleinen Hände in einer seiner großen und hielt diese über ihren Kopf. Er setzte ein Bein zu jeder Seite ihres Körpers ab und lehnte sich vor.

„Sag, das ich nicht alt bin", forderte er grinsend.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Pan und versuchte, ihre Hände zu befreien.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu kitzeln", warnte Trunks und hielt seine freie Hand in die Höhe. Pan war sehr kitzlig, und er wusste, das das funktionieren würde.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!" Pans Augen waren groß.

„Würde ich", sagte Trunks und kam mit seiner Hand näher.

„Fein! Fein! Du bist nicht alt!", schnaufte sie.

„Und ich bin der Schlauste."

„Nein!" Pan stellte sich stur.

„Panna", warnte er und seine Hand rückte einige Zentimeter näher an ihre Rippen.

„Der Schlauste!"

„Der Stärkste", sagte er und rückte mit seinem Gesicht näher.

„Der Stärkste", sagte Pan durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während sie isch das Lachen verkniff.

„Und der Sexiest Man Alive."

Pan rollte die Augen: „der Sexiest Man Alive." Trunks grinste, sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Du hast der Eingebildeste vergessen", sagte Pan lächelnd.

„Ich nenne es lieber Selbstvertrauen", meinte Trunks, bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckte. Er ließ ihre Hände frei und sie schlang sie schnell lose um seinen Nacken. Der Kuss heizte sich schnell auf, ihre beiden Zungen kämpften um die Kontrolle. Pans Hände begannen, zu wandern als sie ihre Arme von seinen Schultern löste und sie seine Brust entlang fuhren. Trunks' rechte Hand fuhr unter ihr Shirt und Pans Herz fing an zu rasen.

„Giru ist vollgeladen!", rief der Boter aus in dem Moment, als Trunks mit seiner Hand höher kriechen wollte.

Pan zog sich zurück, Trunks stöhnte und fiel Gesicht voran aufs Bett, und murmelte Flüche gegen den Roboter. Pan lachte ihn an: „Komm schon, Boxer Boy, wir müssen ein paar Schattendrachen jagen!"

Bald darauf verließen sie das Hotel und flogen stundenlang ohne eine Spur auf ein Dragonball. Sie landeten auf einem verlassenem Stück Land, bedeckt mit Steinen und Dreck. „Dragonball nähert sich", meldete Giru sich plötzlich.

„Meiner", sagte Trunks zu Pan.

„Klar, nimm ihn als Geburtstagsgeschenk."

„Ich dachte das vorhin war mein Geschenk..." Pan hatte keine Zeit, um zu antworten als die Erde bebte und sie und Trunks umfielen.

„Erdbeben!", stellte sie klar.

„Es fühlt sich nicht wie ein Erdbeben an...", kommentierte Trunks.

Ein riesiger, violetter, Maulwurf mit dem Dragonball mit sieben Sternen auf der Stirn, kam aus dem Boden heraus. Trunks und Pan flogen in die Höhe und sahen sich den Drachen an; er verhielt sich, als sähe er sie nicht. „Hey, wirst du gegen mich kämpfen?", rief Trunks ihm fragend entgegen.

„Ähm... wer bist du?", fragte der Drache.

„Ich bin Trunks! Du hättest wissen müssen, das ich komme, du bist schließlich ein Schattendrache!"

„Wer hat dir das gesagt? Ich bin Naturon Shenlong", meinte der Drache.

„Der Dragonball macht's ziemlich offensichtlich das du einer bist", stellte Pan fest, als wäre das was simples.

„Oh, tja... Ich bin kein besonderes guter Kämpfer", sagte Naturon.

„Können wir den Dragonball dann haben?", fragte Trunks ihn.

„NEIN! Ich hatte ihn zuerst, er ist mein!", konterte Naturon. „Könnt ihr mich nicht allein lassen? Ich will nur graben, Erdbeben machen und alles zerfallen lassen." Dann grub der Drache sich von den Sayajins fort.

„Wohin zur Hölle will er?", fragte Trunks, als sie ihm hinterherflogen. Sie folgten ihm in eine Stadt. Sein graben darunter sorgte für Schaden.

Pan rettete eine Gruppe Menschen davon, zerquetscht zu werden, während Trunks einen Bus voller Menschen abfing, als eine Brücke zusammenfiel. Die zwei machten sich daran, alles nach Kräften zu reparieren, als Naturons Erdbeben es zerstörte.

„Alles klar, Zeit die Zerstörung zu sehen!", gellte Naturon und brach aus der Erde hervor. Was er sah, war eine normal wirkende Stadt. „Ihr zwei, wie könnt ihr wagen, meine Zerstörung zu verhindern!" Naturon schrie in die Richtung von Pan und Trunks und versuchte, sie mit seinen Krallen zu treffen. Pan bewegte sich zurück und ließ Trunks den Vortritt, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er schlug den Drachen mehrmals in den Magen; dann trat er ihn und das Monster flog los.

„Also, sag uns, welcher Wunsch hat dich hervorgebracht?", fragte Trunks als er neben Pan auf dem Boden landete.

„Ich kam aus dem Wunsch, alle unschuldigen Menschen wiederzuholen, die Majin Vegeta getötet hat. Es ist Jahre her, als Buu das erste Mal auftauchte."

„Ich erinner mich an den Wunsch", sagte Pan. „Es war das erste Mal, das ich Shenlong gesehen habe, Papa hat uns davon abgehalten, andere Wünsche zu sprechen."

„Das ist richtig!" Naturon legte eine Hand auf den Boden. Er schoss Ki aus der Handfläche und durch den Boden dahin, wo Pan und Trunks standen. Die zwei Sayajins flogen gerade rechtzeitig hoch um der Attacke zu entkommen.

„Mögt ihr die Technik? Sie heißt die Nachbebentechnik", meinte Naturon.

„Tja, ich hasse es, dir den Spaß zu verderben, aber deine kleine Attacke wird uns nichts ausmachen, wenn wir fliegen", verhöhnte Trunks den Drachen grinsend.

„Oh ja? Dann hier!", sprach Naturon und feuerte Nachbeben in alle Richtungen. Trunks und Pan wichen ihnen mit Leichtigkeit aus.

„Das macht irgendwie Spaß", meldete Pan sich lachend und sie landeten auf Naturons Kopf.

„Hier oben", sagte Trunks dem Drachen grinsend als der mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Naturon schoss ein Nachbeben auf sich selbst in dem Moment, als Trunks und Pan davonflogen.

„Wow", staunte Pan. „Das war einfach", sagte sie als Naturon mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete und sich selbst in die Luft jagte. Rauch stieg überall auf und Pan fing den Sieben-Sterne Ball auf.

„Trunks... etwas stimmt mit dem Dragonball nicht", murmelte sie, als der Ball blau und angeknackst blieb. Trunks kam herüber gelaufen, als ein großer Luftstoß von dem Ball ausging und ihn umstieß. Der Dragonball wuchs und saugte Pan in sich.

„Panna!" Trunks schrie panisch und versuchte, sie zu finden. Aus dem Ball formte sich langsam ein Drache. Er sah Naturon sehr ähnlich, nur größer und viel hässlicher.

„Habt ihr gedacht, das ihr den großen Naturon Senlong getötet hättet?"

„Wovon laberst du? Ich hab gesehen, wie du dich gesprengt hast! Wo ist Panna?", verlangte Trunks zu wissen.

„Ich hab das alles geplant! Der Maulwurfkörper konnte es nicht halten, aber jetzt da ich den Körper deiner wertvollen Pan habe, bin ich um ein vielfaches mächtiger!"

In dem Drachen war Pan zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen. Naturon saugte ihr die Kraft ab. ' _Trunks hilf mir_ ', zwang sie sich dazu, ihm telepathisch zu zu rufen.

„Panna!", schrie Trunks. „Du benutzt ihren Körper?", fragte er Naturon und er schüttelte ihn vor Zorn.

„Kämpf gegen mich", sagte Naturon und begann, Trunks mit Klauen und Schwanz zu schlagen. Trunks wich allem aus und weigerte sich, zurückzuschlagen. Wenn er Naturon verletzte, verletzte er auch Pan – und er konnte ihr nicht weh tun.

„Wenn du aufhörst, Pannas Energie zu benuzten und sie frei lässt, werde ich gegen dich kämpfen", schlug Trunks vor.

„Wovon redest du? Ich benuzte Pan nicht, ich bin Pan! Wenn du mich nicht bekämpfst, werde ich jeden töten."

Trunks sah entsetzt zu, als Naturon anfing, Menschen zu erschießen. Alles war in Chaos und Gebäude wurden in die Luft gejagt und in Brand gesetzt wurden. ' _Trunks, kämpf gegen ihn_ ', sagte Pan ihm.

' _Ich kann nicht, wenn ich ihn verletze, tu ich dir weh._ '

' _Bitte Trunks, ich halte es nicht aus, das er diese Menschen tötet!_ '

Trunks seufzte. „Naturon, ich kämpfe!" Mit den Worten wurde er zum Dreifachen Super Sayajin. Der einzige Grund, weswegen er antrat, war weil Pan ihn darum gebeten hatte, und er würde sie retten. Unmöglich, das er sie verlieren würde.

Trunks boxte Naturon, aber dem Drachen machte das nichts. Er schlug ihn rapide, ohne Glück. Der Drache machte einfach damit weiter, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, und Gebäude zu zersprengen. Trunks flog zurück und landete auf dem Boden, um einen Plan zu formen.

' _Trunks... du musst ihn vernichten_ ', wisperte Pan.

Seine Augen wurden groß. ' _Das kann ich nicht! Du wirst – du wirst – NEIN! Das mach ich nicht!_ ', entgegnete Trunks, wollte es nicht mal denken.

' _Trunks bitte! Er wird jeden umbringen! Lass ihn das nicht wegen mir tun! Rette sie alle, ich werde in Ordnung sein..._ ', sagte Pan, der Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Es ist vorbei Naturon", verkündete Trunks dem Drachen mit tränengefüllten Augen.

„Hä?", fragte der Drache verwirrt.

Die Tränen flossen, während Trunks versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zusammenzuraffen. ' _Panna, ich bin in dich verliebt. Es tut mir so leid._ ' Pans Augen weiteten sich überrascht, aber sie hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, als Trunks eine Big Bang Attacke auf Naturon feuerte und ihn mittig traf.

Trunks fiel auf die Knie; sein Blut kochte vor Wut. Er hatte Naturon nicht stark angegriffen. Er weigerte sich, das zu tun, während Pan noch in ihm steckte. Trunks war angepisst; wie kann dieses Monster es wagen, ihn dazu bringen zu wollen, das eine, was er am meisten liebt zu töten? Naturon Shenlong würde sterben, und Pan würde sicher sein... Da würde er sicher gehen.

„Was war das?", fragte Naturon und stand auf. Trunks bewegte sich nicht, und Naturon packte ihn beim Schwanz. Er warf den Sayajin in eine Hauswand. „Wie lächerlich, der stärkste Sayajin wird schwach... und für Liebe." Naturon schmiss Trunks auf ein Dach. Er rollte sich um sich selbst, kam auf dem Bauch zum Liegen und bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich kann auch Wünsche erfüllen, weißt du", sagte Naturon. Er ging auf Trunks zu, „ich werde dir einen letzten Wunsch gewähren", endete er.

Auf einmal, tauchte Pans obere Körperhälfte aus seinem Bauch auf, schwer atmend. Sie war furchtbar schwach davon, das ihre Energie aus ihr herausgesogen wurde. „Trunks!", schrie sie als sie ihn sah. „Trunks, du musst aufstehen! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um stur zu schlafen. Bitte, steh auf!" Sie bettelte ihn an: „Ich bin auch in dich verliebt! Hörst du mich? Ich bin in dich verliebt, Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Steh auf, bitte!"

„Zeit ist um", sagte Naturon und sog sie wieder ein.

Pans Augen weiteten sich aus Furcht; sie war zu schwach, um zu kämpfen. Plötzlich griff eine von Trunks' Händen nach einer von ihren. „Du verlässt mich nicht", stellte er fest und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Pan konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als wolle sie sagen, das sie das nicht tun würde. Trunks stand auf und schrie, während er Pan aus Naturon herauszog.

„Das ist unmöglich!", schrie der Drache als er zusammenschrumpfte. Staub von Gebäuden und Felsen bedeckte Trunks nach während er immer noch schrie.

Er ließ all seinen Zorn von vorher frei und konnte die Energie durch seine Venen fließen fühlen. Er hörte zu schreien auf und als der Rauch sich gelichtet hatte, stand ein vierfacher Super Sayajin Trunks dort, mit einer ohnmächtigen und erschöpften Pan in den Armen. Er sah Gokus Form ähnlich. Sein Fell war in einem dunklen Blutrot, statt dem hellrot. Die Markierungen um seine Augen waren schwarz und er hatte keinen Schwanz. Sein Haar war nicht goldblond, sondern sein übliches lavendel.

Naturon, der war jetzt in seiner regulären Form – welche ein kleines, hässlches, schwaches Maulwurfähnliches Wesen war – lachte nervös. „Können wir darüber reden?", fragte er Trunks.

Dieser legte Pan sanft ab. „Nein", antwortete er kalt als er sich aufrichtete.

Naturon sah sich kraftlos um; er sah einen Vogel und flog in die Höhe darauf hinzu um den Körper zu absorbieren. Trunks folgte ihm und packte ihn bei der Kehle. Er grollte den Drachen an und festigte seinen Griff um dessen Nacken. „Bitte töte mich nicht", flehte Naturon. „Ich verspreche, das ich nie wieder jemanden einsaugen werde! Ich werde -"

„Fresse halten", sagte Trunks, Stimme immer noch tödlich. Naturon zitterte vor Angst. „Es ist zu spät, Versprechungen zu machen. Du wolltest mich dazu bringen, die eine Person zu töten, die ich am meisten liebe. Nichts, was du sagst, könnte meine Meinunge ändern. Du wirst sterben."

„Was nein!" Naturon versuchte, sich loszureißen. Trunks ließ ihn fallen nur um ihn dann in die Luft zu treten. Trunks feuerte mehrere Schüsse auf ihn, ließ seinem Zorn auf den Drachen heraus.

Pan öffnete und schloss ihre Augen mehrmals. Sie fühlte sich so schwach. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, sah hoch und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Dort in der Luft schwebte ein vierfacher Super Sayajin Trunks, der Naturon umbrachte. Sie sah fasziniert zu, wie Naturon stabr und er den Ball mit sieben Sternen fing. Er sah sie und landete bei ihr auf dem Boden. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel er auf die Knie und betrachtete sie. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern dem Fell auf seinem Arm nach; dann in sein Haar. Endlich sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie breit lächelnd bevor sie ihn küsste. Trunks lächelte seinerseits in den Kuss und ließ seine Energie verpuffen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er ihr, asl sie sich lösten. Das 'Ich liebe dich' sagen bedeutete für die beiden jetzt so viel mehr. Pan wusste, das Trunks in sie verliebt war und Trunks wusste, das Pan genauso fühlte.

Giru kam aus seinem Versteck heraus und zu den Turteltaubern herüber. Dann amchten sie sich auf um einen Platz für die Nacht zu finden. Bald wurde Pan müde, weil sie ihrer Energie beraubt worden war, also trug Trunks sie auf seinem Rücken als sie durch den Wald auf ein Motel zustapften.

„Weißt du, was komisch is'?", fragte Pan Trunks leise.

„Was?"

„Als du zum Vierfachen wurdest, hattest du keinen Schwanz. Mein Papa musste einen wachsen, um aufs vierte Level zu kommen."

„Mhmm... Ich weiß nicht", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es, weil ich einer der Stärksten beiden sein soll? Abgesehen von dir, natürlich."

„Ich könnte nie die Stärkste sein. Aber glaub besser, das ich direkt hinter dir sein werde."

Trunks lachte leise auf. „Du bist stärker als du denkst."

„Trunks?"

„Jaah?"

„Du machst mich mutig", sie hielt sich fester an ihm fest. „Ich hätte nie auf Schattendrachenjagd gehen können, wenn du nicht mitgekommen wärst. Ich hätte mich nie Broly stellen können."

„Du weißt, das du mir auch Mut gibst. Einfach zu wissen, das du an meiner Seite bist ist alles damit ich fühle, das ich alles tun kann."

„Ich hatte so eine Angst", flüsterte Pan. Trunks musste sie nicht fragen, um zu wissen, das sie von Naturon sprach.

„Hatte ich auch. Ich dachte, ich verliere dich", gab Trunks zu und griff ihre Beine fester.

„Ich könnte nicht ohne dich in dieser Welt leben Trunks. Ich würde direkt neben dir sterben", sagte Pan mit Tränen in den Augen.

Trunks hielt an, während Giru weiterflog. Er setzte Pan langsam ab, drehte sich um und hielt sie eng an sich. „Ich brauche dich Panna, genauso wie ich Luft zum Atmen brauche", sagte er ihr. „Deswegen konnte ich Naturon nicht meiner ganzen Kraft erschießen, weil ich dich nicht verlieren kann. Meine Wut auf ihn, deinen Körper zu benutzen und zu versuchen, das ich gegen ihn kämpfe hat mich zum vierfachen Super Sayajin werden lassen. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, ich weigere mich." Pan küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, dankbar, das sie ihn hatte.

Trunks hatte gemischte Gefühle über den Tag. Es war mit Abstand der Schlechteste – Beste – Geburtstag aller Zeiten. Schlechtester weil er beinahe Pan verloren hatte. Bester weil; Pan war lebendig und absolut wieder seine, er ist zum vierfachen Super Sayajin geworden, und sie hatten noch einen Dragonball. Sie mussten noch drei Drachen bekämpfen... nur noch drei.


	66. Der Drache mit vier Sternen

**Kapitel 66 - Der Drache mit vier Sternen**

Es waren vier Tage vergangen, seit Trunks, Pan und Giru einen Dragonball gejagt hatten. Sie waren in einem Hotel geblieben – größtenteils sahen sie nur fern. Es war schwer fernzusehen und zu sehen, was die Schattendrachen sonst noch zerstörten, aber Trunks weigerte sich, zu jagen bis Pan wieder in Ordnung war. Endlich, nach vier Tagen war sie wieder beim Alten und sie hoben ab für den nächsten Dragonball.

Nach stundenlangem Flug landeten sie in einer demolierten Stadt die mit Sand bedeckt war. Es war furchtbar heiß. „Dragonball in der Nähe!", rief Giru.

„Es kocht hier ja geradezu", beschwerte Trunks sich, der sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Er war wirklich dankbar, das er ein Muscleshirt trug.

„Das erinnert mich an den Wüstenplaneten", Pan fächerte sich mit der Hand zu. Sie sah auf und die Sonne wurde noch ein kleines Stück blendender.

„Trunks, ich weiß, das hört sich verrückt an, aber sie Sonne ist gerade noch blendender geworden! Sie war von einem Nebel bedeckt, seit die Drachen aufgetaucht waren."

„Naja, vier Schattendrachen wurden schon erledigt. Vielleicht ist das Negative mitgegangen", schlug Trunks vor, versuchte eine Antwort zu finden.

Plötzlich landete ein Drache neben ihnen auf einem Auto, der Wagen wurde zertrümmert. Er sprang auf und landete auf der anderen Seite der Straße, während er die Sayajins ansah. Der Drache sah wie ein Dämon aus, komplett rot und Fledermausartige Flügel.

„Ich bin Nuova Shenlong und ich habe mich schon auf einen Kampf mit euch beiden gefreut", meinte der Drache.

„Du bist ein Schattendrache?", fragte Trunks ihn. „Ich seh aber keinen Dragonball."

„Nur weil du etwas nicht siehst, heißt das nicht, das es nicht da ist", Nuova hielt eine Hand hoch und der Dragonball mit vier Sternen tauchte darin auf.

„Den nehmen wir", sagte Trunks.

„Ihr zwei wollt ihn so gern haben; dann kämpft darum!"

„Warte! Sag uns erst, welcher Wunsch dich geschaffen hat", bat Pan.

„Ich kam von dem Wunsch des originalem König Piccolo, seine Jugend und Kraft zurückzubekommen. Da, zufrieden?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Etwas gelangweilt", teilte Pan ihm trocken mit. Trunks und sie griffen Nuova dann mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit an, aber der Drache war genauso schnell. Wenn jemand nicht darin trainiert wäre, sein Ki zu konzentrieren, könnten sie sie nicht sehen.

„Au!" Pan landete und hielt ihre Linke fest. „Ich hab ihn nicht mal berührt und er hat meine Hand verbrannt!" Trunk packte ihre unverbrannte Hand und versteckte sich mit ihr hinter einem Haus, während Nuova Lavaströme aus seinen Handflächen schoss.

„Hab ich vergessen das ich meine Körpertemperatur anheben kann bis ich beinahe die so heiß wie die Sonne bin?"

„Jaah, hast du irgendwie", murmelte Trunks mit rollenden Augen.

Nuova, der nun rot glühte vor Hitze, schoss erneut Lavaströme auf sie. Trunks und Pan rannten in ein Haus, in das Nuova mit Leichtigkeit hineinkonnte. Sie versteckten sich in Ecke nach Ecke, und versuchten, aus der Reichweite des Drachen zu bleiben, der sie mit links verkohlen konnte.

' _Das einzige, was ich glaube, könnte helfen, sind Energiewellen_ ', meinte Trunks telepatisch zu Pan.

Sie nickte, ' _Wie werden wir uns bewegen, ohne gefangen zu werden?_ '

' _Wir sind Trunks und Pan, wir können alles machen_ ', grinste er ihr zu. Pan lächelte und nickte. Tatsächlich schafften die beiden es aus dem Haus ohne erwischt zu werden.

„Giru, nimm meinen Rucksack und versteck dich", sagte Pan zu dem Boter, der die Tasche schnell packte und davonflog.

„Da seid ihr beiden", verkündete Nuova als er sie fand. Trunks und Pan verschwendeten keine Zeit und feuerten sofort Energiewellen ab. Die kümmerten den Drachen aber gar nicht. Sie schienen einfach durch ihn durchzufliegen.

' _Ich glaub, wir sollten zum Sayajin werden_ ', meinte Pan zu Trunks. Bevor er antworten konnte, flog jemand an ihnen vorbei und landete zwischen ihnen und Nuova.

„Papa?", fragte Pan als sie Goku dort stehen sah.

„hey ihr beiden, nett zu sehen, das ihr in Ordnung seid", lächelte Goku.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Trunks ihn, „Ich habe alle Dragonradars zerstört..."

„Meister Kaio hat mir gesagt, wo ihr seid und das ich euch helfen sollte. Also hier bin ich. Machst euch was aus, wenn ich ihn jetzt bekämpfe?" Gokus Stimme wurde immer aufgeregter.

„Ähh... hab Spaß", meinte Pan.

„Super!" Im nächsten Moment wurde Goku zum vierfachen Super Sayajin.

„Also du bist Goku?", fragte Nuova.

„Bin ich", antwortete der Sayajin, „und du musst Nuova sein."

„Bin ich", machte der Drache sich über ihn lustig. Goku schoss auf ihn zu, sie beide schlugen, traten und blockten den anderen. Goku hatte tatsächlich kurz die obere Hand und bereitete sich darauf vor, Nuova abzuschießen, als ein Strahl seinen Arm traf und den einfror.


	67. Der Drache mit drei Sternen

**Kapitel 67 - Der Drache mit drei Sternen**

Trunks' und Pans Kiefer waren aufgeklappt, bei dem, was gerade passiert war.

„Eis", murmelte Nuova finster als eine türkisfarbene Version von ihm aus dem Schatten kam.

„Nuova, wie immer eine Freude dich zu sehen."

„Er hat meinen Rucksack", wisperte Pan zu Trunks. Eis sah zu ihnen herüber und Trunks versteifte sich sofort.

„Ich bin Eis Shenlong. Ich kam aus dem Wunsch zustande, die Erinnerung an den Dämonen Buu zu löschen. Und deine Tasche? Die hab ich von diesem Roboter bekommen."

Trunks' und Pans Augen wurden groß, da Giru ernsthaft verletzt sein könnte. Dann wandte Eis seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Goku und verwandelte ihn in solides Eis.

„Nuova töte ihn", befahl Eis. Trunks zog Pan in eine Gasse.

„Trunks! Lass mich los, wir müssen meinem Papa helfen!" Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen.

Dieser legte eine Hand auf jede Seite ihres Kopfes uns zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er.

„Natürlich", sagte sie ohne Zögern.

„Dann vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, das Nuova deinen Vater nicht töten wird. Er würde Goku nicht töten, wenn der sich nicht verteidigen kann. Außerdem ist etwas mit den beiden los, Nuova scheint Eis nicht zu mögen."

„Okay", seufzte Pan. Trunks küsste ihre Stirn und ließ sie los. Sie sahen von der Gasse aus, wie Nuova Goku wieder schmolz.

„Warte, du hast ihn aufgetaut? Du solltest ihn töten!", schrie Eis.

„Danke schön Nuova", sagte Goku zu dem Drachen.

„Fein, dann werde ich ihn selbst bekämpfen müssen!", sagte Eis und rannte zu Goku. Sie käpften und es war deutlich, das Goku stärker als Eis war. Eis wusste das und griff seinen Bruder, um ihn als Schild zu benutzen.

„Was? Keine Attacken mehr?", fragte er Goku.

„Hör auf, deinen Bruder als Schild zu benutzen!", schrie Goku ihn an.

„Erschieß ihn einfach", winkte Eis ab.

„Nein! Er hat mein Leben gerettet, es ist nur fair, das ich seines respektiere."

„Schön, dann, da du nicht kämpfen willst", meinte Eis und schoss einen Strahl in Gokus Augen.

„Ah!", kreischte Goku. „Ich kann nichts sehen! Ich bin blind!"

„Panna, jetzt ist unsere Chance", sagte Trunks.

Pan und er verließen die Gasse und flogen hinter Eis. Er war so damit beschäftigt, Goku auszulachen, das er die beiden nicht bemerkte. Lautlos hoben sie ihre Arme, und erschossen ihn. Für Eis war es eine Überraschung, und es brachte ihn um. Der Dragonball mit drei Sternen fiel zu Boden.

„Vielen Dank Goku, dafür, das du mich nicht getötet hast", sagte Nuova.

„Kein Problem."

„Ich habe etwas, das deinen Augen helfen wird", meinte Nuova und formte ein Einmachglas. „Das sind Augentropfen um dir deine Sicht wiederzugeben", bevor Nuova es Goku geben konnte, schoss ein Strahl durch ihn und tötete ihn sofort. Der Ball mit vier Sternen fiel zu Boden.


	68. Der Drache mit einem Stern

**Kapitel 68 – Der Drache mit einem Stern**

„Nuova?", schrie Goku, verwirrt wegen der Geschehnisse, weil er ja nichts sehen konnte.

„Er wurde g'rade erschossen", erklärte Trunks ihm.

„Das war ich", sagte ein weiß-blauer Drache der hervortrat. Er hatte über seinem ganzen Körper Hörner veteilt und der Dragonball mit einem Stern steckte in seiner Stirn.

„Ich bin es leid, aufs Kämpfen zu warten. Ich bin Syn Shenlong, der Stärkste der Schattendrachen. Ich bin aus dem Wunsch entstanden, jeden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, den Fireza und seine Männer getötet haben."

„Wie kannst du deinen Bruder töten! Er hat dir nie was getan!", brüllte Goku Syn an.

„Lass mich mit dem Scheiß in Ruhe, interessiert mich nicht. Außerdem ist es eure Schuld, das es die Schattendrachen überhaupt gibt"; sagte Syn. Da Goku blind war, nutzte Syn das zu seinem Vorteil. Er rannte auf Goku zu um ihn zu schlagen, und knockte den Sayajin aus. Goku verwandelte sich wieder in ein Kind und Syn fing ihn auf, bevor er er auf den Boden knallen konnte.

„Lass ihn los!", kreischten Trunks und Pan dem Drachen entgegen.

„Schön, schön", sagte Syn. Er flog in die Höhe und sah zu den beiden herunter. „Ihr wollt, das ich ihn loslasse? Schön", meinte Syn und ließ Goku fallen.

„Papa!" Pan schrie und flog hoch, fing ihren geschrumpften Vater mit den Armen ab. Trunks war genau hinter ihr und flog zwischen sie und Syn.

„Ihr Sayajins", brummte Syn. „Haltet immer zusammen. Und seht mal, hier kommen mehr", meinte er und sah hinter Trunks und Pan.

Sie drehten sich um und sahen Gohan, Goten, Bulla, C18, Marron, Uub und Videl auf sie zufliegen. Chi-Chi wurde von Gohan getragen. „Pan!", schluchzte sie als sie ihre Tochter sah und ihre Augen weiteten sich mehr, als sie den kleinen Goku in ihren Armen sah. Gohan, Goten, Bulla und Uubflogen zu Pan und Trunks hoch, die anderen blieben auf dem Boden.

„Was ist bei euch passiert? Ihr seht aus, als wärt ihr in der Hölle gewesen", meinte Goten zu seiner Schwester und bestem Freund.

„Schattendrachen bekämpfen hat diesen Effekt", meinte Trunks trocken.

„Wie viele habt ihr zwei erledigt?", fragte Gohan sie.

„Fünf. Er ist der letzte, und er hat den sechsten getötet", Trunks deutete zu Syn.

„Wir müssen Papa Energie geben", sagte Pan ihnen.

„Wenn Goku Energie braucht, dann braucht er Sayajin Energie", meldete Uub sich. „Ich werde den Drachen in der Zwischenzeit ablenken." Und einfach so fliegt Uub auf Syn zu.

Die Sayajin Hybriden landeten auf dem Boden und Pan legte Goku hin. Sie alle gaben Goku ein wenig ihrer Energie und seine Augen schnappten auf und er verwandelte sich zum Vierfachen Super Sayajin. „Papa, geht's dir gut? Kannst du sehen?", fragte Pan ihn.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Meine Sicht ist ziemlich wirr aber das ist okay, ich kann ihn allemal aufspüren."

„Er hat gesagt, das er der Stärkste sei, also ist es das wahrscheinlich", meinte Pan.

„Es ist vorbei Syn! Ich bin wieder bei allen meinen Kräften!", sagte Goku. „KameHame HA!" Er feuerte die Energiewelle auf ihn und er flog nach hinten und landete mit einem Rumms auf dem Boden.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Gohan.

„Nein", stellte Trunks fest. „Er stellt sich nur tot. Wenn ein Schattendrachen stirbt, verschwinden sie. Der hier ist noch hier."

Gelächter kam von Syn und er setzte sich langsam auf. „Cleverer Sayajin, ich schätze, du musst es wissen, da du und deine Freundin die anderen getötet habt! Du denkst, du kannst mich einfach töten, mhm Goku? Tja, ich denke nicht!" Syn schrie und die anderen sechs Dragonballs kamen zu ihm gelaufen. Er absorbierte sie und sie kamen auf der anderen Seite heraus, aber sie waren wieder blau. „Mit der Kraft aller 7 Dragonballs wird mich niemand besiegen können! Ich bin Omega Shenlong!"


	69. Omega Shenlong

**Kapitel 69 - Omega Shenlong**

Die Kämpfer standen Wache, als Goku sich Omega für den Kampf näherte. Dieses Mal war es ziemlich deutlich, das der Drache stärker war. „Warum lässt du nicht die zwei gegen mich kämpfen, die den Rest der Drachen erledigt haben?", fragte Omega und meinte damit Trunks und Pan.

„Nein. Lass sie da raus. Es ist jetzt unser Kampf!", sagte Goku und teilte den ersten Schlag aus, der einfach abgefangen wurde und von Omega genutzt wurde, um ihn zum Boden zu schmeißen. Der Sayajin wusste das er keine Chance hatte und er wusste, was er tun müsste. Er griff Omega von hinten, was den Drachen überraschte.

„Was machst du?", fragte Omega entrüstet.

„Ich werde -"

„Nein, wirst du nicht, Kakarot", unterbrach Vegeta Vegeta. „Ich weiß, was du vorhast, tu's nicht. Es hat nicht geklappt, als ich es gegen Majin Buu einsetzen wollte und es wird nicht bei ihm klappen. Außerdem hab ich einen besseren Plan."

„Echt? Was", fragte Goku neugierig.

„Fusion", antwortete Vegeta, als wäre es wirklich simpel.

„Fusion? Okay! Aber warte... du musst ein vierfacher Super Sayajin dafür sein...", murmelte Goku enttäuscht.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich sein", entgegnete Vegeta und drehte sich dann zu Bulma um, die in einem Panzer ankam. „Ist das Ding bereit, Weib?"

„Bereit! Jetzt halt still", sagte Bulma und drückte einen Knopf auf einer Pistolenförmigen Maschine. Es feuerte sofort einen Strahl auf Vegeta und bedeckte ihn. Es war die selbe Maschine mit der Baby Bulma Baby Vegeta in einen riesigen Menschenaffen verwandelt hatte. Als der Strahl damit fertig war, Vegeta zu beschießen, stand Vegeta dort, mit einem Schwanz, der träge hinter ihm her schwang.

„Deinem Dad ist ein Schwanz gewachsen...", kommentierte Pan in Trunks' Richtung, ihr Kopf schief gelegt. Trunks hob eine Braue und nickte nur.

Vegeta schrie, sammelte seine Energie und als er fertig war, war er tatsächlich ein vierfacher Super Sayajin. Sein Haar war schwarz und sein Fell war etwas dunkler als das Gokus, aber nicht so dunkel wie Trunks'.

„Wow Vegeta! Das is' klasse!", rief Goku aus, froh für seinen Freund.

„Ja, ja, jetzt komm schon, bringen wir diese Fusion hinter uns. Wir hab'n nicht den ganzen Tag."

„Hast recht!", meinte Goku, ließ Omega los und flog neben Vegeta. Omega seinerseits sah neugierig zu und fragte sich, was sie da machten. Als er merkte, das es etwas war, das ihn stoppen könnte, machte er sich auf um sie anzugreifen.

Trunks war aber schneller; er rannte dahin, wo Omega war und verwandelte sich in einen Vierfachen Super Sayajin. Er trat nach dem Drachen in die Seite und erreichte dann Goku und seinen Vater. „Ich lenk ihn ab, fusioniert währenddessen!", rief er seinem Vater und Goku zu, die noch zu geschockt über sein neues Level waren, um sich zu rühren.

„Er ist 'n vierfacher Super Sayajin...", murmelte Goku geschockt das offensichtliche.

Vegeta blinzelte, grinste dann aber breit. „Das ist mein Junge!", rief er dann stolz aus.

Pan vergeutete keine Zeit damit, zum Super Sayajin zu werden und flog hoch um Trunks zu helfen. Gohan, Goten, Bulla und Uub waren alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Trunks voller Ehrfurcht anzusehen, als das sie etwas tun konnten.

„Endlich bekomme ich euch beide zu bekämpfen", freute sich Omega.

„Wow Vegeta, ist das nicht toll? Unsere Kids kämpfen zusammen", kommentierte Goku.

Vegeta sah ihn wenig begeistert an: „Sie haben immer zusammen gekämpft."

„Ich weiß, aber es is' trotzdem nett, das zu sehen."

„Hey ihr zwei!" Trunks' Schrei erreichte sie, während er einem Schlag Omegas auswich. „Hört auf zu quatschen und fusioniert endlich!"

„Richtig", sagten Goku und Vegeta im Chor und stellten sich bereit. Omega trat Trunks in eine nahegelegene Wand und fing Pan an der Kehle auf.

„Pan!", kreischte Chi-Chi als sie ihre Tochter sah, die recht unbeeindruckt aussah.

' _Jetzt ist deine Chance_ ', teilte Trunks ihr grinsend mit und sie erwiderte das Grinsen. Sie war seit einer Weile nah daran, den dreifachen Super Sayajin zu erreichen. Sie hatte nie die Chance, weiterzugehen, aber nun war sie da. Sie schrie, während Kraft durch ihren Körper floss. Elektrizität knisterte um sie herum und ihr Haar wurde länger und heller. Ihr Shirt zerriss bis wenige Zentimeter über ihrem Bauchnabel und ihre Shorts wurden kürzer. Als ihr Haar fertig mit wachsen war, reichte es ihr bis zu den Knien, und anstelle von den gewöhnlichen blauen Augen der dreifachen Super Sayajin, waren ihre in einem Grünton.

„Pan...", nun hauchte Chi-Chi beeindruckt. „Schapp ihn dir Schatz!", schrie sie dann und Pan wurde etwas rot.

Omega ließ vor Schock ihren Nacken los, als die Energie ihn einem Stromstoß gab, aber Pan flog immer noch, die Arme verschränkt. „Du hast dich mit dem falschen Mädchen angelegt", teilte sie Omega mit, und trat ihn dann ins nächste Gebäude. „Gogeta!", schrie sie dann. „Bist du mal fertig?"

„Jo!", kam die kombinierte Stimme von Goku und Vegeta.

Pan ging zu Trunks herüber und nahm die Hand, die er ihr entgegenhielt. „Ihr zwei!", brummte Omega, stand von dem Haus auf und stakste auf sie zu.

„Wir", stimmten sie mit einem Nicken zu.

„Dafür werdet ihr zahlen!" Nun rannte Omega, aber bevor er sie erreichen konnte, verschwanden sie im Nichts.

„Dein Kampf ist jetzt gegen mich", sagte Gogeta und trat auf ihn zu. Über ihnen auf einem Gebäude lächelten Trunks und Pan, froh, das ihre Väter es geschafft hatten.

„Wo sind die anderen zwei?", fragte Omega.

„Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, sie schwirren hier herum", winkte ogeta ab. Er sah zu Omega und schickte ihn durch die Luft.

„Fantastisch", sagte Bulma. „Sie haben ihn nicht mal berührt."

„Dann werd' ich dich zuerst töten!", rief Omega und flog auf Gogeta zu. Er versuchte, ihn zu schlagen, aber es schien, als würde ein unsichtbarer Schild ihn vor Schlägen schützte. In Wahrheit schlug Gogeta so schnell, das nichtmal der Drache es sehen konnte. Gogeta schlug Omega wieder und der flog nach hinten.

„Sie übernehmen die Kontrolle!", freute sich Chi-Chi.

„Was hast du erwartet?", fragte Bulma neben ihr mit einem Lächeln. „Keiner kann sich mit unseren Männern anlegen, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten!"

Der Kampf war atemberaubend, Omega versuchte immer wieder ohne Erfolg, Gogeta zu schlagen, nur um dann selbst getroffen zu werden. Gogeta machte den Drachen nur wütender, indem er sich eingebildet benahm.

Omega, der schrecklich verlor, entschied sich dazu, dem Kampf einen neuen Schwung zu geben. Ein Strahl schoss aus ihm mit je einem der sechs Dragonballs, die er absorbiert hatte, heraus und formten einen negativen Karmaball. Er war riesig, bis er ihn zusammendrückte. Omega warf ihn, und Gogeta – unglaublicherweise – fing ihn auf. Er kickte ihn hinaus aus der Atmosphäre heraus und kurz darauf leuchtete die Welt heller auf. Das rote Glühen im Himmel verschwand wieder und der schien nun blauer als zuvor.

„Bemerkst du was, Omega? Kommt dir die Welt heller vor?", machte Gogeta sich über ihn lustig.

„Was meinst du?"

„Bevor ich deinen negativen Energieball ins All getreten hab, hab ich die Energie umgekehrt. Als ich ihn berührt habe, ist meine Energie hineingeschossen und die negative ist zu postiver Energie geworden. Es ist Zeit, das hier zu beenden!" Gogeta sammelte einige Energie.

„Big Bang KameHame HA!", er traf Omega und sechs der Dragonballs fielen aus seinem Körper und er zu Boden.

Sie dachten, sie hätten es geschafft, bis Omega wieder aufstand, aber bevor sie irgendwas tun konnten, löste sich die Fusion. „Was zur Hölle Kakarott! Sollte die Fusion nicht länger halten?!", schrie Vegeta ihn an.

„'Tschuldige!", Goku warf die Hände abwehrend in die Höhe. „Schätze, wenn wir ein Vierfacher Super Sayajin sind, nimmt das etwas von der Fusionszeit weg."

Omega rief alle Dragonballs zu sich zurück, aber Goku find den, mit vier Sternen ab, bevor er ihn absorbieren konnte. „Der Dragonball ist recht wichtig für mich, also werde ich den behalten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", meinte er und steckte den Dragonball in seinen Mund und schluckte ihn herunter.

Auf dem Dach rissen Trunks und Pan die Augen auf und Pan schlug sich zusätzlich noch gegen die Stirn. „Er... er hat einfach den Dragonball gefressen", brabbelte Trunks geschockt. „Ich glaub nicht, das er gerade einen Dragonball GEGESSEN hat!"

„Ich auch nicht", Pan war genauso geschockt, und rieb sich inzwischen die Schläfen. „Ich wusste immer, das er 'nen seltsamen Appetit hat und das er alles essen würde, so ist Papa einfach. Aber einen Dragonball? Der will mich doch veräppeln!"

Goku und Vegeta benutzten die After-Image Technik, um Omega beschäftigt zu halten, während sie sich wieder an der Fusion versuchten. Bevor sie das aber schafften, verwandelte Goku sich zurück in ein Kind.

Vegeta grollte genervt. „Sorry", sagte Goku nervös lachend, und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Ich hab verdammte Kopfschmerzen."

„Papa!", rief Gohan. „Deine Stirn!"

„Was is mit meiner Stirn?"

„Der Dragonball!", rief Bulma. „Er kommt aus deiner Stirn heraus!"

Urplötzlich tauchte Nuova aus Gokus Stirn hevor. Gemeinsam schossen sie auf Omega, nun mit mehr Glück auf ihrer Seite. „Mein Burder ist sehr mächtig. Lasst mich mich um ihn kümmern", sagte Nuova. Er rannte zu Omega und packte ihn, bevor er seine Temperatur anstiegen ließ. So hoch sogar, das er nicht nur Omega, sondern auch sich selbst töten würde. Ein grelle Licht kam und als es wieder schwächer wurde, war Nuova nirgens, aber Omega stand immer noch. In seiner Brust steckten wieder alle sieben Dragonballs und er wuchs wieder größer.

„Wie hast du das überlebt?", fragte Goku verwirrt.

„Einfach, ich hab meinen Bruder als Schild benutzt!", erwiderte Omega, als er Energie für eine Genkidama sammelte. Er warf sie, und Goku der so heldenhaft wie immer war, fing sie auf. Er schaffte es, sie von der Erde fortzutreten, aber er landete mit einem Rumpsen auf dem Boden, woraufhin Chi-Chi zu ihm lief, um ihm zu helfen, während Gohan, Goten und Bulla alle zum Super Sayajin wurden und Omega angriffen, Uub direkt hinter ihnen.

Vegetas Augen wurden riesig und sein Mund klappte auf, als er seine Tochter, die er im Leben nie trainieren hatte sehen, zum Super Sayajin werden sah. Er drehte sich zu Bulma um, die einfach geschockt aussah. „Sie... sie...", stotterte Vegeta, der gar nicht mehr sprechen konnte.

„Das ist mein Mädchen!", rief Bulma Bulla hinterher. „Ich wusste, du würdest den Super Sayajin irgendwann schaffen!"

Nachdem Vegeta über seinen Minischock gekommen war, wurde er seinerseits zum Super Sayajin, um zu helfen. Omega wich mit Leichtigkeit allen Angriffen aus und stieß sie alle zum Boden. „Ich will gegen keinen von euch kämpfen. Hölle, ich wollte ja nicht mal gegen Goku kämpfen. Nein, wen ich bekämpfen will, sind die beiden", sagte Omega und sah zu Trunks und Pan auf, die immer noch verwandelt waren. „Ihr zwei habt den Rest der Schattendrachen getötet, ich will sehen, wir ihr das bei mir versucht."

Trunks seufzte. „Irgendwas an uns lässt Bösewichte uns besonders hassen..."

„Unsere Persönlichkeiten...", sagte Pan und nickte leicht lächelnd.

Die beiden Sayajins sprangen vom Dach und landeten vor Omega. „Endlich", lächelte dieser und griff sie an. In seiner größeren Form versuchte er, sie mit seinem Händen zu fangen. Trunks und Pan, die keinen Plan hatten, konnten gerade noch ausweichen.

„Hier drüben!", rief Pan über ihm. Als der Drache in die Höhe stieg, um sie zu erreichen, war sie wieder weg. „Suchst du nach mir?", fragte sie von einer anderen Ecke.

' _Bitte sag mir, das du 'nen Plan hast_ ', flehte Trunks Pan an telepathisch, während er einem Schuss Omegas auswich.

' _Ich hab gar nichts. Ich hab gehofft, das du einen hast. Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie wir etwas tun könnten, was unsere Väter nicht geschafft haben..._ '

Die zwei Sayajins waren so damit beschäftigt, sich Kampfstrategien zu überlegen, das Omega sie fangen konnte. Er hatte Trunks in seiner Rechten und Pan in der Linken. „Ich hab's geschafft!", jubelte er mit großen Augen. „Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab Trunks und Pan gefangen", mit dem Schrei flog er in die Luft.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" Gohan war auf sie fixiert, während sie daoben unherflogen.

„Nein", Goku ging auf ihn zu. „Lasst Trunks und Pan das machen. Die werden sich schon was ausdenken."

' _Panna, ich hab 'ne Idee!_ ', meinte Trunks dann plötzlich.

' _Was?_ '

' _Wir machen zusammen ein Kamehameha!_ '

' _Was? Dafür brauchen wir aber beide Arme!_ ', erwiderte sie, wissend, das ihr rechter, und Trunks' linker Arm feststeckten.

' _Wir haben zwei Arme_ ', entgegnete Trunks und sah auf seinen rechten und ihren linken Arm.

' _Du meinst doch nicht...? Würde das überhaupt klappen?_ '

' _Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen's versuchen. Wir können das schaffen_ ', Pan war nervös, nickte aber trotzdem, weil sie Trunks vertraute. Sie hielten ihre Arme nebeneinander, um den Schuss zu beginnen und ihre Armbänder vibrierten, weil sie so nah beinander waren.

„Versuchen die ein Kamehameha?", fragte Goten verblüfft, „Jeder mit einem Arm! Zusammen?"

„Scheint so", lächelte Goku.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Vegeta, während er ihnen zusah.

„Bist du mit labern fertig?", fragte Pan Omega, der sich immer noch darüber freute, sie beide gefangen zu haben.

„Wir haben ein kleines Geschenk für dich", ergänzte Trunks.

„Kame", sagte Pan.

„Hame", fuhr Trunks fort.

Omegas Augen wurden groß: „Nein! Unmöglich! Ich bin der große Omega Shenlong!"

„HA!", und damit schossen die beiden Sayajins den Strahl ab.

Die anderen sahen zu, warteten darauf, was passieren würde. Es wurde geschrien, sie konnten aber nicht erkennen, wer es tat. Eine große Explosion erleuchtete den Himmel und Staub bedeckte alles. Die Kraft der Energiewelle fuhr durch den Boden und wehte Luft gegen die Z-Kämpfer am Boden. Als alles sich wieder beruhigt hatte, waren weder Trunks, Pan noch Omega in der Luft zu sehen. Omega war fort, aber Trunks und Pan waren nirgends zu sehen.

„Hier drüben!", schrie Bulla, die sie als erste fand.

Sie lagen auf dem Boden; ohnmächtig, weniger als einen Meter entfernt, kaum amtend und mit den Dragonballs kreisförmig um ihnen herumliegend. Bulma und Chi-Chi schrien, wie jede Mutter es tun würde, die ihr Kind in einem solchen Zustand vorfanden, und rannten zu ihren Kindern herüber. Bevor sie allerdings die beiden erreichten, wurden sie allerdings überrascht, denn die Dragonballs schienen etwas wie eine Schutzmauer um sie zu bilden.

Die Dragonballs, die wieder in ihrem orangenem Urzustand waren, begannen zu glühen und zu summen. Langsam schwebten sie in die Höhe und fingen an, sich zu drehen. Je höher sie kamen, desto schneller drehten sie sich. Als sie über allen angekommen waren, kamen sie zusammen wie Magnete und schossen gen Himmel. Ein grelles Licht ging von ihnen aus, Shenlong wird erscheinen.


	70. Shenlong

**Kapitel 70- Shenlong**

Shenlong erschien vor aller Augen, in seiner normalen Form.

„Shenlong!", rief Goku hoch, „Du bist wieder normal!"

„Ja, das bin ich, aber das wäre ich nciht, wenn diese beiden nicht gewesen wären", sagte Shenlong und sah zu Trunks und Pan. Er lehnte sich hinunter und eines seiner Schnurrbarthaare berührte beider Brustkörbe. Ein Licht ging von ihnen aus und die Augen der beiden flogen auf. Langsam setzten sie sich auf und blinzelten verwirrt.

„Shenlong?", fragte Trunks, der nach dem Aufstehen Pan aufhalf.

„Ja", sagte er und sah sie an. „Ich möchte euch dafür danken, das ihr die Schattendrachen vernichtet habt, ich weiß, das ihr das nicht hättet tun müssen."

Trunks zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Pan sagte: „Wir sind nur froh, das du wieder du selbst bist."

Shenlong wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder allen Z-Kämpfern zu. „Es tut mir leid, sagen zu müssen, das meine böse Seite recht hatte. Über die letzten Jahre wurden die Dragonballs oft missbraucht. Ich weiß, das nicht alle eurer Wünsche nutzlos waren, einige waren sehr hilfreich. Ich werde gehen -"

„Was? Warum?", fragten Trunks und Pan ihn.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, meine Kinder, ich habe das Gefühl, das ich euch zwei eines Tages wiedersehen werde", erklärte Shenlong. „Ich werde gehen und die Dragonballs mitnehmen. Dann können sie nicht wieder missbraucht werden."

„Wist du jemals auf die Erde zurückkehren?", fragte Bulma.

„Werde ich... wenn die Bewohner der Erde sich selbst beschützen können."

„Shenlong", sprach Goku zögerlich, „wenn es nicht zu viel ist, kann ich noch um eine letzte Sache bitten, bevor du gehst?"

„Du darfst."

„Ich wünsche mir, das alles wieder so ist, wie es war, bevor die Tore der Hölle geöffnet wurden, und das niemand außer uns sich daran erinnert, was passiert ist."

Shenlongs Augen glühten und dann waren alle, alle Z-Kämpfer, die gegen Omega gekämpft hatten, standen vor Gottes Palast. Dende und Popo rannten alamiert heraus, hielten aber inne, als sie den unendlichen Drachen sahen.

„Dein Wunsch wurde gewährt. Der Riss in der Atmosphäre wurde geschlossen. Keine Groß-, oder Kleinstadt, oder Dorf ist noch zerstört, Leute, die gestorben sind, wurden wiederbelebt und keiner erinnert sich mehr an irgendwas."

„Wow Shenlong, du hast dich echt übertroffen. Vielen Dank", bedankte Goku sich bei dem Drachen.

„Ähmm... Leute, sind wir aus 'nem bestimmtem Grund in Gottes Palast?", fragte Krillin, der auf sie alle zutrat.

„Krillin!" „Dad!", schrien C18 und Marron gleichzeitig und rannten auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Trunks! Pan!", kam es von einem kleinem, bekannten Roboter, der in Pans Arme geflogen kam. „Giru hatte Angst!"

„Du musst keine Angst mehr haben, Giru, die Drachen sind alle weg", versicherte Trunks ihm.

„Piccolo?!", wunderte Gohan sich, als er den grünen Namekianer auf sie zulaufen sah. Pans und Trunks' Köpfe wirbelte herum und tatsächlich kam Piccolo auf sie zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht", meinte er dann zu dem Drachen, als er bei allen angekommen war. „Warum bin ich zurück? Ich bin gestorben, bevor die Tore der Hölle geöffnet wurden."

„Du hast die Superdragonballs erschaffen, korrekt?", fragte Shenlong ihn.

„Habe ich", sagte Piccolo beschämt, „und ich bereue es."

„Wir alle lernen von unseren Fehlern, genauso wie du es getan hast. Ich mag Namek, und deswegen bist du zurück, weil sie dich, sobald ich fort bin, nicht zurückbringen können. Das ist deine zweite Chance."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Piccolo und verbeugte sich.

„Vielen Dank für alles", bedankte Goku sich erneut. „Du hat uns so häufig geholfen... es wird aber schwer werden, nicht auf Dragonballjagd zu gehen."

„Meine Zeit naht, aber bevor ich gehe, habe ich einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Hä?", fragte Goku verblüfft.

Shenlongs Augen leuchteten auf und ein Lichtstrahl umgab Goku, während er wieder zu einem Erwachsenem heranwuchs. Als er damit fertig war, sah er seine Händen noch immer geschockt an.

„Goku!", sagte Chi-Chi und umarmte ihn glücklich. „Ich kann dich wieder umarmen, ohne mich seltsam zu fühlen!"

Pan drehte sich mit Tränengefüllten Augen zu dem Drachen um, das war nämlich ihr Wunsch, den er erfüllt hatte. „Tausend Dank", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Auf wiedersehen, meine Freunde, möge der Rest eurer Leben wunderbar sein", verkündete Shenlong und flog dann davon.

„Wiedersehen!", riefen alle ihm hinterher und sahen dabei zu, wie er zum letzten Mal verschwand.

„Papa! Du bist jetzt so groß!", sagte Pan und umermte Goku.

„Haha und sieh mal einer an, ich bin größer als du!", meinte dieser und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist nichts besonderes, Paps, jeder ist größer als Pan", meldete Goten sich neben ihnen. Pan funkelte ihn wütend an und er versteckte sich schnell hinter Chi-Chi.

„Lass sie mich nicht kriegen, Mom!"

Trunks ging zu Piccolo herüber, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich hab doch gesagt, das du wiederkommst."

„Jaah, ganz ehrlich, ich hab dir nicht geglaubt."

„Piccolo!" Pan marschierte zu ihnen herüber. Sie boxte Piccolo gegen den Arm. Dessen Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung und Trunks brach wegen seinem Gesichtsausdruck in Gelächter aus.

„Das war dafür, das du einen auf 'nobel' getan hast und gestorben bist, du Mistkerl! Aber ich bin froh, das du wieder da bist", lächelte sie dann.

„Ich auch, Kleine", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben Trunks", sagte Bulma traurig. „Ich hab deinen Geburtstag schon wieder verpasst! Das ist das dritte Mal in Folge! Denk nicht mal daran, nächstes Jahr irgendwo hinzugehen, du kriegst eine Party!"

„Ich hab 'ne Frage", meldete Goku sich mit einer Hand in der Luft. „Trunks, du schaffst den vierfachen Super Sayajin, warum hast du keinen Schwanz?"

Trunks zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, als ich es geschafft habe, hatte ich einfach keinen."

„Hast du's bei 'nem Kampf gegen einen der Schattendrachen geschafft?", fragte Goten.

Trunks und Pan erstarrten bei dem Gedanken an Naturon und was er getan hatte. Und alle bemerkten, das die Stimmung sich gedreht hatte.

„Ja", brummte Trunks missmutig.

„Welcher?"

„Ich will nicht über den reden!", sagte Pan schnell und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Und ich auch nicht", stimmte Trunks zu.

„Tja", meldete sich Bulma und wechselte das Thema. „Party in der Capsule Corp diesen Samstag. Wir müssen den Sieg gegen die Schattendrachen und den Frieden für die Erde feiern."

Bulla quietschte und legte einen Arm um Pans Schultern. „Weißt du, was das heißt?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin.

„Traurigerweise", sagte Pan.

„Paaaan! Shoppen mit mir gehen ist nicht so schlimm!"

„Wenn du meinst", lachte Pan. „Aber wenn du mich mitschleppst, kommt Marron auch mit."

„Was?", fragte Marron mit großen Augen.

„Jay!", jubelte Bulla und wickelte den anderen Arm um Marrons Schultern.

„Vielen Dank Pan", sagte Marron sarkastisch. Sie wusste, wie viel Bulla shoppen konnte, nämlich viel, und Pan hatte sie einfach reingezogen.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Pan, spitzbübisch lächelnd.

„Das wird so viel Spaß machen!", sagte Bulla lachend und Pan und Marron konnten ein Lachen ihrerseits nicht unterdrücken.


End file.
